Abraza la oscuridad
by Ayra-Stark-Wolf
Summary: Serena es la última demonio Shalott sobre la Tierra, y aunque su sangre está mezclada con la humana, sigue siendo objeto de codicia por todas las criaturas malignas de la noche. Pero Darien se enfrentará al mismísimo demonio para liberarla de su maldición y reclamarla como su compañera para toda la eternidad.
1. Argumento

**¡Hola a todas de nuevo! Os traigo un nuevo fic, la segunda parte de Cuando llega la noche. Para ello he respetado algunos personajes, añadido nuevos y recolocado algunos. He leído algunos reviews y mensajes vuestros que me decían que los últimos capítulos de El Olvidado no se podían leer. He vuelto a subirlos. Si seguís teniendo problemas para leerlos, por favor hacérmelo saber. Los personajes no son míos son de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia tampoco es mía, es una adaptación de la novela Abraza la Oscuridad de Alexandra Ivy. Contiene lemon. Besos y abrazos a todas. Mil gracias por seguirme, y decidme si esta segunda parte os gusta tanto como la primera.**_  
_

_Resumen_

Lady Serena es la última de su especie. Mitad humana, mitad Shalott, su sangre es un precioso afrodisíaco para los vampiros, que lo consideran más preciado que el oro. Aunque los Shalotts son reconocidos asesinos, una maldición lanzada sobre Serena la hace ir a parar al lote de una subasta de esclavos, donde su suerte es incierta...

Darien, el seductor líder de un mortífero clan de vampiros, no puede explicar su deseo por poseer a la hermosa Shalott que una vez salvó su vida, pero ahora él es libre de hacer lo que quiera con ella. Extrañamente, aunque que él desea tanto el cuerpo como la sangre de Serena, él quiere que ella se entregue por voluntad propia.

Un mal oculto ha estado acechando a Serena desde que dejó el mercado de esclavos con Darien. Un mal que pone en peligro la existencia misma de la especie de Darien, y no hay razón por la que debería exponerse a ese peligro sólo para proteger a un Shalott. Pero el amor que siente por Serena es suficiente para hacerle ir voluntariamente al infierno y volver si eso significa pasar una eternidad con ella en sus brazos...


	2. Prólogo

_Primer Mordisco_

Sin advertencia el vampiro se había lanzado hacia delante y Serena seencontró atrapada en la esquina con sus manos colocadas sobre el asiento a ambos lados de su cabeza.

_Tú eres mía._ Su rostro estaba tan cerca que ella podía ver las motas de oro en los ojos zafiros. Su corazón amenazó con detenerse. En parte por el miedo. Y en parte… bien, demonios, ella podía también ser honesta. En parte por pura lujuria.

A ella no tenía que gustarle él para querer arrancarse la ropa y poner ese magnífico cuerpo masculino sobre ella. Él era una invitación sexual, desde las puntas de su negro cabello hasta las puntas de sus botas de cuero hechas a mano. Ella tendría que estar muerta para no querer envolverse a sí misma en su potente belleza y saciar la dolorida necesidad que había padecido durante más años de los que se preocupaba por admitir. Sintiendo fácilmente su destello de deseo Darien se mantuvo quieto sobre ella, sus colmillos alargándose mientras su propio cuerpo reaccionaba. Sus ojos se ampliaron.

_No._ Con un lento, implacable movimiento su cabeza comenzó a bajar.

_¿Temes que beba tu sangre?

_No me gusta ser una comida rápida para nadie._ Sus fríos labios pasaron casi rozando su boca antes de rozar su mejilla.

_Hay muchas razones para un vampiro para compartir sangre. Confianza, amistad, amor… lujuria.

Su corazón golpeó contra su pecho mientras un oscuro calor se propagó a través de su cuerpo. Él la estaba tocando con nada más que sus labios, pero un embriagador aleteo de excitación ya estaba apresurándose a través de su bajo estómago y sus pezones estaban endureciéndose en apretados picos. Dios, había sido tanto tiempo.

El satén de su cabello hizo cosquillas en su nariz mientras su boca acariciaba hacia abajo la curva de su cuello. Él olía a colonia cara y a algo mucho más primitivo. Algo claramente masculino.

Su boca permaneció sobre el frenético ritmo de su pulso antes de que su lengua recorriera la larga vena en un húmedo camino de vuelta hasta su garganta…


	3. Capítulo 1

_Capítulo 1_

La casa de subastas en las afueras de Chicago no parece una pocilga. Detrás de las vallas de hierro, la elegante estructura de ladrillo se asienta sobre el paisaje con una visible arrogancia. Las habitaciones eran alargadas con techos abovedados que presumían de hermosos murales y elegantes candelabros. Y con el asesoramiento de un profesional, habían sido decoradas con espesas alfombras color marfil, brillantes mesas oscuras y muebles tallados a mano. La atmósfera general era del tipo de tranquilidad que solo el dinero puede comprar. Montones y montones de dinero. Era el tipo de lugar ostentoso donde debería estarse traficando con cuadros raros, joyas preciosas u objetos de museo. En lugar de ello no era más que un mercado de carne. Una cloaca donde los demonios eran vendidos como nada más que carne.

No hay nada agradable en la trata de esclavos. Ni siquiera cuando el comercio era de demonios más que de humanos. Era un negocio sórdido que atraía a cada decadente y demente bola de cieno del país. Venían por todo tipo de patéticas razones. Aquellos que compraban demonios como mercenarios o guardaespaldas. Aquellos que codiciaban las más exóticas esclavas sexuales. Aquellos que creían que la sangre de los demonios podía darles magia o vida eterna. Y aquellos que adquirían demonios para ser liberados en sus tierras privadas y cazados como animales salvajes. Los pujantes eran hombres y mujeres sin conciencia ni moral. Sólo con suficiente dinero para saciar sus retorcidos placeres.

Y en la parte superior de ese montón de estiércol estaba el propietario de la casa de subastas, Tomoe. Era uno de los troles menores que hacía su vida por encima de la miseria de otros con una sonrisa en su cara. Algún día Serena intentaría matar a Tomoe. Lamentablemente no sería hoy. O más bien esta noche.

Ataviada con unos ridículos pantalones de harén y un pequeño top con lentejuelas que dejaba ver mucho más de lo que ocultaba, ella paseaba de un lado a otro de la estrecha celda detrás de la habitación de la subasta. Su largo cabello rubio como el oro había sido recogido en una trenza que colgaba cerca de su cintura. Perfecta para revelar sus grandes ojos celestes, el delicado molde de sus rasgos, y la bronceada piel que la marcaba como algo más que humana.

Menos de dos meses antes había sido esclava de un aquelarre de brujas que pretendían llevar el Armagedón a todos los demonios. En aquel momento ella había pensado que cualquier cosa era preferible a ser su lameculos mientras observaba su malvada conspiración sin poder hacer nada. Demonios, es difícil de superar un genocidio.

Fue sólo cuando ella había sido forzada a volver a las manos de Tomoe que entendió que la muerte no era siempre la peor suerte. La tumba realmente no era nada comparado con lo que la esperaba más allá de la puerta. Sin pensarlo, Serena golpeó con su pie, enviando la única mesa volando a través del aire hasta chocar con los barrotes de hierro con asombrosa fuerza.

Desde detrás de ella llegó un gran suspiro que la hizo girarse para mirar a la pequeña gárgola escondida detrás de una silla en la esquina más alejada. Levet no tenía mucho de gárgola. Oh, él poseía los tradicionales rasgos grotescos. Gruesa piel gris, ojos de reptil, cuernos y pezuñas hendidas. Incluso poseía una larga cola que él pulía y mimaba con gran orgullo. Por desgracia, a pesar de su aterradora apariencia, él apenas medía 90 cm y lo que es peor respecto a lo que era, él poseía un par de delicadas alas como telarañas que habrían sido más apropiadas en un duendecillo o en un hada que en una letal criatura de la noche. Como para aumentar su humillación, sus poderes eran impredecibles en las mejores circunstancias y su valor perdido en combate la mayoría de las veces. No era de extrañar que él hubiera sido echado fuera del Gremio de Gárgolas y forzado a valerse por sí mismo. Ellos afirmaban que era una vergüenza para toda la comunidad, y ninguna había movido un dedo cuando él había sido capturado y hecho esclavo por Tomoe.

Serena había tomado a la patética criatura bajo su protección en el momento en que ella había sido forzada a volver a la casa de subastas. No solo porque poseía la lamentable tendencia a saltar en defensa de cualquiera más débil que ella misma, sino porque sabía que irritaría a Tomoe quitarle a su chivo expiatorio favorito. El trol podía tener en sus manos la maldición que la ataba, pero si la presionaba lo suficientemente lejos, ella estaría dispuesta a matarle, incluso si eso significara el fin de su propia vida.

_¿_Cherie_1, hizo la mesa algo que yo no vi o sólo estabas tratando de enseñarle una lección?_ exigió Levet, su voz baja y envuelta con un musical acento francés. No era en absoluto el tipo de cosa para mejorar su estatus entre las gárgolas. Serena hizo una media sonrisa.

_Estaba imaginando que era Tomoe.

_Extraño, no tienen un gran parecido entre ellos.

_Tengo una buena imaginación.

_Ah._ Hizo un ridículo movimiento con sus gruesas cejas. _En ese caso, ¿supongo que no estás imaginando que soy Brad Pitt?_ Serena hizo una media sonrisa.

_Soy buena, pero no tanto, gárgola.

_Una lástima._ Su breve distracción se marchitó.

_No, la lastima es que se trata de una mesa y no de Tomoe roto en pedazos.

_Una idea encantadora, pero un simple sueño._ Los grises ojos se estrecharon. _¿A menos que tengas la intención de ser estúpida?_ Serena ensanchó sus ojos deliberadamente.

_¿Quién, yo?

_¡_Mon dieu_2!,_ gruñó el demonio. _Tienes la intención de luchar contra él.

_No puedo luchar contra él. No mientras yo siga en poder de la maldición.

_Como si eso te haya detenido nunca._ Haruka lanzó a un lado la almohada para revelar su cola moviéndose con un frenético tic sobre sus pezuñas. Una clara señal de angustia. _No puedes matarlo, pero eso nunca te ha impido intentar patear su culo de trol.

_Se pasa el rato.

_Y te deja gritando en agonía durante horas._ Él se estremeció bruscamente. __Cherie_, no puedo soportar verte así. No de nuevo. Es una locura pelear contra el destino.

Serena hizo una mueca. Como parte de la maldición, era castigada por cualquier intento de daño a su amo. El inmenso dolor que se apodera de su cuerpo podía dejarla jadeando en el suelo o incluso hacerla perder el conocimiento durante horas. Últimamente, sin embargo, el castigo se había vuelto tan brutal que ella temía que cada vez que presionaba su suerte esa podría ser la última. Ella dio un tirón de su trenza. Un gesto que revelaba la frustración que ardía justo bajo la superficie.

_¿Crees que debería ceder? ¿Aceptar la derrota?

_¿Qué opción tienes? ¿Qué opción tenemos cualquiera de nosotros? Ni todas las peleas del mundo pueden cambiar el hecho de que pertenecemos al... _Levet frotó uno de sus raquíticos cuernos. _¿Cómo se dice... cerradura, stock, y jarra3...

_Barril

_Ah, sí, al barril de Tomoe. Y por eso él puede hacer lo que quiera con nosotros._ Serena apretó sus dientes mientras se volvía para fulminar con la mirada los barrotes de hierro que la mantenían cautiva.

_Mierda. Odio esto. Odio a Tomoe. Odio esta celda. Odio a esos patéticos demonios de ahí fuera esperando para pujar por mí. Casi desearía haber dejado a esas brujas traer el fin a todos nosotros.

_No conseguirás un argumento en contra por mi parte, mi dulce Serena,_ Levet estuvo de acuerdo con un suspiro. Serena cerró sus ojos. Maldición. Ella no quería decir eso. Estaba cansada y frustrada, pero no era cobarde. Solo el hecho de que ella había sobrevivido al pasado siglo probaba eso.

_No,_ murmuró ella. _No._ Levet dio un aletazo con sus alas.

_¿Y por qué no? Estamos aquí atrapados como ratas en un laberinto hasta que podamos ser vendidos al mejor postor. ¿Qué podría ser peor?_ Serena sonrió sin humor.

_Permitir ganar al destino.

_¿Qué?

_Hasta ahora el destino, la suerte o la fortuna o lo que demonios quieras llamar a esto, no ha hecho nada sino mierda con nosotros,_ gruñó Serena. _No voy solo a rendirme y permitirle que se burle de mí mientras yo me deslizo dentro de mi tumba. Uno de estos días voy a tener la oportunidad de escupirle en su cara al destino. Eso es lo que me mantiene luchando._ Hubo un largo silencio antes de que la gárgola se moviera para detenerse lo suficientemente cerca como para que él pudiera frotar su cabeza contra la pierna de ella. Era un gesto inconsciente. Una búsqueda de consuelo que antes que confesarla, él preferiría morir.

_No estoy seguro de haber oído nunca tal expresión poco elegante, pero te creo. Si alguien puede escaparse de Tomoe, esa eres tú._ Distraídamente, Serena movió el cuerno que pinchaba su muslo.

_Volveré a por ti, Levet, eso te lo prometo.

_Bueno, bueno, ¿no es esto conmovedor?_ Apareciendo repentinamente delante de las barras de hierro de la celda, Tomoe sonrió mostrando sus puntiagudos dientes. _La Bella y la Bestia._ Con un suave movimiento, Serena había dirigido a Levet detrás de ella y girado para mirar a su captor. Una burla tocaba su rostro mientras el trol se paraba dentro de la celda y cerraba la puerta detrás de él. Tomoe pasaba fácilmente por humano. Un humano increíblemente feo.

Él era un bajo, rechoncho hombre con una redonda, fangosa cara y fuertes carrillos. Su pelo era poco más que mechones de hebras sueltas que peinaba cuidadosamente sobre su cabeza. Y sus pequeños ojos grises tenían la tendencia de destellar en rojo cuando él estaba enojado. Los ojos que él escondía detrás de unas gafas de montura negra. El denso y carnoso cuerpo que él escondía detrás de un carísimo traje a medida. Solo los dientes lo marcaban como el trol que era. Eso y su absoluta falta de principios.

_Jódete, Tomoe,_ murmuró Serena. La desagradable sonrisa se amplió.

_Si tú quieres._ Serena estrechó su mirada. El trol había estado intentando meterse en su cama desde que ganó el control de su maldición. Lo único que lo había detenido de obligarla había sido el conocimiento de que ella estaba muy dispuesta a matarlos a ambos para prevenir ese horror.

_Caminaré a través de los fuegos del infierno antes de dejar que me toques._ La furia se agitó sobre los rellenitos rasgos antes de que volviera su grasienta sonrisa.

_Algún día, mi bella, estarás feliz de extenderte debajo de mí. Todos tenemos nuestro punto de ruptura. Eventualmente alcanzarás el tuyo.

_No en esta vida._ Su lengua se chasqueó en un obsceno movimiento.

_Tan orgullosa. Tan fuerte. Disfrutaré vertiendo mi semilla en tu interior. Pero aún no. Todavía hay dinero que hacer contigo. Y el dinero siempre está primero_ Levantando sus manos mostró los fuertes grilletes de hierro que había estado escondiendo detrás de su cuerpo. _¿Te los vas a poner encima o necesito llamar a los chicos?_ Serena cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. Podría ser sólo mitad Shalott, pero poseía toda la fuerza y agilidad de sus antepasados. No eran los asesinos favoritos del mundo de los demonios sin motivo.

_¿Después de todos estos años aún piensas que esos matones pueden hacerme daño?

_Oh, no tengo intención de tenerlos haciéndote daño. Odiaría haberte dañado antes de la subasta._ Muy deliberadamente su mirada se movió a donde Levet estaba acobardado detrás de sus piernas. _Simplemente deseo alentarles tu buen comportamiento._ La gárgola dio un bajo gemido.

_¿Serena?_ Mierda.

Ella luchó contra el instintivo impulso de hacerle a Tomoe tragarse sus puntiagudos dientes por la garganta de un puñetazo. Eso sólo la pondría en el suelo en agonía. Peor aún, eso dejaría a Levet a merced de los corpulentos troles de montaña que Tomoe usaba como protección. Ellos disfrutarían torturando a la pobre gárgola. Hasta ella sabía que su único placer era causar dolor a otros. Jodidos troles.

_Muy bien._ Ella extendió sus brazos con un furioso ceño.

_Una sabia elección._ Manteniendo un cauteloso ojo en ella, Tomoe apretó los grilletes sobre sus muñecas y los cerró con llave. _Sabía que entenderías la situación una vez que fuera debidamente explicada._ Serena bufó cuando el hierro mordió su piel. Podía sentir su poder drenándose y su carne despellejándose debajo del hierro. Era su único Talón de Aquiles.

_Todo lo que entiendo es que un día voy a matarte._ Él dio un tiró de la cadena que colgaba entre los grilletes.

_Compórtate, perra, o tu pequeño amigo pagará las consecuencias. ¿Lo captas?_ Serena luchó contra las nauseas que se agarraban con fuerza a su estómago. Una vez más ella iba a ser colocada en el escenario y vendida al mejor postor. Ella estaría absolutamente a merced de algún extraño que podría hacer lo que quisiera con ella. Y no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo.

_Claro, lo capto. Vamos a terminar con esto._ Tomoe abrió su boca como para hacer un estúpido comentario sólo para cerrar de golpe los labios de besugo cuando pudo ver su expresión. Obviamente podía sentir que ella estaba cerca del borde. Eso solo probaba que no era tan estúpido como parecía.

En silencio, dejaron la celda y subieron las estrechas escaleras de la parte de atrás del escenario. Tomoe se detuvo sólo lo suficiente para cerrar sus grilletes en un poste anclado en el suelo antes de moverse hacia las cerradas cortinas y deslizarse a través de ellas para hacer frente a la multitud. Sola en la oscuridad, Serena aspiró profundamente y trató de ignorar los ruidos de la multitud un poco más allá de la cortina.

Incluso sin ser capaz de ver a los potenciales compradores, ella podía sentir la presencia de la reunión de demonios y humanos. Ella podía oler el hedor de su sudor. Sentir la impaciencia ardiendo lentamente. Probar el sabor de depravada lujuria en el aire. Ella frunció el ceño abruptamente. Había algo más. Algo que pasaba sutilmente sobre todo eso. Un sentido de decadente mal que envió un escalofrío de horror sobre su piel.

Era vago. Como si en verdad la presencia no estuviera realmente en la sala en su forma completa. Más como una amenazante, intangible presencia. Un eco de algo nauseabundo que hizo a su estómago apretarse de miedo. Tragándose su instintivo grito, ella cerró sus ojos y se obligó a sí misma a coger una profunda y constante inspiración. Ella escuchó a Tomoe en la distancia, aclarándose en voz alta su garganta para llamar la atención.

_Y ahora, damas y caballeros, demonios y hadas, muertos y no-muertos... es hora de nuestra principal atracción. Nuestra _pièce de résistance_4. Un artículo tan raro, tan extraordinario que sólo aquellos que posean la marca dorada pueden continuar,_ él anunció dramáticamente. _El resto pueden retirarse a nuestras salas de recepción donde se les ofrecerá un refrigerio de su elección._ A pesar de la persistencia de la mirada de algo maligno con la que con certeza ella justo había sido rozada, Serena manejó una mueca de disgusto. Tomoe siempre fue un pomposo charlatán. Esta noche, sin embargo, el incluso puso la cursi y vergonzosa pose de jefe de pista del circo. _Reúnanse cerca, mis amigos,_ pidió Tomoe cuando la escoria de los compradores fue obligada a dejar la sala. Para conceder una marca dorada a una persona o demonio tienen que llevar como mínimo 50.000 dólares en efectivo encima. En la trata de esclavos rara vez se aceptan cheques o tarjetas de crédito. Imagínate. _Ustedes no desearían perder su primer vistazo de mi precioso tesoro. No teman, me he asegurado de que ella está apropiadamente encadenada. Ella no ofrecerá peligro alguno. Ningún peligro más allá de su peligroso encanto. Ella no arrancará sus corazones de sus pechos, pero no prometo que ella no los robará con su belleza.

_¡Cierra la boca y abre la cortina!_ gruñó una voz.

_¿Usted está impaciente?_ exigió Tomoe, su tono con un filo de enojo. A él no le gustaba que su bien practicado acto fuera interrumpido.

_No tengo toda la noche. Comencemos con ello.

_Ah, un prematuro... postor, una lástima. Esperemos por su bien que no sea un mal que contamine su comportamiento en otras áreas,_ se mofó Tomoe, haciendo una pausa para permitir que el rugido de las risotadas desapareciera. _Ahora, ¿dónde estaba yo? Oh, sí. Mi premio. Mi más querido esclavo. Demonios y ghouls, permítanme presentarles a Lady Serena... la última Shalott que camina sobre nuestro mundo._ Con un dramático movimiento, la cortina desapareció en una bocanada de humo, dejando a Serena expuesta a cerca de dos docenas de hombres y demonios. Deliberadamente ella bajó su mirada cuando escuchó los ecos de los jadeos a través de la sala. Ya era suficientemente humillante oler su rabiosa hambre. Ella no necesitaba verla escrita en sus caras.

_¿Es alguna clase de truco?_ exigió una oscura voz con incredulidad. Fuertemente sorprendida. Hasta Serena sabía que realmente era la última Shalott que quedaba en el mundo.

_Ningún truco, ninguna ilusión.

_Como si fuera a tomar en serio tu palabra, trol. Quiero una prueba.

_¿Una prueba? Muy bien._ Hubo un momento de pausa cuando Tomoe buscó en la multitud. _Usted, venga aquí,_ exigió él. Serena se tensó cuando sintió el frío enfriamiento que la advertía de que un vampiro se estaba acercando. Su sangre era más preciosa que el oro para los no muertos. Un afrodisíaco por el que ellos matarían por conseguir.

Con su atención centrada en el alto y adusto vampiro, Serena apenas notó cuando Tomoe agarró su brazo y usó un cuchillo para cortar a través de la piel de su antebrazo. Siseando suavemente, el vampiro se inclinó hacia abajo para lamer la sangre que brotaba. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció cuando él levantó su cabeza para mirarla con cruda hambre.

_Es sangre humana, pero ella es una verdadera Shalott,_ dijo con voz ronca. Con un movimiento suave Tomoe había colocado su rechoncha forma entre el vampiro y Serena, ahuyentando lejos al depredador ondeando su mano. A regañadientes la criatura no-muerta abandonó el escenario, ninguna duda en la percepción inminente de disturbios si él cayera en su impulso de hundir sus dientes en ella y dejarla seca. Tomoe esperó hasta que el escenario fue despejado antes de trasladarse para detenerse detrás de su podio. Él agarró su mazo y lo levantó sobre su cabeza. Ridículo imbécil.

_¿Satisfechos? Bien._ Tomoe golpeó su mazo sobre el podio. _La subasta comienza en cincuenta mil dólares. Recuerden, caballeros, sólo efectivo.

_¡Cincuenta y cinco mil!

_¡Sesenta mil!

_¡Sesenta y un mil!_ La mirada de Serena una vez más cayó a sus pies cuando las voces gritaban sus pujas. Pronto ella sería forzada a enfrentarse a su nuevo amo. Ella no quería tener que ver como ellos reñían sobre ella como una manada de perros babeando sobre un jugoso hueso.

_¡Cien mil dólares!_ Gritó una voz estridente desde el fondo de la sala. Una astuta sonrisa tocó los delgados labios de Tomoe.

_Una más que generosa oferta, mi buen señor. ¿Alguien más? ¿No? A la una... A las dos...

_¡Quinientos mil!_ Un fuerte silencio llenó la sala. Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Serena levantó su cabeza para mirar en la multitud que asistía a la subasta. Había algo sobre esa sedosa y oscura voz. Algo... familiar.

_De un paso adelante,_ exigió Tomoe, sus ojos brillando rojos. _Dé un paso adelante y díganos su nombre._ Hubo una conmoción cuando la multitud se apartó. Desde las sombras de atrás una alta y elegante forma se deslizó hacia delante.

Un susurro silencioso se propagó a través de la sala cuando la tenue luz reveló el evocador hermoso rostro y pelo negro que le enmarcaba el rostro. Fue necesario sólo un vistazo para darse cuenta de que era un vampiro. Ningún humano podía parecerse tanto a un ángel que haya caído del cielo. Y caído recientemente. O moverse con tal líquida gracia. O causar que los demonios se echaran atrás con cauteloso miedo.

La respiración de Serena se atascó en su garganta. No por su impresionante belleza, o poderosa presencia, o incluso por la flamante capa de terciopelo que envolvía su esbelta forma. Era por el hecho de que ella conocía a este vampiro Él había estado a su lado cuando ellos habían luchado con el aquelarre de brujas semanas atrás. Y más importante, él había estado a su lado cuando ella había salvado su vida. Maldita su podrida alma en el infierno.

Darien había estado en el mundo por siglos. Él había sido testigo del auge y caída de imperios. Él había seducido a las más bellas mujeres del mundo. Él había tomado la sangre de reyes, zares y faraones. Incluso él había cambiado el curso de la historia en algún momento. Ahora él estaba saciado, hastiado y magníficamente aburrido. Ya no luchaba por ampliar su poder. Él no se implicaba en batallas contra demonios o humanos. Él no formaba alianzas o interfería en política. Su única preocupación era garantizar la seguridad de su clan y el mantenimiento de sus negocios lo suficientemente rentables como para permitir el lujoso estilo de vida al que se había acostumbrado. Pero de alguna manera la demonio Shalott había conseguido lo imposible. Ella había logrado persistir en sus pensamientos mucho después de que ella hubiera desaparecido.

Durante semanas, ella había perseguido sus recuerdos e incluso invadido sus sueños. Ella era como una espina que se había clavado bajo su piel y se negaba a ser sacada. Una comprensión que él no estaba seguro de si complacerle o molestarle cuando él había rastreado las calles de Chicago en busca de la mujer. Echando un vistazo a su última adquisición, no tenía que preguntarse si Serena estaba complacida o molesta. Incluso en la tenue luz era evidente que sus gloriosos celestes ojos parpadeaban con furia. Claramente ella fallaba en apreciar totalmente el honor que él estaba otorgándole a ella. Sus labios se movieron con diversión cuando estaba regresando su atención al trol de pie tras el podio.

_Puede llamarme Darien,_ informó al demonio menor con fría antipatía. Los ojos grises se ampliaron brevemente. Era un nombre que inspiraba temor en todo Chicago.

_Por supuesto. Perdóneme por no reconocerle, señor. Usted... ah..._ Él tragó fuertemente. _¿Tiene usted el efectivo a mano?_ Con un movimiento demasiado rápido para la mayoría de los ojos, Darien había alcanzado bajo su capa y lanzado un largo paquete sobre las escaleras que conducían al escenario.

_Lo tengo._ Con una floritura, Tomoe golpeó el mazo sobre el podio. _¡Vendido!_ Hubo un bajo siseo por parte de la Shalott, pero antes de que Darien pudiera darle la debida atención, hubo el sonido de una baja maldición y un bajo y nervioso humano estaba empujando su camino a través de la multitud.

_¡Espere! ¡La subasta no está cerrada aún!_ acusó el extraño. Darien redujo su mirada. Él podría haberse reído de lo absurdo que era el flacucho hombre tratando de imponer su punto de vista a través de unos impresionantes demonios, pero él no se perdió el olor de agria desesperación que lo envolvía o la negrura que oscurecía su alma. Este era un hombre que había sido tocado por el mal. El trol, Tomoe, frunció el ceño mientras miraba al hombre, en absoluto impresionado por el barato y holgado traje y los zapatos de segunda mano.

_¿Desea continuar?

_Sí.

_¿Tiene usted el dinero efectivo?_ El hombre golpeó la mano sobre el sudor que se pegaba a su calva cabeza.

_No lo llevo encima, pero puedo conseguirlo fácilmente para usted...

_Sólo se acepta el efectivo que se porte,_ gruñó Tomoe, su mazo golpeó una vez más el podio.

_No. Le conseguiré el dinero.

_La subasta ha terminado.

_¡Espere!. Debería esperar a que yo...

_¡Sal de aquí antes de que yo tenga que echarte fuera!

_¡No!_ Sin previo aviso, el hombre fue corriendo hacia las escaleras con un cuchillo en su mano. _La demonio es mía._ Tan rápido como el hombre fue, Darien ya se había movido para estar entre el extraño y su Shalott. El hombre dio un gruñido bajo antes de girarse y lanzarse hacia el trol. Una presa más fácil que un decidido vampiro. Pero de nuevo, había más cosas.

_Vamos, vamos. No hay razón para no ser razonables._ Tomoe hizo un gesto apresurado hacia los corpulentos guardaespaldas en el borde del escenario. _Usted conocía las normas cuando vino._ Con torpes movimientos, los impresionantes troles se movieron hacia delante, su corpulento tamaño y piel tan gruesa como la corteza de un árbol les hacían casi imposibles de matar.

Darien plegó sus brazos sobre su pecho. Su atención manteniéndose sobre el demente humano, pero él no podía negar que estaba alarmantemente consciente de la Shalott detrás de él. Era consciente del dulce aroma de su sangre, del calor de su piel, y de la brillante energía que se arremolinaba sobre ella. Todo su cuerpo reaccionaba a su proximidad. Era como si él estuviera parado cerca de un ardiente fuego que le ofrecía una promesa del calor que él había olvidado por tanto tiempo.

Lamentablemente su atención estaba forzada a permanecer en el aparentemente enloquecido que agitaba el cuchillo en amenazantes movimientos. Había algo decididamente extraño en la determinación del humano. Un crudo pánico que estaba fuera de lugar. Él sería un idiota por subestimar el peligro del brusco callejón sin salida.

_Quédense atrás,_ chilló el pequeño hombre. Los troles continuaron hacia delante hasta que Darien levantó una esbelta mano.

_Yo no estaría muy cerca del cuchillo. Está hechizado.

_¿Hechizado?_ La cara de Tomoe se endureció con furia. _Los artefactos mágicos están prohibidos. El castigo es la muerte.

_¿Crees que un patético trol y sus matones pueden asustarme?_ El intruso levantó su cuchillo apuntándolo directamente a la cara de Tomoe. _Vine aquí a por la Shalott y no me voy a ir sin ella. Os mataré a todos vosotros si tengo que hacerlo.

_Puedes intentarlo,_ dijo Darien con voz cansada. El hombre se giró para hacerle frente.

_No tengo ninguna lucha contigo, vampiro.

_Estas tratando de robar mi demonio.

_Te pagaré. Cualquier cosa que tú quieras.

_¿Cualquier cosa?_ Darien alzó una ceja. _Una generosa, aunque algo imprudente oferta.

_¿Cuál es tu precio?_ Darien pretendió considerarlo un momento.

_Ninguno que puedas ofrecer._ Aquella amarga desesperación espesándose en el aire.

_¿Cómo lo sabes? Mi jefe es muy rico... muy poderoso._ Ah. Ahora estaban consiguiendo algo.

_Jefe. ¿Así que no eres más que un enviado?_ El hombre asintió, sus ojos ardiendo como carbones en sus hundidas cuencas.

_Sí.

_¿Y tu jefe sin duda estará muy decepcionado de enterarse de que has fallado en tu tarea de obtener a la Shalott?_ La piel pálida se puso de un enfermizo gris. Darien sospechaba que la sensación de oscuridad que él podía sentir estaba directamente relacionada con el misterioso jefe.

_Él me matará.

_Entonces estás en un gran dilema, amigo mío, porque no tengo intención de permitir que dejes la sala con mi premio.

_¿Por qué te importa?_ La sonrisa de Darien era fría.

_¿No sabes que la sangre de Shalott es un afrodisíaco para los vampiros? Es el más raro placer que se nos ha estado negando por demasiado tiempo.

_¿Tienes la intención de drenarla?

_Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Ella es mía. Comprada y pagada._ Él escuchó una maldición ahogada detrás de él, junto con el traqueteo de cadenas. Su belleza estaba claramente infeliz con su respuesta y deseosa de demostrar su disgusto destripándole lentamente.

Una pequeña chispa de excitación corrió a través de él. Por la sangre de los santos, pero a él le gustaban las mujeres peligrosas.

1 En francés en el original – Traducción: 'Querida'

2 En francés en el original – Traducción: 'Dios mío'

3 **Cerradura, stock, y barril**: 'Lock, stock, and barrel' se trata de una frase retórica que hace referencia a todas las posesiones de un comerciante 'lock, la cerradura de la puerta, stock, la mercancía, guardada en los barriles, barrel', en un sentido más amplio hace referencia a 'el todo, o la totalidad de algo' y en un origen las palabras eran usadas para definir las partes de un mosquete 'disparador, culata y cañón', es decir, todo lo que hace a un arma serlo.

4 En francés en el original – Traducción: 'plato fuerte'


	4. Capítulo 2

_Capítulo 2_

Serena maldijo los grilletes que la mantenían sujeta al poste. Ella maldijo a Tomoe, el codicioso y despiadado hijo de puta. Ella maldijo al extraño humano que olía como la nauseabunda estela de maldad que ella había sentido antes. Y sobre todo, ella maldijo a Darien por tratarla como nada más que parte de un caro trato. Lamentablemente, maldecir inútilmente era todo lo que ella podía hacer mientras el definitivamente enloquecido humano agitaba su cuchillo.

_Ella es mía. Debo tenerla._ El vampiro no se acobardó. De hecho, permaneció tan quieto que él parecía más muerto que vivo. Sólo el frío poder que invadía el aire advertía de que había algo agitándose debajo de la hermosa fachada.

_¿Intentas luchar conmigo con nada más que un cuchillo hechizado?_ preguntó él. El hombre tragó.

_No puedo derrotar a un vampiro.

_¡Ah, no eres tan estúpido como aparentas!_ Los pequeños ojos miraron fijamente alrededor y Serena sintió a todos tensarse. El hombre estaba lo suficientemente desesperado como para intentar luchar en su camino a través del vampiro. Cuando se movió, sin embargo, no fue hacia Darien sino hacia el embobado Tomoe. Con sorprendente habilidad él puso su brazo alrededor del cuello del trol y el cuchillo presionando contra la flácida piel de su garganta.

_Lo mataré. Mientras él esté en posesión de la maldición de la Shalott ella morirá también._ Su mirada seguía apuntando a Darien, sin duda consciente de que él era mucho más peligroso que cualquier otro demonio en la sala. _Ella no te servirá de nada si muere antes de que puedas drenarla._ Serena aspiró con fuerza. Ella no tenía miedo de morir. Pero, por Dios, si iba a ir a su tumba ella no quería ir mientras estaba esposada a un poste e incapaz de defenderse. Darien no se movió, pero su poder fue llenando la sala como una ola de hielo. El aire agitando las hebras de ébano de su cabello, hinchando la capa de terciopelo.

_No la matarás,_ dijo él en un tono que hizo correr un escalofrío por la columna de Serena. _No creo que tu jefe estaría complacido si ella es llevada hasta él como un cadáver._ El hombre soltó una risa salvaje.

_Si ella termina en las manos de otro, estoy peor que muerto. Ella debe también venir conmigo.

_¿Entonces está tu jefe interesado en ella, o asustado de ella?_ murmuró Darien, moviéndose lentamente hacia delante. _¿Quién es él? ¿Un demonio? ¿Un hechicero?"

_¡Detente o la mataré!

_No._ Darien continuó su insidioso movimiento fluido. _Soltarás el cuchillo y te iras.

_No puedes usar encanto en mí con tus ojos. Soy inmune a la mierda mística.

_Bien, entonces tendré que matarte.

_No puedes..._ Las palabras de advertencia murieron en los labios del humano cuando Darien lo cogió por la garganta y lo lanzó contra una pared cercana. Para ser un hombre pequeño hizo un infierno de jaleo cuando golpeó el panelado de la pared y resbaló hasta el suelo. Sorprendentemente, sin embargo, estaba de nuevo sobre sus pies y alzándose bajo su holgada chaqueta en un parpadeo. Era evidente que él era más que un simple humano. Sin duda un mago con suficiente talento mágico para brindarle alguna protección. Levantando su mano, agarraba firmemente lo que parecía ser una pequeña piedra. Serena frunció el ceño. Ella había vivido con las brujas el tiempo suficiente como para saber que el cristal tenía un poderoso hechizo.

_Darien._ Ella hizo la advertencia sin saber por qué. ¿Qué importaba quién ganara la pelea? ¿Era ser drenada todas las noches por una manada de vampiros preferible a lo que sea que el desconocido monstruo pudiera tener preparado para ella? Al final eso no importaba.

Incluso antes de que su nombre saliera por sus labios, Darien estaba saltando a un lado y permitiendo que la explosión de magia negra chocara contra la pared. Las llamas subieron por el panelado y con gritos de pánico, los ricos huéspedes comenzaron a precipitarse con urgencia hacia la salida más cercana. El fuego mágico era la única cosa que era tan mortal para los demonios como para los humanos.

_¡Coger los extintores, estúpidos!_ gritó Tomoe, batiendo sus rechonchas manos con creciente pánico. _¡Voy a perderlo todo!_ Los impresionantes troles avanzaron pesadamente y de mala gana a combatir las llamas, pero la atención de Serena permanecía pegada en el duelo entre el vampiro y el cada vez más desesperado hombre. Darien estaba de pie, su negra capa fluyendo sobre él mientras acechaba al hombre haciendo medio círculo.

_El hechizo que te protege no me impedirá arrancarte la garganta,_ dijo él en un tono sedoso. _¿Estás tan ansioso por morir?

_Mejor que me arranquen la garganta que lo que mi amo me haría._ dijo el hombre con voz ronca mientras levantaba el cristal y soltaba el poder hacia el vampiro. Una vez más, Darien se movió sin problemas a un lado para permitir que la explosión golpeara el podio. El podio estalló en llamas y Tomoe graznó horrorizado.

_¡Por aquí! ¡Traer los extintores por aquí!_ lloró el trol. Hubo otra explosión y Serena cayó al suelo, solo su rapidez de reflejos evitó que acabara tostada.

Un bajo gruñido llenó el aire y Serena levantó su cabeza para ver como Darien se lanzaba hacia el aterrorizado hombre. Los pelos de la parte posterior de su cuello se pusieron de punta a la vista de sus perfectos rasgos en una desnuda máscara de muerte y sus colmillos alargándose para matar. Él ya no era el hermoso ángel, sino un letal instrumento de muerte.

El hombre gritó cuando los dientes de Darien se hundieron en su cuello. El grito se convirtió en un borboteo cuando la sangre corrió hacia abajo por la garganta del hombre y goteó sobre el enmoquetado marfil. Estaba a un latido de la muerte, pero con inútil desesperación el hombre levantó el cuchillo para apuñalar al vampiro en la espalda. Una y otra vez la hoja cortó la carne de Darien.

Serena se estremeció. A pesar de que el cuchillo no podía matar a un vampiro aún tenía que doler como una perra. Hubo otro horrendo borboteo y Serena volvió su cabeza deliberadamente. Una parte de ella estaba agradecida de no ser entregada al predominante mal que todavía contaminaba el aire, pero ella prefirió no ver al vampiro disfrutar de su bocado de medianoche. Especialmente cuando ella podría muy bien ser el desayuno. Hubo un golpe cuando el hombre fue dejado para caer en el suelo y luego el ligero susurro del fino terciopelo.

_Me gustaría sugerirte que tengas más cuidado de a quién invitas a tus pequeñas subastas, Tomoe,_ dijo el vampiro con voz cansada. _Los magos oscuros nunca son buenos para el negocio.

_Sí... sí, ciertamente._ Secando sus manos el trol echó un vistazo hacia la sala. Las llamas habían sido apagadas, pero simplemente no había salvación para el podio o el panelado de la pared. O para el enmoquetado marfil que ahora estaba manchado con sangre. El elegante ambiente había recibido un golpe definitivo. _Ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas. No me puedo imaginar cómo él se las arregló para pasar a través de mi seguridad.

_La pregunta no es cómo. Es evidente que él tenía la ayuda de un amo muy poderoso. La pregunta es quién podría ser el amo, y por qué estaba tan decidido a poner sus manos sobre la Shalott.

_Ah... bueno, supongo que eso ya no importa ahora._ Tomoe dio un nervioso encogimiento de hombros.

_A menos que su amo venga a buscarla para él._ Los ojos de Tomoe destellaron en rojo.

_¿Crees que vendría?

_Mis talentos no incluyen leer el futuro.

_Tengo que mover el cuerpo._ El trol echo un vistazo el cuerpo sin vida. _¿Quizás debería quemarlo?

_No es problema mío._ Darien se encogió con indiferencia. _Cogeré mi propiedad ahora.

_¡Oh, por supuesto! Tanta confusión._ Buscando nerviosamente en sus bolsillos, al final Tomoe sacó un pequeño amuleto que entregó al impaciente vampiro. _Aquí lo tienes._ Sujetando el amuleto en sus delgados y largos dedos, Darien miró al trol con una de sus cejas levantada.

_Explícate.

_Siempre que tengas el amuleto, la Shalott debe venir cuando tú la llames._ La mirada de medianoche resbaló hacia Serena. Ella se puso tensa con la provocativa satisfacción que destellaba dentro de ellos.

_Entonces, ¿ella no puede escapar de mí?_ murmuró él.

_No

_¿Qué más hace esto?

_Nada. Me temo que tendrás que controlarla por ti mismo._ Tomoe excavó en sus bolsillos una vez más para extraer una pesada llave que le entregó a Darien. _Te sugiero que no le quites los grilletes hasta que esté encerrada con seguridad en una celda._ La mirada de Darien nunca dejó la dura expresión de Serena.

_Oh, no temo de poder controlarla,_ dijo suavemente. _Déjanos._ Tomoe dio un suave arco cuando hizo un gesto hacia sus tontos. _Como quieras._ Con cuidado de recoger el dinero que seguía en el escenario, Tomoe empujó a los troles delante de él y dejaron la sala. Una vez solos Darien se movió hasta arrodillarse delante de Serena, la cual aun estaba agachada al lado del poste.

_Bueno, cariño mío. Nos encontramos de nuevo,_ murmuró él. Ridículamente Serena sintió su aliento detenerse. Dios mío, él era tan hermoso. Ojos tan oscuros y seductores como cielo nocturno de terciopelo. Las características cinceladas por la mano de un artista. El derrame de pelo de azabache que fluía como el más fino satén.

Como si hubiera sido creado con el único propósito de complacer a cada afortunada mujer que se cruzara en su camino. La necesidad de alargar la mano y tocar esos rasgos perfectos y descubrir si podrían ser reales, la hizo estremecerse. Serena realmente encontró su mano levantándose cuando se detuvo a sí misma. Mierda. ¿Qué estaba mal en ella? Este... traicionero roedor recién había comprado su cerradura, stock, y barril, como diría Levet. Ella quería clavar una estaca en su corazón, no descubrir si él podía dar el placer que prometía.

_Diría que es una agradable sorpresa, pero no lo es,_ murmuró ella.

_¿No es agradable o no es una sorpresa?_ Las sedosas palabras se extendieron a lo largo de su piel haciéndola temblar en respuesta. Incluso su voz fue creada para darle a una mujer un clímax en el acto.

_Adivina._ Dijo ella apretando los dientes. Él arqueó una ceja tan negra como su pelo.

_Creía que estarías un poco más agradecida, cariño. Acabo de rescatarte de lo que sospecho era un futuro muy sombrío.

_No soy tu cariño y mi futuro no es menos sombrío contigo.

_Todavía no sabes mis planes para ti.

_Eres un vampiro. Es todo lo que necesito saber._ Él alargó una delgada mano para tocar los rizos que se habían soltado de su trenza y se deslizaban a lo largo de su mejilla. Una fría ola de poder barrió a través de su cuerpo haciendo a su estómago apretarse con agudo placer. Maldito vampiro.

_¿Crees que todos somos iguales?

_Los vampiros han estado detrás de mi sangre por siglos. ¿Por qué tú deberías ser diferente?_ Sus labios se crisparon con diversión.

_Por qué, de hecho_ Ella dio un tirón hacia atrás sólo para ser detenida por los grilletes que se clavaban dolorosamente en sus muñecas.

_¿Sabías que yo estaría aquí cuando llegaste?_ exigió ella. Hubo una pausa momentánea antes de que él asintiera con la cabeza.

_Sí.

_¿Y es por eso que estás aquí?

_Sí.

_¿Por qué?

_Obviamente porque quería tenerte._ La punzada de la decepción volvió para apuñalar a través de su corazón. Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida.

_¿Incluso después de que salvé tu vida?_ Él inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado para sacudirse los mechones negros de la cara.

_¿Salvaste mi vida? Tal vez._ Serena amplió sus ojos atónita.

_¿Cómo que tal vez? Circonia tenía la intención de matarte. Recibí la explosión de un hechizo destinado para ti._ Él se encogió de hombros.

_Ciertamente impediste una grave herida, pero es imposible determinar si habría sido un golpe mortal.

_Idiota,_ ella resopló, más allá de preocuparse de que ella era ahora su esclava y estaba totalmente en su poder. _Salvé tu vida y sin embargo vienes aquí para comprarme.

_¿Había algún otro comprador que tu hubieras preferido?

_Hubiera preferido mataros a todos vosotros._ Su suave risita flotó en el aire.

_Tan sedienta de sangre.

_No, estoy harta de estar a merced de cada demonio, monstruo, bruja o bicho raro que tenga el dinero para comprarme. _Él estaba quieto mientras la mirada de medianoche buscaba su enrojecida cara.

_Comprensible, supongo.

_Tú no comprendes nada._ Su leve sonrisa permaneció, pero por primera vez Serena notó las líneas de tensión alrededor de sus magníficos ojos.

_Quizás no, pero comprendo que no estoy de humor para pelear contigo esta noche, cariño. He sido herido y necesito sangre para recuperar mi fuerza._ Serena casi había olvidado las heridas de puñaladas que él había recibido durante su pelea con el hombre. No es que ella estuviera particularmente preocupada en ese momento. A ella no le gustó su mención de la sangre.

_¿Y?_ La diversión regresó a sus ojos mientras él leía fácilmente su inquietud.

_Y aunque prefiero acompañarte a mi guarida de una forma civilizada, puedo mantenerte esposada y arrastrarte allí pataleando y gritando. La elección es tuya._ Ella se negó a mostrar su alivio. Era solo cosa de horas antes de que ella se convirtiera en una donante no dispuesta.

_Algunas elecciones.

_Por el momento es la única que tienes. ¿Qué va a ser?_ Ella le miró airadamente antes de que al final sacara sus brazos. No había ningún sentido en luchar contra lo inevitable. Además, el hierro rozando contra su piel la estaba hiriendo mucho más de lo que quería admitir.

_Quita los grilletes.

_¿Tengo tu palabra de que no intentarás luchar contra mí?_ Serena parpadeó sorprendida.

_¿Tú confías en mi palabra?

_Sí.

_¿Por qué?

_Porque puedo leer tu alma._ Él mantuvo su mirada con facilidad. _¿Tu palabra?_ Bueno... Mierda. Ella no quería que supiera que una vez que ella daba su palabra nunca se volvería atrás. Eso le daría incluso un nuevo control sobre ella.

Por un momento ella se negó a hacer la promesa. ¿Cómo podría vivir consigo misma si ella no intentara, al menos, poner una estaca en su corazón? Ella tenía su orgullo, después de todo. Pero mientras él continuaba mirándola con esa inquietante quietud que sólo un vampiro podía conseguir, ella dio un reticente suspiro. Él estaba dispuesto a permanecer en esa misma posición por una eternidad si era necesario.

_Por esta noche no trataré de luchar contigo_, dijo ella a través de sus dientes apretados. Él sonrió por su promesa a regañadientes.

_Lo mejor que voy a conseguir, supongo.

_Maldita franqueza._ Darien encontró una sonrisa tirando de sus labios mientras acompañaba a la Shalott desde la casa de subastas al coche que le esperaba. Él no estaba del todo seguro de por qué estaba complacido. Había ido a la subasta porque no podía sacar a la hermosa demonio fuera de su mente. No tenía ni idea de lo que pretendía hacer con ella. Sólo había sabido que no podía permitir a ningún otro ser dueño de ella.

Sus planes, sin embargo, no habían incluido una batalla con algún pequeño mago oscuro, o encabronar a un poderoso enemigo que sin duda querrá venganza, o ser tratado como algún monstruo chupasangres por su propia esclava. Entonces, ¿por qué diablos estaba sonriendo? Su mirada bajó para ver el enojado tic de las caderas de Serena mientras caminaba delante de él. Ah, sí. Ahora recordaba. Un lametón de puro deseo rizándose a través de su estómago.

El aroma de su potente sangre era suficiente para poner a cualquier vampiro duro y dolorido. Ella perfumaba el aire mismo con lujuria. Pero eso no era lo que capturaba y mantenía su atención. Era su exótica belleza, la forma en que se movía con fluida gracia, la fiera determinación que brillaba en los celestes ojos, y el peligro que se arremolinaba sobre ella como una nube de tentación. Ella nunca sería solo un polvo fácil. Su amante nunca sabría cuando la besara si ella envolvería sus piernas a su alrededor o arrancaría su corazón. Eso añadía un delicioso toque de emoción que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Con sus ojos aún paralizados por el suave balanceo de sus caderas, Darien se vio obligado a echarse a un lado cuando Serena se paró bruscamente delante de la brillante limusina negra.

_¿Esto es tuyo?_ preguntó ella.

_Para mis pecados._ Ella forzó una sonrisa en sus labios, pero Darien podía sentir su cautela. Ella parecía más perturbada que impresionada por su descarada exhibición de riqueza.

_Bonita

_Me gusta vivir bien._ Con un movimiento suave, Darien abrió la puerta y le hizo un gesto con su mano. _Después de ti._ Hubo un tenso momento, y luego con una inclinación de su barbilla, Serena estaba subiendo al interior de las débilmente iluminadas profundidades.

_¡Joder!_ murmuró ella por lo bajo.

Él sonrió cuando se sentó en el asiento frente a ella. La limusina era una obra de arte. Lujosos asientos blancos, caoba pulida, techo panorámico, armario empotrado para vino, y TV de plasma. ¿Qué más puede desear un vampiro exigente? Esperando hasta que el vehículo ronroneó sin problemas desde la acera, Darien sacó dos copas de cristal y vertió en ellos una generosa cantidad de su cosecha favorita.

_¿Vino? Es un Borgoña particularmente exquisito. _Ella cogió la copa solo para olerla como si temiera que podría estar envenenado.

_No sabría la diferencia si tu lo hubieras elaborado en tu bañera._ Darien ocultó su sonrisa tomando un sorbo de apreciación de su vino.

_Veo que tendré que iniciarte en el placer de la buena vida._ Los celestes ojos se redujeron.

_¿Por qué?

_¿Por qué, qué?

_¿Por qué te molestarías? No puede importarte si aprecio los vinos caros o las limusinas de una milla de largo._ Él dio un pequeño encogimiento de hombros.

_Prefiero una compañera que posea un poco de sofisticación.

_¿Compañera?_ Serena dio una breve risa sin gracia. _¿Yo?

_Pagué una gran suma de dinero por ti. ¿Creíste que tenía la intención de ocultarte en alguna húmeda celda?

_¿Por qué no? Puedes drenarme tan fácilmente en una húmeda celda como en cualquier parte._ Darien se repantingó con elegante facilidad en su asiento, haciendo una ligera mueca de dolor cuando sus heridas protestaron por la presión contra ellas. Estarían curadas en el plazo de unas horas, pero hasta entonces serían un doloroso recordatorio de su más reciente batalla.

_Es cierto que podría hacer una fortuna de tu sangre,_ murmuró él, mirando su tirante expresión por encima de la montura de sus gafas. _Los vampiros pagarían cualquier precio por una muestra de tu potente elixir. Sin embargo, no tengo la desesperada necesidad de más riqueza, y por el momento prefiero mantenerte para mí mismo.

_¿Tu propia reserva privada?_ jadeó ella, plegando sus brazos sobre su estómago.

_Tal vez,_ murmuró él en tono distraído mientras alargaba la mano dentro de un pequeño compartimento bajo su asiento y sacaba un pequeño tarro cerámico. _Extiende tus brazos._ Ella se puso tensa de manera previsible, su aliento contenido en horror. Ella había dejado claro que consideraba compartir su sangre con un vampiro un destino peor que la muerte.

_¿Qué?

_He dicho, extiende tus brazos.

_¿Ahora?

_Ahora._ Su mandíbula trabajando mientras ella le miraba fijamente con furia. Darien extendió una esbelta mano, esperando con calma. Largos minutos pasaron antes de que ella murmurara una maldición por lo bajo y tendiera su brazo de mala gana.

_Aquí._ Agarrando su antebrazo en una mano, él usó su otra mano para sacar del tarro cerámico la pálida crema verde, y con cuidado comenzó a frotarla en la roja y ampollada piel de sus muñecas. Las heridas de los grilletes de hierro dejarían cicatriz sin no se tomaba el cuidado apropiado.

_¿Qué estás haciendo?_ preguntó ella.

_No tienes porqué sufrir. No tengo afición por las brujas, pero ni si quiera yo puedo negar que ellas saben cómo elaborar una increíble pomada._ Sus cejas se fruncieron mientras él alargaba la mano para atender su otra muñeca.

_¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

_Estás herida.

_Sí, pero… ¿por qué te importa?_ Darien enfrentó su mirada firmemente.

_Tú me perteneces ahora. Cuido de mi propiedad._ Sus labios se afinaron, no del todo satisfecha con su explicación, pero sus músculos se relajaron bajo su suave toque y ella no trató de alejarse. No hasta que él levantó su muñeca para que pudiera presionar sus labios contra su piel desnuda.

_No, por favor,_ susurró ella, _Yo…_Sin previo aviso sus ojos se ampliaron, y con un poderoso movimiento que lo cogió desprevenido, ella se había liberado de su agarre y tenía su mano presionada contra la ventana. Darien se tensó por el repentino peligro en el aire.

_¿Qué es?

_La oscuridad de la casa de subastas,_ susurró ella. _Nos está siguiendo.

_¡Agáchate!_ ordenó él, una vez más buscando bajo el asiento. En esta ocasión él sacó una elegante pistola. Hubo un repentino ruido sordo mientras la limusina era golpeada por detrás y

Darien murmuraba una maldición por lo bajo. Él no estaba preocupado de que ellos acabarían destrozados. El coche había sido construido para soportar una pequeña bomba nuclear. Y, por supuesto, su conductor era un vampiro. Los reflejos de Pierre eran los mejores que había visto nunca. Por no mencionar el hecho de que era inmortal. El chofer perfecto. Pero él tendría el corazón de cualquiera lo suficientemente estúpido como para atacarlo tan descaradamente.

Inclinándose hacia el lateral, Darien bajó lentamente la ventanilla tintada. Una ráfaga de aire azotó por el interior, robando el reconfortante calor. El otoño había descendido sin piedad, dejando un filo helado en la noche. Detrás de ellos un gran jeep continuaba acelerando en un inútil esfuerzo por sacarlos de la carretera. Incluso a una distancia desde la que podía decir que eran dos pasajeros, y que ambos eran humanos.

_Dame una._ Sorprendido por la suave demanda de Serena, Darien se giró para mirarla con una mirada entrecerrada.

_¿Sabes cómo usar un arma?

_Sí._ Manteniendo su mirada fija en sus ojos azules, él buscó bajo el asiento para ofrecerle una pistola similar a la suya. Con sorprendente eficiencia ella midió el balance del arma en su mano, antes de quitar el seguro con un suave movimiento. Él apostaría su mejor rubí a que no era la primera vez que ella sostenía un arma. No era precisamente tranquilizador. Al menos ella no estaba a punto de pegarse un tiro accidentalmente a su pie, o peor aún al suyo, reconoció irónicamente mientras bajaba la ventanilla de enfrente.

_Apunta a los neumáticos. _ ordenó él, inclinándose por fuera de la ventanilla y estabilizando su cadera contra la puerta. Él se detuvo, apuntó, apretó el gatillo, y destrozó la llanta delantera con un solo disparo. En el otro lado del coche Serena roció una línea de balas, al final perforando la otra llanta. El coche perseguidor viró bruscamente a la derecha y Darien dirigió un disparo a través de la ventana, golpeando al conductor a pesar de que era imposible decir si era un golpe mortal.

El coche cayó fuera de la carretera y Darien envió sus pensamientos a Pierre, que ya estaba reduciendo la velocidad de la limusina. Él quería esos hombres. Él los quería en sus garras para drenarles hasta el último pedazo de información que ellos pudieran poseer. Y después él pretendía precisamente drenarles. Quienquiera, o lo que sea, que quería a su Shalott estaba resultando ser más que simplemente pesado. Él necesitaba saber exactamente qué estaba en su contra. El pensamiento apenas había cruzado su mente cuando el deslizante coche chocó contra un poste de luz. Él murmuró una maldición, y luego otra cuando el coche explotó de inmediato en una bola de llamas. Genial, por las pelotas del diablo. ¿No pasa esto sólo en las películas?

Doblándose de nuevo dentro del coche dio un golpe sobre el divisor. En un momento la limusina aceleró fácilmente en la oscuridad. Darien observó mientras Serena se sentaba de nuevo en su asiento. Cerrando la ventana él extendió su mano para recoger la pistola. Hubo sólo una débil vacilación antes de que ella la colocara en su mano y Darien se agachara para colocar ambas armas en el gabinete escondido. Sentándose más cómodamente contra el cuero le lanzó una leve sonrisa.

_Nada mal.

_Dispara bien. _Su sonrisa se amplió.

_Sí, lo sé._ Sus ojos se estrecharon lentamente.

_¿Pensaste que yo podría usarla contra ti?

_¿No es una tentación?_ preguntó él.

_Un arma no puede matarte.

_Las balas son de plata y podrían al menos hacerme daño._ Sus ojos brillaban con la advertencia no expresada de que ella quería hacer un poco más que simple daño.

_Dijiste que confiabas en mí.

_No he sobrevivido tantos siglos sin darme cuenta de que en ocasiones puedo estar equivocado. Abrazo totalmente el lema "mejor prevenir que curar".

Ella se echó descuidadamente en la esquina de su asiento, dando un brusco tirón de la larga trenza rubio oro que cubría su hombro. Ella había estado enojada cuando él había exigido su promesa de que no le haría daño, molesta porque él había leído fácilmente su carácter noble. Ahora ella estaba enojada porque él permaneciera cauteloso. Parte demonio o no, ella era tan contradictoria como cualquier mujer.

_Si quisiera hacerte daño, no necesitaría un arma_, murmuró ella por lo bajo.


	5. Capítulo 3

_Capítulo 3_

Serena no era totalmente estúpida. Ella sabía que provocar a un vampiro bajo cualquier circunstancia era peligroso. Como jugar a la ruleta rusa con una pistola completamente cargada. Especialmente cuando ella estaba completa y totalmente a su merced. Pero mientras todos sus sentidos podían advertirla de mantener la boca cerrada y desaparecer en el asiento de cuero suave como la mantequilla, su orgullo simplemente se negó a escuchar.

Más allá del hecho de ser un vampiro, Darien era todo lo que ella detestaba. Él era demasiado hermoso, demasiado obscenamente rico, y lo peor de todo, demasiado descaradamente confiado de su propia valía. Eso la irritaba más que todo. En lo profundo de su interior ella envidiaba esa fría, majestuosa arrogancia. Incluso si ella viviera un milenio, ella nunca alcanzaría semejante segura confianza en su propia valía. Ella era una mestiza. Mitad demonio y mitad humana. Ella no pertenecía a ninguno de los dos mundos. Y nunca lo haría. El vampiro se sentó de nuevo en su asiento y la observó con una mirada constante.

_Una discusión fascinante, cariño, y una que sin duda exploraremos a fondo en algún momento. Pero por ahora prefiero concentrarme en quién, o qué, está tan desesperado por poner sus manos sobre ti.

_No lo sé,_ replicó Serena con completa honestidad. Ella no tenía idea de quién estaba tras ella. Ella había pasado su vida en la sombras, nunca llamando la atención sobre sí misma. Había sido su único medio de supervivencia.

_¿Ningún antiguo propietario resentido?_ preguntó él.

_Además de Tomoe que está en posesión de mi maldición, Circonia fue mi primera y única propietaria._ Sus labios se estrecharon con molestia. _Hasta ti.

_¿Ningún antiguo amante que podría mantener un rencor?_ Estúpidamente ella sintió su cara ardiendo de vergüenza.

_No.

_¿Ningún antiguo amante?_ Sus labios se crisparon con mal disimulada diversión. _¿O nadie que pudiera mantener un rencor?

_¡No es ningún maldito asunto tuyo!

_Se convierte en mi asunto cuando alguien intenta matarme._ Serena dio un furioso tirón de su trenza cuando miró airadamente a su perfecto rosto.

_Entonces devuélveme a Tomoe.

_Nunca._ Sin advertencia el vampiro se había lanzado hacia delante y Serena se encontró atrapada en la esquina con sus manos colocadas sobre el asiento a ambos lados de su cabeza. _Tú eres mía._ Su rostro estaba tan cerca que ella podía ver las motas de oro en los ojos medianoche. Su corazón amenazó con detenerse.

En parte por el miedo. Y en parte… bien, demonios, ella podía también ser honesta. En parte por pura lujuria. A ella no tenía que gustarle él para querer arrancarse la ropa y poner ese magnífico cuerpo masculino sobre ella. Él era una invitación sexual, desde las puntas de su negro cabello hasta las puntas de sus botas de cuero hechas a mano.

Ella tendría que estar muerta para no querer envolverse a sí misma en su potente belleza y saciar la dolorida necesidad que había padecido durante más años de los que se preocupaba por admitir. Sintiendo fácilmente su destello de deseo Darien se mantuvo quieto sobre ella, sus colmillos alargándose mientras su propio cuerpo reaccionaba. Sus ojos se ampliaron.

_No._ Con un lento, implacable movimiento su cabeza comenzó a bajar.

_¿Temes que beba tu sangre?

_No me gusta ser una comida sobre ruedas para nadie._ Sus fríos labios pasaron casi rozando su boca antes de rozar su mejilla.

_Hay muchas razones para un vampiro para compartir sangre. Confianza, amistad, amor… lujuria._ Su corazón golpeó contra su pecho mientras un oscuro calor se propagó a través de su cuerpo. Él la estaba tocando con nada más que sus labios, pero un embriagador aleteo de excitación ya estaba apresurándose a través de su bajo estómago y sus pezones estaban endureciéndose en apretados picos. Dios, había sido tanto tiempo.

El satén de su cabello hizo cosquillas en su nariz mientras su boca acariciaba hacia abajo la curva de su cuello. Él olía a colonia cara y a algo mucho más primitivo. Algo claramente masculino. Su boca permaneció sobre el frenético ritmo de su pulso antes de que su lengua recorriera la larga vena en un húmedo camino de vuelta hasta su garganta. Una puñalada de pánico corrió a través de ella y sus manos se levantaron para presionar contra su pecho.

_Darien.

_En este momento no quiero tu sangre, cariño._ Sus labios rozaron su piel enviando hacia abajo una sacudida de placer por su columna.

_¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres?

_Todo lo demás._ Cambiando de sitio su cabeza él capturó sus labios en un beso que la sacudió hasta los pies.

_Oh, Serena, no pienses en el sabor de esos labios masculinos. O en la promesa de su cuerpo suspendido sobre ella. O en el calor que ya se arremolinaba por el aire._

Una absurda, por no hablar de imposible tarea, reconoció ella mientras el beso se profundizaba. Su boca no era dura, pero había una hambrienta demanda que tenía a sus propios labios separados en una desamparada respuesta. Un suave gemido escapó de su garganta cuando sus delgados dedos ahuecaron su cara. Maldición. Su cuerpo entero estaba despertando a la vida bajo su sedosa pericia.

Con gentil insistencia su lengua separó sus labios para deslizarse dentro. Sus ojos se deslizaron cerrándose y tentativamente ella permitió a su lengua enredarse con la suya. Aún peor, las manos que ella había levantado para rechazarle ahora se agarraban a la pesada capa, tirando sin pensar de su larga constitución para cubrir la suya propia. Desde el momento en que había encontrado a este vampiro semanas atrás, él había invadido sus sueños y le había hecho recordar sensaciones que era mejor dejar olvidadas. Ahora ella estaba pagando por su debilidad al no haber olvidado esos traicioneros deseos.

Sus manos pasaron suavemente casi rozando desde su rostro abajo hacia su cuello. Su toque era tan ligero como el ala de una mariposa. Tan ligero que ella incluso apenas se dio cuenta cuando sus dedos se arrastraron hacia abajo lo suficiente como para resbalarse bajo el diminuto top de harén para ahuecar sus pechos. No hasta que su pulgar se frotó sobre los sensibles pezones. Un pequeño grito fue arrancado de sus labios.

_¿Darien?_ Él rozó su boca sobre su mejilla, sus colmillos raspando su piel pero no haciendo sangrar.

_Shhh… no te haré daño.

_¿Vas a morderme?

_Tengo otra cosa en mente en este momento,_ dijo él refunfuñando. Ella se estremeció en respuesta. Gruñendo por lo bajo en su garganta, Darien permitió que su cuerpo presionara el suyo contra el suave asiento, su rodilla empujando sus piernas separadas para permitirle asentarse contra ella con vergonzosa intimidad.

Fue la hambrienta alegría por la sensación de su erección presionando contra ella lo que al final la sacudió fuera del aturdimiento de sensual placer. Por las llamas del infierno, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Ella apenas había sido la esclava de Darien por una hora y aquí estaba ella luchando contra el impulso de arrancarle la ropa y guiarle en su interior. Ella podía estar en las manos de este hombre, pero eso no significa que ella tenga que ser una víctima voluntaria. ¿Acaso no tenía ella ningún orgullo después de todo? Aspirando un profundo aliento ella intentó reunir su razón perdida.

_No,_ dijo ella al final con voz ronca. Fue un simple hilo de sonido, pero fue suficiente para hacer a Darien ponerse tenso sobre ella.

_¿Qué dijiste?_ preguntó el contra sus labios. Su cuerpo se estremeció por la desilusión cuando se obligó a sí misma a presionar sus manos contra su pecho en silenciosa negación.

_Dije no._ Ella estaba preparada para que él se riera de su débil protesta. O por lo menos la ignorara. Ella era su esclava y él estaba en condiciones de hacer lo que quisiera con su cuerpo.

Además de que ella aún no había conocido al hombre que no pensara que un _no _era justamente un _sí _esperando a ocurrir. Sorprendentemente, sin embargo, la elegante forma fue apartada de ella con fluida facilidad. Serena parpadeó cuando ella lo vio sentado de nuevo en su propio asiento con fría compostura. No hubo incluso un ligero temblor en sus delgados dedos cuando él cogió su copa de vino y la levantó a sus labios para revelar que después de todo había sido afectado por los últimos minutos.

_Tú…_ Enderezándose, Serena apartó impacientemente el puñado de rizos que se habían soltado de su trenza. _¿Por qué te detuviste?_ Él la miró por encima de la montura de sus gafas.

_Dijiste no. Asumí que quería decir no, ¿no lo hacía?

_Sí, pero…

_Soy un vampiro, no un monstruo.

_Tú dices salta, yo salto…_ murmuró ella.

_¿Qué?

_¿Qué importa lo que yo quiera? Soy tu esclava._ Él retiró sus gafas abruptamente.

_Pero no mi puta. Jamás._ Sus ojos se entrecerraron. Él sonaba sincero. Pero también era un vampiro. El engaño tal vez era su mayor habilidad. Si ellos no podían cautivarte con sus ojos, ellos te cautivarían con su elocuencia.

_¿Así que todo lo que tengo que decir es no?

_Eso es todo lo que tienes que hacer.

_No te creo._ Los oscuros ojos brillaron por su brusca acusación, pero los marfileños rasgos permanecieron serenos.

_Es tu elección, por supuesto._ Su mano alcanzó su trenza mientras le miraba con cauteloso recelo. Era una trampa. Tenía que serlo.

_Si no tienes la intención de imponerte sobre mí, ¿entonces por qué me compraste?_ Sus labios se retorcieron con sardónico humor.

_Ah… la pregunta del millón._ Serena frunció el ceño, pero antes de que pudiera investigarlo más lejos, el coche se detuvo en silencio. Darien extendió su mano mientras la puerta de la limusina era abierta. _Hemos llegado. Vamos?

Darien ocultó su diversión cuando Serena inspeccionó cautelosamente la cocina con sus relucientes electrodomésticos y liso suelo de madera. Su mirada permaneció en las cortinas de guinga5 y las alfombras hechas a mano antes de pasar a las ollas de cobre que colgaban encima de la pesada encimera. El chalet de dos pisos era hermoso, con lo que el agente inmobiliario había afirmado era acogedora calidez, pero apenas podía compararse con muchas de sus residencias.

Cuando él había comprado el lugar, su único interés había sido encontrar una finca que fuera aislada y fácilmente defendible. Después de un puñado de siglos, todo vampiro necesitaba una casa donde pudiera escapar de todo y soltarse la melena. O más importante, sus colmillos. Girando lentamente para hacerle frente, Serena frunció el ceño con evidente incredulidad.

_¿Esta es tu casa?_ Darien lanzó a un lado la pesada capa y la siguió la chaqueta hecha a medida. Él se quedó de pie en camisa de seda y pantalones de cuero.

Él reprimió otra sonrisa cuando Serena permitió a regañadientes a su mirada extraviarse sobre su cuerpo. Su tiempo en la limusina había revelado que ella no era indiferente a su toque. Y que ella era tan caliente y apasionada como cualquier hombre podía desear. Dentro de poco tenía previsto tenerla caliente y apasionada bajo él. Y encima de él, al lado de él…

_Una de ellas.

_¿Cuántas tienes?_ Él se encogió de hombros.

_¿Importa?

_Supongo que no._ Con lentos y medidos pasos él comenzó a caminar hacia ella, nada sorprendido en absoluto cuando ella comenzó a dar marcha atrás. Ella podía sentirse atraída por él pero nunca permitiría una fácil seducción. Sería una tentadora danza perfectamente apropiada para entretener a un hastiado vampiro.

_¿Estabas esperando algo un poco más grande?_ Ella hizo una mueca por la idea.

_Dios, no._ Él continuó haciéndola dar marcha atrás hasta que ella chocó contra el frigorífico.

_Tengo unas cuantas mansiones que uso para entretener, pero este es mi retiro privado donde prefiero estar solo en determinadas ocasiones.

_¿Estamos solos?_ Su mirada recorrió deliberadamente sus tensos rasgos antes de bajar al conjunto apenas existente. Cuando había visto por primera vez a Serena vestida como una esclava de harem, había querido arrancar el corazón de Tomoe. En la privacidad de su propia casa, sin embargo, no podía negar que tenía cierto atractivo.

_Hay guardias por el terreno y tengo un ama de llaves humana que viene durante el día, pero en su mayor parte vamos a tener la casa para nosotros._ Su atención se dirigió a la llena curva de su boca. _Una idea deliciosa, ¿no crees?

_Deliciosa no es la palabra que yo usaría._ Él se movió hasta que su cuerpo estaba completamente presionado contra el suyo.

_¿Preferirías estar rodeada de vampiros hambrientos? Eso podría ser arreglado._ Su aliento se detuvo y el pulso en su cuello tronaba.

_Detente._ Él tocó su mejilla.

_Tendrás que moverte, cariño.

_¿Qué?

_Estas apoyada contra el frigorífico. No puedo llegar hasta mi sangre.

_Oh._ Con aturdida prisa ella hizo un quiebro a su alrededor, un ligero rubor coloreando sus mejillas. Darien sacó una bolsa de sangre y la vació rápidamente. Luego él alargó la mano para coger las numerosas bolsas que habían sido dejadas por su ama de llaves. Las puso sobre el mostrador y comenzó a abrirlas.

_No sabía lo que prefieres, así que tuve a mi ama de llaves pidiendo comida para llevar. Hay un poco de todo. China, italiana, mejicana, y el más mundano pollo frito. Coge lo que quieras.

_¿Ya tenías esto pedido?_ Sus ojos se ampliaron cuando ella echó un vistazo a las bolsas extendidas sobre el mostrador. _¿Cómo es posible que pudieras saber que superarías a todos en la subasta?_ Darien miró hacia abajo a su cuerpo delgado, un tentador calor reuniéndose en su parte inferior.

_Siempre consigo lo que quiero. Tarde o temprano._ Los zafiros ojos brillaron con fuego azul.

_Hablando como un verdadero vampiro._ Su lujuria de sangre saciada, no así su lujuria física, Darien se inclinó contra los armarios.

_Eres bastante resentida, cariño._ Él cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. _¿Por qué odias a los vampiros?_ Ella alargó la mano para arrancar un rollito de primavera6 de una caja cercana.

_¿Aparte del hecho de que han intentado drenarme desde el día en que nací?

_Los vampiros no son los únicos demonios que anhelan tu sangre. Tu aversión parece un poco más personal._ El silencio cayó cuando ella se comió el rollito de primavera6 y luego un wonton7. Darien permaneció en silencio, simplemente esperando a que ella confesara la verdad. Otro rollito de primavera desapareció antes de que ella al final soltara un suspiro y le mirase frunciendo el ceño con hostilidad.

_Los vampiros mataron a mi padre._ Por los huesos de los santos. Eso sin duda explicaba su agresiva aversión. Y colocaba otro obstáculo directamente en su camino de seducción.

_Lo siento._ Ella dio un inquieto encogimiento de hombros.

_Fue hace mucho tiempo.

_¿Fuiste criada por tu madre?

_Sí.

_¿Una humana?

_Sí._ Ella estaba manteniendo deliberadamente ocultas sus emociones, pero Darien había estado leyendo el lenguaje corporal de sus presas durante siglos. Era los que los depredadores mejor hacían.

_¿Ella te mantuvo oculta del mundo de los demonios?

_Tanto como ella pudo.

_¿Pasabas como humana?_ No se necesitaba ninguna habilidad para leer el enojo que se agitó sobre sus hermosos rasgos.

_Me preguntaste por qué odiaba a los vampiros y te lo dije. Ahora, ¿podemos cambiar de tema?_ Darien sonrió mientras se enderezaba. Tenía una eternidad para explorar los secretos de Serena. Era solo una de las muchas exploraciones que tenía la intención de realizar.

_Come tu cena. Tengo algunas llamadas telefónicas que hacer antes del amanecer._ Deteniéndose solo el tiempo suficiente para trazar un dedo sobre su suave mejilla, Darien se movió hacia la parte trasera de la casa y el pequeño estudio. No había olvidado que había algo ahí fuera resuelto robar a su Shalott.

Eso era inaceptable. Él tenía la intención de hacer lo que fuera necesario para localizar al misterioso enemigo y poner un pronto fin al peligro.

5 **Guinga**: tela de algodón ligera y resistente de cuadros regulares

6 **Rollito de primavera**: es un rollo elaborado de una pasta, relleno de diferentes verduras picadas al estilo juliana y algo de carne picada revuelto todo ello, común en la gastronomía de China.

7 **Wonton**: es una masa muy fina y rellena (generalmente de carne picada de cerdo) muy común en la gastronomía de China.


	6. Capítulo 4

_Capítulo 4_

La casa, construida sobre los acantilados del gran Mississippi, era bastante agradable. Como la mayoría de las haciendas del Medio Oeste era una sencilla estructura de dos plantas con un porche que la envolvía y un techo de ángulos marcados, con lugares donde la pintura blanca estaba desconchada y los canalones caídos, pero; algunos podrían afirmar que eso solo se añadía al encanto rústico.

Rodeando la casa, el cuidado patio apisonado tenía un puñado de edificaciones anexas. Y, por supuesto, la tierra estaba bien poblada con varios ancianos fresnos, robles y cornejos8. A simple vista ofrecía la simple calidez de la mayoría de las casas de la zona. La sensación de que un extraño que pasara sería bienvenido con una sonrisa y una comida caliente. Pero solo a simple vista. Los extraños lo bastante desafortunados como para pasar cerca de la hacienda no encontrarían sonrisas esperándoles, y la única comida caliente serían ellos mismos. Afortunadamente, estaba lo suficientemente aislada como para evitar que la mayoría de excursionistas perdidos, y los lugareños hubieran aprendido hacía mucho a trazar un ancho sendero alrededor del lugar. Era raro que el profundo silencio fuera perturbado por algo más que los pájaros.

La posición de la casa no era accidental. Debajo de las colinas se escondían una serie de cuevas que se extendían por millas. Había un centenar de leyendas locales conectadas con las cuevas. Algunos afirmaban que habían sido usadas por el 'Under-Ground Railroad'9. Algunos decían que habían sido la guarida de Jesse James10. Y aún otros decían que habían sido usadas por traficantes que preferían usar el río para transportar sus bienes adquiridos de forma ilícita. Ninguna de las historias era cierta, por supuesto. Las cuevas habían sido un hogar para los demonios desde mucho antes de que los primeros colonos hubieran llegado.

En las profundidades de las cuevas un delgado diablillo con una cascada de dorados rizos miraba fijamente las visiones mostradas por la charca mágica11. Parecía fuera de lugar entre las inhóspitas rocas. Con su túnica de satén de color azul que hacía juego con sus ojos, y las delicadas hojas doradas que tenía entretejidas a través de sus rizos, él brillaba con una sobrenatural belleza. Un diablillo intentaría reinar en el veraniego claro de un bosque, no las oscuras entrañas de la tierra. Sin embargo, por el momento la oscuridad le servía bastante bien. Él agitó una delgada mano sobre la charca para poner fin a las visiones que revelaba. Sobre él la sombra llenó la cueva con violenta y asfixiante ira.

_Tu mago ha fracasado,_ dijo la sombra marcando lo evidente.

_Eso parece, mi señor._ Levantándose, Ojo de Tigre quitó cuidadosamente la suciedad de su túnica. _Le advertí que Joseph no era en absoluto fiable.

_Era un tonto y un lameculos, pero la culpa no es del todo suya, ¿no?_ La sombra pareció espesarse. _Si yo fuera un hombre suspicaz me preguntaría por qué tú no mandaste a mi enviado con suficientes fondos para pujar por la Shalott._ Una débil sonrisa tocó los apuestos rasgos del diablillo. No era que él fuera indiferente al peligro que pulsaba en el aire. Sólo un tonto creería que la sombra no podía extenderse y matarle. O peor. Pero él había pasado casi un siglo haciéndose indispensable para su actual amo. Por el momento él estaba lo bastante seguro.

_Usted me hiere, señor,_ protestó él, sus dedos jugueteando con la delicada cadena que colgaba de su cuello. _Yo apedas podía saber que el vampiro haría tan escandalosa puja. Además, ¿realmente me pasaría más de medio millón de dólares en efectivo para dárselos a cualquier sirviente? Por todas las promesas de lealtad de Joseph no creo que aún así podía haber resistido la tentación de… ¿cómo lo dicen… coge el dinero y corre?_ El enojado silbido raspó contra los delicados oídos de Ojo de Tigre.

_Él sabía que si corría yo lo habría matado.

_Por supuesto, pero la codicia rara vez es lógica.

_Así que ahora no tenemos a la Shalott y para empeorar ella está en manos de un vampiro._ El diablillo levantó inocentemente sus cejas.

_¿No son esas buenas noticias? Usted tiene un considerable poder entre los clanes. ¿No puede simplemente exigir que este Darien le entregue la demonio a usted?

_No._ Una invisible mano le cruzó la cara a Ojo de Tigre. _No puedo revelar mi interés en esto. Eso solo causaría el tipo de especulaciones y preguntas que me he esforzado por evitar. No debe haber ningún indicio de que estoy unido a la Shalott hasta que esté curado. Si mis enemigos saben cómo de debilitado me he vuelto…_ Ojo de Tigre sintió la sangre descendiendo por su mejilla pero no hizo tanto como estremecerse.

_Eso nunca pasará, mi señor. No mientras yo esté a su lado.

_Oh sí, mi dulce diablillo, tanta lealtad,_ se burló la voz.

_Es tan profunda e interminable como el mar.

_Mejor dicho tan profunda e interminable como mis arcas._ El diablillo hizo una media reverencia.

_Todos tenemos nuestras debilidades, ¿no?

_¡Bah!_ La sombra se agitó con inquieta impaciencia. _Quiero a esa demonio. Despierta a tu mascota._ Ojo de Tigre se enderezó, sus pensamientos corriendo por este más que inesperado giro. Él mismo se enorgullecía de prepararse para cualquier eventualidad. De leer el futuro con extraordinaria habilidad. Nunca fue atrapado fuera de su guarida, nunca desprevenido. En esta ocasión, sin embargo, tenía que admitir que sus astutas artimañas le habían fallado. De lo más molesto.

_¿Mi mascota?_ Él tocó ligeramente su cadena de oro. _¿No dirá ahora, mi señor? Va unido a provocar una inoportuna atención. Tengo varias…_ Sus palabras fueron ahogadas cuando una presión rodeó su garganta y cortó su respiración.

_¿Has olvidado quién es el amo aquí, diablillo?_ Motas negras estaban bailando frente a los ojos de Ojo de Tigre antes de que la presión al final se redujera y a él se le permitiera aspirar una amplia bocanada de aire. La furia corrió a través de su sangre pero con la facilidad que da la larga práctica Ojo de Tigre descendió hasta sus rodillas y dobló su cabeza como era de esperar de un buen sirviente. Sus planes podían ser alterados. Él no era nada si no lleno de recursos.

_Por supuesto que no, mi señor. Se hará como usted desea._ Él levantó lentamente su cabeza. _Sin embargo, no hay garantías de que no habrá bajas.

_¿Qué me importa siempre y cuando no sea la Shalott?_ preguntó la sombra.

_El vampiro…

_Un sacrificio necesario._ Ojo de Tigre hizo una pausa deliberada.

_Tal vez necesario, pero no creo que vuestros Cuervos serán tan comprensibles._ Ese doloroso silbido hizo eco a través de la cueva.

_La cual es la razón por la que ello no deben enterarse de mi plan. ¿Está claro?_ Él escondió una sonrisa. Al menos no necesitaba preocuparse de esa entrometida panda de idiotas. Habían hecho lo posible para interferir en sus complots y conspiraciones, y se había prometido a sí mismo darles un apropiado castigo. Él era muy bueno castigando. Pero no ahora. Todavía no.

_Perfectamente, mi señor. De hecho debería ir para asegurarme de que no haya errores inoportunos.

_Una sabia decisión._ Ojo de Tigre se levantó lentamente, sus pensamientos corriendo.

_Pero primero creo que debería realizar una visita al trol._ Hubo una pausa recelosa.

_¿Por qué? Él es insignificante._ El diablillo sonrió.

_No tan insignificante. Él tiene en su poder la maldición que ata a la Shalott.

_¿Y?

_Si él muere, ella muere. Pienso que sería prudente tenerle a nuestro cuidado para mantenerle apartado de las garras de nuestros enemigo.

_Sí, sí, por supuesto,_ jadeó la sombra. _Debería haber pensado en eso. No podemos correr ningún riesgo teniendo al trol corriendo suelto. Podría pasarle cualquier cosa.

_Me ocuparé de él personalmente.

_Bien._ La sombra se movió con un áspero suspiro. _Debo descansar._ Ojo de Tigre hizo una reverencia baja.

_Desde luego, mi señor. Conservad vuestra fuerza. Muy pronto usted estará fuerte y entero de nuevo._ Hubo un breve silencio.

_¿Ojo de Tigre?

_¿Sí, mi señor?

_¿Me enviarás lo que necesito ésta noche?_ El diablillo escondió una sonrisa de satisfacción.

_Lo tengo todo preparado.

_Debes tener cuidado. Si los Cuervos…

_Seré el alma de la discreción.

_Bien. Ahora vete antes de que seas echado en falta._ Con una última reverencia, Ojo de Tigre se movió a través de la oscuridad.

Había un camino directo a las cuevas superiores, pero era lo bastante sabio como para evitarlo. Él era bien consciente de que los detestables Cuervos dedicaban una gran cantidad de esfuerzo a seguir sus movimientos. Le satisfacía ser capaz de pasar sin que le vieran sus espías con tanta facilidad. Había alcanzado el estrecho camino que lo conduciría a sus propias cuevas privadas cuando una sombra apareció abruptamente ante él. Él no tenía que esperar a que la sombra se parase dentro de la parpadeante luz de la cercana antorcha para saber quién bloqueaba su camino. Sólo uno poseía la arrogancia para mirarle como si fuera un pedazo de mugre pegada a la suela de su bota.

_Detente, Ojo de Tigre, quiero tener unas palabras contigo._ Ojo de Tigre miró al alto, extremadamente apuesto vampiro con una burlona sonrisa.

_¡Ah, pero si es el Señor Alto, Oscuro y Sombrío! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te cansaste de asustar a las ratas de los sótanos y viniste en búsqueda de un juego más difícil?_ Las bronceadas facciones permanecieron impasibles. Nada parecía tocar al líder de los Cuervos. Ni los insultos. Ni las amenazas. Ni siquiera la descarada adulación. Un hecho que jodía a Ojo de Tigre como el infierno.

_¿Dónde has estado?_ preguntó el hombre conocido simplemente como Malaquite. Ojo de Tigre levantó sus cejas.

_He estado realizando una pequeña tarea para nuestro amo.

_¿Qué tarea?

_Obviamente eso queda entre mi amo y yo._ Una fría ráfaga de poder cubrió a Ojo de Tigre cuando el altísimo demonio dio un paso hacia delante.

_Podría sacarte la verdad si lo deseara.

_Y yo podría hacer aparecer las alas y volar a París si lo desease,_ se burló Ojo de Tigre. _Si quieres la verdad, búscala en nuestro amo.

_La buscaré en ti. Dime por qué andas a hurtadillas a través de esos túneles como un ladrón._ Los pinchazos se volvieron completamente dolorosos pero Ojo de Tigre los ignoró decididamente. Sólo los fuertes sobreviven en estas cuevas.

_Juré mantenerlo en secreto. ¿Me harías romper mi juramento?_ El Cuervo hizo un sonido de repugnancia.

_Como si un diablillo supiera nada de juramentos y honor._ Ojo de Tigre podría haberle dicho que él mantenía sus juramentos mucho más de lo que nadie nunca sabría. En lugar de eso, él se inclino contra la pared e inspeccionó el hilo dorado de la manga de su túnica con arrogante indiferencia.

_¿Me buscabas para ofrecerme tediosos insultos o tienes un propósito?_ Las delgadas y severas facciones se apretaron.

_Muy en contra de mis deseos, el amo te ha encargado recuperar a la Shalott. Hasta ahora no has hecho nada más que ofrecer promesas vacías. ¿Dónde está la demonio?_ Ojo de Tigre se encogió de hombros.

_Ha habido un pequeño contratiempo, pero no hay razones para temer. Pronto la tendré a mi alcance._ Sin previo aviso, Ojo de Tigre se encontró sobre su espalda acunando una golpeada mandíbula. El golpe había llegado tan rápidamente que él no había tenido la oportunidad de evitarlo.

_No tengo ninguna confianza en ti, diablillo, y mucho menos aprecio. Tu llegada a nuestra puerta fue un oscuro presagio que no ha traído nada más que fracasos. Consigue a la Shalott o yo tendré tu cabeza._ Sin una mirada hacia atrás, Malaquite atravesó las sombras con paso majestuoso y se dejó a Ojo de Tigre limpiándose la sangre de su boca.

Una vez solo, Ojo de Tigre permitió que una sonrisa curvara sus labios. Siempre era un buen día cuando él podía provocar al sangriento Príncipe de Hielo para perder los estribos. Él tenía la intención de asegurar que hubiera muchos, muchos más días de esos.

8 **Cornejo**: también llamado árbol de la rabia, abellanino, sanguiñuelo o sanapudio blanco. Es un árbol de pequeño porte pero que puede llegar a medir hasta 8m de alto. Las hojas presentan una tonalidad rojiza en la parte del haz, que es de forma ovalada, con un pecíolo que representa una quinta parte de la longitud total de la hoja.

9 **Under-Ground Railroad**: se trataba de una red clandestina de personas que, antes de la Guerra de Secesión de los . y de la abolición de la esclavitud, se jugaron sus vidas para ayudar a más de 30.000 esclavos (aunque hay quien los cifra en 100.000) de aquel país a alcanzar su libertad. La organización estaba formada por antiguos esclavos y simpatizantes del movimiento abolicionista.

10 **Jesse Woodson James**: (1847-1882) fue un forajido estadounidense y el integrante más famoso de la banda de asaltantes James-Younger. Después de su muerte se convirtió en una figura legendaria del Viejo Oeste.

11 **NdT**: la autora emplea el término 'crying pool', que no tiene un equivalente exacto y vendría a ser algo así como un charco de agua empleado con fines adivinatorios a modo de 'bola de cristal'


	7. Capítulo 5

_Capítulo 5_

Esperando hasta que Darien hubiera dejado la cocina, Serena reunió las cajas de comida y respiró profundamente el delicioso aroma. Maldición, ella estaba hambrienta. Durante las pasadas semanas, ella apenas había comido lo suficiente como para mantener vivo a un pájaro. Tomoe disfrutaba de sus pequeñas torturas y él pensó que sería una gran diversión verla pelearse a través del suelo por reunir el puñado de migajas que él tiraría a través de los barrotes de su jaula. Y por mucho que ella odiara aceptar cualquier cosa del vampiro, no podía resistir la tentación extendida ante de ella.

Comenzando con las cajas de comida china, ella había logrado zampárselas junto con la mayoría del pollo frito cuando su captor caminó de nuevo dentro de la habitación. Darien alzó sus cejas a la vista de las cajas vacías pero, afortunadamente, se abstuvo de hacer comentarios sobre su glotonería.

_Si quieres dejar una lista para mi ama de llaves, estoy seguro de que ella será capaz de mantener la cocina surtida con cualquier comida que prefieras._ Serena echó una mirada a los montones de comida.

_Ella ya la ha surtido con todo excepto pastel de manzana.

_Estoy seguro de que lo del pastel de manzana puede ser arreglado._ Serena no lo dudó ni por un momento. El ama de llaves parecía del tipo de ir más allá de lo que indica el deber. La pregunta era si la mujer lo hizo llevada por un sentido de lealtad, o llevada por el miedo.

_¿Sabe ella que eres un vampiro? _Los llenos y sensuales labios se crisparon con diversión.

_Las bolsas de sangre llenando la nevera normalmente lo delatan._ Listillo. Sus ojos se estrecharon.

_La mayoría de humanos se niega a creer en demonios. O si lo creen, están aterrorizados de ellos.

_Su familia me ha servido durante varios siglos,_ explicó él. _De hecho, ella tiene cuatro hijos que trabajan en mis diversas empresas.

_Una verdadera dinastía._ Él hizo un elegante encogimiento de hombros.

_Simplifica las cosas.

_Apuesto a que sí._ Su expresión era curiosa mientras estudiaba sus tirantes rasgos.

_Suenas con desaprobación. ¿Te molesta que contrate humanos?_ La molestaba, pero no de la forma en que él pensaba.

_Por mi experiencia, lo humanos y los demonios no se relacionan. _Él se movió hasta estar parado directamente delante de ella. Él metió suavemente un rizo extraviado detrás de su oreja.

_Eso no es totalmente cierto, cariño,_ dijo él suavemente. _Tú has experimentado la más íntima relación entre humano y demonio. Una relación que te creó._ Ella resistió la horrible necesidad de restregar su mejilla contra sus persistentes dedos.

_Eso fue… diferente._ Él inclinó hacia arriba su mentón para que se enfrentara a su penetrante mirada.

_¿Cómo que fue diferente?

_Ninguno de mis padres pensaba enamorarse._ Una lenta sonrisa curvó sus labios.

_¿Lo hace alguien?_ Un hormigueo corrió sobre su piel y Serena se alejó un palmo. La distancia parecía una buena elección cuando se trataba con este enervante vampiro. Mucha distancia.

_Mi padre se disponía a salir y unirse a los demás Shalott cuando descubrió a mi madre siendo atacada por una manada de hombres lobo,_ trató de explicar ella. Ella había escuchado la historia contada por su madre un centenar de veces. Siempre con esa triste y anhelante expresión que revelaba que su madre aún lloraba la pérdida de su marido. _Él salvó su vida y luego la llevó de vuelta a su casa y la ayudo a curarse.

_¿Y el destino hizo el resto?_ Ella hizo un brusco asentimiento.

_Algo parecido.

_¿Fueron felices juntos?_ Su sondeo estaba empezando a tocar esa fibra sensible que ella no quería que tocara.

_Sí. Se amaron mucho el uno al otro._ Él ignoró el filo de advertencia en su voz. Por supuesto. En vez de eso, él permitió a su mirada vagar lentamente sobre su apenas cubierto cuerpo.

_Y ellos te crearon. Yo diría que la unión de un humano y un demonio fue claramente un encuentro creado en el cielo._ Ella lamió sus resecos labios. Ya fuera que alguien acabara de encender un fuego en la cocina o el calor de su mirada, cualquiera de los dos era realmente tangible.

_Difícilmente fue el cielo para mi padre siendo rechazado por su pueblo, o para mí y mi madre siendo obligadas a entrar en la clandestinidad.

_¿Si ellos eran felices qué importaba eso?_ Ella se tragó sus cortantes palabras. ¿Por qué molestarse? Él era un vampiro. Nunca había conocido un día de miedo o incertidumbre en su inmortal vida.

_No quiero hablar de eso._ Él hizo una pausa antes de dar un lento asentimiento de su cabeza.

_Muy bien. Si has terminado con tu comida, te mostraré tu habitación._ Los rollitos de primavera de repente se sintieron como si pesaran una tonelada en su estómago. Ella estaba bien familiarizada con las habitaciones ofrecidas a un esclavo. Oscuros, húmedos y fríos agujeros con barrotes de hierro. Era una cosa que nunca cambiaba sin importar quién fuese su actual amo.

_¿Ahora?_ Él la miró con un indicio de curiosidad.

_¿Hay algo más que desees hacer?_ Comer cristales rotos. Clavarse un cuchillo en el ojo. Arrojarse desde el tejado.

_Pensé que podría echar un vistazo por la casa._ Ella se apartó como por casualidad de su amenazante forma. _Después de todo ésta va a ser mi casa._ Sus labios se apretaron. _Al menos por ahora.

_Habrá tiempo de sobra para eso mañana. ¿No estás agotada?

_No necesito mucho sueño._ Una pequeña e preocupante sonrisa jugueteando en su boca.

_Qué agradable coincidencia, yo tampoco necesito mucho sueño._ Consumida por el pensamiento de una húmeda y fría celda, Serena no estaba preparada cuando él se deslizó hacia delante y la alzó en brazos.

Arropada cerca de su pecho, Serena maldijo rotundamente su falta de atención. Podría no ser capaz de igualar la velocidad de un vampiro, pero podía haber hecho algo más que estar ahí de pie boquiabierta como si fuera una trucha. Era increíble lo que una patada bien colocada o un golpe en la garganta podía hacer incluso a los hombres más decididos.

_¿Qué estás haciendo?_ dijo ella apretando los dientes. Con molesta facilidad, Darien se movió hacia la cercana puerta.

_Dijiste que deseabas un tour.

_Puedo pasear por mí misma. No es necesario que tú…_ Él la levantó lo bastante alto para poder encontrar de lleno su mirada. Sólo por un momento, Serena luchó por respirar. No era sólo su impresionante belleza. La mayoría de los vampiros eran hermosos. ¿De qué otra forma podrían atraer tan fácilmente a su presa? Pero había algo irresistible en esos ojos de medianoche. Algo que amenazaba con agitar unas sensaciones que ella definitivamente no quería agitadas.

_Es todo necesario, cariño,_ murmuró él con sedoso tono. _Ahora estate callada y déjame desempeñar mis deberes como tu anfitrión._ Ella apartó horrorizada su mirada. Ella nunca había creído que fuera posible para ella ser jamás cautivada o seducida por un vampiro, sin importar cuales fueran sus poderes. Ella los había odiado toda su vida. Ahora, no estaba casi tan segura como debería.

_¿Haces un hábito el transportar a tus invitadas a todas partes?_ masculló ella mientras combatía el más ridículo impulso de retorcerse en sus brazos.

_Tú eres mi primera y única invitada._ Su mirada se movió de nuevo hacia sus elegantes rasgos.

_Estas mintiendo._ Sus cejas se arquearon.

_¿Por qué dices eso?

_No puedo creer que un hombre como tú estaría dispuesto a dejar atrás a su harén.

_¿Un hombre como yo?

_Un vampiro.

_Ah. Siento decepcionarte, pero actualmente estoy sin harén._ Los ojos medianoche mostraron su magia. _¿A no ser, por supuesto, que te estés ofreciendo voluntaria?_ La picazón de excitación introduciéndose despacio bajo su piel y reuniéndose en la boca de su estómago. Maldición. Ella nunca había sido tan intensamente consciente de un hombre. Y de ninguna manera de un hombre que tenía el mal gusto de ser un vampiro. Era inesperadamente molesto. Hora de una distracción.

_¿Realmente nunca has tenido ninguna invitada aquí antes?_ La mirada de medianoche tenía un giño de diversión. Uno que la hizo querer darle un golpe a esa larga y perfecta nariz aguileña.

_Vengo aquí para estar solo.

_¿Entonces por qué…?

_Ah, el salón,_ se entrometió firmemente, como si fuera su turno para una distracción. _Te darás cuenta, espero, del magnífico ventanal que ofrece una sensacional vista del lago. Los suelos son de pulida madera de roble autóctono del estado, así como lo es la madera de la escalera tallada a mano. Hay algo terriblemente fascinante en las piedras de la chimenea, pero debo admitir que no le presté particular atención cuando la agente inmobiliario estaba torturándome con su interminable charla._ Ella tuvo un breve vistazo de una habitación en sombras que perecía ocupar una enorme cantidad de espacio. Curiosamente, incluso en la oscuridad y con un apagada sensación de inmensidad, había una sensación de calidez en la habitación.

No. Ella dio una inconsciente sacudida de su cabeza. La sensación de calidez no era en la habitación, sino en toda la casa. Como si aquellos que habían vivido aquí habían hecho un verdadero hogar y dejaron atrás los ecos de su felicidad. Perdida en sus ridículos pensamientos le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que Darien no se había girado hacia la puerta que los llevaría más lejos dentro de la casa. En cambio, él estaba subiendo la ancha curva de la escalera. Mierda. A pesar de sus promesas de no forzar su voluntad sobre ella, ella no confiaba en él. Él era un vampiro. Basta con decir eso.

_¿Esa no era todas las habitaciones de esta planta?_ preguntó ella.

_No, pero no son ni de cerca tan interesantes como las habitaciones superiores._ Su voz era de la misma aterciopelada medianoche que sus ojos. Tan mágica, maldito sea.

_Desearía que me bajaras. Soy perfectamente capaz de caminar._ Y de correr. Y de encerrarse a sí misma en la habitación más cercana.

_Me gusta la sensación de tenerte cerca de mí._ Él alcanzó el rellano y se giró hacia la primera puerta a la derecha. Él se detuvo sólo el tiempo suficiente para tocar el interruptor de la pared antes de continuar hacia el centro de la habitación. _Aquí estamos._ Manteniéndose rígida, ella estudió su entorno. Ella no estaba segura de lo que esperaba. Látigos. Cadenas. Grilletes atornillados a la pared. En lugar de eso, ella descubrió una habitación que poseía la misma acogedora calidez que ella había sentido escaleras abajo.

_¿Ésta es tu habitación?_ preguntó ella, mirando la gran cama de cuatro postes con su grueso edredón y el aparador tallado a mano que tenía un florero con margaritas recién cortadas. Ella no podía pensar en nada más adecuado para el elegante y sofisticado vampiro. Curiosamente, su rostro se convirtió en una máscara ilegible. Incluso los ojos de medianoche eran cautelosos.

_En realidad ésta es la tuya._ Su corazón se olvidó de latir.

_¿Mía?

_¿Te gusta?

_Yo…_ Ella lamió sus resecos labios. De repente la suave y encantadora habitación era más aterradora que cualquier cantidad de cadenas y grilletes. _¿Por qué?_ Él estudió su expresión con esa desconcertante intensidad de depredador.

_¿Por qué, qué?

_Soy tu esclava. Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo. ¿Por qué me estás tratando como algún tipo de huésped privilegiado?

_Es porque eres mi esclava que significa que puedo tratarte de cualquier manera que piense apropiada._ Ella cerró sus ojos contra el poder de su mirada.

_Por favor, tan sólo dime qué es lo que quieres de mí,_ susurró ella. _El no saberlo es peor que cualquier cosa que puedas hacerme._ Hubo un momento de vacilación antes de que él se acercara resueltamente hacia adelante. Antes de que Serena supiera lo que iba a ocurrir, ella se sintió siendo lanzada sobre el centro de la blanda cama._ Sus ojos volaron abiertos cuando ella aterrizó, pero a tiempo de evitar que él la siguiera hacia abajo y cubriera su cuerpo con su mucho más pesada constitución.

_Muy bien._ Su cabeza se inclinó hacia abajo hasta que sus labios estaban presionados contra su garganta y el sedoso pelo de negro rozó su cara. _Te quiero en mi cama debajo de mí, gritando mi nombre cuando te vengas de placer,_ murmuró él, su boca moviéndose contra su piel para enviar un millar de hormigueos de placer a través de su cuerpo. _Quiero beber a fondo de tu sangre y bañarme en tu calor. Quiero enredarme en ti hasta que pueda hacer que dejes de atormentar mis sueños. ¿Es eso lo que querías saber?_ Sus ojos se cerraron despacio mientras combatía contra el impulso de envolver sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y rogar ser tomada exactamente como él describía. Él no era el único atormentado.

_No realmente,_ dijo ella con voz ronca.

_No te preocupes, cariño. Yo no fuerzo a las mujeres. Tenemos una eternidad para saciar mis apetitos._ Su boca se movió de forma que ella podía sentir la agudeza de sus colmillos. _Nuestros apetitos._ Ella se estremeció incluso mientras movía su cabeza en negación.

_No sabes nada de mis apetitos.

_Tengo la intención de aprender._ Una fuerte y conmovedora tristeza se extendió a través de ella, ayudando a disipar la seductora locura que este vampiro podía contagiar con tan aterradora facilidad.

_Lo que yo deseo tú no puedes ofrecérmelo._ Fácilmente consciente de su retirada, Darien se echó hacia atrás para mirarla con una expresión feroz.

_Nunca dudes de mí, Serena. Soy un vampiro de sorprendentes habilidades._ Él la besó con una rápida pero chocante intimidad antes de ponerse de pie con urgencia y fluidez. Una sonrisa tocaba sus labios cuando él la miró tumbada sobre el suave edredón, como si la vista de ella yaciendo allí le complaciera de alguna manera. _Que descanses bien._ Increíblemente, él se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Él no la había encadenado a la cama. Él no la había encerrado en el armario. Él ni siquiera había cerrado la puerta. Incorporándose con cautelosa urgencia en posición vertical, Serena sacudió su cabeza. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

* * *

Darien caminó a través de la oscura casa hacia su estudio privado. El amanecer estaba cerca pero él aún tenía unos cuantos detalles que poner en orden antes de buscar su cama. Una pena que uno de esos detalles no fuera la hermosa Shalott sola en su habitación, reconoció con un triste suspiro. Su cuerpo aún dolorido por el esfuerzo que le había tomado dejarla sola en esa cama. Su mente podría asegurarle que ella estaría muy pronto ofreciéndose a sí misma sin vacilación, pero sus frustrados deseos insistían en que eso posiblemente no podría ser lo bastante pronto. Cinco minutos a partir de ahora no podría ser lo bastante pronto.

Entrando en la habitación forrada de libros se trasladó directamente a la puerta oculta detrás del panelado de nogal. Presionando la palanca que le dejaría entrar dentro del cuarto de seguridad de más allá, Darien pasó al interior y miró el banco de monitores con un pequeño sentimiento de orgullo. A diferencia de muchos de su especie, él nunca había vacilado en abrazar la tecnología más avanzada. Va más allá de la arrogancia a la redomada estupidez ignorar el mundo en constante cambio. Además, si fuera completamente honesto, admitiría que era como cualquier hombre. Tenía que tener los más chulos, más brillantes, y más caros juguetes con los que jugar. Al entrar, un vampiro rubio que miraba los monitores se puso de pie con sus colmillos completamente extendidos. Darien levantó una tranquilizante mano.

_Relájate._ Dándose cuenta de quién se había acercado sigilosamente a él, el vampiro ofreció una profunda reverencia.

_Maestro.

_¿Se ha producido algún disturbio?

_No. Ha estado muy tranquilo._ Los ojos verdes se estrecharon. _¿Está esperando problemas?

_Existe la posibilidad de que me hayan seguido esta noche,_ dijo Darien. _Quiero la guardia duplicada y a todo el mundo en completa alerta.

_Por supuesto, maestro._ Darien sonrió por la rápida obediencia. Sin preguntas. Sin discusiones. Sin letales y airadas miradas. Sus empleados estaban mucho mejor entrenados que su nueva esclava.

_¿Quién está de servicio después de ti?_ Él vampiro echó un vistazo hacia la lista que estaba fijada en uno de los monitores.

_Taiki.

_Bien._ Darien asintió con la cabeza. Taiki todavía era un joven vampiro, pero estaba bien entrenado y era capaz de pensar con la cabeza fría. No permitiría que nada pasara sin que lo viera. _Quiero que tú le avises de que mantenga una estrecha vigilancia sobre los terrenos._ El vampiro rubio le miró con una expresión curiosa.

_¿Debería mantener una estrecha vigilancia en algo en particular?

_Tengo una invitada quedándose conmigo,_ confesó Darien con una sonrisa que se negaba a irse. _Una invitada muy especial. Me temo que ella podría decidir vagar fuera mientras duermo.

_Ah. ¿Quiere que ella esa capturada y devuelta? _Darien dio una lenta sacudida con su cabeza.

_No. Si ella es vista intentando salir, debo ser despertado inmediatamente._ El vampiro alzó sus cejas con sorpresa.

_¿No quiere que ella sea detenida?

_No a menos que Taiki sospeche que pudiera haber algo peligroso acechando cerca._ Darien miró hacia los monitores. _Creo que podría ser interesante descubrir a dónde exactamente decide ir mi invitada.

* * *

No debería haber sido sorprendente que Serena se quedara dormida. Había estado parada en el suelo de su habitación durante más de una hora antes de haber aceptado al final que Darien no iba a volver. Que no iba a haber ninguna tortura, o tormento, o violación. Al menos por ahora. Ella no estaba ni de cerca lista para creer que eso no estaba en su futuro. Aún así fue un shock cuando ella al final se despertó y se dio cuenta de que ya eran pasadas las cinco de la tarde. Buen Dios. Ella no sólo había dormido, sino que su sueño había sido profundo y totalmente libre de pesadillas. Era insólito. Tenía que haber sido el blando colchón de plumas. O el silencio que llenaba la propiedad, se tranquilizó a sí misma mientras murmuraba algunas surtidas maldiciones y caminaba armando revuelo hacia el baño para echarse agua en la cara. Sin duda no podía ser que ella se sintiera en paz en la casa del vampiro. Eso sería ridículo.

Ella se las arregló para encontrar un nuevo cepillo de dientes y pasta dentífrica en el cuarto de baño adjunto, así como un cepillo que usó para alisar su largo cabello antes de trenzarlo y bajar corriendo a la cocina. Sin un cambio de ropa, estaba obligada a permanecer con los pantalones de harén y el brillante top, pero cuando se movió hacia la puerta de atrás se fijó en la pesada capa de terciopelo que Darien había echado a un lado la pasada noche. Ella estaba caliente mientras sentía la caída de la temperatura como un humano normal, pero no poseía la habilidad de un verdadero Shalott de ignorar los elementos. Ni lo uno ni lo otro. Una mestiza. La historia de su vida.

Reuniendo el suave material a su alrededor, Serena ignoró la tentadora fragancia que era tan única de Darien. Ella tenía una promesa que mantener, y no había tiempo para permitirse estar distraída. Especialmente con su molesta reacción hacia el maldito vampiro. Saliendo de la casa con un silencio que pocos podían igualar, ella logró eludir a los guardias que Darien había mencionado que patrullaban los terrenos. Una vez en las grandes puertas que protegían la propiedad ella se detuvo para echar hacia atrás la capa antes de escalar fácilmente los lisos ladrillos y aterrizar al otro lado. Esa era su última barrera y reuniendo la capa sobre ella, se largó en una constante carrera que la llevaría de vuelta a la ciudad y la casa de subastas.

Adaptándose a un trote rápido que podría mantener durante horas si fuera necesario, ella se dirigió hacia el sur. En la distancia ella podía ver el inminente perfil de los edificios de Chicago y mantuvo la mirada fija en la Torre Sears mientras cruzaba los campos rurales que se extendían a las afueras de la descontrolada ciudad. Ella tomó un desvío para recoger la bolsa que había escondido cuando había sentido la primera compulsión de volver con Tomoe. Ella no había sabido entonces que ella podría necesitarla, ella sólo había querido tener unas cuantas sorpresas guardadas en caso de que tuviera la oportunidad de usarlas. Ahora era la oportunidad perfecta.

El anochecer había pintado un lienzo de rosas y pálidos violetas en el cielo cuando ella se acercó a la casa de subastas. De haber sido liberada de la maldición, habría trepado a lo alto de una de los altísimos edificios para mirar la corriente de colores desplegados sobre el Lago Michigan. No había nada tan completamente tranquilizante como estar cerca del agua y permitir a su poder extenderse a través de ella.

Sus pasos nunca se detuvieron, sin embargo, y aún era lo bastante temprano para que la mayoría de los troles estuviera durmiendo cuando ella llegara a la casa de subastas. Lamentablemente, mucho más que solamente troles y vampiros esperando a la completa oscuridad antes de alzarse y salir silenciosamente a hurtadillas de algún sótano, ella descubrió a Levet aún en forma de estatua.

_Levet, despierta,_ dijo ella entre dientes, rezando en silencio que hubiera pasado tiempo suficiente después de la puesta de sol para que él la oyera. _Maldita sea, despierta._ Durante largos segundos no hubo nada más que los ruidos de los ratones para romper el espeso silencio. Luego, hubo la tenue rotura de la roca y la gruesa piedra que encerraba a la gárgola comenzó a desmoronarse. La visión nunca fallaba en impresionar a Serena cuando la pequeña estatua se despojaba de su piel al igual que las serpientes para revelar al demonio bajo ella. Una lluvia de polvo dejó ciego brevemente a la pequeña gárgola y Serena se acercó a los barrotes de hierro.

_Levet.

_¡Eeek_ Con un fuerte grito, Levet salió disparado hacia la oscura esquina de la celda.

_¡Por el amor de Dios, cállate!_ dijo Serena entre dientes.

_¿Serena?

_Sí, soy Serena._ Levet se deslizó lentamente fuera de las sombras, como si medio esperase que ella fuese un producto de su imaginación.

_¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? _Mon dieu_, ¿ya has sido devuelta?_ Serena sonrió a regañadientes. Ella no culpaba a la gárgola por saltar a la conclusión de que su más reciente amo la había echado después de sólo unas cuantas horas. Ella no era exactamente material de esclavo. Odiaba aceptar órdenes. Tenía mal genio. Demasiado orgullo. Experta en las artes más mortales. E inclinada a luchar contra el destino en lugar de aceptarlo con elegancia. Podría haber peores esclavos que ella. Pero no muchos.

_Te dije que volvería a por ti. No hago promesas que no tengo intención de mantener._ Levet se quedó inmóvil. Como si hubiera vuelto a su forma de estatua.

_¿Regresaste? ¿Por… mí?

_Sí._ Él se hundió lentamente hasta quedar de rodillas, su frívola actitud perdida en una oleada de profundo alivio.

_¡Oh, gracias a Dios!_ Su voz hizo eco a través de la vacía caverna. _Gracias a Dios.

_Sssh._ Serena agitó su mano con ansiedad mientras echaba un vistazo hacia las cercanas escaleras. _Tenemos que sacarte de aquí antes de que Tomoe despierte.

_¿Cómo? Tú no puedes tocar los barrotes y yo no soy lo bastante fuerte para doblarlos._ Serena rebuscó debajo de su capa para sacar el pequeño tarro cerámico. Con sumo cuidado, sacó el tapón.

_Apártate._ Levet se levantó y se apartó lentamente.

_¿Qué vas a hacer?_ El humo ya comenzaba a elevarse desde el tarro. Nunca era una buena señal.

_¡Maldita sea, Levet, simplemente ponte en la esquina!_ Con un batir de sus delicadas alas, él estaba corriendo hacia la parte trasera de la celda incluso mientras Serena arrojaba el tarro directamente contra los barrotes de hierro. Hubo un horrible siseo y una nube de niebla acre cuando el líquido del tarro se comió rápidamente su camino a través del metal.

__Sacrebleu_12, ¿qué es esa cosa?_ bufó Levet en estado de shock.

_Una poción que robé a las brujas.

_¿Tú lo robaste?

_Sí._ La gárgola avanzó con delicadeza poco a poco hacia delante.

_Umm, ¿Serena?

_¿Qué?

_La próxima vez que quieras rescatarme, ¿podrías solamente robar la llave?_ él miró deliberadamente el largo y chorreante agujero en el centro de los barrotes antes de dirigir su mirada hacia abajo a las piedras que estaban siendo comidas lentamente. _No estoy realmente seguro de que se te debiera permitir tener pociones._ Serena golpeó sus manos sobre sus caderas. Ella había estado reservando esa poción en particular para Tomoe. Un día él la empujaría demasiado lejos y ella tenía la entera intención de disfrutar viéndole fundirse en un charco de trol. Incluso si eso significara su propia muerte.

_¿Vas a quedarte ahí criticando mis técnicas de fuga o vas a venir conmigo?

_Ya voy, ya voy._ Usando sus alas para sostenerse por encima del peligroso vitriolo13 que aún se encharcaba sobre el suelo, se lanzó como una flecha a través del agujero y aterrizó al lado de ella.

Serena contuvo el aliento por la belleza de esas delicadas alas que él siempre mantenía tan estrechamente protegidas contra su cuerpo. Incluso en las sombras ella podía detectar los brillantes rojos y azules veteados de oro puro. De haber sido un duendecillo de los bosques él habría desplegado esas alas con todo el orgullo de un pavo real pavoneándose. Siendo lo que él era, no eran más que una fuente de vergüenza. Apartando mirada para evitar mirar fijamente las hermosas alas y contrariar el sensible orgullo de Levet, Serena reunió la capa más cerca alrededor de ella.

_No puedo sentir a los troles cerca pero deberíamos apresurarnos. No habrá mucho tiempo hasta que ellos estén preparados para la noche.

_Espera._ Levet agarró su brazo incluso mientras ella se giraba hacia las escaleras y señaló hacia una pequeña apertura en la parte trasera de la mazmorra. _Por este camino.

_Eso sólo nos llevará más profundamente en el interior de la mazmorra,_ protestó ella con un estremecimiento. Ella no quería saber que escondía Tomoe en esas húmedas y frías cámaras.

_Hay una puerta oculta.

_¿Una puerta oculta?_ dijo Serena frunciendo el ceño. _¿Cómo lo sabes?

_Puedo sentir la noche._ Levet inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para olfatear el aire, un ligero escalofrío onduló sobre su piel gris. _Ella me habla._ Serena no iba a discutir con una gárgola que podía oler la noche. Ella podría ser obstinada, pero no era totalmente estúpida.

_Perfecto, indica el camino.

Sin una mirada atrás el pequeño demonio se apresuró a entrar en la estrecha abertura. Serena se tragó un suspiro cuando le siguió de cerca. Como ella había esperado, las paredes estaban revestidas de pesadas puertas de hierro que ocultaban habitaciones donde los más poderosos demonios podían ser enjaulados. Sin ventanas en las puertas era imposible determinar qué estaba encerrado en la oscuridad, pero ella podía captar la mohosa esencia de serpiente de un demonio reptil seguida por la picante y casi herbal esencia de un poderoso diablillo. Había otros olores que eran más débiles, como si los demonios estuvieran empezando a desaparecer detrás de esas gruesas y despiadadas puertas. Serena luchó contra el impulso de golpear su puño contra el grueso hierro. No importaba que cantidad de demonios podía haber acechando detrás de las puertas, ninguno de ellos merecía estar en manos de Tomoe.

El sonido de los pasos apresurados de su compañero la trajo de vuelta de sus sentimientos. No. Ella no podía hacer nada esta noche. No sin poner en peligro a Levet. El resto de los demonios eran una preocupación para otra noche. Ellos viajaron en silencio a través de la telaraña de túneles. Levet nunca dudaba cuando giraba a través de varios pasajes. Serena se encontró a sí misma teniendo que doblarse casi hasta la mitad más de una vez, pero al final la gárgola giró y comenzó a subir una estrecha serie de escaleras talladas en la piedra.

Mientras ellos hacían su camino hacia arriba incluso Serena podía empezar a sentir el roce del aire fresco. A los pocos minutos ellos se apretaron a través de la estrechísima apertura y se encontraron en los vastos terrenos que rodeaban la casa de subastas. Ella soltó el aliento que incluso no había sabido que estaba conteniendo. Santa mierda, ellos lo habían conseguido. Incluso cuando ella había estado planeando rescatar a Levet, realmente no había pensado que pudiera sacarle. No con Tomoe y su alegre banda de troles tan cerca. Estando a punto de compartir su pronta alegría por su éxito, Serena se congeló bruscamente. Una fría picazón se deslizaba sigilosamente sobre su piel. Un frío que sólo podía pertenecer a una criatura.

_¡Levet, vuela!_ ordenó ella mientras se agachaba y preparaba para un ataque. Ella apenas había levantado sus manos cuando hubo una ráfaga de oscuridad y ella se encontró tumbada de espaldas con un vampiro de cabello negro encaramado encima de ella.

_Bueno, bueno, cariño. Fascinante encontrarte aquí. _Su respiración se había atascado en sus pulmones, pero no por el rápido placaje. Darien seguramente había hecho que sus brazos rodeando su cuerpo absorbieran el impacto. No. No era nada tan mundano.

Envuelta en su rica esencia ella apenas podía pensar, y mucho menos respirar. Él la envolvía. Su cuerpo presionando contra el suyo en un sorprendentemente familiar peso. Aún peor, su cara estaba tan cerca que sus narices casi se tocaban. Tan cerca que ella sólo tenía que inclinar su barbilla para presionar sus labios contra los suyos. El hecho mismo del simple pensamiento pasando a través de su mente, envió un escalofrío de pánico corriendo a través de su corazón.

_¡Quítate de encima!_ dijo ella apretando los dientes. Su baja risita rozó a través de su mejilla.

_Oblígame._ Ella reaccionó llevada más por el miedo a su respuesta que por su suave desafío.

Dando un cachete con sus puños en su ancho pecho ella fingía luchar como se esperaría que lucharan la mayoría de mujeres. Instintivamente él se inclinó pesadamente dentro de sus brazos, lo que le dio a ella justo el espacio suficiente para mover su pierna. Antes de que él pudiera sospechar sus intenciones, ella enganchó su pierna alrededor de su cintura y con un feroz movimiento ella le había hecho rodar de espaldas. Sólo por un momento ella estaba encaramada encima de él, sus piernas estaban una a cada lado de su cintura y una engreída sonrisa curvando sus labios. Sus hermosos rasgos brevemente asombrados, y luego una sonrisa curvó sus propios labios.

Ella preparó sus piernas, esperando a que él tratara de rodar para dejarla de nuevo bajo él. Los hombres siempre preferían utilizar su mayor tamaño para superar a su oponente, sin darse cuenta de que su propia fuerza podía ser utilizada en su contra. Una vez que él comenzó a rodar, ella utilizó su propio impulso para terminar encima de nuevo. Lamentablemente, Darien era un vampiro, no un hombre.

Su sonrisa se amplió cuando él simplemente la levantó hacia arriba, sus brazos envueltos alrededor de ella mientras él se levantaba fluidamente. Serena apretó los dientes cuando ella se inclinó bruscamente hacia atrás, lanzando sus brazos por encima de la cabeza y envolviendo sus piernas sobre su cintura. Como ella esperaba, su movimiento lo dejó fuera de equilibrio. Él dio un paso hacia delante y ella lo agarró alrededor de sus rodillas, su flexible espalda fácilmente capaz de doblarse en una curva imposible. Su cabeza se giró para hundir sus dientes en su muslo.

_Oh no, bella mía._ Con un suave siseo, Darien una vez más hizo lo inesperado. Siguiendo su movimiento hacia delante, él colocó sus manos sobre el suelo y con un suave movimiento rodó hasta quedar de nuevo sobre su espalda. Esta vez sus piernas quedaron atrapadas debajo de él y él fue capaz de alcanzar hacia abajo y agarrarla con suficiente fuerza para de un tirón tenerla encima de su pecho. Sus brazos amarrados alrededor ella, presionando sus brazos uno a cada lado de modo que ella estaba bien y verdaderamente atrapada. Mierda.

12 En francés en el original – Traducción: exclamación de sorpresa que varía según el contexto, varias traducciones posibles pueden ser: '¡La ostia!' / '¡Santo Dios!'

13 **Vitriolo**: en química y alquimia antigua se conocía por este nombre a los cristales de sulfato por su semejanza con el vidrio. De estas sales se obtiene el ácido sulfúrico, a veces llamado simplemente vitriolo cuando está concentrado.


	8. Capítulo 6

_**¡Hola a todas! Lo siento pero hoy solo tengo tiempo para dejaros un capítulo. Prometo compensaros. Besos y abrazos a todas. Mil gracias por leerme.**  
_

_Capítulo 6_

Darien no podía negar la emoción de excitación cuando forcejeó con la hermosa Shalott. Sin duda él debería estar furioso por su intento de fuga. Él había, después de todo, hecho todo lo posible por hacerla sentirse cómoda en su presencia. Desde pedir la comida necesaria hasta tener su habitación decorada, y llenar sus armarios con ropas. Él había dedicado semanas, por no mencionar una pequeña fortuna, para complacer a la ingrata mocosa. Para rematar, él se había comportado como un perfecto caballero cuando sus oscuros apetitos habían aullado de frustración. ¿Qué otro demonio la habría tratado con más consideración?

Curiosamente, sin embargo, él encontró que era más bien una depredadora anticipación manejando la furia lo que sintió cuando había comenzado la persecución de su esclava renegada. Había pocas cosas que agitaran su sangre más que una astuta y peligrosa mujer. Especialmente cuando encima daba la casualidad de que ella era hermosa. No era un mal extra. Manteniéndola prisionera en sus brazos, él sonrió lentamente dentro del zafiro brillo de sus ojos.

_¿Quieres continuar, cariño, o hemos terminado con nuestros juegos y diversiones?_ Ella se mantuvo tan rígida que era asombroso que no tuviera un calambre.

_Lo que quiero es que me liberes.

_No hasta que hayamos tenido una pequeña charla._ Ella se retorció airadamente contra él. Darien dio un ligero gemido. Sus últimas amantes habían sido vampiros y él casi había olvidado el placer de sentirse empapado en tal calor.

_Maldita sea, Darien, suéltame.

_No. Ya has intentado huir una vez esta noche._ Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de ella. _Una vez es todo lo que tienes._ Algo que podría haber sido indignación se agitó sobre sus delicados rasgos.

_Yo no huía.

_Esperaste hasta que yo no pudiera detenerte y te escabulliste de mi casa. ¿Cómo lo llamarías a eso?_ Sus labios se estrecharon con molestia. Evidentemente a ella no le gustaba ser acusada de escabullirse como un ladrón en la noche. Una demonio con sentido del honor.

_Tenía algunos recados que realizar. ¿No tengo permitido algo de libertad?

_Eso depende. ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí?

_Me dejé algo atrás.

_¿Algo?_ Si sus brazos hubieran estado libres, Darien no dudaba que ella le habría dado un sólido puñetazo en la nariz. Lo que era precisamente el por qué sus brazos no estaban libres.

_Un amigo,_ dijo ella al final rechinando los dientes. _¿Amigo? _Darien giró su cabeza para mirar a la pequeña y revoloteante gárgola que estaba tratando de ocultarse en las ramas de un árbol cercano. Él había descubierto al demonio cuando había salido de la pequeña abertura, pero le había desestimado una vez que había avistado a Serena. Ella se las arreglaba para apartar de su mente la mayoría de las cosas cuando estaba cerca. Una comprensión bastante peligrosa.

_¿Te refieres a la gárgola?_ preguntó él con un toque de sorpresa.

_Sí. _Él alzó lentamente sus cejas.

_Si lo hubieras pedido, yo lo habría comprado anoche. No hay necesidad de ponerte en peligro._ Ella parpadeó asombrada por sus suaves palabras. Incluso sus músculos se relajaron como si ella olvidara temporalmente que él era el enemigo. Darien saboreó silenciosamente la sensación de su cuerpo presionado estrechamente contra él.

_Tomoe nunca ha tratado de subastar a Levet._ El recuerdo del dolor brilló a través de sus ojos. _Él prefiere dejar que sus matones lo torturen como recompensa._ Sus brazos aflojaron su agarre lo suficiente para permitir que sus dedos siguieran un patrón de luz hacia arriba por su columna. No le gustaba ver ese dolor oscureciendo sus ojos. Le hacía querer drenar a alguien. Comenzando por el trol de tez pálida.

_Por el precio adecuado, Tomoe vendería a su propia madre,_ gruñó él. Pasó un momento antes de que ella encontrara a regañadientes su mirada constate.

_Difícilmente podía suponer que tú estarías dispuesto a conceder tal favor a tu esclava._ Su mano se movió para ahuecar la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

_¿Por qué estás tan decidida a considerarte a ti misma una esclava cuando yo aún no lo he hecho?_ Ella parpadeó por su brusca pregunta.

_¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? Tú me compraste a un tratante de esclavos. Posees el amuleto que me mantiene encadenada a ti sin tener en cuenta mis propios deseos.

_¿Preferirías que te devolviera a Tomoe? ¿Preferirías poseer un maestro diferente?

_¿Qué importa lo que yo quiera?

_Responde a la pregunta._ A pesar de la oscuridad, Darien podía leer fácilmente las emociones tensarse sobre su cara. Confusión. Vergüenza. Y finalmente una renuente aceptación.

_No,_ susurró ella tan suavemente que si él no hubiera sido un vampiro, nunca la habría escuchado. Pero lo era. Y la escuchó. Y fue suficiente para hacer que su mano se apretara sobre la parte de atrás de su cabeza para presionar su cabeza hacia abajo.

Su aliento se apresuró cuando él capturó sus labios, capturando el calor de ella, y tirando de él profundamente en su interior. Ella sabía a miel caliente y vida. Un sabor lo bastante dulce para un vampiro como para ahogarse en él. Hundiendo sus dedos en su pelo, Darien permitió que su mano libre extenderse hacia abajo para ahuecar su cadera. Él la quería aquí, ahora. Él la quería con un crudo dolor que era casi aterrador en su intensidad.

Separando suavemente sus labios con su lengua, él registró la húmeda caverna de su boca. Él gruñó profundamente en su garganta cuando sus manos se agarraron a sus brazos y por un asombroso momento ella devolvió su beso con la misma frenética necesidad que pulsaba dentro de él. El calor llameó entre ellos, y entonces con un sobresaltado jadeo, Serena estaba abruptamente arrancando de un tirón sus labios de los de él y mirándole con algo peligrosamente cercano al horror.

_Darien._ Él se tragó una maldición cuando su cuerpo se apretó en señal de protesta antes de que él estuviera castigando severamente sus rebeldes pasiones. ¿Qué demonios estaba mal con él? Era un vampiro centenario con un sinfín de poder y sofisticación. El no participaba en orgías públicas. Sin importar cual fuera la tentación.

_Tienes razón, este es difícilmente el escenario para una cita romántica,_ murmuró él. _Tampoco es el momento de estar distraído._ Ella aspiró en un profundo aliento, el movimiento presionando sus pequeños y firmes pechos fuertemente contra su pecho. Por las campanas del infierno.

_¿Cómo me encontraste?_ preguntó ella.

_Te dije que tenía los terrenos vigilados._ Sus cejas se elevaron.

_¿Fui seguida?

_Sí._ Darien se giró deliberadamente para mirar al alto y silencioso vampiro que estaba de pie en las distantes sombras. No era de extrañar que Serena se tensara con cauteloso malestar.

Taiki era una vista impresionante con sus pantalones de cuero y camiseta negra diseñada para revelar sus marcados músculos. Su rostro era estrecho con pómulos altos y sus ojos del profundo violeta de sus antepasados españoles. Se necesitaba solo un vistazo para saber exactamente lo que era. Un entrenado guerrero que mataría para proteger a aquellos de su clan. Serena tragó pesadamente.

_Es un vampiro, él no podía de ninguna manera haber estado patrullando cuando me fui.

_Esto no es la Edad de Piedra, cariño,_ dijo él con voz cansada. _Los terrenos están vigilados por un sistema de alta tecnología que incluye sensores de movimiento, alarmas silenciosas y una serie de cámaras que están constantemente monitoreadas. Taiki estaba profundamente bajo tierra cuando te vio yéndote.

_¿Por qué no envió a alguien para tratar de detenerme?

_Le dije que no lo hiciera._ Su mirada volvió bruscamente hacia él con abierta sospecha.

_¿Por qué?

_Sabía que podía seguirte fácilmente.

_Querías espiarme.

_Admitiré cierta curiosidad, pero más que eso, quería demostrarte que eres una tonta por tratar de escapar._ Su expresión se endureció abruptamente.

_Sé que no puedo escapar. No necesitas un guardia. Sólo tienes que usar el amuleto y me veré obligada a volver.

_Ese no es el punto.

_¿Entonces cuál es?_ Sus manos se movieron para ahuecar su cara, sus ojos se estrecharon.

_Hay una poderosa fuerza que ha intentado capturarte más de una vez. Hasta que descubramos lo que es, no se te permitirá viajar por tu cuenta. _Él estaba preparado para su ira. Esclava o no, ella no era el tipo de demonio que aceptase ligeramente cualquier tipo de restricciones. Incluso aquellas destinadas a mantenerla segura. Sorprendentemente, sin embargo, él no podía leer nada más a parte de un brote de preocupación en sus hermosos ojos.

_¿Crees que todavía estoy en peligro?

_¿Tú no?_ Ella mordisqueó su labio inferior antes de soltar finalmente un forzado suspiro.

_Vale, me ha quedado claro. Fui una idiota por salir por mi cuenta. Puedes soltarme ahora._ Contento de que ella parecía capaz de permitir a la lógica anular su carácter ferozmente independiente, Darien sonrió lentamente.

_Es una lástima._ Sus manos rozaron hacia abajo por la tentadora curva de su garganta. _He pensado en tenerte en esta posición durante mucho tiempo. Por supuesto, mis fantasías no incluyen a ninguno de nosotros vestidos, o a una gárgola rondando.

_Te dije que…_ Sus acaloradas palabras fueron detenidas abruptamente cuando una suave brisa se agitó a través del aire y Darien se levantó rápidamente tirando de Serena detrás de él.

_Maestro,_ llamó Taiki desde las sombras.

_Sí, Taiki, lo huelo._ Él sintió a Serena agarrar la parte de atrás de su camisa de seda.

_¿Oler qué?

_Sangre. Sangre fresca.

_Mierda._ Un escalofrío corrió hacia abajo por la columna de Serena cuando Darien se giró poco a poco para quedar frente a ella. Hasta momentos antes ella había logrado olvidar el acechante mal que parecía estar resuelto a capturarla. Ella había estado tan absorta en cómo podía conseguir rescatar a Levet de Tomoe que ella había olvidado que ya poseía otro enemigo. Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida. Y avergonzándose de que Darien lo hubiera recordado cuando ella no lo hizo.

_¿Mataste a Tomoe y sus troles?_ preguntó él. Su tono era simplemente de curiosidad. Como si no le importara una mierda si ella hubiera masacrado a los troles. Y probablemente no lo hacía.

_No, ni siquiera he tenido un vistazo de ellos.

_¿Entonces no has visto a nadie? ¿Oído nada?

_No._ Su cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado.

_¿Y no pensaste que era inusual?_ Serena se encogió de hombros, pensando de nuevo en su rápido viaje a través de la casa de subastas.

_Ellos rara vez entran en la casa de subastas antes de que anochezca. Además, usé la entrada trasera y me dirigí directamente a las mazmorras. ¿Piensas que fueron atacados?

_Algo pasó._ Él miró hacia atrás al silencioso edificio. _Espera aquí._ Serena miró mientras Darien recogía a su vampiro y ellos se movían a través de la oscuridad. En un latido ellos se habían mezclado con las sombras y ni siquiera su mejorada visión podía distinguir sus siluetas. Ella envolvió la capa apretadamente sobre su extrañamente helado cuerpo mientras Levet revoloteaba sobre el suelo a su lado.

_Tal vez simplemente deberíamos irnos,_ murmuró ella.

_¿Tú crees?_ Levet chocó sus manos sobre sus caderas y la miró con una mirada entrecerrada. _Oh, espera. ¿Por qué nos iríamos cuando podemos permanecer en el patio trasero de nuestros enemigos y morrearnos con cualquier vampiro con quien nos tropecemos? Y después de eso podemos empaparnos en gasolina y jugar con cerillas. La diversión, como dicen, nunca se acaba. _Serena sintió un ridículo rubor teñir sus mejillas. Ella no se había morreado. Bueno, al menos no a propósito.

_No me presiones, Levet.

_¿O qué? ¿Me inmovilizarás y besarás hasta la muerte?

_Puedes ser devuelto a tu celda, lo sabes,_ gruñó ella.

__Sur le corps_14._ ¿Sobre su cadáver? Serena alzó sus cejas.

_Eso podría ser arreglado también._ Tal vez sintiendo que él se había pasado, Levet levantó sus manos en un gesto de pura contención.

_Vamos, vamos, _ma cherie_. No hay por qué estar molesta._ Inconscientemente, Serena miró hacia el último lugar en el que había visto a Darien.

_En realidad parece haber algunas cuantas razones,_ murmuró ella.

_Sí, supongo que las hay,_ murmuró él suavemente. _Tu nuevo maestro es un oh-tan-odiado vampiro.

_Eso parece.

_Un líder de clan._ La atención de Serena volvió bruscamente hacia la gárgola a su lado.

_¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

_Puedo oler la marca del CuChulainn sobre él._ Serena lamió sus de repente resecos labios. Ella nunca había asistido a los juegos de gladiadores. Pocos demonios eran considerados dignos de asistir a la mayor competición de la élite. E incluso menos tenían permitido participar. Aquellos que salían con vida eran temidos y respetados por todos. Ellos eran guerreros dignos del título de maestro.

_¿Él ha pasado por la Batalla de Durotriges?

_Y vivió para contarlo. Muy impresionante._ Levet la miró con expresión conocedora. _Un demonio sabio no desearía enojar a tal campeón._ El hecho mismo de que él tenía razón sólo profundizó el ceño fruncido de Serena. Incluso si ella fuera una Shalott pura sangre, ella nunca podría esperar superar a un líder de clan. De alguna manera el conocimiento la sacó de quicio.

_Gracias, Levet._ Él le lanzó un beso.

_Cualquier cosa que te sea de ayuda, _ma cherie_._ Ella hizo rodar sus ojos.

_Recuérdame por qué me molesté en rescatarte._ La pequeña y extrañamente abultada cara se volvió sombría.

_Porque no puedes soportar ver a otro herido. Incluso si eso significa sacrificarte a ti misma._ Serena se movió con un brote de malestar. Ella no era una santa. Ni mucho menos.

El simple hecho era que ella tenía muy pocos amigos. Los demonios consideraban su sangre contaminada y los humanos la consideraban algún tipo de monstruo. Cuando ella encontró a alguien dispuesto a aceptarla por quien y lo que era, ella haría algo más que arriesgarse a la furia de Tomoe para mantenerlos a salvo. No estando segura de cómo romper el incómodo silencio, Serena casi se sintió aliviada cuando sintió el enfriamiento que precedía al silencioso retorno de Darien. Por supuesto, eso no detuvo a su traicionero corazón de dar un salto lujurioso cuando la luz de la luna se derramó sobre su negro pelo y perfecto perfil. Belleza vampírica. Era un maldito dolor en el culo. Dando una inconsciente sacudida de cabeza, ella despejó sus ridículos pensamientos.

_¿Has encontrado a Tomoe?_ Su expresión era extrañamente cautelosa.

_No exactamente.

_¿Qué quieres decir?

_Creo que deberías ver esto. Tal vez puedas arrojar alguna luz sobre lo que ha sucedido._ Serena dudó sólo un momento antes de seguir su alta forma hacia la casa de subastas. Ella no dudaba que había algo horrible esperándola. Algo que muy bien podría darle pesadillas.

Pero incluso cuando ella obligó a sus pies hacia delante, ella no podía negar un ridículo destello de calidez. Maldita sea, ella era la esclava de Darien. Su posesión. Pero en cada momento él la hacía sentirse como si ella fuera algo más. Algo… digno. Profundamente en su interior ella entendía que las sensaciones que él agitaba eran mucho más peligrosas que si él la encerrase en una celda y la golpeara todos los días.

Girando su cabeza para asegurarse de que Levet estaba siguiéndoles sin problemas, Serena permitió a Darien conducirla dentro de la oscura casa de subastas y subir las escaleras a las habitaciones privadas de Tomoe. Cuando él abrió la puerta, ella casi hizo arcadas por el aplastante hedor de sangre y espantosa muerte. Ella había esperado algo malo, pero esto iba mucho más allá de malo. Su mano se cerró sobre su boca cuando ella luchó para no tirar lo que quedaba en su estómago.

La una vez elegante habitación estaba ahora salpicada con pedazos y trozos de troles. Sangre, extremidades y partes del cuerpo que nunca deberían ser vistas, estaban tan mezcladas todas juntas que era imposible incluso saber cuántos habían muerto en el ataque. Obligándose a estudiar la pesadilla, su incrédula mirada al final se detuvo en la repisa de mármol negro de la chimenea y la cabeza del trol de montaña que había sido clavada allí igual que un trofeo. Los ojos rojos estaban abiertos y un gruñido revelaba sus abiertos dientes, como si él estuviera maldiciendo el alma de su asesino. Lo que hubiera estado haciendo no le había salvado a él o a los otros guardaespaldas. Ellos habían sido masacrados con violenta facilidad. Las náuseas se revolvieron a través de su estómago una vez más.

_Dios bendito. Esto es imposible. _Cogiendo su brazo, Darien la sacó con cuidado de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Luego, como si sintiera su debilidad, él la empujó en una silla y se agachó en cuclillas delante de ella.

_Hay pocas cosas que puedan matar troles con tal salvajismo, pero no hay dudas de que ellos han sido bien y realmente masacrados._ Él estudió su rostro con una penetrante mirada. _¿Sientes algo que pueda dar una pista de qué o quién fue el responsable?_ Con un esfuerzo, ella luchó por hacer retroceder su reptante horror y se obligó a sí misma a pensar con la lógica que podía reunir.

_No fue un humano. Ellos no tendrían la fuerza para despedazar a un trol con sus propias manos.

_¿Fue un hechizo?_ preguntó Darien.

_No._ Ella tomó un profundo aliento. _No hay magia en el aire._ Darien asintió con la cabeza. Como un vampiro él no tenía la habilidad de sentir la magia. Lo que sin duda era una de las razones por las que la quería a su lado.

_Por lo tanto tiene que ser un demonio que posea una increíble fuerza, y la habilidad de ocultar su presencia a un vampiro,_ murmuró Darien. _Eso reduce la lista pero deja demasiados sospechosos._ Serena se estremeció mientras envolvía sus brazos a su alrededor. El shock estaba comenzando a retroceder y el completo impacto del salvaje ataque la golpeó con una alarmante fuerza.

_Oh, Dios mío,_ susurró ella. Darien se extendió para agarrar sus hombros. Su tacto era frío pero sorprendentemente confortable. Tal vez porque hacía increíblemente demasiado tiempo desde que nadie la había tocado con nada más sino cólera.

_No debería haberte traído a ver esto. Perdóname._ Ella sacudió su cabeza.

_No, no es eso. Es Tomoe.

_¿Tomoe? ¿Por qué…? Ah._ Darien asintió lentamente. _Él no está entre los muertos. _Ella hizo una breve y temblorosa risa.

_Obviamente no. Creo que lo sabría si repentinamente me hubiera convertido en un cadáver.

_Sí, es bastante difícil de evitarse,_ dijo él fríamente. Ella hizo una mueca, luchando por recuperar el control de sus nervios. Joder, había estado cerca. Demasiado cerca.

_Si Tomoe hubiera estado en esa habitación…_ dijo ella soltando el aliento. Los dedos de él se apretaron.

_Él está vivo, cariño, como lo estás tú.

_Sí, pero ha estado cerca,_ dijo ella con voz raspada. _Demasiado cerca.

_En eso estamos de acuerdo._ Él miró hacia la puerta de la habitación bañada de sangre. _Necesitamos descubrir quién hizo esto, y no menos importante, dónde se ha metido Tomoe._ Serena hizo una mueca con el pensamiento del viscoso pequeño trol.

_Sin duda él se arrastró debajo de alguna piedra en el momento en que comenzaron los problemas. Él está siempre feliz de sacrificar a sus sirvientes para salvar su propia piel.

_Él estuvo aquí._ Su mirada estaba sombría cuando volvió hacia el rostro de ella. _Su sangre está mezclada entre las demás.

_¿Su sangre?_ Él elevó uno de sus hombros.

_Sólo una pequeña cantidad, pero suficiente para revelar que él estuvo aquí durante el ataque._ Ella se arrancó de su contacto. Por supuesto que él podía oler la sangre de Tomoe. Él era un vampiro. La sangre era su especialidad.

_¿Así que alguien, o algo, vino aquí esta noche, mató a los troles de montaña e hirió a Tomoe?_ Ella sacudió su cabeza. _¿Por qué?

_Es posible que se tratara de un demonio en busca de objetos de valor que fue atrapado desprevenido por los troles. O incluso alguien buscando venganza. Tomoe es difícilmente del tipo de los que se hacen querer por los demás, y hay muchos que encuentran la trata de esclavos un negocio repugnante. _Ella enfrentó su mirada directamente.

_Es posible, pero tú no crees que fuera un ladrón o alguien buscando venganza.

_No._ Sus hermosos rasgos eran duros en la débil luz de la luna. _El momento del ataque es demasiada coincidencia. Creo que quien quiera que esta cazándote, volvió a la casa de subastas._ Su garganta se secó.

_¿Para matar a Tomoe?_ Un ceño fruncido tocó su frente.

_Si ellos quisieran a Tomoe muerto, él ya estaría muerto. Ya sea que él lograra escapar durante la batalla o que ellos vinieran para capturarle vivo.

_¿Pero por qué?

_Para utilizarlo como cebo._ La inesperada voz de Levet les hizo a Serena y Darien volverse con asombro.

_¿Qué?_ preguntó Darien. La gárgola hizo un nervioso aleteo de sus alas.

_Si ellos tienen al trol, entonces ellos pueden amenazar con rebanar su garganta y matarlos a ambos. Serena no tendría más remedio que hacer lo que ellos quieren._ Serena sintió que su corazón tartamudeaba parándose. Mierda, ya era bastante malo estar en las manos de Tomoe. Ahora ella tenía que preocuparse por algún misterioso enemigo que podía despedazar troles con sus propias manos. Nada bueno. Nada bueno en absoluto.

_¿Crees que eso es lo que ellos quieren?_ jadeó ella.

_Creo que sería absurdo saltar a cualquier conclusión hasta que tengamos más datos,_ replicó Darien, agachándose para recogerla fácilmente en sus brazos. _Tenemos que salir de aquí._ Era un testimonio de cómo de perturbada estaba Serena por el más reciente giro de los acontecimientos el que ella no luchó ni una vez cuando Darien la cargó saliendo de la casa de subastas bañada de sangre. Ni una patada. Ni un codazo en el ojo. Ni siquiera una maldición. Sorprendentemente. Ella volvió en sí misma cuando Darien la dejó de pie lentamente, y presionó su espalda contra uno de los altísimos robles. _¿Antes de que nos vayamos, hay alguna otra posesión que desees recoger? _preguntó él suavemente. No lo suficiente bajo ya que Levet dio un enfadado batir de sus alas.

_¿Posesión? _Sacrebleu_. Soy una gárgola. Un demonio a ser temido y respetado por encima de todos los demás. Yo…

_Suficiente, Levet._ Serena interrumpió las furiosas palabras, su mirada nunca dejando el hermoso rostro de Darien. _Hay demonios atrapados en las mazmorras._ Él alzó sus cejas.

_¿También son ellos tus amigos?

_Ni siquiera sé con certeza qué criaturas están detrás de las puertas. Sólo sé que con los troles muertos y Tomoe desaparecido, ellos podrían estar encerrados en esas celdas eternamente. Eso es peor que la tortura.

_Pueden ser peligrosos._ Ella no dudó ni por un momento que ellos eran extremadamente peligrosos, y más que probablemente mortales. Eso no cambiaba su determinación de rescatarlos.

_No podemos dejarlos.

_Taiki._ La mirada de él nunca dejó su pálido rostro cuando él levantó su mano y una sombra se desprendió desde detrás de un árbol cercano.

_¿Sí, maestro?

_Ve a las mazmorras y libera a los prisioneros.

_Como desee.

_Nos reuniremos contigo en el coche._ No hubo ni un momento de vacilación cuando el vampiro se mezcló silenciosamente con de la oscuridad. Serena hizo una mueca por la ciega obediencia. Si eso era los que Darien esperaba de ella… bueno, él se llevaría una gran decepción. Y sin duda ella se llevaría un par de golpes. El orgullo era una putada.

_¿Crees que es seguro para él ir solo?_ preguntó ella. Darien se encogió de hombros.

_Es un vampiro._ Arrogancia vampírica. Hacía apretar sus dientes.

_Estupendo, ¿entonces podemos irnos?_ Darien abrió sus labios, pero fue la voz de Levet la que hizo eco a través de la oscuridad.

_¿Umm… Serena?_ Ella se giró para descubrirle permaneciendo a una distancia segura de Darien.

_¿Sí?

_¿Qué hay de _moi_15?

_Oh… Yo…_ Su mirada volvió a regañadientes hacia el vampiro parado de pie demasiado cerca. _¿Darien?

_¿Sí, cariño?_ Ella quería decirle que se echara hacia atrás. Ahora que ella ya no estaba aturdida por la desaparición de Tomoe, ella encontraba que su cercana presencia distraía demasiado. Pero ella retuvo su lengua. Estaba en la desagradable posición de pedirle un favor. Algo que ella no hacía bien bajo las mejores circunstancias.

_No podemos simplemente dejar aquí a Levet. Él ha sido expulsado del Gremio por las otras gárgolas._ Sus manos se levantaron lentamente hasta que él pudo colocarlas a ambos lados de su cabeza sobre el árbol.

_¿Estas pidiendo que lo tome bajo mi protección? ¿Que le ofrezca refugio?_ Ella ignoró el inestable ritmo de su corazón.

_Sí._ Una preocupante sonrisa curvó sus labios.

_¿Y cuál va a ser mi recompensa por tal generosidad?

_Serena, no,_ bufó Levet. Ella ignoró su advertencia, su mirada permaneciendo atrapada por los oscuros ojos de Darien.

_¿Qué quieres de mí?

_Ahora eso no es una pregunta para ser contestada en precipitación. Hay mucho que quiero de ti,_ murmuró él, apoyándose incluso más cerca. _Quizás debería simplemente pedir un favor para ser dado cuando lo haya considerado más cuidadosamente._ Serena lamio sus secos labios.

_¿Quieres decir que te deberé un favor?

_Estarás en deuda conmigo. Una deuda que puedo reclamar cuando sienta que el momento sea… apropiado.

_No lo hagas, Serena,_ pidió Levet. _Nunca negocies con un vampiro._ Serena era bien consciente de los riesgos. Todos los demonios sabían que un vampiro podía tergiversar las palabras hasta que ellos gritaran en agonía. ¿Pero qué tenía que perder? Ella ya era la esclava de Darien y estaba a su merced. Si él realmente quería obligarla a hacer algo, no importa cuán terrible, ella tenía pocas opciones excepto obedecer. Después de todo, el amuleto hacía seguro que ella no pudiera escapar. ¿Por qué no intentar negociar y mantener seguro a Levet? Por supuesto, ni que decir tiene que ella no podría tratar de obtener lo mejor de cualquier trato.

_¿Los términos pueden ser negociados?

_¿Negociados?_ Su mirada se desvió hacia sus labios. _Eso depende. Dime tu oferta.

_La deuda no puede incluir sangre o sexo. _Él se rió suavemente cuando bajó su cabeza para enterrar su rostro en la curva de su garganta. Cuando habló, sus labios rozaron su piel y enviaron una inquietante serie de escalofríos hacia abajo por su columna.

_Acabas de dejar fuera mis dos ansias más profundas. ¿Qué más puedes ofrecer?_ Ella luchó por evitar hacer rodar sus ojos.

_Soy una luchadora competente.

_Poseo muchos guerreros.

_¿Guerreros que pueden caminar por el día?

_Unos pocos._ Su lengua dibujó una caliente y húmeda línea hasta el borde de su clavícula. _¿Qué más ofreces?_ Sus rodillas se sentían débiles.

_Aprendí a preparar varias pociones mientras estaba con las brujas._ Su lengua acarició su acelerado pulso.

_Fascinante, pero difícilmente digno como favor._ Ella se detuvo, sus manos agarrando inconscientemente la rugosa corteza del árbol detrás de ella. Era eso o agarrarse al vampiro delante de ella. Tal vez sintiendo por qué dudaba, Levet hizo un bajo siseo.

_Eso no, Serena._ Darien se echó hacia atrás para mirarla con una penetrante curiosidad.

_¿Qué es eso, cariño?

_Yo…_ Serena se tragó su malestar. _Mi padre era un Lumos, el curandero de nuestra tribu. Su sangre podía curar todo excepto la muerte._ Sus ojos se ampliaron lentamente.

_¿Y tú?

_Su… bendición me fue transmitida.

_Un raro don._ Algo destelló a través de sus oscuros ojos. ¿Curiosidad? _Un raro don, en efecto, pero apenas necesario para un inmortal._ Su mano se levantó inconscientemente para tocar el lugar que todavía hormigueaba por sus labios.

_Incluso los inmortales pueden ser dañados. Mi madre decía que fue por lo que mi padre fue asesinado. Su sangre fue utilizada para salvar la vida de un vampiro.

_¿Un vampiro?_ La curiosidad intensificándose. _¿Estás segura?

_Sí.

_Me extraña que nunca oyera tales rumores._ Él ponderó la idea durante unos momentos antes de parecer que la descartaba de su mente. _Entonces, ¿qué es exactamente lo que estás ofreciendo?

_Si… si tú eres herido, ofreceré libremente mi sangre para curarte. Pero sólo para curarte. No como aperitivo ocasional._ Su barbilla se ladeó. _¿Tenemos un trato?_ Sus rasgos una vez más se suavizaron con esa seductora diversión.

_Un negocio,_ le corrigió él suavemente.

_Nada de sangre a menos que sea absolutamente necesario, y nada de sexo.

_No necesito negociar por el sexo o la sangre. Muy pronto tú los darás libremente._ Él se dobló para arrastrar sus labios sobre su boca, no permitiéndola ninguna oportunidad de discutir. Ida y vuelta, con exquisito cuidado, él frotó sus labios sobre los suyos. Un hormigueo eléctrico siguiendo su toque y antes de que ella supiera lo que estaba haciendo, instintivamente ella había abierto su boca por su burla.

Sólo entonces él reclamó un beso que estaba afilado con tal posesivo hambre que marcó su camino hacia su mismo corazón. Era el tipo de beso con el que las mujeres soñaban en sus más profundas fantasías. Caliente, exigente y que consumía totalmente. Sus manos habían comenzado a levantarse para tirar de él más cerca cuando él retrocedió y miró hacia las sombras.

_Ah… Taiki ha cumplido con su tarea. Tal vez deberíamos irnos antes que lo que él soltó tenga la oportunidad de comernos._ Difícil de discutir con esa lógica.

14 En francés en el original – Traducción: 'Sobre mi cadáver'

15 En francés en el original – Traducción: 'Mí'


	9. Capítulo 7

_Capítulo 7_

Los pensamientos de Darien estaban distraídos cuando alcanzaron su propiedad a las afueras de Chicago. Y no gratamente distraídos. No había pensado con un poco de perplejidad en el dulce aroma de Serena que todavía se aferraba a su cuerpo como una malvada promesa. O en el persistente calor que fluía a través de su cuerpo. Hacía mucho tiempo desde que había disfrutado de ese tipo de distracción.

Ésta distracción venía de la oscurecida certeza de que algo poderoso estaba cazando a su Shallot. Algo tan poderoso y salvaje que podría ser más de lo que él podía protegerla. La idea hizo que su corazón se apretase con un miedo que no podía nombrar. Sin embargo, incluso con sus pensamientos nublándole, sintió una presencia en el momento en el que atravesó la puerta de la cocina.

_Alguien está aquí._ Extendiendo su brazo, arrastró a Serena detrás de él y se volvió hacia su guardia. _Taiki, registra los terrenos y asegúrate de que no tengamos algún otro invitado inesperado._ Esperó hasta que el vampiro había desaparecido antes de levantar la cabeza y probar el aire. Sólo cuando estuvo seguro de que no había un peligro inmediato se movió para mirar la pálida cara de Serena.

Había orgullo grabado en sus hermosos rasgos, y una sombría negativa a revelar la menor pizca de miedo, pero ni siquiera su voluntad incondicional podía ocultar las sombras en sus celestes ojos. Ella estaría erguida de pie y con el miedo esculpido en su cara. En esta noche, sin embargo, eso no sería necesario. Ella era suya. Suya para proteger.

_Querida mía, creo que sería mejor si volvieras a tus habitaciones y cerrases la puerta._ Ella frunció el ceño, su barbilla sobresaliendo en un terco ángulo. Era una expresión que se estaba volviendo familiar para Darien y una que él encontraba ridículamente encantadora.

_Los Shalotts somos guerreros. No nos encogemos de miedo detrás de puertas cerradas._ Él permitió que una lenta sonrisa curvara sus labios.

_No es que dude de tus habilidades en la batalla, cariño, pero nuestro intruso es un vampiro. No desearía ser forzado a matar a un hombre del clan porque te encuentren irresistible._ Su boca se abrió y cerró antes de que ella diera un reacio asentimiento con su cabeza. Ella podría odiar verse como una cobarde, pero odiaba la idea de encontrarse con otro vampiro incluso más.

Una pequeña punzada pasó a través de su corazón cuando la vio caminar cruzando la cocina con la gárgola a remolque. Ella tenía todas las razones para odiar y desconfiar de los vampiros. Era un prejuicio que no sería fácil de superar. Sacudiendo su cabeza, Darien se volvió para seguir el olor de su hombre del clan hacia la parte trasera de su casa. No estaba sorprendido de entrar en su estudio y encontrar al alto vampiro de cabello castaño sentado tranquilamente detrás de su gran escritorio.

De todos sus hombres del clan, él estaba tal vez más cercano a Nicolás. Ellos habían terminado recientemente con la amenaza de las brujas decididas a poner fin a todos los demonios y rescatado al Fénix, la Diosa de la Luz que protege al mundo del Príncipe Oscuro. Fue durante sus esfuerzos cuándo él se había encontrado con Serena por primera vez. No sabía si darle las gracias a su amigo o estrangularle por haber sacudido su tranquilo mundo hasta sus mismos cimientos.

Él dividió la diferencia moviéndose hacia el bar empotrado y recogiendo una botella de sangre. Era un pobre sustituto del mágico poder que sentía en la sangre de Serena, pero por ahora, al menos restauraría su menguante fuerza. Mirando sus precisos movimientos Nicolas permitió que una sonrisa curvara sus labios. Él era uno de los pocos que no se intimidaban por la presencia de Darien.

_Buenas noches, Darien._ Apoyándose contra el bar, Darien dobló sus brazos sobre su pecho.

_Veo que estas como en tu casa a pesar de que sabes muy bien que nunca permito invitados aquí. _La sonrisa nunca vaciló.

_Eres afortunado de que sea el único sentado aquí y no mi compañera. Rei está un poco ansiosa por compartir su opinión sobre comprar mujeres jóvenes en la subasta de esclavos._ Los castaños ojos se estrecharon. _Especialmente una mujer joven que salvó tu vida._ Darien no dudaba ni por un momento de que la compañera de Nicolás le quemaría fácilmente hasta estar crujiente. A pesar de convertirse en una diosa ella mantenía su compasión humana y siempre estaba lista para luchar contra lo que ella pensaba que era una injusticia. Ningún demonio con la menor cantidad de sentido quería al Fénix persiguiéndoles para matarlos. Aún así, él era un jefe de clan. Un líder entre los vampiros. Él no respondía ante nadie.

_Cuando llamé para decirte que había comprado a la Shalott fue sólo para pedir tu ayuda para descubrir que mal la caza, no para pedir tu opinión sobre mis asuntos personales._ Nicolás se encogió de hombros.

_Tú has ofrecido tu opinión sobre mis asuntos personales con suficiente frecuencia.

_Opiniones que tú ignoraste. Al igual que me propongo hacer. Ahora, si eso es todo…_ Con un brusco movimiento Nicolás estaba de pie, sus castaños ojos brillaban en el suave resplandor de la luz de la lámpara.

_Darien, ¿a qué juego estás jugando?_ Darien dejó a un lado la botella vacía.

_No es un juego.

_Es algo._ Nicolás se movió alrededor del escritorio, los pantalones negros de cuero y la camisa negra de seda le hacía parecer un peligroso depredador. Que era exactamente lo que él era. _Has condenado a cualquier comerciante de esclavos con la muerte si los descubrías tratando de capturar y vender un vampiro dentro de tu territorio.

_Serena no es un vampiro.

_Eso no altera el hecho de que tú detestas a los que trafican con personas. _Darien sonrió sarcásticamente. Poseía unas cuantas casas de placer. Elegantes y caros establecimientos donde demonios y hadas, e incluso unos pocos humanos, podían ir a disfrutar cualquier placer que podían imaginar.

_Hay algunos que dicen que yo trafico con personas._ Nicolás frunció el ceño.

_Nunca personas no dispuestas._ Darien se encogió de hombros. Apenas podía discutirlo. Aquellos que le servían lo hacían por su propia elección. Él agitó una mano hacia el bar.

_¿Vino? ¿O tal vez un poco de mis reservas privadas de brandy16?_ Nicolás entrecerró su mirada. Él no estaba a punto de ser distraído.

_¿Qué vas a hacer con Serena?_ Una pregunta muy difícil. Una lástima que no tuviera una respuesta.

_¿Qué te importa a ti?

_No puedo decir que me molesta en lo más mínimo. Rei, sin embargo, no me dará un respiro hasta que ella esté segura de que no pretendes hacer daño a la demonio._ Darien soltó una breve risa.

_Al menos eres honesto. Pero dime, Nicolás, ¿habría preferido tu oh-tan-hermosa esposa que me hiciera a un lado y permitiera que Serena fuera vendida como una puta de sangre? ¿O tal vez un trofeo para colgar de la pared de algún cazador de demonios?

_Ella preferiría que la dejaras en libertad._ ¿Permitir que Serena escapara de su alcance? ¿Para desaparecer como había hecho después de la batalla con las brujas? Sobre su frío y muerto cuerpo.

_Te dije que eso no era posible. Tengo un amuleto que la obliga a volver cuando la llamo, pero la maldición que la mantiene atada está en poder de un trol menor llamado Tomoe. Un trol que de pronto ha desaparecido._ Nicolás alzó sus cejas.

_¿Qué quieres decir?_ De la forma más concisa posible, Darien reveló lo que habían descubierto en la casa de subastas. Tuvo cuidado de describir la mutilación de los troles en gran detalle. Podría ser que Nicolás reconociera algo sobre el ataque que pudiera ayudar a dar con el salvaje culpable.

_¿Estás seguro de que un demonio es responsable de la masacre?_ preguntó su compañero.

_¿Qué más?

_Una bruja o un mago tal vez._ Darien ocultó una sonrisa. ¿Quién podía culpar a su amigo de sospechar de las brujas? Tener a alguien intentando matarte en varias ocasiones tiende a hacerte un poco nervioso.

_Serena no sintió magia._ Nicolás sacudió su cabeza.

_Si es un demonio, tú deberías ser capaz de rastrearle. Hay pocos que puedan ocultar su olor de un vampiro.

_Un Hunding, un Irra, tal vez un Napchut.

_¿Son lo suficientemente poderosos como para descuartizar a un nido de troles?_ Esa era la pregunta que había asolado a Darien desde que había descubierto las diferentes partes de trol salpicadas a través de la habitación. Lamentablemente, él sólo podía imaginar un demonio lo bastante fuerte como para derrotar a los troles e incluso poseer la habilidad mágica de ocultar su olor.

_Un guerrero Lu lo sería._ Nicolás se puso rígido. Darien no le culpaba. Los Lu fueron los villanos del mundo de los demonios. Las pesadillas que se arrastraban de la tierra para destrozar lo que estuviera en su camino.

_Los Lu no han sido vistos desde hace siglos,_ dijo Nicolás soltando el aliento.

_Tampoco los Shalotts.

_Bastante cierto._ Nicolás se movió despacio hacia delante, su expresión sombría. _Un vampiro, incluso un jefe de clan, no sería lo bastante fuerte como para pelear con un Lu. Sus dientes son capaces hasta de cortar las cabezas de los inmortales.

_No tengo la intención de permitir que nada tome un mordisco de mí._ Darien sonrió. _No a menos que por casualidad esté desnuda en mi cama en ese Momento._ La preocupación de Nicolás no disminuyó.

_Tu esclava ha atraído la atención de un enemigo muy peligroso. Sería mejor si pasases su propiedad a otro.

_Recuerdo haberte dicho precisamente las mismas palabras hace sólo unas pocas semanas.

_Rei es mi verdadera compañera. Ella me pertenece y daría mi vida por mantenerla a salvo._ Él miró a Darien con una demasiado conocedora mirada._ ¿Por qué te has arriesgado por la Shalott?_ Darien luchó contra una inesperada oleada de ira. Él no quería explicar su fascinación por Serena. No a Nicolás. Ni a nadie. Incluido él mismo.

_Esa es mi obligación._ Nicolás se detuvo cuando sintió fácilmente que había presionado el temperamento de Darien tan lejos como se atrevía. Hizo una pequeñísima reverencia con su cabeza.

_Como desees._ Un toque de diversión volvió a sus castaños ojos. _Te advierto de que Rei no estará satisfecha hasta que ella misma se haya asegurado de que Serena no está siendo maltratada._ Darien apretó los dientes. Él era un jefe de clan. Un gobernante que ostentaba el poder sobre cientos, no miles, de vampiros y demonios menores. Pero hasta él sabía más que tratar de discutir con una mujer.

_¿Y cómo estará ella satisfecha?

_Desea tener a Serena pasando un día con ella.

_¿Un día?_ Nicolás alzó sus manos indefenso.

_Ella fue muy específica de que la visita sería durante el día.

_¿De modo que yo no pueda interferir?

_En parte._ Una caprichosa sonrisa tocó los labios del joven vampiro. _Pero en verdad creo que Rei anhela la compañía de otra mujer. A pesar de ser una diosa ella aún es lo bastante humana para anhelar comprar durante horas en el centro comercial y chismorrear sobre un café._ Darien se estremeció de horror.

_Por la sangre de los santos, ¿por qué?

_Eso, viejo amigo, es una cuestión más allá de la lógica de un vampiro._ Se encogió de hombros de forma impaciente. Sangre y huesos. Él no quería compartir a Serena. Con nadie. Lamentablemente, no pudo olvidar las sombras en lo profundo de sus ojos y su fuerte determinación por salvar a su gárgola. Ella estaba sola. Profundamente, un corazón desgarradoramente solitario.

_Extenderé la invitación de Rei a Serena, si está o no de acuerdo depende de ella._ Nicolás fue rápido para saltar sobre sus casuales palabras.

_¿Así que ella no es tu esclava?

_Ella es mi… invitada.

_Tú sabías que ella estaría en la subasta cuando fuiste allí._ La paciencia de Darien llegó a un abrupto final. Si se iba a pasar la noche riñendo con alguien, tenía la intención de que fuera con Serena. Esa era el tipo de riña que un vampiro podría disfrutar.

_Creo que ya es hora de que regreses con tu adorable compañera._ Algo muy cercano a una sonrisa socarrona curvó la boca de Nicolás.

_Ella capturó tu atención y tú la buscaste y la encontraste. Bueno, bueno.

_No presiones tu suerte, amigo mío._ Nicolás sostuvo sus manos hacia arriba mientras soltaba una pequeña risa.

_Ya me voy.

_Bien._ La sonrisa desapareció cuando Nicolás extendió una mano para sujetar su hombro en un apretado agarre.

_Darien, eres más que mi jefe de clan, eres mi amigo. Si te encuentras en necesidad, quiero tu promesa de que me llamarás.

_¿Y tener al Fénix enojado porque te pongo en peligro?_ Darien alzó sus cejas.

_No soy completamente estúpido. Nadie es más consciente de la deuda contraída contigo que Rei. Ella usará sus propios poderes si eso te mantendrá a salvo.

_Y son unos considerables poderes._ El agarre de Nicolás se apretó.

_¿Llamarás? _Darien se quedó quieto antes de dar un reacio asentimiento con su cabeza. Nicolás era casi tan terco como él mismo. No se iría hasta tener una promesa.

_Llamaré._ Nicolás dio un paso hacia atrás y ofreció una sorprendente reverencia.

_Nuestra promesa está hecha, maestro._ Él se enderezó, un malvado brillo en los castaños ojos. _Asegúrate de dar a tu demonio un beso de parte mía y de Rei._ Una llamarada de calor se arrastró a través del corazón de Darien.

_Oh no, amigo mío. Cuando bese a Serena te aseguro de que no será por vosotros._ Con una risa, Nicolás se volvió y con un gran salto había desaparecido a través de la ventana. Dejado consigo mismo, Darien se sirvió una gran cantidad de brandy y se paseó por la habitación. Su amigo había dicho la verdad.

Serena estaba siendo perseguida por un enemigo que podría poner en peligro su propia existencia. La sabiduría que había adquirido durante siglos debería hacerle tirarla a ella y su detestable amuleto en el río más cercano. ¿Qué podría valer posiblemente el riesgo de la muerte? ¿Y, peor, la muerte de los hombres de su clan? Bebió a sorbos el ardiente brandy sabiendo que la respuesta a su pregunta podría ser más aterradora que cualquier acechante demonio.

Fue casi dos horas después cuando Darien subió lentamente los escalones que llevaban al segundo piso. Habían sido dos horas de infierno mientras él había intentado distraer sus pensamientos de la hermosa mujer que llenaba toda la casa con su dulce aroma. Había intentado buscar en su biblioteca pistas sobre el demonio que había atacado a los troles. Había llamado a sus diversas empresas para asegurarse de que no había habido problemas inesperados. Había realizado incluso una rápida inspección de los terrenos para hablar con sus guardias y asegurarse de que todo estaba tranquilo. Al final no podía negar la necesidad que machacaba en su interior más tiempo. Quería ver a Serena. Oír su voz y tocar su suave piel. Tan sólo estar cerca de ella. Era francamente patético.

Llegando al descansillo, Darien se detuvo cuando vio a la pequeña gárgola doblada en el suelo junto a la puerta de Serena. Obviamente la temperamental bestia estaba jugando al guardián. Una idea que podría haber sido graciosa si Darien no fuera bien consciente de que el amor y la lealtad contara mucho más que cualquier cantidad de fuerza.

Él preferiría pelear contra un feroz guerrero que contra un amigo protegiendo a su compañero. Alguien dispuesto a morir por otro lo hacía de hecho un peligroso enemigo. Moviéndose hacia delante Darien miró como la gárgola se enderezaba y se inclinaba contra la pared de manera negligente. Podría no poseer el tamaño de la mayoría de las gárgolas pero tenía todo su elevado orgullo.

Caminando hacia delante Darien se detuvo directamente en frente de Levet. Extrañamente no sentía la esperada llamarada de fastidio por la intrusión de este inesperado invitado. En cambio sentía algo muy semejante al respeto. Tal vez porque él había revelado que el bienestar de Serena era tan importante para él como lo era para Darien.

_Hay varias habitaciones excelentes,_ murmuró él. _La mayoría de las cuales estoy seguro que serían más cómodas para una gárgola que este pasillo.

_Buscaré una habitación cuando llegue el amanecer. Hasta entonces permaneceré aquí.

_Ah. ¿Estás de centinela de guardia?_ Su tono era apacible pero la pequeña e indudablemente fea cara estaba endurecida por el orgullo herido.

_¿Crees que no puedo proteger a Serena?

_Al contrario, creo que demostrarías ser un más que peligroso adversario. Afortunadamente, no hay necesidad de que te preocupes esta noche. Mi invitado se ha ido y los terrenos son seguros.

_Tú sigues aquí._ Darien alzó sus cejas. Había pocos demonios, sin importar cual fuera su tamaño que se atreverían a enfrentarse a él directamente.

_Yo no soy una amenaza, mi pequeño guerrero.

_¿Sugieres que ella está segura en tus manos?

_He pagado una gran cantidad de dinero por Serena._ Señaló en tono razonable. _Soy un hombre de negocios lo bastante bueno para no tirar casi una fortuna en algo que tenga la intención de dañar._ Los grises ojos se entrecerraron.

_Pregunté si ella estaría segura._ Darien sonrió lentamente. A pesar de su pequeño tamaño Levet era lo bastante hombre para sentir el hambre que fluía a través de la sangre de Darien.

_Ella está bajo mi protección. Nunca le haría daño, ni permitiría que nadie más la dañara siempre que estuviera dentro de mi poder el mantenerla a salvo._ La gárgola consideró sus palabras por un largo momento, tal vez reflexionando si podía forzar una promesa más específica de Darien. Al final hizo un lento asentimiento.

_¿Darías tu promesa sobre eso?_ Su demanda cogió desprevenido a Darien.

_¿Aceptarías la promesa de un vampiro?

_Aceptaría la promesa de un jefe de clan._ Inconscientemente, Darien tocó el dragón tatuado a través de su pecho. Había olvidado que las gárgolas eran tan sensitivas a las marcas demoníacas.

_Entonces la tienes.

_Bien._ La larga cola hizo un cortante movimiento repentino. _Entonces la dejaré a tu cuidado y buscaré algo que comer.

_Hay comida abundante en la cocina.

_Bah._ Levet hizo una mueca de disgusto. _He tenido mi cuota de comida humana._ Darien le miró con firmeza.

_¿Tienes la intención de cazar?

_Por supuesto. Ha sido demasiado tiempo.

_Te sugeriría que permanecieras cerca de la propiedad hasta que podamos determinar qué está acechando a Serena._ La gárgola se encogió de hombros.

_Está demasiado cerca el amanecer como para ir lejos.

_Y nada de humanos o vampiros en el menú,_ le advirtió Darien en tono severo. Los grises ojos se ampliaron.

__Sacrebleu_. ¿Me veo como si comiera humanos o vampiros a menudo?_ Darien ocultó una sonrisa cuando miró hacia abajo al pequeño demonio.

_Prefiero que las normas estén claras._ Con un aleteo de sus bonitas alas, Levet se giró sobre sus talones y fue pisando fuerte hacia las escaleras. Maldiciones murmuradas entre dientes flotaban detrás de él, la mayoría de ellas en francés, pero lo suficientemente claras para Darien para darse cuenta de que él estaba siendo comparado de manera poco halagüeña con un burro.

Pues nada. Se encogió de hombros mientras se giraba hacia la puerta que daba a las habitaciones de Serena. Había sido llamado cosas peores, y probablemente lo sería de nuevo. Sin duda por la mujer que le esperaba detrás de la puerta.

* * *

Serena paseaba por su habitación por más de una hora antes de sentirse cómoda con que ellos no estaban bajo ataque. Obviamente, el vampiro visitante se había dejado caer para una charla de medianoche, no un aperitivo de medianoche. Gracias a Dios. Ella había tenido suficientes baños de sangre por un día. Confiando en que Darien estaba debidamente distraído, ella se había quitado su ropa y metido en la ducha. Ella sentía una imperiosa necesidad de arrancar las espantosas imágenes de los troles muertos. Serena suspiró profundamente cuando el agua cayó sobre sus anudados músculos. Ella suspiró aún más profundamente cuando descubrió el gran alijo de jabones y aceites que se alineaban sobre el estante de vidrio en la parte de atrás de la ducha.

Hacía demasiado tiempo desde que ella había sido capaz de darse el gusto de tales lujos, reconoció ella mientras lavaba su largo cabello con un champú con aroma de flores. ¿Demasiado tiempo? Una media sonrisa tocó sus labios. Casi nunca. Permaneciendo hasta que su piel estuvo arrugada y rosa, al final se envolvió de mala gana en una toalla y volvió a su dormitorio. Ella había esperado encontrar a Levet sobre su cama esperando su regreso. Él había sido extrañamente renuente a dejar su lado desde que habían llegado a la casa. Pero no fue a Levet lo que ella encontró Ni si quiera era una gárgola.

En vez de eso era un vampiro alto, de cabello negro y ojos de medianoche que hacía que su aliento se atascase en su garganta y cosas extrañas aletearan en la boca de su estómago. Maldito, maldito y doblemente maldito. Agarrando la toalla apretadamente alrededor de su desnudo cuerpo, ella miró en el interior de esos pecaminosos ojos.

_¿Qué quieres?_ Con un elegante movimiento, Darien se alzó sobre sus pies, su mirada tomando un total y descarado inventario de su esbelta forma.

_Pensé que podrías querer saber que mi invitado se ha ido._ Su voz contenía una suave oscuridad que se deslizó directo hacia abajo por su columna. Los agitados latidos esforzándose aún más.

_¿Eso es todo?

_Mi ama de llaves ha dejado cena para ti en la cocina.

_Oh… gracias._ Ella lamió sus labios. _Bajaré más tarde._ Su mirada recorrió hacia abajo una vez más, permaneciendo sobre los pequeños pezones apretados en respuesta. Jodido infierno.

_¿No estás hambrienta?_ dijo él con voz suave. _Sé que posees un saludable apetito._ Con un brusco movimiento, ella le dio la espalda. Él podría ser capaz de seducirla con una mirada, pero ella no tenía que dejarle ser testigo de su poder.

_Difícilmente puedo ir como estoy._ Él hizo una humeante risa.

_¿Por qué no? Te aseguro que no me importa.

_A mí sí.

_Muy bien._ Ella lo escuchó caminar a través de la alfombra y el sonido de una puerta abriéndose. Sólo por un momento ella pensó que él había dejado la habitación y ella luchó para negar el tenue destello de decepción que apuñaló a través de ella. Entonces, sin previo aviso, hubo un punzante escalofrío que corrió sobre su piel y Darien estaba de pie a su lado.

_Aquí tienes._ Girando su cabeza ella miró la bata de seda carmesí que él sostenía en sus delgados dedos. Ella frunció el ceño mientras alargaba despacio la mano para coger la bata, frotando distraídamente la costosa tela entre sus dedos.

_Dijiste que nunca tuviste invitados aquí._ Él agitó su mano hacia el armario que permanecía abierto para revelar una serie de trajes obviamente femeninos.

_Y no los tuve.

_¿Son tuyos?_ Serena parpadeó sorprendida. _Sabía que los vampiros tenían gustos exóticos… pero nunca habría sospechado.

_Son para ti.

_¿Para mí?_ Sus cejas se elevaron por su desnuda incredulidad.

_¿Pensaste que tenía la intención de mantenerte encadenada desnuda en una celda?

_Yo…_ Ella sacudió despacio la cabeza mientras caminaba lentamente para mirar dentro del armario. Había vaqueros y camisetas informales, caquis, suaves suéteres, y sofisticadas batas que le hicieron la boca agua. Nunca en su vida había poseído tantas ropas. Y ciertamente ninguna tan cara. _No esperaba que me comprases un nuevo guardarropa.

_Apenas un armario. Tan sólo unas pocas cosas para arreglártelas hasta que puedas ir de tiendas por ti misma._ Él se detuvo antes de dar un pequeño suspiro. _Hablando de lo cual, Rei desea arrastrarte hasta el centro comercial más cercano para darse el gusto de alguna creación de lazos afectivos femeninos._ Todavía dándole vueltas a la idea de que Darien se había tomado tantas molestias por ella, se dio la vuelta para mirarle con incertidumbre.

_¿Rei?

_La conociste durante la batalla con las brujas._ La confusión de Serena sólo se profundizó.

_¿Quieres decir el Fénix?

_Creo que ella prefiere Rei. _Ella alargó la mano para tocar el borde de la puerta del armario. Sus rodillas se sentían extrañamente débiles mientras luchaba por dar sentido a las palabras de Darien.

_Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué siquiera se acordaría de mí?_ Él se encogió de hombros.

_Tú la ayudaste a derrotar a las brujas.

_Yo no hice nada.

_Te resististe a la orden de las brujas de capturarla, y en lugar de eso permitiste ser golpeada casi hasta la muerte por tu negativa a ayudarlas. Además estuviste de pie a su lado cuando ella luchó contra Circonia._ Su expresión era sombría. _Ella no ha olvidado. Ni tampoco Nicolás._ Todo era bastante cierto. Ella había hecho lo que podía para frustrar a las brujas en su intento de usar al Fénix como una herramienta para matar a los demonios. Sin embargo, ella no podía imaginar por qué la mujer solicitaría su presencia. Ciertamente, no para ir de tiendas.

_Eso apenas nos hace amigas._ murmuró ella. Él hizo una media sonrisa.

_Dile eso a Rei. Ella parece pensar que una experiencia cercana a la muerte le da el derecho de no sólo llamarte amiga, sino asegurarse de que no estás siendo maltratada horriblemente bajo mi techo._ Agarrando la olvidada bata en su mano, Serena se movió para encaramarse al borde de la cama. Había algo apretándose muy profundo en su interior. Algo que se sentía demasiado como el miedo.

_¿Sabe ella lo que soy?_ susurró ella, su mirada fija en la espesa alfombra a sus pies. Ella sintió más que oírle moverse con cautela para pararse de pie cerca de ella. Ella mantuvo su mirada hacia abajo. No quería que él viera su cara. No cuando ella no podía controlar su expresión.

_¿Lo que eres?_ preguntó él.

_¿Sabe ella que soy un demonio?_ El vaciló, como si eligiera las palabras con cuidado.

_Ella es consciente de que tienes la sangre de un Shallot.

_¿Y me quiere para ir… de tiendas con ella?

_Sólo si es lo que tú quieres. Estoy seguro de que ella estaría dispuesta a modificar sus planes si hay algo que tú prefieras hacer._ De pronto él estaba sentado a su lado, cerca pero con cuidado de no tocarla. _¿Qué es, Serena? ¿He dicho algo para molestarte?

_No sé qué quiere ella conmigo. Soy un demonio._ Él dio una suave risa.

_Rei no es precisamente humana nunca más.

_No, ella es una diosa.

_Una diosa, tal vez, pero también es la mujer que combatió contra las brujas para salvar a todos los demonios y ahora está apareada con un vampiro. Ella no tiene prejuicios contra nosotros si eso es lo que temes._ ¿Era eso lo que ella temía? Serena encorvó sus hombros. La verdad era que ella no confiaba en esta Rei. No cuando ella ofrecía algo tan poco común como la amistad. Su experiencia le había enseñado que tales ofertas siempre venían con un coste. Normalmente uno que ella no quería pagar. Sintiendo el peso de la mirada de Darien, ella al final soltó un suspiro.

_Nunca antes he tenido a nadie preguntándome para ir de tiendas.

_Ah._ Ella le sintió moverse para alargar un brazo alrededor de ella. Ella se puso rígida cuando pensó que él quería hacerla entrar dentro de sus brazos. De ninguna manera. Ella no quería su compasión. No cuando ella estaba tan vulnerable que hasta podría descomponerse y llorar. ¿Cuán embarazoso sería eso? Sin embargo él no hizo ningún esfuerzo por tocarla, y en vez de eso él alargó la mano para agarrar el cepillo que había sido dejado sobre la mesita de noche al lado de la cama. Sólo cuando ella se relajó con recelo él se acomodó de modo que podía comenzar a pasar el cepillo a través de su enredado pelo largo hasta la cintura.

_¿Dijiste que tu madre te crió como una humana? _La voz de advertencia en el fondo de su cabeza le decía que se alejase. La sensación de su suave y calmante toque era demasiado íntima, demasiado placentera. Lamentablemente, su mente ya no estaba unida a su cuerpo.

_Eso fue hace mucho tiempo,_ murmuró ella.

_¿Pasabas17?_ Ella hizo una mueca. Había algunos demonios que podían pasar, lo cual simplemente significaba que eran capaces de moverse en el mundo humano sin ser detectados. Muchos de ellos sin una gota de sangre mortal. Los santos sabían que ella se había esforzado lo suficiente. Ella habría hecho cualquier cosa por complacer a su madre. Cualquier cosa para pertenecer.

_No._ Los largos trazos del cepillo nunca vacilaron.

_Pareces lo bastante humana._ Serena se descubrió descansando sus pestañas sobre las mejillas. Ella nunca hablaba de su pasado. A nadie. Pero con el pacífico silencio rodeándoles, y el cariñoso trazo del cepillo ella encontró las palabras atravesando sus labios antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

_Pero no envejezco como un mortal. Mi madre se vio obligada a trasladarnos de un lugar a otro para asegurarse de que nadie se notara que no me estaba haciendo mayor como debería._ El recuerdo de su madre envió una punzada de pérdida rasgando a través de su corazón.

_Una dificultad, ciertamente, pero no insuperable.

_Tal vez no, pero mi fuerza y rapidez lo fueron. No hay nada humano en ellas._ Él levantó otra sección de pelo para pasar el cepillo.

_¿Los otros niños tenían miedo de ti?

_Sí.

_Ellos pueden ser muy crueles._ Serena apretó sus manos en su regazo.

_No tan crueles como sus padres. A través de los años tuvimos nuestras casas quemadas, piedras lanzadas contra nosotras, y sacerdotes intentando exorcizar al demonio fuera de mí. Incluso fui linchada una noche.

_¿Linchada?

_Una pandilla de palurdos me arrastraron fuera de mi cama y me colgaron de un árbol por el cuello en nuestro patio. Puedes imaginar su sorpresa cuando fui en su busca la mañana siguiente._ Hubo un largo silencio, como si Darien le estuviera dando vueltas a sus suaves palabras. Su toque seguía siendo suave, pero Serena podía sentir la creciente frustración que ardía sobre él. Extraño.

_¿Por qué tu madre no buscó ayuda de los demonios?_ preguntó él al final. Ella giró su cabeza, ignorando el tirón sobre su cabello cuando los mechones permanecieron sujetos firmemente en sus manos.

_Mi padre ya había sido asesinado por un vampiro. Ella estaba intentando mantenerme oculta de los demonios._ Sus ojos se oscurecieron, como si él no quisiera que le recordaran que ella tenía muchas razones para odiar a los vampiros.

_Hay demonios que os habrían dado refugio. No todos son animales viciosos.

_Mi madre era humana. Ella no sabía en quién podía confiar._ Sin advertencia sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. _Y yo tampoco._ El cepillo se calló abruptamente de sus manos cuando ahuecó su cara en sus manos.

_Serena.

16 **Brandy**: también llamado coñac.

17 **NdT**: se entiende que aquí hace referencia a 'pasar por humano'


	10. Capítulo 8

_Capítulo 8_

Serena olvidó como respirar cuando vio a Darien bajar su cabeza. Él se movió despacio. Tan despacio que ella se dio cuenta de que la estaba dando oportunidad de sobra para decir no. Durante un latido ella se tensó y él se sostuvo sobre sus labios, sin tocar mientras esperaba a que ella lo apartase. Pero mientras su mente estaba tratando desesperadamente de recordarle que se trataba de un vampiro tocándola con tanto cuidado, un vampiro que la poseía como si fuese un pedazo de propiedad, su cuerpo se mantuvo tercamente indiferente al sentido común. Ella necesitaba su toque. No, ella ansiaba su toque. El sabor de sus labios. La presión de su piel sobre la suya. La caricia de sus manos sobre sus pechos. Ella nunca había entendido cómo una mujer podía permitirse ser seducida. O decides que quieres tener sexo con alguien, o bien no lo haces. En este momento, sin embargo, ella entendió el poder de la simple lujuria. La cruda necesidad de tocar y ser tocado, sin importar cuántas advertencias podía susurrar tu mente.

_Debes decirme sí, cariño,_ murmuró él suavemente. _No seré acusado de romper mi promesa. Tú debes decirme que quieres esto._ Su voz debería haberla sacudido de vuelta a la conciencia. Devolverla algún pedacito de sentido. En vez de eso se vertió a través de ella como un excelente whisky. Así como intoxicante.

_Sí._ Él capturó la palabra incluso antes de que dejara sus labios, encarcelando su boca en un beso que envió un golpe de calor fluyendo a través de su sangre. Ella estaba preparada para el placer, pero el puro poder de eso la cogió desprevenida.

Oh, sí, esto era precisamente lo que ella necesitaba. Por lo que su cuerpo había dolido desde que había visto por primera vez a Darien semanas atrás. Ella se arqueó hacia delante, bebiendo del brandy que se aferraba a sus labios, y la fría masculinidad que era exclusiva de Darien. Sin embargo, ella no estaba lo bastante cerca. Sus manos se levantaron hasta su pecho, alisando la seda de su camisa. Él gruñó profundamente en su garganta cuando alargó la mano hacia abajo para agarrar su camisa y con un tirón había arrancado los botones para extender la seda a lo ancho.

_Tócame, cariño,_ susurró él contra sus labios. _Déjame sentir tus manos sobre mí._ Serena se movió hacia atrás. No en rechazo, sino simplemente porque quería ver lo que estaba tocando. Ella había imaginado lo que permanecía escondido debajo de las capas de terciopelo y camisas de seda un centenar de veces. Ahora ella quería apreciar completamente la vista.

Sus ojos se ampliaron y sus labios se separaron en un silencioso suspiro. En la tenue luz, su pecho era amplio e igual de estupendamente musculado como había soñado. Pero sus sueños no habían incluido el exótico dragón que había sido tatuado sobre la marfileña perfección de su piel. Con asombro, ella trazó el dorado contorno de la mítica criatura antes de rozar las brillantes alas carmesí y el oscuro cuerpo color jade.

_¿Qué es esto?_ dijo ella soltando el aliento. Él se estremeció bajo su suave toque, su cabeza bajando para rozar sus labios sobre su mejilla.

_Es la marca de CuChulainn.

_Oh._ Serena encontraba cada vez más difícil pensar mientras él besaba su camino hacia la curva de su oreja. _¿Te dolió?

_¿El tatuaje?

_Sí._ Sus manos recorrieron hacia arriba sus brazos desnudos enviando una erupción de excitación estremeciéndose bajo su piel.

_No. Ni siquiera lo sentí._ Él dio un pequeño pellizco en el lóbulo de su oreja. _Simplemente apareció después de mi última pelea en la arena.

_¿Te marca como un jefe de clan?

_Sí._ Lo que ella estaba por decir se perdió en una bruma de placer cuando su lengua recorrió un húmedo camino hacia abajo por la línea de su mandíbula.

_¿Qué?_ susurró él.

_No me acuerdo._ Él soltó una suave risa mientras sus manos fueron a la deriva sobre sus hombros y luego se movieron con firmeza hacia abajo, deteniéndose en el borde de su toalla.

_Necesito verte, cariño,_ murmuró él mientras presionaba sus labios contra el frenético pulso en la base de su cuello. _Necesito tocarte. Di que sí._ Serena se estremeció mientras una creciente presión se asentaba en la boca de su estómago. Ella encontró extrañamente erótico estar tan firmemente a cargo de la seducción. Le daba un sentido de poder que rara vez había experimentado. Por una vez ella era la única con el control y era tan embriagador como el más raro afrodisíaco.

_Sí._ Sus dedos se tensaron brevemente, como si hubiera sido cogido desprevenido por su rápida capitulación, y luego con un lento movimiento él estaba tirando de los extremos de la toalla. Ella se estremeció cuando el aire frío golpeó su piel, el leve indicio de vergüenza tocando sus mejillas. Un espeso silencio llenó el aire y al final ella alzó su mirada. Cualquier frío fue enviado lejos por el provocativo calor que llenaba sus ojos de medianoche.

_Por la sangre de los santos,_ dijo con voz ronca, tirando la toalla a un lado para que sus dedos pudieran ahuecar atrevidamente las pequeñas firmezas de sus pechos. _Eres… perfecta._ La cabeza de Serena se inclinó hacia atrás con la sensación de sus pulgares acariciando sobre los duros puntos de sus pezones. Ella no era perfecta. Ella estaba lejos de ser perfecta. Demasiado flaca. Su piel demasiado bronceada. Sus pechos demasiado pequeños. Pero en este momento ella se sintió hermosa. Bajo su depredadora mirada ella se sintió deseada.

Gruñendo profundamente en su garganta, Darien tiró de ella contra la fuerza de su pecho, sus labios besando un hambriento camino hacia abajo por su garganta hasta su clavícula. Él presionó lo suficientemente fuerte para que Serena sintiera el filo de sus colmillos, pero ella no hizo ningún esfuerzo por apartarse. En este momento ella confiaba en él. Confiaba en que él no la exigiría más de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a ofrecer.

Recorriendo sus manos sobre su pecho en un inquieto camino ella se deleitó en la suavidad de satén de su piel. Era un fascinante contraste con la dureza de los músculos de debajo. Como terciopelo extendido sobre acero. Intrigada con explorar su cuerpo, Serena apenas notó cuando Darien la arrastró suavemente hacia atrás sobre el blando colchón y la presionó contra su espalda. No hasta que él se inclinó sobre ella para capturar un pezón entre sus labios. Ella gritó cuando su lengua se arremolinó sobre su sensibilizada punta, atormentándolo hasta que su espalda estaba arqueada en deleite. Jodido infierno. Se sentía tan bien. Tan aterradoramente bien.

_Querida diosa,_ gimió ella, estremeciéndose cuando sus labios trazaron la curva entre los montículos de sus pechos antes de moverse para atormentar su descuidado pezón.

Los dedos de ella tiraron impacientemente del cierre que mantenía hacia atrás su pelo, permitiendo que la pesada cortina se derramase sobre ella en una aromática nube. Los dorados mechones rozaron su piel, aumentando el calor que se vertía a través de su sangre. _Respira, Serena, respira, _se recordó ferozmente a sí misma, cuando sus manos delinearon la curva de sus caderas y hacia abajo por sus muslos. Su tacto era frío, pero ella estaba derritiéndose bajo el calor que fluía a través de sus venas.

Tirando de su pezón con el borde de sus dientes Darien movió cuidadosamente su mano entre sus piernas y buscó el calor húmedo entre ellas. Las manos de ella se movieron hacia sus hombros, sus dedos excavando inconscientemente dentro de su carne cuando los dedos de él acariciaron sobre el dulce lugar de su placer. Ella estaba cayendo dentro de una vorágine de sensaciones que eran casi abrumadoras.

_Darien._ Detectando fácilmente el tenue borde de pánico en su voz, Darien levantó su cabeza para hocicar sus labios justo debajo de su oreja.

_Sssh… cariño,_ tranquilizó él suavemente. _No te haré daño.

_No tengo miedo de ser herida,_ dijo ella con voz ronca.

_¿Entonces de qué tienes miedo?_ Ella se estremeció cuando sus caderas se elevaron instintivamente para presionarse más firmemente contra su acariciante dedo.

_No lo sé._ Él se elevó sobre su codo y miró detenidamente y con profundidad en sus ampliados ojos.

_Confía en mí, Serena._ Durante un largo momento ella simplemente miró a su hermoso rostro. Con su cabello negro revuelto y la débil luz jugando sobre sus elegantes rasgos él parecía un decadente ángel que había caído del cielo.

_No lo hagas, Serena, _susurró una voz de advertencia en el fondo de su mente. _No puedes confiar en un vampiro. Nunca._

Sus labios se separaron, pero no fue un 'no' lo que salió de sus labios. En vez de eso sus pestañas flotaron hacia abajo y sus brazos rodearon su cuello en un apretado agarre.

_Sí._ La boca de él cubrió la suya mientras su mano se movió y su dedo la perforó. Él se tragó su grito de placer cuando sus caderas dejaron el colchón y ella casi le estrangula con sus brazos. Él no era su primer amante, pero nada podía haberla preparado para esto. No para suave experiencia de sus talentosos dedos o la exigente presión de su boca.

Ella se estaba quemando desde dentro y no podía cuidar de sí misma. Por este único frágil momento ella quería ser consumida. Ella quería ser mantenida en los brazos de un hombre y sentir lo que se suponía que una mujer sentía. Metiendo su lengua entre sus dispuestos labios, Darien la acarició con una intensidad creciente. Serena se apretó contra él cuando la creciente presión en su interior arqueó su espalda. Ella estaba cerca. Tan cerca.

_Darien.

_Lo sé, cariño,_ murmuró él contra su boca, el cuerpo de él presionándose contra su lado hasta que ella podía sentir el duro empuje de su erección contra su cadera. _No luches contra él.

Su aliento vino en cortos jadeos cuando el placer se apretó y estrechó en un brillante punto. Sus dedos presionaban profundamente dentro de ella y al mismo tiempo su pulgar acariciaba sobre ese nudo de placer, y la presión alcanzó un punto crítico. Su cuerpo entero se apretó y quedó suspendido por un jadeante momento fuera del tiempo. Y luego con la fuerza de una pequeña explosión, la dicha se hizo añicos a través suyo y ella estaba temblando con una fuerza inesperada.

Ellos permanecieron en un aturdido silencio durante un largo momento, el aún duro cuerpo de Darien presionado contra el suyo. Serena se sintió como si estuviera flotando. Como si hubiera sido lanzada dentro de un mar de agua caliente y dejada a la suave deriva hacia la orilla. A su lado, Darien se movió para acunar su cara como si ella fuera algún frágil tesoro que él temiera romper, sus labios rozando suaves besos sobre su mejilla. Incapaz de moverse, Serena al final consiguió aspirar un profundo aliento mientras reunía sus sacudidos pensamientos.

_Oh… jodido… infierno…

* * *

Darien no sabía por qué estaba sonriendo mientras miraba a Serena sentada al otro lado de la mesa frente a él. Ningún hombre en su sano juicio estaría sonriendo cuando su cuerpo estaba duro y dolorido. Y cuando se enfrentaba a la clara posibilidad de que su frustrada necesidad iba a ser una indeseable compañía. Al menos por las próximas pocas horas, tal vez incluso días. Pero incluso con su cuerpo en rígida protesta, él no podía detener la sonrisa que curvaba sus labios. Tal vez era la visión de la esbelta forma de Serena tan amorosamente acariciada por la seda carmesí de su bata.

Con su cabello dorado como el sol cayendo hacia abajo por su espalda y su bronceada piel brillando contra el rico material, ella parecía una exótica mariposa. O quizás era la diversión por los tres tazones de caldo de carne que ella había conseguido consumir en menos tiempo del que le tomó a él drenar su botella de sangre. O quizás era el conocimiento de que por toda su dolorida frustración él había conseguido abrir una brecha en el muro que ella había colocado a su alrededor. Ella podía haber vuelto tras sus defensas a toda prisa, pero él sabía ahora que ella no era invulnerable. Él había encontrado su debilidad y no iba a dudar en usarla para reclamarla como suya. _Suya._

Un enervante destello de posesiva satisfacción corrió a través de él incluso cuando se preguntaba qué demonios estaba mal en él. Por las pelotas del diablo. Él había perdido claramente la cabeza, y no le quedaba el suficiente sentido para preocuparse. Mirando hacia arriba desde su ahora vacío tazón de sopa, Serena le envió un cauteloso ceño fruncido.

_Desearía que dejaras de hacer eso.

_¿Hacer qué?

_Mirarme como si fuera la cena._ Darien se reclinó hacia atrás en su asiento, su mirada viajando a los largo de su bata carmesí.

_No me importaría un mordisco o dos. _Ella se quedó quieta de repente, sin duda sintiendo el hambre que pulsaba a través del cuerpo de él. Un hambre que él ya no trató de disimular.

_Tenemos un trato. Nada de sangre recreativa.

_Yo no estaba pensando en sangre._ Un rápido calor tocó sus mejillas. La sonrisa de Darien se amplió con un toque de satisfacción masculina. Ella no podía pretender totalmente olvidar que se había estremecido con su clímax en sus brazos.

_Es casi el amanecer, ¿no deberías estar en tu ataúd?_ preguntó ella. Él se rio.

_Hace varios siglos desde que fui vinculado a la noche. Aunque no puedo soportar la luz del sol, soy capaz de permanecer despierto cuando yo decida.

_¿Qué edad tienes?

_¿No sabes que los vampiros rara vez revelan su edad?_ preguntó él alzando sus cejas. _Es un secreto casi tan bien guardado como su guarida._ Ella se encogió de hombros mientras dejaba a un lado su vacío tazón.

_Nunca he entendido por qué. Cuando eres inmortal poco importa qué edad tienes.

_El poder de un vampiro crece con cada año que pasa. Conocer su edad es conocer su poder.

_¿Entonces el de más edad es el más poderoso?_ Darien se encogió de hombros. Suponía que no debería estar demasiado sorprendido con su falta de conocimiento sobre vampiros. Su madre había intentado obviamente mantenerla aislada del mundo de los demonios.

_En teoría, aunque somos como cualquier otra raza. Siempre habrá aquellos que poseen más fuerza, o incluso más inteligencia que otros, independientemente de su edad._ La lengua de ella asomó para tocar sus labios. Darien se tragó un gemido. Podía pensar en varios lugares íntimos que le gustaría que esa lengua explorara.

_¿Vampiros como tú?_ Darien luchó por sofocar las rebeldes imágenes. Ya estaba sufriendo bastante sin agregar más a su miseria.

_Sí, vampiros como yo._ Los rasgos de ella estaban cuidadosamente inexpresivos.

_¿Y es por eso por lo que eres un jefe de clan?_ Él midió sus palabras. Tuvo la sensación de que cualquier alarde de abrumador poder no iba a impresionar a esta mujer. No cuando ella estaba para todos los efectos prácticos completamente bajo su control.

_En parte.

_¿Cuál es la otra parte?_ Él sonrió suavemente.

_¿Mi encantadora personalidad?_ Ella hizo rodar sus ojos.

_¡Más quisieras!_ Él la miró por un largo momento.

_Los Shalotts son bastante similares a los vampiros. ¿No eligen ellos su líder con una prueba por combate?

_No tengo ni la menor idea._ Su voz era casual, pero había una opresión en su expresión que Darien no se perdió. _Por todo lo que sé, ellos los consiguen por arte de magia.

_¿Tus padres no te contaron algo sobre tu herencia?

_Fui criada como humana. Mi madre pensó que cuanto menos estuviera… expuesta al mundo de los demonios mucho mejor. Después de la muerte de mi padre ni siquiera se me permitió mencionar la palabra Shalott._ Darien frunció el ceño. Era poco sorprendente que la pobre mujer se considerase una mestiza18. Su madre se había asegurado de eso.

_Una opinión bastante estrecha de miras._ Ella se erizó con la crítica implícita.

_Ella quería protegerme.

_Comprensible, pero negarte la historia de tu gente era negarte una parte de ti misma. ¿No tienes algo de curiosidad?

_¿Por qué debería? Tener sangre de demonio no me ha causado nada más que dolor.

_Los Shalotts son una orgullosa y muy respetada raza,_ insistió él. _Antes de seguir al Príncipe Oscuro en su partida de este mundo, ellos eran conocidos como los más temidos asesinos entre los demonios. Incluso los vampiros temían sus habilidades.

_Eso es algo que apenas me da consuelo._ Darien empujó hacia atrás su impaciencia.

_¿Crees que los humanos son superiores? Tienen una reputación de violencia y guerras, por no mencionar el ocasional genocidio sin reservas. Al menos los Shalotts nunca se matan entre ellos. Es su más sagrada ley._ Un indicio de reticente curiosidad destelló en sus ojos.

_¿Nunca?

_Nunca._ Él mantuvo su mirada. _Ellos creen que derramar la sangre de otro Shalott es condenarse a sí mismos y a todos los de su familia a la furia de sus dioses. Es un pecado que no puede ser redimido. Yo sólo desearía que los vampiros poseyeran la misma creencia._ La mirada de ella cayó cuando jugueteó distraídamente con su copa de vino.

_¿Has conocido a muchos Shalott?

_Unos pocos. Y antes de que preguntes, no los drené, o esclavicé, o hice mi amante a alguno de ellos.

_¿No me digas que fueron alguna especie de amiguetes demonio?_ preguntó ella con incredulidad. Sus colmillos chasquearon juntos. Si ella estaba tratando deliberadamente de provocarle, estaba haciendo un infierno de trabajo. Por supuesto, era más probable que sus pullas fueran para protegerse. Si ella pretendía que no le importaba, entonces nada podía herirla.

_Da la casualidad de que tengo muchos demonios como amigos, pero los Shalotts fueron más… unos socios. Un líder de clan tiene muchos enemigos._ La mirada de ella se levantó bruscamente.

_¿Tú los contrataste como asesinos?

_En realidad los contraté para que me entrenaran,_ aclaró él.

_¿Entrenarte para qué?

_La mayoría de los Shalotts son enormemente hábiles en las artes de combate y, más importante, poseen un profundo conocimiento de las armas._ Él alzó sus cejas. _¿No lo era tu padre?_ El orgullo que ella no podía ocultar completamente parpadeó sobre su cara.

_Por supuesto._ Darien ocultó su repentina sonrisa. No era totalmente estúpido.

_¿Y tú?

_Tengo algo de experiencia con espadas y dagas, pero mi padre murió antes de que yo pudiera ser entrenada por completo,_ confesó ella en tono prudente. Sin duda a ella le preocupaba estar entregado información al enemigo.

_Bien, yo no puedo de ninguna manera reclamar el talento de tu padre, pero si tú quieres podemos entrenar juntos._ Silencio. El tipo de espeso silencio que le aseguraba de que Serena estaba intentando de decidir si él estaba conspirando algún horrible complot, o simplemente estaba como una cabra. Quizás cuando ella lo entendiera se lo diría.

_¿Entrenar juntos?_ repitió ella con el ceño fruncido. _¿Estás bromeando?_ Él se encogió de hombros.

_¿Por qué no? No he tenido un adversario decente en años.

_La mayoría de propietarios no están ansiosos de enseñar a sus esclavos cómo matarles,_ dijo ella en tono seco.

_¿Tienes la intención de matarme?

_No es una decisión que haya hecho de todas formas._ Él soltó una corta y sobresaltada risa.

_¿Me dejarás saber cuándo lo decidas?

_Tal vez.

_Apenas las palabras tranquilizadoras que yo esperaba,_ murmuró él, su mirada barriendo sobre sus hermosas facciones. Esta era una adversaria a la que un vampiro podía verdaderamente hincarle el diente. _¿Y bien?

_¿Y bien qué?_ Él alargó la mano para tocar sus dedos.

_¿Te gustaría entrenar conmigo?_ Ella le estudió con una vigilante expresión, pero antes de que ella pudiera responder, la pacífica noche se hizo añicos abruptamente. En la distancia un inconfundible aullido hizo eco a través del aire. Ambos se congelaron. Podía haber sido un coyote o incluso un perro callejero aullando a la noche, pero ambos sabían que no lo era. Ningún simple animal podía hacer estremecer el aire con temor.

_Hellhounds19,_ susurró ella. Darien se puso de pie y alcanzó con su mente a sus sirvientes.

_Los guardias están bajo ataque.

_¿Por qué los hellhounds atacarían a tus guardias? Ellos no son rival para los vampiros._ Él negó bruscamente con su cabeza, sintiendo distantemente la batalla que ocurría cerca de las puertas de su propiedad. Por el momento Taiki y su equipo estaban teniendo lo suyo, pero había demasiados hellhounds para matar de una sola vez. Estaban consiguiendo heridas que necesitarían sanar enterrados en la tierra.

_No lo sé._ Él alargó la mano para tirar de ella y ponerla en pie. _Vamos._ Por supuesto ella no podía simplemente seguir su ejemplo. Clavándose en sus pies ella le miró con una mirada preocupada.

_¿A dónde vamos?

_Hay túneles en el sótano. Nos llevarán hasta el garaje.

_¿No estamos más seguros aquí que en el garaje?

_Hay coches en el garaje._ Sus ojos se ampliaron.

_No._ Darien soltó un exasperado suspiro.

_¿Qué pasa?

_Por el amor de Dios, Darien, es casi el amanecer,_ dijo ella entre dientes, como si él fuera demasiado estúpido para entenderlo. _No puedes ir de aquí para allá en un coche.

_Yo no puedo, pero tú sí.

_¿Quieres que me vaya?_ Ella le lanzó un feroz ceño fruncido. _¿Sola?

_Yo me quedaré aquí y me aseguraré de que no te sigan.

_No. Ambos nos quedamos y luchamos._ No era frecuente que Darien se encontrara cogido con la guardia baja. Era difícil impresionar a un vampiro centenario. Pero no podía negar la sensación de asombro.

_Serena, este no es momento para discutir._ Él la miró con una severa orden. _Los hellhounds podrían no ser gran parte de la amenaza, pero dudo seriamente de que ellos estén ahí fuera solos. Algo te quiere. Te quieren con la suficiente fuerza como para arriesgarse a un ataque directo. Tienes que irte ahora._ Sin previo aviso ella se movió para pararse de pie directamente delante de él, sus manos sobre sus caderas.

_¿Y qué pasa si es eso lo que ellos quieren?_ Él frunció el ceño.

_¿Qué quieres decir?

_¿Qué pasa si los hellhounds son sólo una distracción para hacerme huir de aquí sin ti? Lo que sea que esté ahí fuera podría estar esperándome una vez que estemos separados._ Darien gruñó profundamente en su garganta. Ella tenía razón. Los demonios podrían muy bien ser un intento por separarlos.

_Maldito sea el infierno. Eso explicaría por qué atacaron tan cerca del amanecer.

_Y por qué enviaron primero a los hellhounds.

_Sí._ Él empujó sus manos impacientemente a través de su pelo. No era que él temiera una pelea. Demonios, hacia demasiado tiempo desde que había disfrutado de una entusiasta batalla. Pero por primera vez en su larga vida poseía a alguien además de sí mismo por quien preocuparse. Era una sensación desconcertante. Y una que no estaba muy seguro de cómo manejar. Mirando alrededor de la habitación, Serena puso bruscamente una mano sobre su corazón.

_¿Dónde está Levet?

_Cazando._ Darien se encogió de hombros de forma distraída. _Después de la llegada de los hellhounds sin duda él está ahora a medio camino de Chicago.

_O haciendo algo totalmente estúpido,_ murmuró ella mientras giraba sobre su talón y se encaminaba hacia la puerta de atrás. Le tomó un tiempo a Darien darse cuenta de que ella en realidad tenía la intención de ir afuera y encontrar a la gárgola. Con un borrón de velocidad él estaba bloqueando su camino, mirándola con incredulidad. Ella podía hacer perder la paciencia a un santo. Un simple vampiro tenía muy pocas posibilidades.

_No puedes ir ahí fuera,_ dijo él entre dientes. Una peligrosa chispa llameó a la vida en sus celestes ojos.

_Darien…

_No. Los demonios no tienen ningún interés en Levet. Él está mucho más seguro de lo que tú lo estás en este momento.

_No sabemos eso con seguridad._ Su mandíbula sobresaliendo en advertencia. _Él es mi amigo y no le dejaré ahí fuera para morir._ Darien saboreó brevemente la imagen de lanzar a la irritante mujer sobre su hombro y haber terminado con ello. Oh, ella no iría en silencio. Ella era medio Shalott y opondría un furioso combate. Pero él sintió seguro que al final podría obligarla a su voluntad. Lamentablemente, tal sencilla solución estaba obligada a crear muchas más dificultades de las que resolvería. Ella era sólo medio Shalott, pero era una mujer por completo. Maldiciéndose a sí mismo por tonto, negó impacientemente con la cabeza.

_Ve al sótano. Yo recuperaré a tu gárgola perdida._ Como si esperase por el momento perfecto, la puerta se abrió y la pequeña gárgola caminó balanceándose dentro de la cocina.

_No habrá necesidad de heroicidades, vampiro,_ dijo él con voz cansada. _Estoy aquí._ Darien frunció el ceño.

_¿Qué pasa con los hellhounds?_ Levet ni siquiera trató de ocultar su estremecimiento de disgusto.

_Ellos han sido ahuyentados por el momento, pero no tengo ninguna duda de que volverán._ Hubo un movimiento detrás de la gárgola y Darien enfrentó miradas con los vampiros que habían estado de guardia. Él gruñó profundamente en su garganta a la vista de la sangre que cubría sus ropas y las heridas que marcaban sus rostros. Él era el líder del clan. Quien quiera que hubiera enviado a los hellhounds pronto lamentaría su fatal decisión.

_Taiki, reúne a los demás guardias y llévatelos a tu guarida._ El alto vampiro se puso rígido por la orden.

_No le dejaremos._ Darien negó con su cabeza. Sus guardias todavía eran jóvenes y vinculados estrechamente con la noche. Una vez que el sol saliera ellos serían incapaces de protegerse a sí mismos.

_Estáis heridos y el amanecer está demasiado cerca. No hay nada que podáis hacer._ La frustración fluía a través del aire cuando los guardias se vieron forzados a aceptar la verdad de sus palabras.

_Vuestros sirvientes humanos pronto llegarán,_ murmuró Taiki finalmente. _Ellos no son rival para el demonio que nos caza. Debemos tratar de evadirle si podemos._ Darien colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Taiki.

_Debes cuidar de los otros, amigo mío. Ahora vete._ Atrapado por la orden de Darien de proteger a los restantes vampiros, Taiki no tuvo más opción sino ofrecer una reverencia a regañadientes.

_Como usted ordene._ Él esperó hasta que ellos se fundieron con la oscuridad, encaminándose hacia la guarida secreta que Taiki había construido cuando Darien le había aquí para proteger la propiedad. Ellos estarían seguros y cubiertos por la sanadora tierra. Lo cuál era más de lo que podía decir él, reconoció él irónicamente cuando el lejano aullido hizo un inquietante eco a través del aire. Él se giró para encontrar la preocupada mirada de Serena.

_Los hellhounds volvieron. Debemos irnos.

18 **NdT**: La autora emplea la palabra 'mongrel' que significa mestizo pero con un carácter despectivo para aquellos con sangre mixta o cruzada.

19 **Hellhounds**: literalmente 'Perros de caza del infierno' o 'Acosadores del infierno', pero prefiero dejar el termino en inglés, es más corto y más chulo.


	11. Capítulo 9

_Capítulo 9_

En esta ocasión Serena no protestó cuando Darien agarró su mano y tiró de ella cruzando la cocina y a través de una estrecha puerta que llevaba al sótano. Un pequeño milagro, pero por el momento ella estaba mucho más preocupada por lo que estaba deslizándose cerca de la casa que por reafirmar su independencia. Con Levet aferrado a la parte de atrás de su bata, ellos se movieron en rápido silencio. Ella podía distinguir vagamente los oscuros y aislados dormitorios que pasaron. Sin suda habitaciones de invitados en caso de que Darien decidiera tener una fiesta de pijamas.

Darien tendría una habitación para él, pero no sería su guarida. Al menos no su guarida oculta. Para probar su punto, el vampiro se detuvo delante del panelado al final del pasillo. Con un movimiento de su mano y una palabra susurrada, el panelado se abrió para revelar unos escalones que conducían hacia abajo dentro de la tierra.

_Por aquí._ susurró él, esperando a que ellos pasaran de modo que pudiera cerrar el panelado detrás de ellos. Serena podía sentir las maldiciones unidas a la puerta. Eran poderosas, pero no proporcionarían protección contra el demonio que la cazaba. No si estaba realmente decidido a seguirla.

El olor de la cálida y fértil tierra rodeaba a Serena mientras se movía con cautela hacia abajo por el tramo de escaleras y entraba en lo que ella suponía era la guarida de Darien. Una vez en tierra firme fue forzada a detenerse cuando la completa oscuridad se cerró a su alrededor. A diferencia de Darien ella no poseía la habilidad de ver a través de la sombría oscuridad. Tal vez sintiendo sus problemas, hubo un sonido en la oscuridad y luego el débil florecimiento de una luz mientras Darien sujetaba una cerilla hacia el alto candelabro de plata. Los ojos de Serena se ajustaron lentamente mientras su aliento se atascaba en su garganta.

_Santa mierda,_ dijo ella soltando el aliento, su mirada viajando alrededor de la vasta caverna que la rodeaba. Nunca había visto tantas armas en un solo lugar. Espadas largas, espadas cortas, dagas, armas ninja, arcos y flechas, pistolas, y antiguas armaduras estaban todas cuidadosamente almacenadas dentro de vitrinas de cristal. Había incluso una vitrina donde ella podía sentir el poder de las armas encantadas con magia. _¿De dónde proviene todo esto?_ Tomando una llave, Darien abrió una vitrina para recuperar una elegante espada que él sujetó con correas a su espalda. Él entregó una daga al extrañamente silencioso Levet, y una espada a Serena que la sujetó con la confianza de una mujer acostumbrada a esgrimir tales armas.

_Es parte de mi colección,_ respondió él mientras se movía hacia otra vitrina y escogía una pequeña pistola que cargó con rápida facilidad. Moviéndose hasta detenerse al lado de él, Serena le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad.

_¿Parte? ¿Tienes la intención de invadir Canadá?_ La mirada de medianoche se levantó para revelar un ligero toque de diversión. El aliento de Serena desapareció ante la pura belleza de su rostro a la luz de las velas. Era casi indecente que un hombre pudiera poseer la cara de un ángel. Los ojos se oscurecieron cuando él sintió el ligero temblor que corrió a través de su cuerpo.

_No está en la agenda,_ dijo él de mal humor, moviéndose hasta detenerse demasiado cerca. _Al menos no para hoy._ Hubo un siseo de asco desde detrás de ellos mientras Levet daba un malicioso tirón de la bata de Serena.

_Odio interrumpir esta escena de toqueteo pero esos hellhounds no van a esperar a que vosotros dos os besuqueéis. Por lo tanto, a menos que tengáis la intención de clavarme un trozo de rosbif en mi trasero y hacerme corretear como distracción, sugeriría que nos preparásemos para la batalla._ La airada mirada que Darien le lanzó a la pequeña gárgola debería haber hecho a Levet volverse de piedra, pero se apartó de Serena y les hizo señas a ambos con la mano para dirigirse hacia la parte trasera de la sala.

_Ellos no deberían haber sido capaces de romper mis defensas,_ murmuró él.

_Hay algo con ellos. _Levet dio un pequeño aleteo de sus alas. _Algo malo._ Serena lo sintió también. Un oscuro terror que se deslizaba con sigilo y llenaba el aire, haciendo difícil respirar. Aún no estaba todavía en la puerta, pero lo estaba bastante cerca para hacer que un escalofrío se moviera unos centímetros hacia abajo por su columna. Lo suficientemente cerca para saber que no lo quería ni lo más cerca. No lo quería en absoluto.

Sosteniendo la espada en su mano ella dobló sus rodillas y extendió su postura. La bata se había separado revelando la larga línea de sus piernas pero ella apenas lo notó. La modestia era la menor de sus preocupaciones en este momento. El aullido de los hellhounds hizo eco a través del aire y ella se preparó mientras ellos se arrojaban contra la puerta. Hubo un fuerte golpe sordo y luego el repugnante sonido de algo comiendo frenéticamente cuando los hellhounds devoraron a uno de ellos que obviamente había resultado dañado.

El sonido de la respiración de Levet resonó junto a ella, pero Darien estaba inmóvil. Absolutamente quieto. Esperando la muerte. Serena no estaba segura de si la visión de él era reconfortante o aterradora. Y en verdad no importó cuando los aullidos volvieron y la puerta se estremeció bajo el nuevo asalto. La madera se astilló, se agrietó, y finalmente se destrozó bajo la retorcida marea se hellhounds.

Hubo un momento para prepararse mientras las bestias intentaban embestir dentro como un grupo y quedaron atrapados en la estrecha entrada. Por un momento no hubo nada más que una masa negra y el sonido de la aullante furia. Entonces la presa se rompió y los demonios se vertieron a través de la puerta con intenciones mortales.

Preparándose, Serena vio a la primera carga de hellhounds saltar en su dirección. Eran temibles criaturas más grandes que un poni, con ojos carmesí y colmillos que goteaban un ácido corrosivo. Afortunadamente, eran casi tan estúpidas como feroces, y no tenían ninguna estrategia, ninguna intención de atacar con un plan coherente mientras entraban en manada a través de la sala.

Sosteniendo la espada con dos manos, ella esperó que el primer demonio se empalase a sí mismo en su espada. Los dientes chasquearon hacia su cara y sangre caliente corrió hacia abajo por sus brazos mientras ella giraba sin problemas y usaba el propio peso de la bestia para lanzarlo fuera de su espada. El hellhound muerto aterrizó en medio de la jauría y fue desgarrado inmediatamente por los rabiosos animales, pero Serena sólo tuvo un vistazo del asqueroso festín mientras continuaba girando. Ella bajó la espada y luego la subió para separar la cabeza del hellhound más cercano.

La sangre y el hedor de los hellhounds muertos llenaron el aire mientras Serena bailaba con mortal intención a través de la bulliciosa masa. Hacía años desde que había sido lanzada dentro de una batalla hecha y derecha, pero ella había practicado sus habilidades todos los días como había jurado a su padre que haría, y ella encontró los movimientos de la espada con fluida facilidad a través de los atacantes.

En la distancia era consciente de los gruñidos y fluidas maldiciones de Levet mientras usaba su daga para mantener a raya a los demonios, y de la rápida precisión de Darien para dejar detrás suyo un rastro de moribundos hellhounds mientras se movía con dificultad a través de las sala. Su concentración, sin embargo, se había reducido al demonio más cercano que embestía sin temor ni vacilación. Ella uso cortas y controladas oscilaciones de su espada, consiguiendo mantener apartadas a las bestias de ella con la fuerza de sus patadas y la mortífera hoja. El final llegó sin previo aviso.

En un momento ella estaba cortando a través de la garganta de un hellhound y al siguiente un espeso silencio llenaba la guarida. Con un suspiro, Serena se apoyó contra la pared. Tenía una mordedura en la parte posterior de su pantorrilla y un profundo arañazo hacia abajo en su brazo, pero había sobrevivido. Nunca una mala cosa. Su mirada se movió para asegurarse de que Levet se mantenía en pie antes de moverse hacia el alto vampiro que estaba limpiando su espada con calma.

Sobre el suelo los demonios muertos y agonizantes estaban comenzando a descomponerse en una capa de ceniza gris. Incluso la sangre sobre los brazos de Serena estaba deshaciéndose en escamas que flotaban a través del aire. Deslizando la espada larga en la vaina que estaba atada con correas a su espalda, Darien se movió hasta detenerse delante de ella.

_¿Estás herida?_ preguntó él. Ella se tragó una risa cansada. Ella se veía como si la hubieran hecho rodar a través de un montón de polvo y él estaba ahí de pie sin un maldito pelo fuera de lugar.

_Nada que no se cure,_ murmuró ella, frunciendo el ceño cuando él se arrodilló para examinar la herida de su pierna. Sus fríos dedos enviaron una onda de calor a través de su cuerpo cuando pasaron rozando sobre su piel. Ella apretó sus dientes mientras miraba hacia abajo al brillo de su negro cabello. _Estoy bien._ Él miró hacia arriba, su expresión ilegible.

_¿Te curas como un humano o como un Shalott?

_No sé si como un Shalott, pero me curo mucho más deprisa que los humanos

_¿Eres inmune a las infecciones?

_Sí._ El volvió su atención a la herida que ya había parado de sangrar y estaba empezando a cerrarse. Su fuerza inhumana no era la única razón por la que ella había sido llamada un monstruo a lo largo de los años. Con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza, él se puso en pie.

_¿Puedes sentir al demonio que se acerca?_ Serena se estremeció.

_Sí.

_¿Es el mismo demonio que intentó robarte la noche de la subasta?_ Ella se obligó a sí misma a concentrarse. Una tarea que habría sido mucho más fácil si Darien hubiera tenido la decencia de moverse al otro lado de la sala. La fría ola de su poder era una distracción que ella no necesitaba.

Tomando un profundo aliento, ella cerró sus ojos y se abrió de mala gana al demonio que se acercaba. Le había tomado años aprender cómo dejar a un lado su lógica humana y confiar en los delicados sentidos de su sangre de demonio. Ella podía no entender cómo era capaz de extenderse y sentir la esencia de otro, pero ya no se lo cuestionaba. Tomó un largo momento pero al final ella hizo una pequeña negación con la cabeza. Había una sensación de frío y peligro inminente, pero no era el mismo.

_No es el mismo demonio.

_No sé si estar aliviado o decepcionado._ Darien sacudió su cabeza antes de extender su mano. _Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí._ Los ojos de Serena se ampliaron.

_¿No sería más seguro quedarse?

_Podemos quedar atrapados.

_Al menos tenemos armas._ señaló ella. Él se encogió de hombros.

_Necesitamos un lugar en donde podamos correr si las cosas se van al infierno.

_¿Y _si _se van al infierno?_ ella se atragantó con incredulidad. Una ligera sonrisa curvó sus labios antes de que él se inclinara hacia abajo para colocar un beso justo debajo de su oreja.

_La diversión tan sólo acaba de empezar, cariño,_ susurró él. Recogiendo un par de dagas que encajó en sus botas y un pequeño amuleto colgado de una correa de cuero, Darien sacó a Serena y Levet de la armería.

Los hellhounds estaban muertos pero ese demonio que merodeaba continuaba siendo una distante amenaza que no podía ser ignorada. Él no quería ser acorralado sin un medio de escape cuando atacara finalmente. No cuando él no podía estar completamente seguro de ser capaz de vencer al acechante demonio. Escogiendo un estrecho túnel que conducía hacia fuera de la casa, él se movió con una silenciosa urgencia que tenía a Serena refunfuñando por lo bajo y a la pequeña gárgola tropezando para mantener su paso. Él ignoró sus quejas mientras se movía a través de la oscuridad y al final llegaba a las escaleras que buscaba.

_Por aquí._ ordenó él, quedándose a un lado de modo que Serena y la gárgola pudieran pasar. Ambos se detuvieron para mirarle con recelo. Él debería haber sabido que sería mucho esperar que ellos pudieran simplemente hacer lo que él pedía sin una larga discusión.

_¿A dónde lleva?_ preguntó Serena.

_Hacia una cámara debajo del garaje. Trataremos de resistir al demonio desde allí, pero si fallamos te dará la oportunidad de huir._ La expresión de ella se endureció.

_¿Crees que voy a dejarte… quiero decir, dejar a Levet luchar contra un demonio que está obviamente detrás de mí?

_No tenemos elección._ Darien alargó la mano para agarrar su brazo. _Ni la gárgola ni yo podemos dejar estos túneles, no hasta que caiga la noche. Sólo podemos darte tiempo para escapar._ Levet soltó un áspero suspiro.

_Tiene razón, Serena. Tienes que irte.

_Olvídalo. Yo…_ Las palabras de Serena se detuvieron cuando el sonido de golpes sordos vino desde detrás de ellos. _Mierda.

_El tiempo para discutir se terminó._ Manteniendo su agarre sobre el brazo de Serena, él la obligó a subir las escaleras hacia la pequeña cámara. Una vez junto a la estrecha escalera de mano él rebuscó dentro de sus bolsillos para sacar el pequeño amuleto y lo colgó alrededor del cuello de ella. Ella miró hacia abajo con confusión.

_¿Qué es esto?

_El amuleto contiene un hechizo que ocultará tu presencia al demonio._ Una extraña expresión se agitó sobre el pálido rostro de ella.

_¿Magia?

_De modo que pueda asegurarme,_ murmuró él. _Perdóname.

_¿Qué?_ Serena dio un pequeño chillido de dolor cuando él alargó una mano para tirar de varios mechones del pelo de su cabeza. _¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?_ Darien metió el cabello en su bolsillo.

_Al menos parte de tu esencia debería permanecer aquí o el demonio sospechará. Ahora debes irte._ Esperando otra discusión, Darien se sorprendió cuando ella asintió cortantemente con su cabeza.

_Sí.

_Espera hasta que Levet y yo hayamos dejado la cámara antes de subir por la escalera de mano y abrir la trampilla. Las llaves de los coches están colgadas en la pared. Coge uno y vete tan lejos de aquí como puedas.

_Bien._ Darien no confiaba en esta repentina conformidad. Serena era precisamente el tipo de mujer que insistía en hundirse con el barco. Una Juana de Arco a la espera. Por el amor de Dios, él había estado preparado para lanzarla físicamente fuera de los túneles. Enmarcando su cara con sus manos, él miró dentro de sus ampliados ojos.

_Quiero tu palabra de que te irás, Serena._ El enfado brilló en sus celestes ojos, pero sorprendentemente ella asintió con su cabeza.

_Me iré.

_¿Tu palabra?

_Mi palabra._ Él hizo un bajo gruñido en su garganta. No dudaba de su promesa, pero no podía sacudirse la certeza de que ella estaba planeando algo ridículamente peligroso.

Lamentablemente, cualquier sermón que pudiera haberle dado a ella sobre ridículas bravuconerías fue sacado de su mente ante el sonido de maderas haciéndose añicos y tierra resquebrajándose. El demonio había perdido la paciencia y estaba forzando su enorme volumen a través de los túneles. Por las pelotas del diablo. Sin dudarlo, Darien agachó su cabeza y presionó un breve y hambriento beso en los labios de ella.

_Vete, Serena,_ susurró él suavemente, y entonces dándola un suave empuje hacia la escalera, él se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Una vez más él se preparó para alguna protesta, pero con un suave movimiento, Serena se había girado y estaba corriendo a toda velocidad a través de la sala. Darien se apresuró para dejar la cámara y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Podía sentir la fuerte presión del amanecer que ya llenaba el cielo. No tenía ningún deseo de darle la bienvenida de cerca y personalmente. De vuelta en el túnel él se movió hasta detenerse al lado de un obviamente nervioso Levet.

_¿Se fue?_ murmuró la gárgola.

_Sí.

_¿Lo hizo?_ Levet parpadeó con asombro. _¿No la lastimaste, verdad?

_Por una vez no fue necesario._ Darien sacó su espada de su vaina mientras se preparaba para el demonio que avanzaba con estrépito a través del túnel. _Ella se fue con bastante ilusión.

__Sacrebleu_. Eso sólo puede significar que ella está tramando algo estúpido.

_Sin duda,_ estuvo Darien de acuerdo con una mueca. _Por el momento, sin embargo, ella está fuera de peligro. Sólo podemos tener la esperanza de incapacitar al demonio antes de que ella decida volver.

_Incapacitar al demonio, dice,_ murmuró Levet por lo bajo, sosteniendo su daga con una delicada mano. _Más probablemente estamos a punto de convertirnos en un prematuro tentempié matutino._ Darien sonrió con siniestra anticipación.

_No sin pelear, amigo mío. El demonio descubrirá que la carne de vampiro no es tan fácil de conseguir._ La gárgola hizo un fastidiado movimiento con su cola, pero afortunadamente contuvo su lengua mientras un resplandor comenzaba a llenar el aire y el amenazante demonio irrumpió a la vista.

Darien apretó sus dientes ante la visión de la estrecha cabeza llena de escamas con su largo hocico y boca llena de afilados dientes como navajas. Muchos confundirían al demonio con un pequeño dragón, pero Darien conocía la diferencia. Era el largamente olvidado Lu. Una criatura temida en todo el mundo de los demonios. Una que era casi imposible de derrotar sin magia. Y él se le acababa de quedar sin magia.

_Mierda,_ dijo él soltando el aliento.

_Una mierda, en efecto,_ dijo Levet a su lado. _¿Y ahora qué?

_¿Posees algún hechizo?_ Levet soltó un indignado resoplido.

_¿Crees que si poseyera algún hechizo seguiría estando aquí? No estoy ni de cerca tan encariñado contigo, vampiro, como para morir con mucho gusto a tu lado.

_Pensaba que todas las gárgolas podían utilizar algo de magia,_ murmuró Darien mientras se movía poco a poco hacia un lado y se preparaba para un ataque.

_Oh claro, búrlate de mí cuando estoy a punto de morir,_ se quejó Levet.

_No estás a punto de morir, Levet. Ambos somos inmortales.

_Bah. Ambos sabemos que incluso los inmortales pueden morir. Normalmente de forma horrible._ Bien, Darien difícilmente podía discutir eso. Era bastante cierto.

_Si lo prefieres, podría simplemente lanzarte al demonio y esperar que él hiciera de tu muerte un asunto rápido._ Cuales quieran que fueran las maldiciones en francés que rondaron los labios de Levet, fueron ahogadas por fuerte siseo del Lu. Aunque el cuerpo del demonio era demasiado grande para deslizarse a través del túnel sin esfuerzo, el cuello de serpiente permitía a la cabeza de escamas negras balancearse inquietantemente cerca.

_Huelo a la Shalott._ Una lengua bífida probó el aire. _¿Dónde la has escondido?_ La expresión de Darien permaneció impasible mientras ocultaba su alivio por que el Lu todavía no se había dado cuenta de que su presa había escapado. No había nada como los siglos de práctica para perfeccionar una cara de póquer.

_Ella está lo bastante cerca, pero temo que no está demasiado ansiosa de encontrarse contigo,_ dijo él con voz cansada. _Parece que los encantos de los escurridizos Lu están altamente sobrevalorados._ Los ojos carmesí brillaron con furia. Los Lu nunca había sido conocidos por su sentido del humor.

_Te burlas de mí bajo tu responsabilidad, vampiro._ Darien se movió más cerca de la pared. El débil e iridiscente brillo de las escamas del demonio se volvería cegador durante la batalla. Él esperaba estar en una posición para ser capaz de ver esa mortífera boca en el peor de los casos.

_Dudo que mi responsabilidad tenga nada que ver con si me burlo de ti o no._ Él mantuvo la atención del demonio firmemente sobre sí mismo y lejos del acobardado Levet. _No estás aquí por mi chispeante personalidad.

_Bastante cierto._ Al menos el demonio no intentó negar sus intenciones asesinas. _Aún así no soy irrazonable. Entrégamela y no hay necesidad de que mueras, vampiro._ Darien sonrió con frío desdén.

_Oh, no tengo ninguna intención de morir. No por tus manos. O más bien, por tus dientes._ El enojado siseo hizo temblar al túnel entero con advertencia.

_Valientes palabras, pero a menos que tengas algo más que una raquítica gárgola para prestarte asistencia, no eres rival para mí._ Hubo un enojado rumor de alas cuando Levet se ofendió rápidamente por el insulto.

_¿Raquítica?_ dijo la gárgola con rabia. _¡Tú, lombriz hiperdesarrollada!, voy a…

_¿Cuál es tu interés en mi esclava?_ Darien obligó a la atención del Lu a volver hacia él. Serena nunca le perdonaría si permitía que el pequeño plasta terminara en el estómago de un demonio. La gigantesca cabeza se giró para mirarle fijamente con una provocativa mirada.

_Eso es un asunto entre mi amo y la Shalott.

_¿Tu amo? ¿Desde cuándo se han permitido los poderosos Lu llamar a otro amo?

_Estarías sorprendido, vampiro. Sorprendido de verdad._ La suave risa burlona heló la ya fría piel de Darien. A él no le gustaba la idea de que el demonio le escondía algo. Algo que estaba causando al Lu una gran cantidad de placer.

_¿Por qué hablas con acertijos? ¿Es tu amo tan cobarde que debe esconderse en las sombras?

_Ah no, si deseas respuestas entonces primero debes derrotarme._ Darien sujetó su espada.

_Eso puede arreglarse._ Los ojos carmesí se estrecharon con peligrosa amenaza.

_Ridículo, vampiro, tendré a la Shalott. Ningún pedazo de acero va a detenerme._ Para probar su punto, el largo hocico azotó hacia delante con paralizante rapidez. Sus dientes mordiendo a través del brazo de Darien antes de que él pudiera saltar fuera del camino. Apretando los dientes, Darien apuñaló la espada dentro de la expuesta garganta del demonio. Hubo un siseo de dolor del Lu antes de que retrocediera, dejando profundos cortes en la carne de Darien que sangraron con aletargado dolor. Tirándose contra la pared le tomó un momento a Darien aclarar su empañada mente. Malditos sean todos. Había más de un modo de combatir contra un demonio mucho más grande.

_Tal vez el acero no te detendrá, pero hay fuerzas que ni siquiera un Lu puede combatir._ Apuntando la espada hacia el suelo, Darien ignoró la sangre derramándose hacia abajo por su entumecido brazo y concentró su voluntad sobre la fértil tierra bajo sus pies. Él no poseía magia. Ningún vampiro era capaz de ejecutar hechizos. O incluso sentirlos. Pero ellos sí controlaban antiguos poderes. Poderes que procedían de los propios elementos. Su fuerza se extendería desde la espada hacia el suelo, agitando la profundidad de abajo. El túnel se sacudió enviando una rociada de tierra que caía desde el bajo techo.

_¡Detente!,_ ordenó el demonio, su lengua moviéndose rápidamente entre los afilados dientes. _No consentiré ninguno de tus trucos de vampiro.

_A diferencia de ti, yo soy mi propio amo y no recibo órdenes de ningún demonio,_ dijo Darien apretando los dientes.

_Loco. _El Lu golpeó de nuevo pero en esta ocasión Darien logró deslizarse lo suficiente hacia un lado de modo que le dio de refilón. Los dientes rastrillaron su hombro, pero él mantuvo la espada firmemente apuntada hacia la ahora desmenuzada tierra bajo los pies del demonio.

La tierra se estaba moviendo, pero no lo bastante rápido, reconoció con ira. El poder que él llamó era utilizado por los vampiros para enterrar a sus víctimas en el suelo después de una profunda alimentación. Nunca fue una buena idea dejar tras de sí los cadáveres para atraer la atención del clan local. Lamentablemente, en estos días la mayoría de los vampiros preferían la sangre sintética a los peligros de cazar presas vivas y él rara vez había llamado a sus habilidades. Por no mencionar el hecho de que nunca antes había intentado enterrar a una criatura tan grande como el Lu.

Aún ignorando la tierra que estaba ahora cubriendo sus pies con garras y subiendo poco a poco hacia las gruesas escamas de sus piernas, el Lu soltó un siseante gruñido y golpeó hacia la cabeza de Darien. Era un golpe mortal, pero sacudiéndose de nuevo, Darien consiguió evitar los dientes que chasquearon. Su cabeza golpeó dolorosamente contra la pared, un pequeño precio a pagar por tenerle aún atacando.

Aclarando severamente su empañada mente, él alargó la mano hacia abajo para tirar de una de las dagas de su bota. Él necesitaba distraer al demonio si no quería ser desmenuzado en desagradables trozos. Sin llegar a permitir que su llamamiento sobre la tierra flaqueara, él echó hacia atrás su brazo y lanzó la daga con fuerza letal. Hubo un asqueroso golpe sordo y un rugido de dolor cuando la daga se hundió profundamente dentro del alargado ojo del Lu.

_Morirás por esto, vampiro,_ rugió el demonio, su desesperadas sacudidas de dolor hundiéndole más profundamente en la tierra.

_No hay necesidad de que cualquiera de nosotros muera,_ dijo Darien, manteniendo al demonio concentrado en él incluso mientras gesticulaba hacia la silenciosa gárgola que retrocediera contra la pared. Si podía conseguir atrapar al Lu, ellos podrían sobrevivir a esto relativamente intactos. Él hizo una mueca cuando sintió la sangre empaparle a través de sus ropas. Relativamente era todo lo que podía esperar en este momento. _Dime lo que queréis de la Shalott, y podríamos hacer un trato.

_Te dije que debías derrotarme si deseas las respuestas, vampiro, y yo estoy lejos de ser derrotado._ La cara de serpiente era una espantosa máscara de sangre y furia mientras el Lu miraba a Darien con la daga aún atrapada en su ojo. Él hizo un intento de embestir hacia delante, sólo para gritar con frustración cuando descubrió que el suelo le mantenía firmemente atrapado. _¡Noooo!

_Dime por qué queréis a la Shalott,_ exigió Darien.

_Morirás por esto,_ gruñó el Lu. Levantando su espada, Darien se preparó para hundirla dentro del ojo que le quedaba cuando la estrecha cabeza se sacudió hacia arriba y golpeó violentamente contra el techo. Una lluvia de tierra cayó hacia abajo y Levet soltó un chillido de alarma.

__Mon Dieu_, ¿se ha vuelto loco?_ chilló la gárgola. Parecía una posibilidad nada desdeñable, reconoció Darien, mientras el demonio bajaba su cabeza y una vez más se encabritaba hacia arriba para empujar su cabeza dentro de la tierra de encima. Los demonios Lu siempre fueron inestables. La consanguinidad nunca fue una buena cosa.

Él estaba en el proceso de decidir si el Lu estaba lo bastante atrapado para arriesgarse a una retirada estratégica o aprovechar la oportunidad para colocar unos cuantos golpes más cuando la comprensión le golpeó. El Lu no se había vuelto loco. Estaba haciendo precisamente lo que había advertido que haría. Matarlo. El túnel dio una poderosa sacudida y la tierra comenzó a caerse desde arriba con alarmante velocidad. Pronto el demonio derrumbaría el techo entero sobre ellos. Ellos serían enterrados bajo los escombros. Pero no enterrados a profundidad suficiente, se dio cuenta cuando levantó sus ojos hacia arriba con alarma. El suelo empezaba a dividirse abriéndose y cuando lo hiciera traería consigo la marea del temprano amanecer. Por las pelotas del diablo.

_Levet,_ llamó Darien en advertencia. La gárgola no sería dañada por la luz del sol pero regresaría a su forma de estatua. Él estaría impotente si el Lu decidía llevárselo. Extrañamente, sin embargo, el pequeño demonio no prestó atención. En lugar de eso él se arrodilló sobre la tierra caída y murmuró por lo bajo. Darien abrió su boca para darle otro aviso cuando Levet arrojó sus brazos hacia arriba y gritó.

_Llamo a la noche._ Las palabras apenas podían ser escuchadas por encima del sonido del techo colapsando. No había dudas, sin embargo, sobre la espesa nube de tinta negra que abruptamente se envolvió alrededor de ellos. Darien se congeló asombrado, sus manos agarrando la espada como si no estuviera seguro de si la asquerosa nube era una bendición o una maldición. No muy lejos de él escuchó a Levet soltar un sorprendido jadeo y después un grito de triunfo. _¡Funcionó!_ Sus alas agitando el oscuro aire con un aleteo de entusiasmo. _¡Por las pelotas de piedra de mi padre, funcionó!


	12. Capítulo 10

_Capítulo 10_

Serena había conducido un coche antes. Ni muy a menudo y ni bien. Pero conocía el método básico para moverse de un lado a otro. Sin embargo, ella nunca había puesto sus manos en algo como el elegante Porsche. El más mínimo toque sobre el acelerador y estaba precipitándose a través del creciente amanecer a una espantosa velocidad. Era poco sorprendente que ella hubiera conseguido reunir unas pocas abolladuras y un faro roto para el momento en que llegó a la casa de subastas y recogía la pequeña reserva de pociones mágicas que había dejado atrás.

Un demonio no es capaz de viajar a más de 160 km por hora sin coste alguno, se aseguró a sí misma mientras volvía al indudablemente maltratado coche y corría de vuelta hacia la propiedad de Darien. Además, no cabía duda de que el vampiro de pelo negro iba a estar tan furioso por su regreso que ni siquiera se daría cuenta de que ella se las había arreglado para arruinar el costoso coche.

Añadiéndole varias abolladuras más, una ventana rota y un pinchazo cuando ella cortó a través de campos y caminos secundarios, ella se detuvo dentro del garaje haciendo chirriar las ruedas. El viaje había sido hecho con tanta rapidez como era humanamente, o demoniacamente, posible. Sin embargo, ella no podía negar el temor enfermizo que apretaba su estómago.

Un temor que casi la hacía caer de rodillas mientras se colaba a través de la trampilla y entraba en la cámara de abajo. A través de la sala ella podía ver la puerta combada y arrancada de sus goznes por alguna fuerza desconocida. Pero eso no fue lo que hizo que su sangre se helara. Incluso desde esta distancia ella podía ver que el túnel se había derrumbado y la luz de la mañana se vertía dentro.

Ella se precipitó hacia delante antes incluso de que pudiera preguntarse por qué su respiración estaba atrapada en su garganta y su corazón estaba retorcido por el dolor. No podía ser el hecho de que ella temía que Darien estuviera muerto. Eso tan sólo sería… insensato. ¿No? Negándose a reflexionar sobre el pánico que bullía a través de su sangre, Serena acunó cuidadosamente la bolsa contra su cuerpo y se abrió camino a través de la pequeña abertura. Ella no estaba segura de qué esperaba, pero no era la espesa nube de oscuridad que era casi tangible en el aire.

_¿Levet?_ llamó ella suavemente. _¿Darien?_ Hubo un suave roce y entonces la oscuridad fue perforada repentinamente por un suave resplandor. Al principio pensó que alguien había conseguido encender una vela, pero cuando giró su cabeza se dio cuenta de que la luz no era una vela. Ni siquiera era remotamente una vela. Congelada por el horror, su mirada recorrió al enorme demonio con sus brillantes escamas y ojos escarlata. Ella nunca había visto nada como eso. Y no quería volver a verlo nunca. Mientras miraba, el hocico ensangrentado se contrajo con lo que ella mucho temía era una sonrisa de triunfo. Oh… mierda, mierda, mierda.

_La Shalott,_ siseó la bestia. Hipnotizada por la ardiente mirada le tomó a Serena un largo momento escuchar la fría y furiosa voz que venía desde la profundidad de las sombras.

_Maldita sea, Serena, te dije que te fueras. ¡Vete de una puñetera vez!_ Ella hizo una mueca cuando volvió a sí misma con un repentino golpe. ¿Eran todos los vampiros unos asnos ingratos, o Darien era una raza especial? El demonio que permanecía delante de ella soltó una sonora carcajada que hizo eco a través del túnel. Inquietante. Muy, muy inquietante.

_No hay ningún sitio al que puedas correr en donde no te encontraré, Shalott, pero ven a mí y yo perdonaré la vida de estos dos,_ prometió él con voz ronca. Serena tomó un profundo aliento mientras rebuscaba a escondidas dentro de la bolsa y cerraba sus dedos alrededor de una de las jarritas cerámicas. _¡Ven a mí ahora!_ rugió el demonio.

_Ya voy, ya voy,_ murmuró ella.

_Serena._ Había un borde de algo que podría haber sido pánico en la suave voz de Darien. _El Lu está atrapado por el momento, pero no puedo sujetarle por siempre. Vete de aquí.

_Haz lo que él dice, Serena,_ repitió Levet. _Tú no puedes derrotar a esta bestia._ La bestia en cuestión soltó un bajo siseo hacia la gárgola antes de intentar parecer inofensivo. Una tarea imposible, por supuesto.

_Yo no soy tu enemigo, querida. Sólo he venido a recogerte para mi amo._ Un inquietante resplandor onduló sobre las escamas del demonio, como si estuviera en las garras de una violenta emoción. _Un amo al que no se gusta ser decepcionado._ Ella dio un paso más cerca. No es que ella quisiera estar al alcance de un mordisco de esos afilados dientes. Pero tenía que estar lo suficientemente cerca para usar las armas que poseía.

_¿Quién es este misterioso amo?_ preguntó ella, más para mantenerlo distraído que para descubrir la verdad. Prioridades, prioridades. Salir de aquí con vida, y luego preocuparse por quién la quería tan desesperadamente.

_Un poderoso amigo, o un mortal enemigo. La elección es tuya.

_Aún tienes que darme un nombre.

_Está prohibido decir su nombre, pero te aseguro que yo no quiero hacerte daño._ Serena hizo rodar sus ojos ante las típicas supercherías de los demonios.

_No sé por qué encuentro eso difícil de creer.

_Tienes mi palabra de que te llevaré con mi amo sin hacerte daño. ¿Te convence eso?

_Todo depende de lo que pasará después de que lleguemos._ Ella avanzó lentamente un poco más. _¿Qué es lo que tu amo quiere de mí?

_Esa es una pregunta que él tendrá que responderte.

_No estás inspirando mi confianza precisamente._ Los ojos rojos brillaron con un peligroso fuego. O al menos un ojo rojo lo hizo. El otro estaba ostentando actualmente una pesada daga. Asqueroso.

_No tengo ninguna necesidad. O te vienes conmigo de buen grado, o te llevo por la fuerza. No hay otras opciones._ Serena sintió a Darien bordear lentamente alrededor de la espalda del demonio, pero ella no se atrevió a quitar sus ojos de la peligrosa boca que rondaba muy cerca. Ella no tenía ni idea de si su impetuoso plan funcionaría, y parecía prudente estar preparada para agacharse. Ella le tenía bastante cariño a su cabeza justo donde estaba.

_En realidad…_ murmuró ella, sacando el tarro de cerámica. _Yo tengo otra opción.

_¡Serena, no!_ Las palabras de Darien llegaron demasiado tarde mientras ella se apresuraba a lanzar el tarro. Se reventó contra el largo hocico y el demonio rugió con inconfundible dolor.

Por un momento Serena fue cegada por el repentino resplandor que onduló sobre las escamas. Ella no había esperado la llamarada de luz, y su breve vulnerabilidad le valió cara cuando el demonio se abalanzó hacia delante y usó su cabeza para golpearla contra la pared. No había intentado ser un golpe mortal, pero eso no quitaba que doliera. Con una sacudida de su cabeza, ella se obligó a ponerse de pie dolorosamente y miró con horror como Darien se arrojaba entre ella y los dientes afilados como cuchillas.

El Lu embistió inmediatamente y el corazón de Serena se detuvo cuando el vampiro levantó su espada larga para acuchillar la asombrosa boca. El resonar del acero encontrándose con algo mucho más duro que el simple metal hizo eco a través del túnel. Serena gateó para recuperar su bolsa caída y sacó otro tarro. Ella tenía que hacer algo antes de que el demonio lograse alcanzar a Darien. Cuando se puso en pie, sin embargo, ella escuchó un agudo siseo y sus ojos se ampliaron cuando la espada de Darien comenzó lentamente a hundirse en las espesas escamas.

_¿Qué está pasando?_ preguntó ella. Los músculos de Darien se ondularon mientras forzaba la mortal espada cada vez más profunda.

_La poción que lanzaste sobre él ha debilitado su armadura._ El Lu rugió con ira y echando hacia atrás su brazo, Serena lanzó el tarro con el asqueroso brebaje de las brujas directamente en la sangrienta herida.

Esta vez ella estaba preparada para la descarga de ardiente luz y sostuvo su brazo sobre los ojos intentando ignorar el agudo grito de dolor. Los Shalotts podrían ser reconocidos guerreros, pero ella tenía suficiente sangre humana para sentir compasión por el agonizante demonio. El Lu no dudaría en matarlos a todos sin un ápice de remordimientos, pero ella no podía soportar el prolongar la evidente agonía. Agachándose, ella cogió la última de las pociones y se preparó para lanzarla.

_Espera, querida,_ ordenó Darien bruscamente mientras sacaba la espada que había hundido profundamente en el cráneo del demonio. Con un siseo, el Lu se desplomó en suelo.

_No puedes tener la intención de dejarlo así, ¿no?_ preguntó ella mientras miraba a la bestia moviéndose con espasmos en un charco de su propia sangre.

_Él hizo un trato conmigo, ¿no es así poderoso Lu?_ El ojo carmesí se abrió una rendija.

_Yo no hago tratos con vampiros,_ siseó él. Darien se movió hacia delante para colocar la punta de su espada en la parte superior de la cabeza del demonio. Las escamas ya habían empezado a convertirse en un líquido espantoso.

_Dijiste que si podía derrotarte contestarías a mis preguntas._ Darien parecía aún más grande en el oscurecido brillo de las escamas. _Has sido derrotado. Ahora haz honor a tu promesa._ Por un momento el aire brilló con la frustrada furia del agonizante demonio. Luego, sorprendentemente, el Lu soltó un ronco suspiro.

_Pregunta.

_¿Por qué quiere tu amo a la Shalott?

_Por su sangre. _Serena se encogió. Maldita sea su sangre. Tenía mucho por lo que responder. Al parecer todos los demonios del mundo querían un poco de ella por una u otra razón.

_¿Quién es él?

_Te lo dije, tengo prohibido decir su nombre.

_Entonces, ¿dónde puedo encontrarle?

_Él estaba en Chicago, pero le siento alejándose. No sé a dónde se dirige._ Darien soltó un gruñido, sus manos apretándose sobre la empuñadura de la espada.

_No tienes respuestas para mí._ El Lu soltó una grave e inquietante risa.

_Porque tú no haces las preguntas correctas, vampiro.

_¿Cuáles son las preguntas correctas?

_Ah no, no te lo pondré tan fácil._ Serena saltó precipitadamente hacia delante. No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que Darien había agotado su paciencia. El Lu no sería capaz de responder ninguna pregunta una vez que la espada se deslizara a través de su cerebro.

_Dijiste que tu amo me quería por mi sangre,_ ella hizo frente directamente al demonio. _¿Tiene la intención de venderla o usarla para sí mismo?_ El ojo carmesí se giró en su dirección. Serena se estremeció ante la desconcertante inteligencia que ardía en las brillantes profundidades. Ella se dio cuenta de repente que él era mucho más que una torpe y agonizante bestia. O al menos ella asumió que eso era un él. Ella no estaba por pedir a la cosa que rodase hacia arriba para comprobarlo.

_Mi amo no tiene ninguna utilidad para tu sangre más que para sí mismo,_ siseó él.

_¿Entonces él tiene la intención de venderme?

_Tú eres… más un medio para un fin._ Su propio temperamento llameó. No era de extrañar que él accediera a contestar las preguntas. Él no estaba revelando una maldita cosa.

_¿Tiene él a Tomoe?_ Tal vez sintiendo su irritación, una sonrisa de burlona satisfacción curvó sus labios.

_El trol está vivo y bien. Por el momento._ Serena parpadeó con desconcierto.

_¿Qué quieres decir?

_Si deseas una respuesta a tu pregunta, busca en tu maldición._ Un horrible y burbujeante sonido salió de la garganta del demonio y él se estremeció repentinamente. _He cumplido mi promesa, maldito vampiro, ahora termínalo._ Darien se giró para enviarla una inquisitiva mirada.

_¿Serena?_ Había sin duda una docena de preguntas que ella debería preguntar. Algunas que el demonio podría incluso responder. Pero ella no podía hacerlo. Su estómago simplemente no era lo bastante fuerte como para ver sufrir a ninguna criatura.

_Sí._ El impulso de apartarse era casi abrumador, pero Serena se obligó a presenciar el golpe mortal. El demonio había estado detrás de ella, y sólo ella. Era completamente culpa suya que Darien y Levet hubieran sido atacados después de todo. Lo menos que podía hacer era permanecer a su lado mientras él derrotaba a su enemigo.

Alzando la espada, Darien la blandió con un feroz golpe que cortó la larga cabeza limpiamente. Como ella él parecía estar decidido a poner fin al sufrimiento del demonio. No hubo ningún sonido que indicase que el Lu estaba muerto, pero con un lento pulso el brillo de las escamas comenzó a desvanecerse. Serena elevó una silenciosa plegaria. Ella no estaba segura de a qué deidad le rezaba el Lu, pero sus palabras seguramente no podían ir por mal camino.

Un pesado silencio descendió cuando la oscuridad se hizo completa. El demonio estaba muerto pero Serena no sentía ninguna sensación de alivio. Todavía había algo ahí fuera que quería su sangre. La única pregunta era qué enviaría después tras ella. Perdida en sus melancólicos pensamientos, Serena dio un sobresaltado chillido cuando sintió que una pequeña mano tiró bruscamente del ruedo de su bata.

_¿Levet?

_Ah, así que recuerdas a la pobre gárgola obligada a pelear contra hellhounds, y demonios, y a sostener este magnífico hechizo de oscuridad incluso cuando él está soportando un terrible calambre en su costado,_ murmuró Levet con evidente disgusto. Una parte de su tensión disminuyó ante el familiar refunfuño de su amigo.

_Es un magnífico hechizo, Levet, pero en caso de que no lo hayas notado, he estado bastante ocupada.

__Oui, oui_ _espetó él para nada intimidado. _Ding-dong el demonio ha muerto20, ahora ¿podemos admirar nuestro precioso trabajo en algún lugar donde el techo no esté a punto de derrumbarse y nuestro oh-tan-apuesto vampiro no esté a punto de convertirse en un montón de polvo?_ Buen punto.

* * *

Vestido con nada más que un par de bóxers de seda negra, Darien se movió a una posición más cómoda sobre la cama que ocupaba una gran parte de su guarida oculta. A su lado, Serena estaba tumbada en un sueño inquieto, sus hermosos rizos se extendían a través de la funda de almohada de satén negro. Incapaz de resistir la tentación, él permitió que sus dedos acariciaran ligeramente el cálido e intenso dorado.

Él sabía que debería estar descansando. Después de la muerte del Lu le había tomado varias horas reunir a sus sirvientes humanos y ponerlos de guardia alrededor de la casa, y contactar a su clan para advertirles de estar alerta. No creía realmente que el misterioso amo pudiera lanzar otro ataque con tanta rapidez, pero estaba decidido a estar preparado. Fue sólo cuando estuvo seguro de que había hecho todo lo posible para garantizar la seguridad de Serena que se había unido a ella en la cama y se permitió a sí mismo el lujo de dormir. Un sueño que había sido perturbado demasiado pronto por la sensación de un cuerpo caliente enredado con el suyo y la embriagadora esencia de mujer llenando el aire.

Buen infierno, el sueño estaba sobrevalorado de todos modos, reconoció él mientras se apoyaba en un codo para estudiar el delicado perfil de Serena. Con una sensación de asombro, él se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez en todos sus largos años que realmente se había despertado con una mujer en sus brazos. Un vampiro rara vez equiparaba el sexo con una relación, y mientras que ellos vivían en clanes, no se emparejaban hasta encontrar a su verdadero compañero.

Saboreando la sensación de su satinado cabello mientras se arrastraba sobre sus dedos, Darien ocultó una sonrisa cuando sus pestañas parpadearon abriéndose. Dios, ella era magnífica. Molesta como el infierno, pero magnífica. Los soñolientos ojos celestes vagaron sobre su cara como si memorizaran cada uno de sus rasgos antes de que ella se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se tensara de repente.

_Darien. ¿Pasa algo?

_No._ Él sonrió lentamente. _Simplemente disfrutaba mirándote._ Ella se movió inquietamente en las sábanas de satén. Él estaba descubriendo que esta mujer era extrañamente tímida a la hora de la intimidad. Como si tuviera poca experiencia con el deseo.

_¿Qué hora es?

_Aún no son las cuatro._ Agarrando las cubiertas, él tiró de ellas hacia abajo para revelar la esbelta forma apenas cubierta por su bata. _¿Te duelen tus heridas?

_No. Soy bastante resistente._ Se quedó sin aliento cuando Darien recorrió sus dedos sobre las tenues marcas rosas que todavía estropeaban su bronceada piel. _¿Qué estás haciendo?

_Quiero asegurarme por mí mismo que te estás curada.

_No tienes que tocar mi pierna para ver que me estoy curada. _Darien soltó una risita ahogada, sus dedos recorrieron hacia arriba su pantorrilla deliberadamente para jugar con la parte de atrás de su rodilla.

_No, pero es mucho más divertido que sólo mirar._ Sus rasgos se tensaron con desaprobación, pero él no se perdió el ligero estremecimiento que ella no podía ocultar completamente.

_¿Dónde está Levet?_ Darien hizo una mueca.

_Todavía en forma de estatua, gracias a Dios._ Serena se apoyó sobre sus codos y le miró con genuina molestia.

_Realmente eres un sapo ingrato. Levet salvó tu vida._ Darien se encogió de hombros, mucho más interesado en la satinada piel bajo sus ambulantes dedos que en la durmiente gárgola.

_Eso no significa que él no podría poner a prueba la paciencia de un santo. He conocido a piratas borrachos con leguas más agradables._ Un toque de reticente diversión entró en sus ojos.

_Él es, quizás, alguien a quien se le va tomando el gusto con el tiempo.

_¿Cómo el arsénico?

_Debería haber dejado que te convirtieras en una tostada,_ murmuró ella.

_No sé acerca de convertirme en una tostada, pero sé que tú nunca deberías haber regresado._ Él mantuvo su mirada con la pura fuerza de su voluntad. _¿Por qué?

_¿Por qué, qué?_ Sus dedos se apretaron sobre su pierna.

_No pretendas ser estúpida, cariño. Soy consciente de que posees una extraordinaria inteligencia. Al menos cuando eliges utilizarla. ¿Por qué regresaste?_ Su mirada descendió, ocultando sus ojos detrás de la espesa curva de sus pestañas.

_No podía dejar a Levet.

_El Lu no habría dañado a la gárgola.

_Tú no sabes eso con seguridad._ Él se inclinó más cerca. Lo suficientemente cerca como para que el calor de ella fluyera sobre su piel y el pulso de su corazón fuera casi tangible. Fue su turno para estremecerse.

Él era un depredador. Una criatura pensada para cazar y capturar a su presa sin piedad. Él lo necesitaba. Quería estar metido profundamente dentro de esta mujer. Saciar su lujuria mientras bebía de su sangre. Afortunadamente, él había tenido siglos para hacerse con el control de sus apetitos. Y para aprender a apreciar la lección de que la presa más difícil de capturar era la caza más satisfactoria.

_Inténtalo de nuevo, cariño,_ murmuró él, su voz estaba ligeramente ronca. La lengua de ella se asomó para tocar sus labios.

_No me gusta la idea de algún demonio acechándome. Parecía más prudente hacerle frente directamente que tenerle acercándose sigilosamente a mí de nuevo._ Él movió su cuerpo para presionarse firmemente contra sus curvas mientras sus itinerantes dedos alcanzaban el borde de su bata.

_Muy lógico.

_Creo que te has más que asegurado de que mi pierna está curada,_ dijo ella, su voz no tan estable.

_Prefiero ser minucioso._ De repente ella se dejó caer hacia atrás sobre las almohadas. Él podía escuchar su corazón latiendo mucho más deprisa.

_Darien._ Él la siguió hacia abajo hasta suspenderse a un aliento de sus labios.

_Volviste para salvarme, ¿verdad?

_No.

_¿Por qué es tan terrible admitir que tú no me quieres muerto?_ Ella hizo un sonido ahogado cuando sus manos se movieron para tirar de la cinta de su bata, separándola lentamente para revelar la impresionante belleza de debajo.

_Deja de hacer eso. _Su mano rozó con reverencia sobre la suave curva de su estómago.

_Nunca he sentido una piel así. Tan suave… tan cálida. Había olvidado la belleza de los Shalotts._ Aunque ella era lo bastante fuerte para lanzarle al otro lado de la habitación, y tal vez incluso a través de la pesada puerta, Serena permaneció acostada debajo de él, su rostro tenso con algo que era sospechosamente cercano al dolor.

_Soy una mestiza, ¿recuerdas?

_No he olvidado nada sobre ti, y puedo jurar honestamente que tu sangre humana no te hace menos preciosa._ Él permitió a su mirada rozar deliberadamente la deliciosa longitud de su cuerpo. _De hecho, añade un encantador toque de fragilidad.

_Yo no soy preciosa._ Darien se inmovilizó cuando una ternura poco familiar pasó a través de su corazón. Por la sangre de los santos, ¿cómo podía esta mujer no saber que ella podía hacer a los ángeles llorar de envidia?

_Mírame,_ ordenó él, esperando hasta que sus pestañas se alzaron a regañadientes para revelar sus cautelosos ojos. _¿Crees que es sólo la sangre de los Shalotts lo que embriaga a los vampiros? Siempre ha sido su asombrosa belleza lo que nos cautivaba primero._ Ella negó con su cabeza, evidentemente no estando dispuesta a creer en sus palabras.

_¿Qué quieres de mí?_ Bueno, eso fue bastante fácil. Él apoyó su frente contra la de ella, bebiendo de su embriagador perfume.

_Tócame,_ susurró él, su voz pesada por la necesidad. _Déjame sentir tus manos sobre mí._ Ella se estremeció en respuesta.

_Darien, deberíamos…_ Él rozó los labios de ella con los suyos, su mano trazando hacia arriba la copa de su pecho.

_Por favor, Serena, tan sólo déjame sentir tu toque. Es todo lo que pido._ Por un largo y tenso momento él creyó que ella pensaba negarle su petición.

A pesar de lo mucho que ella podía desearle, sus defensas eran formidables. Ella no quería quererle. Tal vez ella incluso temía quererle. Entonces, con dolorosa lentitud, su mano se alzó y las puntas de sus dedos rozaron sobre su pecho desnudo. Darien gimió cuando todo su cuerpo se apretó en respuesta. ¡Cristo! Ella no había hecho nada más que rozarle con sus dedos y él ya estaba duro y dolorido. Y dolorido, y dolorido, y dolorido… Su cabeza descendió para que pudiera presionar sus labios contra la sensible piel de su sien.

_No te detengas ahora,_ suplicó él suavemente.

Él. Darien. Un antiguo vampiro. Líder de clan. Temido depredador. Suplicando por el toque de una mujer. Increíble. Pero, ¿qué no hacía un hombre desesperado? Mordisqueando su camino hacia abajo por la curva de su oreja, Darien se estremeció cuando sus manos se presionaron más firmemente contra su piel, alisándose sobre su pecho hasta que ella llegó a su sensible pezón. Él hizo un sonido profundamente en su garganta ante la sacudida de excitación. Fácilmente sintiendo su placer, Serena bromeó rodeando el pezón hasta que se endureció en respuesta.

_No sabía que a los hombres les gustasen estas cosas,_ murmuró ella.

_No sé sobre los demás hombre, pero a mí me gusta mucho,_ dijo él con voz ronca.

_¿Te gusta esto?

Sorprendentemente, ella se inclinó hacia abajo para pasar su lengua sobre el apretado pico y Darien soltó un grito ahogado. El placer corrió a través de todo su cuerpo, endureciendo su erección y haciéndole preocuparse por primera vez en siglos si realmente podría alcanzar el clímax con nada más que un toque. Sus dedos se enredaron en su cabello, instándola a continuar con sus deliciosas caricias. Ella lo hizo. Incluso cuando sus pesados párpados se cerraron, sus delicados dedos trazaban un ardiente camino hacia su apretado estómago para jugar con el borde de sus bóxers. Él se sacudió en respuesta, un gruñido saliendo de su garganta.

_Oh, sí.

_Sí, ¿Qué?_ susurró ella, tomando claramente un perverso placer en conduciéndole hasta el punto de la locura. Él esparció calientes besos sobre su cara mientras se movía para tirar hacia abajo de los ofensivos bóxers.

_¿Estás intentando torturarme deliberadamente?_ dijo él con voz ronca, su mano moviéndose para cubrir las suyas de modo que pudiera instarlas hacia su tensa erección. _¿O simplemente quieres que suplique?

_¿Tortura y súplica? Me gusta el sonido de ambas,_ replicó ella. Darien se rió suavemente sólo para terminar con un quebrado gemido cuando sus dedos acariciaron su pulsante longitud con un tentativo toque.

_Santo infierno,_ jadeó él, su espalda arqueándose cuando ella le exploró suavemente desde la punta hasta la base y viceversa.

No había ninguna experiencia en su toque. Era más como si ella estuviera descubriendo por sí misma la mejor manera de llevar los bajos gruñidos a su garganta, pero él nunca había luchado tan duro para contenerse de impulsarse en ciega necesidad y derramar su placer. Él enterró su cara en su cabello cuando ella lo estrechó en un firme agarre, teniendo cuidado de no permitirle a ella sentir sus completamente extendidos colmillos. Él no tenía ningún deseo de recordarle a ella que era uno de los temidos vampiros. No ahora. Nada iba a estropear la atmósfera. Nada excepto los repentinos golpes sobre la pesada puerta de roble.

_Serena._ La penetrante, irritante y completamente inoportuna voz de Levet flotó a través del aire. _¿Tienes la intención de quedarte en la cama todo el día? Me estoy muriendo de hambre aquí fuera._ Darien se congeló, pero Serena saltó de la cama como si hubiera sido disparada por un cañón. Rápidamente ella envolvió la bata sobre su tembloroso cuerpo.

La atmósfera estaba definitivamente rota. Y si su afligida expresión era algo por lo que guiarse, no iba a persuadirla de revivirla a corto plazo. Con un gruñido de frustración, Darien se echó sobre su espalda y golpeó el colchón con sus puños.

_Voy… a… matarle.

20 **NdT**: referencia a la canción "La bruja malvada ha muerto" de la película "El mago de Oz"


	13. Capítulo 11

_Capítulo 11_

Serena estaba sentada con Levet en la mesa de la cocina zampándose el final de la tarta de manzana colocada delante de ella. No era que ella se estuviera muriendo de hambre. Gracias al ama de llaves de Darien, ella había escubierto la cocina llena a rebosar de comida. Mucha de la cual increíblemente ella había consumido. Pero ella tenía el hábito de comer siempre que algo molestase su mente. Especialmente si ese algo era un vampiro de cabello negro y zafiros ojos que podía convertirla en una furiosa hormona con una simple mirada.

Dios mío, ella le había necesitado tan miserablemente. Necesitado sentirle estremecerse bajo su toque, escucharle gemir de placer, guiarlo dentro de ella de modo que ella pudiera reunirse con él en el paraíso. Peor aún, ni siquiera podía convencerse totalmente de que nunca pasaría de nuevo. O de que ella no quería que pasase de nuevo. Ella era patética. Patética, patética, patética.

Ella robó otro mordisco de la tarta de manzana y se lo metió en su boca. Gracias a Dios, los Shalotts nunca habían tenido que preocuparse por su peso. En contraste, Darien no era un comilón, sino un brusco caminante. Después de haber consumido su botella de sangre de un trago, él había comenzado a caminar pisando con fuerza a través de la casa, reuniendo sus tropas para asegurar que los guardias estuvieran de servicio, y pidiendo ayuda para comenzar la reparación de los túneles. Él giró a través de la casa vestido con un par de pantalones de terciopelo negro que se ajustaban lo bastante ceñido para hacer a Serena ahogarse con su pastel y una camisa plateada que había dejado abierta para revelar su perfecto pecho. Él estaba lo bastante delicioso para tumbarlo sobre el suelo y hacer su voluntad con él. Salvo por el inconfundible ceño fruncido que estropeaba sus apuestos rasgos. De hecho fue casi un alivio cuando él murmuró algo entre dientes y salió de un portazo por la puerta trasera.

_No sé por qué ese vampiro está de tan mal humor,_ murmuró Levet, abriéndose paso a través de su cuarto plato de estofado. _Gracias a mí no se convirtió en un montón de polvo. Y con tu rápido pensamiento tú conseguiste derrotar al Lu. Él debería estar inclinándose a nuestros pies en señal de gratitud, no pisando fuerte alrededor como si tuviera un palo metido en el culo._ Serena suspiró mientras movía hacia un lado el molde vacío del pastel.

_Yo no lo presionaría ahora mismo, Levet._ Algo en su tono hizo a la gárgola mirarla con una ceja alzada.

__Cherie_, ¿qué fue exactamente lo que conseguí interrumpir?_ Un estúpido rubor tocó sus mejillas.

_Dije que no lo presiones._ Levet soltó una súbita carcajada.

_Ah… ¿así que tu odio hacia los vampiros no se extiende al _boudoir_21? No puedo criticar tu gusto. Él es magnífico en una fría y arrogante manera._ Serena miró a su amigo con un peligroso ceño fruncido.

_¿Crees que Darien es arrogante? ¿No es eso la sartén llamándole negro al cazo?

_¿Sartén?_ Levet hizo un impotente aspaviento con sus manos. _No sé de qué sartén hablas._ Serena hizo rodar sus ojos.

_Olvídalo, Levet. Has estado en América desde la Revolución. Tu dominio del inglés es mejor que el mío.

_Inglés, bah. Ese ordinario lenguaje. No hay romance, no hay belleza. Tan sólo horribles ruidos que chirrían sobre mis delicados oídos._ Intentando parecer casual, Serena alzó su ceja. De algún modo, de alguna manera, esta ridícula gárgola se había convertido en una importante parte de su vida. Ella no podía soportar la idea de él siendo herido por su culpa.

_¿Entonces por qué sigues aquí? ¿Por qué no regresas a Francia?_ Un estremecimiento corrió a través del pequeño cuerpo gris.

_¿Te refieres a los amorosos brazos de mi familia? _Sacrebleu_, no sobreviviría a tal reunión. Lo último que escuché era que mis hermanos estaban decididos a tener mi cabeza sobre una pica._ Serena hizo una mueca.

_Sip, las familias son una putada. Por todo lo que he descubierto la mayor parte de mi extensa familia son sangrientos asesinos que a menudo conservan la piel de sus presas como trofeos.

_Encantador._ Ella dio un tirón de su larga trenza la cual todavía estaba húmeda por la ducha.

_Hay lugares cerca de Francia a donde puedes ir. He oído que Italia es un hermoso país._ Pasó un latido mientras la gárgola la miraba fijamente con creciente recelo.

_¿Estás tratando de deshacerte de mí?_ Ella vaciló mientras trataba de salir con una mentira razonable bajo esa fija mirada. Al final ella dejó escapar un suspiro. Mierda. Ella nunca podía conseguir que mentir mereciera una mierda.

_Levet, ambos sabemos que yo no soy segura para tener alrededor. Algo ahí fuera me quiere muerta y a ellos no les importará a quién tengan que dañar para llegar hasta mí._ Sus alas temblaron de indignación.

_¿Crees que soy un cobarde que huye del peligro? ¿Por qué no tan sólo cortas mi virilidad y acabas con ella?

_Nunca he pensado que seas un cobarde, pero es estúpido ponerte en peligro cuando no hay necesidad._ Levet agachó su cabeza para terminar lo que quedaba de su estofado. Y más importante, para ocultar su expresión de ella.

_No tengo nada mejor que hacer por el momento. Bien podría quedarme y protegerte mientras espero que algo capture mi interés._ Serena se encontró ridículamente tocada. A pesar de todo su enojo, la gárgola se preocupaba por ella.

_Levet…_ Estaba a punto de exigir que él encontrase algún lugar seguro para estar, cuando Serena fue abruptamente cortada por un rugido que partió el aire de la noche. _¿Qué demonios fue eso?_ Levet saltó fuera de su silla para ir hacia la puerta y abrirla.

_Los aullidos de los condenados. O un vampiro muy enfadado. Parece venir desde el garaje.

_El garaje._ Serena se puso en pie lentamente mientras una sensación de terror llenaba su estómago. _Oh.

_¿Qué es?_ preguntó Levet.

_Yo podría haber tenido algunas dificultades con el coche de Darien.

_¿Qué clase de coche?

_Un Porsche, creo. ¿Cuál es el problema?_ Levet rodó sus ojos hacia el cielo.

_Santa Madre de Dios._ Serena frunció el ceño cuando la gárgola agarro una barra de pan recién horneado y se encaminó hacia las escaleras que llevaban al sótano.

_¿A dónde vas?

_A encontrar un refugio de la tormenta que se avecina._ Hubo otro rugido y Serena presionó una mano sobre su apretado estómago.

_Acabas de prometer que te quedarías para protegerme._ Levet le hizo una pedorreta con la lengua.

_Destrozaste el Porsche de un hombre. Estás sola.

_Traidor._ le llamó ella por detrás al demonio que se batía en retirada.

Su voz seguía sonando a través de la cocina cuando la puerta trasera fue abierta de un empujón y una oleada de poder se precipitó sobre su piel mientras Darien entraba en la habitación. A pesar de sus mejores intenciones, Serena se encontró a sí misma retrocediendo contra la esquina más cercana mientras él se deslizaba hacia delante.

_¿Qué hiciste?_ él se detuvo a pocos pasos, como si no estuviera del todo seguro de que pudiera confiar en sí mismo para estar más cerca. Serena agarró la encimera tras ella, aceptando a regañadientes que incluso en su furia él era ferozmente hermoso. Fue casi un esfuerzo no alargar la mano y tocarles tan sólo para recordarse a sí misma que él era real y no sólo alguna fantasía salida del sueño de una mujer. _¿Detenerte en un derby de demolición22 en tu camino?_ Ella reunió con severidad sus pensamientos. Patética. Absolutamente patética.

_No estoy acostumbrada a conducir un coche manual23.

_¿Y por eso lo llevaste por cada árbol y bache que pudiste encontrar?_ Sus labios se adelgazaron ante su cortante tono. Hermoso o no, había veces que él era malditamente molesto.

_No está tan mal.

_Es una ruina total.

_Admitiré que hay unos pocos arañazos y abolladuras, pero difícilmente una ruina._ Los ojos de medianoche se estrecharon.

_El árbol de transmisión está más allá de la reparación, la transmisión está golpeada, el…

_Vale, hay algunos problemas,_ le interrumpió ella, haciendo una mueca por dentro cuando recordó justamente cuantos baches y árboles se las había arreglado para localizar. _Es sólo un coche.

_¿Sólo un coche?_ Él parpadeó como si ella hubiera hablado en una lengua extranjera. _Eso es como decir que un Picasso es sólo otra pintura. Eso es… era una obra maestra.

_Tú fuiste el que me ordenó que cogiera un coche y me fuera.

_No me di cuenta de que necesitara especificar que fuera devuelto de una pieza._ Suficiente. Su mentón sobresalió y ella colocó sus manos sobre sus caderas. Él tenía que ser el más insensible, ingrato y maleducado vampiro que jamás caminase sobre la tierra.

_¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Una disculpa?_ Por un momento él continuó mirándola fijamente y entonces, sin advertencia, su mal humor pareció deslizarse lejos y esa peligrosa y pecadora sonrisa curvó lentamente sus labios.

_Mmm… ¿qué que quiero de ti?_ Él se movió hacia delante con sensual elegancia. _Una pregunta fascinante. _Su corazón dio una alarmante sacudida. Toda la advertencia que necesitaba para mantener firmemente a raya a este vampiro.

_No te atrevas a dar un paso más._ Su suave risita goteó hacia abajo por su columna.

_Ahora bien, cariño, sabes bien que a mí no se me desafía.

_No lo hagas._ Por supuesto, él dio ese paso. Él era un vampiro, ¿no? Serena permitió al instinto hacerse cargo. Cuando él alargó una mano para tocar su cara, ella agarró su brazo y con un rápido movimiento ella se tiró al suelo, usando su momentánea sorpresa para tirar de él hacia abajo con ella. Con una dura parada contra el suelo ella había rodado a Darien sobre su espalda y estaba encaramada sobre su pecho. Todo había pasado con tan suave facilidad que Serena supo que Darien no había hecho nada para contraatacar. Una suposición que fue confirmada cuando ella miró fijamente dentro de sus provocativos ojos.

_¿Y ahora qué piensas hacer conmigo?_ murmuró él suavemente, sus manos moviéndose para ahuecar sus caderas en un sugestivo agarre. Gracias a Dios por el espesor de los vaqueros. Ella no estaba segura de qué habría pasado si él tocase su piel desnuda de nuevo. Nada que ella _debiera _querer.

_No me tientes.

_Pero eso es precisamente lo que quiero hacer._ Él hizo algo con su pecho que frotó contra la unión entre sus pierna, enviando una pequeña descarga de placer a través de ella. _¿Estás tentada?_ Ella apretó los dientes.

_De poner una estaca a través de tu corazón.

_¿Antes o después de que grites tu placer?

_No tenemos tiempo para estas chorradas,_ murmuró ella, soltando un repentino chillido cuando él se puso en pie con un fluido movimiento y ella se vio obligada a envolver sus piernas alrededor de su cintura o ser dejada caer sobre su trasero. Sus brazos se sacudieron sobre ella y él inclinó hacia abajo su cabeza para robar un feroz y hambriento beso. Un beso que hizo a su cabeza dar vueltas antes de que él se retirara con un suspiro.

_Desafortunadamente tienes razón._ Suavemente, él la dejó de pie de nuevo. _Debemos hacer planes._ Serena se tambaleó, pero no se cayó. Ya era algo.

_¿_Nosotros_?_ preguntó ella.

_Te guste o no, cariño, sigues perteneciéndome._ Ella se tensó antes de que el sentido común la advirtiera de que sus provocativas palabras habían sido deliberadas. Él quería distraerla. La pregunta era por qué.

_¡No puedes tener en serio la intención de mantenerme cerca!_ exclamó ella. _Casi te matan. ¿Por qué querrías tenerme cerca cuando seguramente pondría en peligro tu vida?_ Él se encogió de hombros.

_Es un respiro de la monotonía. No he tenido a nadie intentando matarme durante un tiempo muy largo._ Sonaba extraordinariamente igual a la pobre escusa de Levet. Sus ojos se estrecharon.

_No te creo. ¿Por qué no rompes el amuleto y te libras de mí?_ Sus rasgos se endurecieron.

_Porque me perteneces y yo cuido de lo que es mío._ ¿Pertenecerle a él? Uf.

_Eso no es tranquilizador._ Los dedos de él rozaron su mejilla.

_Debería serlo._ Ella dio un apresurado paso hacia atrás. Maldita sea, él sabía que ella no podía pensar cuando la estaba tocando.

_¿Dijiste algo sobre un plan?_ preguntó ella, aceptando que él iba a seguir siendo como una espina clavada en su costado sin importar cuán estúpido o peligroso fuera estar cerca de ella. Hombres.

_Es obvio que no podemos simplemente ocultarnos,_ murmuró él, apoyándose contra la encimera viéndose calmado y perfecto. _Debemos decidir la mejor forma de mantenerte a salvo.

_El Lu dijo que debíamos mirar en mi maldición._ Serena arrugó su frente. _¿Qué quiso decir?

_No tengo ni la menor idea. ¿Qué sabes sobre tu maldición?

_Nada.

_Debes de saber algo._ Serena se encogió de hombros.

_Yo era muy joven y sólo tengo vagos recuerdos de estar en una cueva oscura y de un fuerte dolor en mi hombro.

_¿Tu hombro?_ Serena se detuvo antes de soltar un suspiro y dar un tirón del cuello de la cómoda camiseta que ella había encontrado en su armario. Girándose, ella reveló la marca que estropeaba la piel de su omóplato.

Ella estaba preparada para la sensación de sus dedos trazando ligeramente el perfecto círculo que encerraba los intrincados y extraños símbolos dibujados. Ella había estudiado la marca miles de veces durante años. Ella sabía que con la luz del techo tendría un tenue brillo, y que tendría una extraña cualidad translúcida a la luz. Como si flotase unos milímetros por encima de su piel en lugar de ser una parte de su cuerpo. Jamás unos dedos rozaron su piel tan suavemente, como fascinados por la extraña marca.

_¿Estabas sola cuando estabas en la cueva?_ Serena se estremeció. Ella no tenía verdaderos recuerdos de la cueva. Sólo destellos y flases que entrarían en sus sueños y la hacían despertarse con brote de pánico.

_No, pero estaba demasiado oscuro para mí para ver quién más estaba allí.

_Lo símbolos me son familiares,_ murmuró él. Con una sacudida por la conmoción, ella se giró para mirarle con sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

_¿Los reconoces?_ Él se encogió de hombros, con expresión de estar dándole vueltas.

_No puedo leerlos, pero son runas de bruja.

_He visto runas de bruja. El aquelarre de Circonia no utilizaba nada como esto.

_Circonia no era una bruja elemental. Ella utilizaba sacrificios de sangre para su poder, no la tierra._ Serena sacudió su cabeza. Sus palabras no tenían sentido.

_¿Por qué me maldeciría una bruja?

_Esa es la cuestión, ¿no? Creo que primero debemos encontrar a alguien que pueda decirnos precisamente lo que está involucrado en esta maldición en particular. Eso podría darnos una pista sobre quién la lanzó.

_Brujas._ Ella envolvió sus brazos sobre su cintura. _Maldición._ Él sonrió con ironía.

_Yo tampoco soy demasiado aficionado de las brujas, pero sé que no todas son como Circonia._ Serena hizo una mueca. Ella había pasado demasiados años en las garras de la brujas como para no tener un poco de prejuicios. Ellas la habían tratado como a un animal salvaje para ser amarrado con una correa y castigado a su antojo. Por lo que a ella concierne, la única cosa peor que las brujas eran los vampiros.

_¿Así que crees que debemos buscar y encontrar un aquelarre? preguntó ella de mala gana.

_Primero quiero hablar con alguien que conozco. Ella podría ser capaz de darme la información que necesito.

_¿_Tú _hablarás con ella?_ Serena estrechó su mirada. _¿Mientras yo estoy encogida de miedo en algún agujero? Te he dicho que no seré tratada como una idiota indefensa._ Sus labios temblaron por la diversión que él no podía ocultar del todo.

_Sí, sí, tú eres una guerrera._ Él estaba a punto de descubrir justamente cuán peligrosa guerrera era. Un dedo en el ojo, un puñetazo en la nariz, un rodillazo en la ingle. No necesariamente en ese orden.

_No te atrevas a tratarme con condescendencia,_ siseó ella. Como si sintiera que él estaba cerca de un doloroso golpe, Darien alargó las manos para agarrar ligeramente sus hombros, con una expresión sombría.

_Serena, por el momento no sabemos quién está detrás de ti, o a quién podrían haber llamado para ayudarles. No estoy por llevarte dentro de un aquelarre donde podrían atraparnos a ambos con un hechizo. Esto no es sobre huir de la batalla, sino sobre usar nuestras ventajas para nuestro mejor provecho._ Sonaba molestamente prudente. Ella no quería prudencia. Ella quería embestir dentro y descubrir la verdad. Preferiblemente por la fuerza. Ella ciertamente no quería esconderse y esperar que alguien más resolviera sus problemas. Agg.

_¿Y si tú eres atrapado?_ preguntó ella.

_Entonces puedes venir y rescatarme,_ prometió él con una lenta sonrisa.

_¿Estás tan seguro de que lo haría?

_Si me matan, te verás obligada a regresar con Tomoe y quien sea que lo retiene._ Ella escondió el repentino escalofrió que bajó lentamente por su columna.

_El Lu dijo que Tomoe estaba vivo y bien.

_Vivo y bien, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo?_ preguntó él. Esta vez ella no podía ocultar su horror.

_No._ Sin previo aviso, sus brazos estaban sobre ella y se encontró arrastrada con fuerza hacia su pecho. Ella debería haber protestado, pero se sentía tan malditamente bien ser sostenida. Incluso si eran los brazos de Darien los que estaban alrededor de ella.

_Serena… te protegeré,_ susurró él cerca de su oído. _Te lo prometo._ Inclinándose hacia atrás ella estaba a punto de decir algo. Algo que fue total y absolutamente olvidado cuando él se inclinó hacia abajo para cubrir sus labios en un beso que la derritió hasta los pies.

* * *

La casa en el elegante barrio norte de Chicago era una prueba de evidente consumismo. Lo bastante grande como para alojar a un ejército de buen tamaño, estaba repleta desde el sótano al ático con raras obras de arte y tesoros de incalculable valor. Sin embargo, Serena bastante sorprendida de descubrir que a pesar de todos los ecos de grandeza y hermosos artefactos, conseguía poseer una sensación de calidez.

Bueno, quizás no tan sorprendente, reconoció ella mientras miraba fijamente a la mujer que caminaba a su lado. Había algo muy práctico y reconfortante en Rei. Era algo más que sus informales vaqueros y camiseta, o que su sonrisa fácil. Había una facilidad natural en ella que consiguió derretir incluso la tensión de Serena. No era en absoluto lo que ella hubiera sospechado del Fénix, la perdición de los demonios de todas partes. Afortunadamente inconsciente del creciente asombro de Serena, Rei abrió la puerta de la biblioteca y le hizo un gesto a Serena para que entrase.

_Deberías encontrar algo aquí que te tentase,_ murmuró ella. Serena cruzó el umbral y se detuvo asombrada. Cuando Rei había pedido saber cómo pasaba ella su tiempo, Serena había mencionado casualmente su amor por los libros. Por supuesto, Rei se había puesto de pie instantáneamente para llevar a Serena a su biblioteca. Ella parecía extrañamente ansiosa de complacer a su invitada. Especialmente teniendo en cuenta que Darien la había tirado tan arrogantemente sobre las escaleras de entrada como si fuera un poco de basura no deseada.

_Dios mío, es hermosa,_ dijo ella soltando el aliento. Y lo era. El techo dominaba sobre tres plantas con una inmensa lámpara de araña que arrojaba una tenue luz sobre los cientos y cientos de libros encuadernados en cuero. En cada planta había una pasarela para enmarcar las estanterías sin fin, y en la sala principal había un pesado escritorio de nogal y sillones de orejas de cuero colocados haciendo juego al lado de una chimenea. Rei se rio entre dientes ante su inconfundible asombro.

_Créeme, si Nicolás lo hiciera a su manera la casa entera estaría plagada de libros. Es sólo con severa determinación que mantengo la mayoría de ellos limitados a esta habitación._ Serena se movió hacia delante para apreciar mejor el olor del cuero envejecido. Ah. Era un pequeño pedazo del paraíso.

_Él debe haber estado coleccionando esto durante mucho tiempo,_ murmuró ella.

_Más de cuatrocientos años._ Rei dio un paso hacia delante para abrir un pequeño armario colocado dentro de las estanterías. _Si prefieres una revista puedes encontrarlas aquí._ Serena instintivamente se alejó un paso de su compañera. Casi como si ella esperara un golpe. Había pasado años siendo una esclava. No sabía cómo demonios ser una invitada.

_Gracias._ Enderezándose, Rei la lanzó una mirada curiosa.

_¿Tienes miedo de mí porque soy el Fénix? Te prometo que no te haré daño._ Serena retorció sus manos, avergonzada de que su malestar fuera tan evidente.

_Yo… Darien no debería haberme forzado sobre ti.

_¿Forzado sobre mí?_ Dando un paso hacia delante, Rei tomó las manos de Serena en las suyas. Su piel estaba más caliente que la de un humano normal, como si el espíritu que ella llevaba dentro se extendiese con una suave aura. Era la única indicación de que Rei no era muy normal, a menos que uno contase los asombrosos ojos violetas que eran la verdadera marca del Fénix. Con una sonrisa, Rei dio a sus manos un pequeño apretón. _¿No te dijo Darien que yo envié a Nicolás específicamente para invitarte a visitarme? He estado deseando tenerte aquí._ Serena agachó su cabeza con confusión.

_¿Por qué? _Afortunadamente, Rei parecía no entender.

_Por mucho que adore a Nicolás, echo de menos la compañía de otra mujer.

_Tú debes de tener amigos._ Rei soltó un débil suspiro.

_No, no realmente._ Serena levantó bruscamente su cabeza, dándose cuenta de que sus palabras habían sido completamente desconsideradas.

_Oh. Lo siento, no pensé que tú siendo el Cáliz…

_No es eso, aunque no ayuda el ser considerada una diosa por algunos._ Rei sonrió con ironía. _Siendo realmente honesta, realmente nunca he tenido ningún amigo.

_Todos los humanos tienen amigos.

_No todos._ Rei hizo una mueca, como si reviviera malos recuerdos. Luego, con un evidente esfuerzo, las sonrisa volvió a sus labios. _Así que, no más de esa tontería de ser forzada sobre mí. Yo estoy encantada de tenerte aquí._ La última ansiedad de Serena se derritió bajo su bondad. Era simplemente imposible estar cohibido e incómodo con esta mujer.

_Gracias,_ dijo ella mientras una amplia y genuina sonrisa curvaba sus labios. Rei parpadeó sorprendida, dando un paso hacia atrás para mirar a Serena con una extrañamente perpleja expresión.

_Buen Dios, no es de extrañar que Darien parezca como si hubiera sido alcanzado por un rayo,_ dijo ella soltando el aliento.

_¿Qué?

_Eres preciosa, pero claro tú ya sabes eso._ Serena parpadeó.

_Estás siendo ridícula.

_¿Te has mirado en un espejo? Si no estuviera ya emparejada, estaría celosa como el infierno._ Preguntándose si Rei se estaba burlando de ella, o si ella estaba simplemente tratando de ser amable, Serena sacudió su cabeza con agitación.

_Soy medio demonio.

_Y Darien y Nicolás son demonios completos. ¿Vas a decirme que tú no crees que ellos sean guapos?_ Bueno, demonios. Esa era una pregunta tendenciosa. No sólo una mujer tendría que estar trastornada para pensar que los dos vampiros eran todo tipo de deliciosas bondades, sino que esta mujer estaba casada con uno de ellos. Serena nunca había tenido muchos amigos, pero sabía que era mala idea insinuar que había algo menos que perfecto en su pareja.

_Nicolás es muy apuesto,_ reconoció ella. Rei alzó sus cejas.

_¿Y Darien?

_Es un dolor en el culo.

_A veces,_ estuvo Rei de acuerdo de buena gana. Su cabeza ladeada hacia un lado. _Sabes que yo estaba furiosa cuando descubrí que él te había comprado a ese horrible traficante de esclavos. No podía creer que él haría tal cosa después de que tú salvaras su vida._ Bueno, joder, gracias a Dios. Al menos alguien entendía su indignación.

_Confía en mí, yo tampoco podía.

_Pero ahora, debo admitir, empiezo a preguntarme si sus intenciones eran totalmente egoístas.

_Bueno, ciertamente él no lo hizo por la bondad de su corazón,_ Serena se sintió obligada a señalar el punto.

_Tal vez no del todo. Él es después de todo un vampiro._ Ella soltó una risita. _Pero, creo que tú le fascinas lo suficiente como para que él se sintiera obligado a buscarte y encontrarte._ Serena se estremeció inconscientemente. Estaba de acuerdo en que ella había fascinado a Darien. Tan sólo no por las razones por las que una mujer quería fascinar a un hombre.

_Soy la última Shalott. Los vampiros han estado persiguiéndonos desde el principio de los tiempos.

_Eso podría ser cierto, pero no te ves como si hubieras sido demasiado duramente maltratada._ Serena podría haber mentido y señalar que como un demonio ella se curaba con notable rapidez, pero eso habría sido tremendamente injusto. Darien la había tratado con una ternura que era tan inquietante como inesperada. Y aunque ella no podía confiar totalmente en que él no se convertiría repentinamente en el monstruo que ella temía, no tenía ninguna razón para quejarse.

_Él ha hecho… algunas promesas,_ admitió ella.

_Ah._ Serena nunca estuvo destinada a descubrir lo que ese _ah _quería decir cuando la puerta de la biblioteca fue abierta y un alto vampiro de cabello castaño y rebelde entró en la habitación.

_Perdón por interrumpir, mi amor, pero Darien ha regresado,_ murmuró Nicolás con una sonrisa de disculpa. Serena se tensó, su estómago se apretó con temor. Haber vuelto con tanta rapidez sólo podía significar que él no podía desenterrar ninguna información de valor.

_¿Ya?_ Nicolás miró fijamente hacia su esposa.

_Ha traído con él a una bruja._ Fue el turno de Rei para tensarse.

_¿Él trajo a una bruja a esta casa?_ Nicolás levantó sus manos en un movimiento indefenso.

_Él jura que ella está aquí para ayudar a Serena a encontrar la verdad sobre su maldición._ Hubo un tenso momento antes de que Rei se girase para mirar a Serena con una inquisitiva mirada.

_¿Deseas reunirte con ella?_ Serena lamió sus resecos labios. Ella mejor que nadie entendía el desagrado de Rei por las brujas. Nada como una experiencia cercana a la muerte para unir a la gente. Sin embargo, ella tenía que confiar en que Darien sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Maldita sea.

_Supongo que debería._ Como si sintiera el esfuerzo que habían tomado las palabras, Rei dio a sus manos un suave apretón.

_No te preocupes. Estaremos contigo.

21 **Boudoir**: en francés, especie de pequeño y alargado bizcocho un poco esponjoso.

22 **Derby de demolición**: carrera de coches en la cual el objetivo es destrozar a los automóviles rivales, el ganador es quien sobrevive con el automóvil funcionando.

23 **NdT**: la mayoría de coches de fabricación americana tienen cambio automático desde hace muchos años, a diferencia de los europeos que son manuales (como el Porsche), de ahí que ella no sepa cómo conducir usando el embrague y la palanca de cambios y se cargue la transmisión.


	14. Capítulo 12

_Capítulo 12_

Malaquite estaba esperando en las cavernas inferiores cuando Ojo de Tigre entró paseando a través de la oscuridad y se movió hacia la charca mágica. Como siempre, Malaquite sintió una oleada de disgusto por el extravagante diablillo. A pesar de la roca desnuda y el embarrado suelo, el idiota estaba vestido con una rica túnica de terciopelo que estaba excesivamente adornada con hilo de oro. Incluso su cabello estaba cuidadosamente arreglado y enhebrado con esas ridículas hojas que llenaban el aire con un molesto sonido de campanillas. Pero era más que sus frívolas prendas y burlonas maneras lo que hizo a Malaquite apretar sus dientes. El demonio no había traído nada más que miseria y fracasos a su paso. De haber sido sabio no habría aceptado al demonio en el momento en que había aparecido. ¿Cómo podían confiar siquiera en un demonio que había sido una vez un fiel sirviente de un vampiro al que los Cuervos se habían visto obligados a matar?

Por desgracia, él había sido ciego al peligro hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Ahora él se veía obligado a limpiar el desafortunado desorden lo mejor que podía. Esperando hasta que el diablillo estaba casi sobre él, Malaquite se deslizó silenciosamente desde las sombras para bloquear su camino.

_De modo que has fallado de nuevo, diablillo,_ dijo él con frio tono. _No tenemos a la Shalott, e incluso el patético trol eludió tu agarre._ Deteniéndose, el diablillo realizó una elaborada reverencia antes de enderezarse para mirar a Malaquite con sus cejas alzadas.

_¿Fallado? Una dura palabra. Especialmente para un pobre hombre que acaba de perder a su más preciada mascota._ Sus manos alisaron hacia abajo el terciopelo negro de su vestido. _¿No puedes ver que estoy de luto?_ Malaquite descubrió sus colmillos. Él se había enfurecido cuando se había enterado de que Ojo de Tigre había despertado al Lu y lo había enviado como un loco a través de Chicago. Ellos podrían muy bien haber enviado una invitación formal a cada uno de sus enemigos.

_Todo lo que puedo ver es un traicionero diablillo que barre para su propia casa mientras sirve veneno a su maestro._ Ojo de Tigre se llevó una mano hasta su pecho, su expresión era de burlona inocencia.

_¿Veneno? ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

_No pienses que no soy consciente de esos cálices que tú metes a escondidas en la alcoba del maestro cada noche.

_Es cierto que envío una mezcla de raras pociones para ayudar a aliviar el dolor de nuestro amo._ El diablillo se encogió de hombros. _¿Preferirías verlo sufrir, o tal vez consumirse por completo?

_Fueron tus repugnantes brebajes lo que le ha dejado tan débil._ Algo brilló en los oscuros ojos azules. Algo que era oscuro y peligroso. Instintivamente, Malaquite deslizó su mano bajo su bata túnica para tocar la empuñadura de su daga.

_¿Una malvada acusación? ¿Puedes ofrecer pruebas?

_Sé que el maestro estaba mejorando en gran medida después de…_ A pesar de sí mismo Malaquite descubrió que era reacio a continuar.

_¿Después de que capturaseis al padre de la Shalott y lo ofrecieseis como sacrificio?_ terminó Ojo de Tigre con una sonrisa que hizo a Malaquite luchar por mantener su calma glacial. Por todos los santos, odiaba que le recordasen ese mal necesario. Incluso después de todos estos años poseía el poder de golpearle profundamente en su conciencia. Extraño, teniendo en cuenta que él podía ahogarse en la sangre que había derramado.

_Sí,_ dijo él apretando los dientes.

_Oí que se las arregló para matar a tres de tus Cuervos antes de que fuerais capaces de dejarle inconsciente y arrastrarlo a esta cueva. _El deseo de hundir sus dientes profundamente en la esbelta garganta del diablillo y dejarlo seco fue casi abrumador. Sólo las órdenes de su maestro le impidieron librarse del desagradable pesado.

_De todos modos, la sangre del Shalott le había limpiado de su enfermedad hasta que tú llegaste con tus… pociones,_ acusó él, su mano aún seguía sobre su daga. El diablillo sacudió sus dorados rizos.

_Yo sólo he hecho lo que me fue ordenado por mi maestro. ¿Cuestionas sus decisiones?

_Debería haber cortado tu cabeza en el momento en que apareciste.

_Ah, ¿pondrás los pecados del maestro a los pies del sirviente? ¿Esa es tu concepto de la justicia, Señor Puritano?_ Malaquite soltó un bajo siseo.

_Si hubiera alguna verdadera justicia, tú habrías muerto al lado de tu anterior maestro.

_¿Lo habrías hecho?

_Si fuera necesario. _Ojo de Tigre simplemente sonrió.

_Lo veremos.

_Suficiente._ Malaquite maldijo al comprender que se permitió ser provocado tan fácilmente. Lo pasado, pasado estaba. Sólo el futuro importaba. _No vine para intercambiar palabras vacías con gente como tú. He convencido al maestro para que me permita recuperar a la Shalott. Una vez que me hayas revelado la localización de la demonio, tú ser… tus servicios24 ya no serán necesarios._ Como era de esperar, Ojo de Tigre pareció exquisitamente indiferente a la amenaza que flotaba en el aire. Con lánguidos movimientos, él pasó rodeando a Malaquite para detenerse al lado de la charca mágica.

_Debo decir que estoy sorprendido de que tomaras esa tarea para ti mismo,_ dijo el diablillo arrastrando las palabras. Malaquite miró al demonio con ferocidad.

_¿Por qué?

_¿No te ha dicho el maestro quién tiene a la Shalott?

_Si tienes algo que decir, diablillo, entonces dilo.

_Simplemente parece extraño que después de todos tus pesados balidos sobre preservar la sangre de vampiro estuvieras tan impaciente por derramarla ahora._ Ojo de Tigre agitó una delgada mano sobre la charca mágica y le hizo señas a Malaquite para que se acercara. _Ven._ Una fría sensación de terror bajó poco a poco por su columna mientras Malaquite se movía para mirar dentro del agua turbia.

En un primer vistazo sólo pudo ver el delicado y bronceado rostro de la Shalott. Un rostro que se parecía inquietantemente al de su padre. Él se endureció rápidamente contra cualquier sentimiento de pesar ante su rostro. Su sangre era todo lo que se interponía entre la paz y el caos. El agua se movió y su atención se volvió hacia el hombre al lado de ella. El terror se extendió por su cuerpo cuando captó un vistazo del familiar cabello negro y los arrogantes rasgos.

_Darien,_ jadeó él por el shock.

_¿Amigo tuyo?

_¿Dónde están?_ Con una sonrisa burlona, Ojo de Tigre hizo otro movimiento con su mano y la imagen se retiró para revelar una elegante mansión que Malaquite reconoció inmediatamente. Todo vampiro conocía la dirección de Nicolás y Rei. Ningún demonio quería tropezar accidentalmente con la diosa.

_Debo decir que la Shalott sabe cómo escoger a sus compañeros._ El diablillo le deslizó una mordaz mirada. _Dos vampiros, una raquítica gárgola y el Fénix._ Malaquite se enderezó bruscamente.

_¿Qué hay del trol Tomoe?

_Me temo que mis escasos intentos para descubrir su paradero han sido en vano._ Ojo de Tigre soltó una baja risita. _Quizás ha desaparecido en una proverbial nube de humo.

_¿Encuentras esto divertido?

_Lo encuentro deliciosamente irónico. _Malaquite entrecerró su mirada.

_Ten cuidado de no ahogarte con esa ironía.

_Oh, lo haré lo mejor que pueda._ Malaquite había soportado suficiente. Sabía dónde localizar a la Shalott. Ya no necesitaba más al irritante diablillo.

_Haz las maletas mientras yo me voy, Ojo de Tigre. Cuando regrese tengo la intención de ver que seas sacado de la propiedad.

_Como desees._ Malaquite ignoró la extravagante reverencia que el diablillo le ofreció mientras giraba sobre sus talones y dejaba la sala. Muy pronto Ojo de Tigre sería expulsado de la propiedad o asesinado por sus propias manos. De cualquier modo él ya no sería capaz de extender su veneno.

Por ahora, no importaba nada más que hacer frente a Darien y convencerle de alguna manera de renunciar a su esclava. Esperando hasta que él estuvo seguro de que el vampiro había dejado la caverna, Ojo de Tigre soltó una suave risa y se movió hacia las profundas sombras detrás de la charca. Con un movimiento de su mano, la roca brilló de repente para revelar una entrada oculta.

Ojo de Tigre se deslizó dentro y avanzó cuidadosamente por las estrechas escaleras que habían sido talladas en el suelo. Su nariz se arrugó ante los nauseabundos olores que llenaban el aire. Los olores de carne sin lavar y excrementos. Tener un prisionero siempre era un negocio sucio. Sin embargo, tenía sus recompensas. Deteniéndose en el último escalón, él vio al regordete trol que se agazapaba en la esquina y lo miraba fijamente con odio en sus pequeños y brillantes ojos grises.

_Bueno, Tomoe, veo que tu encarcelamiento no ha dañado tu apetito,_ murmuró Ojo de Tigre mientras miraba con mordacidad hacia los numerosos huesos que habían sido limpiados por completo y tirados sobre el suelo. El mugriento trol hizo traquetear las pesadas cadenas que lo sujetaban a la pared.

_¿Qué más se puede hacer en esta pocilga? _Ojo de Tigre soltó una baja carcajada.

_¿Es esa la forma de hablar de tus encantadores aposentos?

_Vete a tomar por culo.

_Tsk, tsk. Ese lenguaje._ Los grises ojos se entrecerraron con pequeña astucia.

_¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Dinero? ¿Esclavos?

_Nada tan valioso._ Alzando una mano, Ojo de Tigre acarició sus dorados rizos. _Todo lo que necesito de ti, querido Tomoe, es tu vida.

24 **NdT**: (you're… services...) la autora usa un juego de palabras con la pronunciación que indica una amenaza velada o un cambio de palabras para expresarse, comienza a decir en inglés you're (tú ser/estar) y termina diciendo (tus) services (servicios), esto queda bien porque your (tus) y you're se pronuncian muy parecido, he intentado aproximarlo lo más posible.


	15. Capítulo 13

_**¡Hola a todas otra vez! Espero que la historia os esté gustando. Os dejo tres capítulos más. El 14 contiene lemon. Besos y abrazos a todas. Mil gracias por leerme.**  
_

_Capítulo 13_

Darien no se molestó en ocultar su impaciencia. Caminando de un extremo al otro del enorme vestíbulo él mantuvo su mirada enfocada en la elegante escalera de mármol. No era que estuviera preocupado por la seguridad de Serena. El diablo sabía que había pocos lugares más seguros que al lado del Fénix. ¿Qué demonio se arriesgaría a la cólera de la diosa? No, su impaciencia era mucho más personal. Había pasado menos de una hora y él ya se sentía ansioso porque ella no estaba a su lado. Porque él no podía alargar la mano y tocarla. Era una mala señal. Una muy mala señal para un vampiro que nunca le había dedicado a una mujer un segundo pensamiento a menos que ella estuviera bajo la protección de su clan.

Desafortunadamente, parecía que no podía encontrar en su inmóvil corazón la menor preocupación por estar pisando aguas mucho más profundas que nunca antes. Sin duda otra mala señal. Su aguda audición recogió el sonido de pasos mucho antes de que Nicolás, Rei y finalmente Serena, quedaran a la vista. Andando a zancadas hacia delante, permitió a los otros pasar, pero cuando Serena alcanzó el último escalón, él alargó los brazos para alzarla y plantar un concienzudo beso sobre sus sorprendidos labios. Ella se apartó y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

_Darien._ Él ignoró sus meneos mientras la mantenía firmemente presionada contra su pecho.

_¿Qué?

_Apenas estamos solos,_ siseó ella. Frotando su mejilla contra la de ella, él saboreó el perfumado calor que nublaba sus sentidos.

_Eso podría arreglarse si estás interesada,_ susurró él contra su oído.

_No,_ murmuró ella con un indignado aliento, pero Darien no se perdió el repentino endurecimiento de sus pezones. Difícil no captar eso. Bueno. Muy bueno.

_¿Estás segura?_ Él apretó sus brazos a su alrededor. _Podría mostrarte lo mucho que te he echado de menos.

_Sólo te fuiste por una hora.

_¿Qué puedo decir? Me has embrujado._ Ella dio una furtiva mirada por encima de su hombro, un toque de rosa tiñó sus mejillas.

_Hablando de embrujamientos, creo que tu compañera se siente abandonada._ Con renuencia, Darien bajó a Serena hasta sus pies y dio un negligente encogimiento de hombros.

_Setsuna nunca ha sido mi amante.

_¿Quiere serlo?_ Él sonrió ante su áspero tono.

_Ella ha señalado que no se opondría a compartir mi cama. ¿Estás celosa?

_Eso te gustaría, ¿no?_ Ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, sus ojos brillando. _¿Dos mujeres peleando por ti?

_Nunca he tenido predilección por las mujeres enojadas, pero me gustaría mucho pensar que estas celosa de que otra mujer quiera ser mi amante._ Ella mordió su labio inferior como si se diese cuenta de que ella había revelado mucho más de lo que tenía previsto.

_¿Por qué está ella aquí?_ Darien permitió que su atención se desviase hacia la puerta. La joven bruja era lo bastante guapa con su largo cabello verde oscuro y pálida piel, pero ella no podía compararse con la impresionante belleza de Serena. Algo de lo que Setsuna parecía muy consciente mientras un malhumorado puchero se establecía en su estrecha cara.

_Ella promete que puede lanzar un hechizo sobre tu marca para ayudarnos a descubrir quién la puso allí.

_¿Estás de coña?_ Darien se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

_Merece la pena intentarlo. Vamos, creo que Setsuna debería explicártelo._ Él dirigió a la reacia Serena hacia la bruja que esperaba, escondiendo una sonrisa cuando las dos intercambiaban una mutua mirada de desagrado.

_Déjame ver la marca,_ pidió Setsuna. La siempre testaruda Shalott entrecerró sus ojos con sospecha.

_¿Por qué?

_Serena._ Darien tocó su brazo y ella soltó un suspiro.

_Vale._ Girándose, ella tiró hacia abajo del cuello de su sudadera para revelar la marca. _Ahí tienes._ La insinuación de infantil enojo de la bruja se desvaneció para ser reemplazado por la concentración de un profesional. Manteniendo su mano por encima de la marca, Setsuna murmuró por lo bajo. Muchos minutos pasaron antes de que la bruja diera un repentino estremecimiento y retirase su mano.

_Un hechizo poderoso, pero no maligno. Es más una vinculación que una verdadera maldición.

_¿Puede romperse?

_No sin el que sostiene la maldición. Deben estar juntos para que la maldición sea rota._ Darien frunció el ceño.

_¿Puedes al menos ayudarnos a descubrir quién fue el responsable de la maldición en primer lugar? _Setsuna pensó en ello un momento antes de encogerse de hombros.

_Puedo lanzar un hechizo que te dará un rastro de la bruja. En tanto en cuanto ella no haya conseguido cubrirla con un contra-hechizo._ Serena se giró lentamente, su expresión cautelosa.

_¿De qué tipo rastro estás hablando?

_¿Has jugado alguna vez a _caliente y frío_?_ preguntó Setsuna.

_No.

_Una vez que se lance el hechizo, la marca se volverá más caliente cuanto más cerca estés de la bruja que te marcó, y más fría cuanto más lejos te vayas._ Serena lamió sus labios.

_¿Cuánto tiempo durará?

_Un día, tal vez dos._ Darien se movió para colocar un tranquilizador brazo sobre sus hombros.

_¿Quieres arriesgarte?_ Ella miró hacia arriba, sus ojos extrañamente vulnerables en la tenue luz.

_Realmente no tenemos elección, ¿verdad?_ Él quería mentir. Él quería asegurarle que la llevaría muy lejos y que nunca tendrían que preocuparse de otra cosa por toda la eternidad. Pero ambos sabían que en tanto en cuanto la maldición la uniera a Tomoe, ellos nunca estarían a salvo. Sin importar cuán rápidos o lejos corrieran. Él negó lentamente con la cabeza.

_No realmente._ Ella dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

_Entonces hagámoslo._ Darien se volvió hacia la bruja que esperaba.

_¿Qué necesitas?_ Setsuna sonrió lentamente.

_He traído mis suministros.

Por supuesto, no fue un proceso sencillo. Setsuna exigió que ella _sintiese _la casa antes de decidir que la cocina poseía la mejor aura para su lanzamiento. Sólo entonces colocó a Serena en una silla y sacó una vela negra de su bolso. Con una lenta procesión, ella hizo un círculo en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj, y luego volvió lentamente sobre sus pasos. Una y otra vez caminó por el círculo, deteniéndose en ocasiones para probar su fuerza antes de dar finalmente un asentimiento satisfecho. Con enérgica eficiencia ella entregó la vela a la cautelosa Serena y encendió la mecha. Manteniendo alzadas sus manos ella comenzó a cantar por lo bajo.

Darien caminó ansiosamente de un lado a otro en el extremo de la cocina, odiando la sensación de impotencia mientras dejaba a Serena en las manos de esta mujer. Ningún vampiro se sentía cómodo con la magia. ¿Cómo luchas contra algo que no podías ver ni tocar? Buscando dentro de su bolsillo, la bruja sacó una pluma blanca con la que tocó la llama de la vela. Hubo un nauseabundo olor que llenó la cocina cuando Setsuna dijo la última parte de su hechizo y repentinamente Serena se desplomó sobre su asiento. Darien dio un paso hacia delante, maldiciendo por lo bajo cuando el cerrado círculo le mantuvo fuera con firmeza.

_Serena, ¿estás bien?_ Sacudiendo la cabeza, ella se sentó erguida, dándole la vela encendida a Setsuna.

_Estoy bien, sólo un poco mareada.

_¿Qué le has hecho?_ preguntó él a la bruja, su expresión advirtiendo del grave castigo si Serena era dañada.

_No te preocupes, se le pasará,_ murmuró Setsuna, recogiendo su vela y arrodillándose al lado de Serena. _¿Puedes sentir tu marca?_ Serena tomó un profundo aliento.

_Ella… hormiguea._ Setsuna se puso en pie con una sonrisa triunfante.

_El hechizo ha funcionado. Puedes utilizarlo como una brújula._ Darien luchó contra su oleada de miedo y ofreció una media reverencia.

_Lo has hecho bien. Gracias._ La sonrisa se volvió coqueta mientras la bruja recorría una hambrienta mirada sobre su cuerpo.

_Siempre estoy lista para… ayudarte._ Serena se recuperó lo suficiente como para mandarle una brillante y enfurecida mirada. Darien fue lo suficientemente sabio como para ocultar su sonrisa.

_Te acompañaré a casa,_ murmuró él a Setsuna. En un latido del corazón Serena estaba de pie, con expresión de determinación.

_Yo también podría ir. Podemos empezar a rastrear a la bruja que me hizo esto.

_Como quieras,_ murmuró Darien. Setsuna abrió su boca para protestar sólo para ser detenida cuando Nicolás entró en la habitación y le lanzó a Darien una astuta sonrisa.

_Yo la acompañaré a casa, Darien. Tú y Serena sólo tienen unas pocas horas para encontrar a la bruja._ Él mostró a su amigo una mirada de alivio. Por mucho que disfrutara viendo a Serena picarse con los celos, estaba mucho más interesado en descubrir quién era responsable de su maldición. Una vez que estuvieran libres de la amenaza él tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para saborear a su Shalott.

_Gracias._ Sin advertencia, Rei apareció de repente al lado de su compañero y lanzó a Darien un contenido ceño fruncido.

_¿Volveréis aquí antes del amanecer?

_Una amable oferta,_ murmuró él, _pero sólo te pondríamos en peligro._ La diosa sonrió con una confianza que ella se había ganado en las últimas semanas.

_Hay pocos demonios que se atreverían a molestar en esta propiedad. Portar al Fénix tiene unas cuantas ventajas._ Él apenas podía discutir con eso. Diablos, hubo veces en que ella le puso los pelos de punta.

_Aún así…

_Insisto._ Nicolás soltó una repentina risita y sostuvo en alto sus manos en advertencia.

_No te molestes en discutir con ella, viejo amigo, te aseguro que sólo estas malgastando tu aliento._ Darien le brindó una sonrisa.

_Os lo agradezco.

_Te lo debemos,_ dijo Rei simplemente, alargando la mano para agarrar la mano de su compañero. _Os lo debemos a ambos.

* * *

Serena frotó ausentemente su hombro mientras se abrían camino lentamente a través de la zona de Chicago, bajando por la Calle Maxwell hacia los barrios que eran considerablemente diferentes de la elegante propiedad que ellos habían dejado atrás. Maldita bruja, la maldijo en silencio cuando su hombro dio otra llamarada de calor.

"_Puedes utilizarlo como una brújula."_

Fácil de decirlo para Setsuna. No era su hombro el que ardía como si alguien le estuviera golpeando con una vara caliente.

_Gira aquí,_ ordenó ella, sus manos aferrando sus rodillas mientras Darien desaceleraba el Jaguar negro hasta un mero avance lento.

_¿Sientes algo?_ preguntó él.

_Mi hombro ciertamente lo hace._ Mirando hacia fuera por la ventana, Serena estudió las tiendas que pasaban. Eran una deprimente combinación de edificios abandonados, tiendas de licores y tiendas de porno que hicieron a Serena desear una ducha. Y un montón de jabón. Haciendo una mueca por el ardiente dolor de su marca, Serena se puso repentinamente rígida por la sorpresa. _¡Para! _Deteniéndose ante el edificio de ladrillos a punto de desmoronarse, Darien se volvió para mirarla con sorpresa.

_¿Aquí?

_Sí.

_¿Estás segura?_ Bajándose del elegante coche, Serena rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y esperó a que Darien se reuniera con ella en la oscura calle.

_Conozco este lugar. Solíamos vivir justo a la vuelta de la esquina.

_Parece una tienda antigua._ Serena luchó por ordenar a través de sus vagos recuerdos. Había sido hace muchos años. Y el barrio había cambiado mucho. Sin embargo, estaba segura de que no se equivocaba.

_Sí, una librería. Mi padre solía traerme aquí._ Ella hizo una mueca mientras se estremecía. _Maldita sea, mi hombro está ardiendo.

_Supongo que deberíamos ir a mirar._ Girándose, Darien cogió sus manos y las alzó hasta sus labios. _Serena…

_¿Qué?

_Prométeme que no harás nada estúpido._ Ella sacó sus manos de un tirón de su agarre. ¡Vaya con el… imbécil! Como si ella fuera la que se había quedado y tratado de luchar contra el Lu con nada más que una espada. O caminado pisando con fuerza y bramado porque un ridículo coche tenía unas pocas abolladuras. Estúpido, efectivamente.

_¿Discúlpame?_ Él hizo una mueca ante su frío tono.

_Quizás podría haberlo expresado un poco mejor.

_¿Tú crees?

_Lo que quería decir es que no quiero que corras ningún riesgo. Sólo el diablo sabe lo que podría estar esperándonos.

_¿Sientes algo?_ Él miró hacia la tienda a oscuras.

_No, y eso es lo que me está molestando._ Ella soltó un suspiro. Él tenía un punto. Lo que estaba cazándola aún estaba en algún lugar ahí fuera. Esperando. Esperando el momento oportuno. Ella casi preferiría otro ataque en lugar de esta sensación de melancólico malestar.

_A mí también,_ estuvo ella de acuerdo con suavidad.

Él la tomó suavemente dentro de sus brazos y presionó sus labios sobre la parte superior de su cabeza. Bajando por la oscura calle, los apagados sonidos del activo comercio de drogas y las agudas llamadas de las prostitutas podían ser escuchados, pero Serena apenas se dio cuenta de ellos. Ella estaba en los brazos de un vampiro. Pandilleros, atracadores o violadores no eran un problema.

_Podemos regresar a casa de Nicolás,_ murmuró él contra su oído. _No tenemos que entrar ahí._ Por un momento ella se permitió apoyarse en su fuerza. Cielo santo, sería maravilloso simplemente esconderse detrás de Darien y pretender que él podía mantenerla a salvo. Hacía demasiado maldito tiempo desde que ella había sido capaz de contar con alguien más a parte de ella. Entonces ella se alejó con firmeza. No. Ella no era ninguna enclenque para tener que estar aferrada a otro. Jesús. El día que ella se vuelva tan débil se tiraría desde el puente más cercano.

_Sí que lo haremos._ Su barbilla se inclinó. _En algún momento tenemos que entrar. Bien podría ser ahora._ Él la estudió por un largo latido, como si pudiera sentir su retirada detrás de sus defensas. Al final él le ofreció una media sonrisa y se movió hacia la tienda. Arrancando la reja de hierro, abrió de un empujón la puerta cerrada con candado con evidente facilidad. Fanfarrón.

_Después de ti.

_Chico, tener un vampiro a mano puede ser práctico,_ murmuró Serena mientras pasaba junto a él. Sin advertencia, su mano salió disparada para agarrar su brazo. Él se inclinó cerca de su oído.

_Cariño, si sólo me lo permitieras, podría llevar la expresión _a mano _a un nivel completamente nuevo._ Su estómago se apretó y ella se apresuró a seguirle dentro de la tienda a oscuras con más prisa que gracia. _Muy bien. No te burles de los vampiros peligrosos en el futuro._

Deteniéndose en el centro del irregular suelo de madera, ella miró a su alrededor con su nariz arrugada. El interior era estrecho y con varias estanterías todavía cargadas con libros despedazados y una colección de extraños objetos que eran imposibles de reconocer bajo las capas de polvo y telarañas. Hacia la pared del fondo había un largo mostrador con un puñado de taburetes, y bajo ellos otro estante con tarros de cerámica que parecían extrañamente siniestros en la ensombrecida luz. O quizás sólo era el hecho de que ella había aprendido a desconfiar de esos pequeños tarros, reconoció con un pequeño estremecimiento. Estar a la merced de las brujas podía hacer eso a una chica.

_Parece como si hubiera estado abandonado durante años._ Darien se detuvo a su lado.

_Sí._ Ella sacudió ligeramente la cabeza.

_¿Por qué la marca me guiaría hasta aquí?

_No estoy seguro._ Una arruga cruzó su frente. _Tal vez deberíamos mirar alrededor. Podría haber algo aquí que nos ayude._ Serena se tragó un suspiro. Ella no tenía ganas de echar un vistazo alrededor de la sucia tienda. No sólo estaba asqueroso, sino que la provocó un extraño picor frío sobre su piel. Tenía recuerdos de aquí. Recuerdos de su padre cuando aún estaba vivo. Recuerdos que ella no quería despertar entre el moho y la decadencia de este lugar. Desafortunadamente, Darien tenía razón. El dolor en su hombro la había guiado directamente hasta aquí. Tenía que haber algo. Ahora bien, si ella sólo supiera qué era ese vago algo.

Moviéndose hacia las estanterías, ella pasó sus dedos casi rozando sobre los abandonados libros. No había nada más aparte de los habituales clásicos infantiles y unos cuantos clásicos de la filosofía. Ningún libro de maldiciones entre ellos. Ella se desplazó hacia los bultos de extrañas formas que llenaban los estantes más cercanos. Su mano se alargó a por algo que parecía ser una bola de cristal sólo para dar un paso atrás con un grito ahogado. Tan rápido como un rayo Darien estuvo a su lado, sus manos agarrando sus hombros con preocupación.

_¿Qué es? ¿Qué pasó?_ Ella tragó duramente mientras luchaba contra un estremecimiento de asco.

_Una araña._ Pasó un latido.

_¿Una araña?

_No te burles, odio las arañas. Son espeluznantes. _Los llenos labios se movieron con un tic.

_Oh sí, muy espeluznantes._ Ella se apartó enfadada. Había sido una araña enorme. Y peluda. ¿Quién no hubiera gritado?

_Vale. Tan sólo regresa a hacer lo que estuvieras haciendo,_ murmuró ella. Él se apoyó contra las estanterías, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

_¿Por qué no me dices qué es lo que recuerdas de este lugar?_ Ella vaciló, su mirada desviándose sin quererlo hacia el distante mostrador. El despertar de los fantasmas rozando sobre su piel.

_No mucho. Recuerdo estar sentada en ese mostrador y leyendo libros mientras mi padre hablaba con la mujer que era dueña de la tienda._ Su expresión se suavizó. Ella casi podía sentir el cálido y fuerte toque de las manos de su padre cuando la levantaba sobre uno de los altos taburetes. _Los libros en ese tiempo eran mucho más que raros, y cada uno era un tesoro para mí.

_¿Hablaste alguna vez con la mujer?_ Serena tenía el borroso recuerdo de una cara redonda y una amable sonrisa.

_Algunas veces ella me daba dulces, pero no recuerdo ninguna conversación en específico._ Darien lanzó una mirada apuntando hacia los tarros de cerámica.

_¿Podría haber sido una bruja?

_Es posible._ Serena luchó por sacar a relucir el pasado que había enterrado tanto tiempo atrás. _Ella nunca pareció cuestionar cuán… diferente éramos mi padre o yo. Y siempre hubo clientes que venían a comprar esos pequeños tarros. En su momento tan sólo pensé que eran preciosos trocos de arcilla.

_Pociones,_ murmuró él, moviéndose hacia el mostrador con cautelosos pasos.

_Esa sería mi suposición.

_Ummm…_ Con el ceño fruncido, Serena miró como el vampiro empujaba a un lado los diversos tarros y comenzaba a golpear sobre la pared detrás de ellos.

_¿Qué estás haciendo? _Sin volverse, Darien continuó sus extraños golpecitos sobre la pared mientras se movía hacia abajo.

_Si ella era una bruja, habría tenido una habitación segura para realizar sus hechizos. Un lugar donde podía crear un círculo estable y garantizar que no sería molestada._ Él se detuvo y golpeó varias veces en el mismo lugar. _¡Ah!

_¿Darien?_ Él la ignoró por un largo rato. Lo suficientemente largo para ella como para considerar tirar un libro a la parte posterior de su cabeza. Entonces, haciendo algo con una pequeña placa fijada en la pared, él se giró ruscamente para lanzarla una engreída sonrisa.

_Aquí está._ Moviéndose hacia delante Serena se dio cuenta de que una parte de los estantes se habían abierto deslizándose para revelar un estrecho tramo de escaleras.

_¡Oh Dios mío!

_¿Vamos a echar un vistazo?_ Ella tragó saliva antes de dar un reacio asentimiento. Iría, pero tenía la intención de esperar a que Darien tomara la iniciativa en esta ocasión. Había un indudablemente desagradable hedor viniendo desde la oscuridad de abajo. Ella no tenía ningún deseo de toparse con lo que fuera que estaba haciendo ese olor.

Se movieron en silencio. Bueno, Darien se movió en silencio. Serena no estaba bendecida con la misma visión nocturna, y se las arregló para tropezar una media docena de veces antes de que llegaran al final de la escalera. Afortunadamente para la seguridad de su cuello, Darien logró descubrir un interruptor que encendió una sola bombilla colgando de las vigas de arriba. Serena parpadeó mientras sus ojos se adaptaban y entonces se congeló por el shock.

_Darien…_ Su mano se extendió para agarrar la de ella, su frío toque ofreciendo una sensación de seguridad que la permitió respirar de nuevo.

_La cueva,_ murmuró él, su mirada examinando rápidamente las sucias y toscamente esculpidas paredes y el círculo claramente tallado en el suelo. _Aquí es donde fuiste maldecida.

_Sí. Recuerdo las marcas._ Ella se estremeció. _Este es el lugar.

_¿Y dónde está la bruja?_ murmuró él. Recuperando su mano, Serena obligó a sus pies a llevarla hacia el círculo. Los recuerdos estaban todavía confusos, pero ella estaba absolutamente segura de que este era el lugar donde había sido traída y le habían dado la marca.

Inconscientemente, su mano se extendió. Ella no estaba segura de lo que estaba buscando hasta que las puntas de sus dedos tocaron la invisible pared de poder que rodeaba el círculo. Ella soltó un débil jadeo cuando el aire pareció estremecerse, y entonces sin advertencia, el suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a moverse y ella cayó de rodillas. El hechizo que había rodeado el círculo se rompió y de pronto ella podía ver el montón de huesos que habían estado ocultos detrás del ingenioso escudo. Huesos que eran inequívocamente humanos.

_Creo que la encontré,_ se atragantó ella por el horror. Darien se aproximó con comprensible cautela, su mirada apuntando hacia el esqueleto.

_Si esta es la bruja, ha estado muerta durante un considerable periodo de tiempo._ Serena lamió sus resecos labios, avanzando poco a poco para obtener una mejor vista del horripilante montón. Su aliento se atascó en su garganta ante la visión de la daga que permanecía atrapado entre dos costillas.

_Asesinada.

_Sí._ Ella miró hacia arriba cuando Darien se agachó cerca de ella en el centro del círculo.

_Fue Tomoe._ Su rostro mostró sorpresa.

_¿Estás segura?

_Él tiene una daga exactamente igual a esta. La reconocería en cualquier parte._ Alargando la mano, él agarró la daga y la liberó.

_Eso explicaría cómo se las arregló para tomar el mando de tu maldición._ Su estómago se apretó cuando pensó en el horrible y pequeño trol que había hecho de su vida una miseria. Ella ciertamente no podría asesinar a sangre fría a Tomoe. Sería prácticamente un pasatiempo. Pero aún tenía demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta.

_Esto no tiene sentido.

_¿El qué?_ Ella se encogió de hombros con inquietud.

_Cuando era pequeña la marca en mi espalda era una simple molestia. Ni siquiera sabía que era una maldición hasta que Tomoe utilizó la vinculación para atarme a él. Si la bruja fue quien puso la maldición sobre mí, ¿por qué nunca me permitió sentir el vínculo?_ Ella señaló hacia los huesos. _¿Y por qué no morí cuando ella lo hizo?_ Darien estudió ausentemente la daga en su mano.

_La única explicación sería que Tomoe se las arregló para obligar a la bruja a entregar la maldición antes de matarla. En cuanto a por qué ella nunca utilizó la marca… no lo sé.

_Mierda._ Serena soltó un suspiro. _¿Y ahora qué?_ Él se levantó y miró alrededor del estrecho sótano.

_El amanecer se acerca. A menos que quiera quedar atrapado aquí, tengo que volver a casa de Nicolás. Podemos volver mañana por la noche si quieres._ Ella hizo una mueca mientras comenzaba a levantarse. Se detuvo cuando su mirada captó una pequeña caja casi escondida bajo el esqueleto.

_¿Qué es eso?

_¡Serena…!_ espetó Darien cuando ella alargó la mano para extraer la caja.

_Lo sé, lo sé, no soy estúpida,_ murmuró ella.

_Tocar cosas que sabemos que pertenecieron a una bruja formaría parte de la categoría de estúpido. Muy bien podría ser una trampa esperando al toque de un incauto._ Ella le dirigió una mirada exasperada.

_No podemos dejarla atrás. Podría haber algo dentro que nos ayudará.

_Perfecto._ Alargando su mano hacia abajo, él tiró de ella hasta ponerla en pie, su expresión encajada en duras líneas. _Pero si intentas abrir eso antes de que estemos seguros de que es seguro voy a…_ Ella entrecerró su mirada.

_¿Vas a hacer qué?_ Su expresión permaneció severa pero había una definitiva insinuación de diversión en lo profundo de sus ojos.

_Cuando imagine algo lo suficientemente espantoso, te lo dejaré saber.


	16. Capítulo 14

_Capítulo 14_

Darien había estado esperando por los suaves pasos que salieron sigilosamente por su puerta. Sonrió mientras se ponía su pesada bata y peinaba su cabello negro con los dedos. Habían regresado a casa de Nicolás hacía algo más de dos horas, pero él no esperó ni por un momento que Serena se metiera dócilmente en la cama y durmiera. Eso sería por completo demasiado sensato. Y mientras que Serena era muchas maravillosas cosas, sensata no estaba entre ellas.

Dándola tiempo suficiente para alcanzar su destino, Darien salió en silencio de su habitación y se abrió paso hacia la biblioteca. No tenía miedo de ncontrarse con nadie más. Nicolás y Rei estaban cómodamente arropados en su cama de matrimonio, mientras que Levet (que había llegado más temprano) se había convertido en piedra con el amanecer. Él y Serena estaban, a efectos prácticos, solos en la extensa mansión. Un conocimiento que hizo a su sangre agitarse con una excitación que era tan peligrosa como potente.

Entrando en la biblioteca vio como Serena cogía la caja de la bruja y la estudiaba con ceño fruncido. Su cuerpo entero se apretó ante la visión de ella vestida con nada más que un delgado camisón que revelaba la esbelta longitud de sus piernas, y que se ceñía muy bien a las curvas bajo la seda. Era una lástima que su hermoso cabello estuviera recogido en su habitual trenza, pero por otro lado dejaba expuesta la vulnerable curva de su cuello. Sus colmillos se alargaron y su cuerpo se endureció. Maldita sea.

Una parte de él sabía que debería regresar a sus aposentos. Ella había despertado su hambre hasta un punto febril tan sólo unas pocas horas antes y su control era dudoso en el mejor de los casos. Una gran parte de él, sin embargo, sabía que no había forma en el infierno de que se alejara. Ellos tenían asuntos pendientes que él tenía toda la intención de terminar. Para su mutua satisfacción. Moviéndose hasta detenerse directamente detrás de Serena, él pasó un dedo hacia abajo por la línea de su cuello.

_¿Huyendo, cariño?_ Hubo un agudo chillido cuando Serena dejó caer la caja sobre el escritorio y se giró para hacerle frente.

_Mierda._ Ella dio un fuerte tirón de su trenza mientras un inconfundible rubor se deslizaba bajo su piel. _No te me acerques sigilosamente de esa manera._ Él permitió que su mirada recorriera el profundo descenso de su escote.

_¿Cómo te gustaría que me acercase a ti sigilosamente?

_No te me acerques en absoluto.

_No me di cuenta de que estuviera haciendo eso. ¿Debería hacer ruido con mis pies antes de acercarme a ti?_ Ella le lanzó un amargo ceño fruncido mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho. Evidentemente ella no agradecía ser atrapada fisgoneando donde no debía.

_Podrías atarte un cencerro al cuello.

_¿Un cencerro? Eso difícilmente marcaría la tendencia en moda que estoy buscando._ Él sonrió mientras su mano alisaba el rico tejido de su bata. _¿Qué estás haciendo?

_Yo… estaba buscando un vaso de agua.

_¿En la biblioteca?

_Siempre leo antes de acostarme. No es que sea de tu incumbencia.

_Mentirosa._ Él dio un paso más cerca, sus dedos frotando sus brazos desnudos. _Estabas intentando abrir la caja._ Él sintió el ligero temblor que corrió a través de su cuerpo incluso mientras ella mostraba una oscura mirada.

_¿No deberías estar en tu ataúd?

_Un punto excelente, querida mía. Es más que cierto que yo debería estar en mi ataúd, al igual que tú deberías estar en tu cama._ Con un movimiento demasiado rápido para que ella lo evitase, Darien había cogido a Serena en volandas y la había acunado cerca de su pecho. Girándose sobre sus talones se encaminó hacia la puerta, ignorando sus forcejeos mientras dejaba la biblioteca.

_Darien._ Ella le golpeó con tanta fuerza que si él hubiera sido humano podría haberle roto una costilla. Como fuera, simplemente trajo una pequeña sonrisa a sus labios. Ella gruñó profundamente en su garganta. _¡Maldito seas, bájame!_ Él chasqueó la lengua.

_En serio, tal lenguaje viniendo de una dama no es muy apropiado, cariño.

_No soy una dama, soy un demonio._ Darien se movió rápidamente a través de la silenciosa casa, deseoso de estar detrás de una puerta cerrada.

_Y eres una hermosa demonio,_ murmuró él, doblando por el pasillo y entrando en una de las numerosas habitaciones seguras para vampiros que Nicolás había tenido la previsión de construir en la mansión. Cruzando la espesa moqueta blanca que contrastaba muy bien con la decoración en blanco y plata, dejó caer su deliciosa carga en el centro de la enorme cama. _Ya está. ¿Estás satisfecha?_ Espatarrada sobre las sábanas negras de seda, ella luchó por sentarse.

_No.

_Ah._ Una sonrisa curvó sus labios cuando se dejó caer suavemente para cubrir el cuerpo de ella con el suyo. _¿Estás satisfecha ahora?_ Su piel resplandecía con una bronceada perfección y sus ojos abiertos de par en par brillaban con un celeste puro en la vacilante luz de las velas. Darien se paralizó asombrado. Nunca había visto nada tan hermoso en toda su existencia.

Ella era perfecta. Una visión sacada de sus sueños que casi no podía creer que fuera real. Manteniéndola firmemente atrapada bajo él, Darien alargó la mano hacia la ofensiva trenza y comenzó a aflojar los sedosos rizos. Quería ver su cabello extendido a través de las almohadas. Más que eso, quería tener esa cortina de satén enredada alrededor de ellos mientras hacían el amor de forma caliente y sudorosa. Sin duda sintiendo el repentino calor en el aire, ella lo miró con ojos cautelosos.

_¿Qué estás haciendo?_ Sus dedos nunca vacilaron mientras dejaban su cabello suelto.

_Te advertí que te castigaría si te atrapaba intentando abrir la caja.

_Sólo la estaba mirando._ Él le mostró una sonrisa.

_Tengo algo mucho más interesante para que mires._ Como esperaba, un encantador rubor tiñó sus mejillas.

_Eso dices tú,_ murmuró ella. Él levantó un mechón de pelo para inhalar profundamente su delicado aroma.

_Parecías encontrarme lo bastante interesante hace unas horas.

_Estaba traumatizada por mi pelea con el Lu. No estaba pensando con claridad.

_¿Traumatizada?

_Sí._ Darien rozó sus labios con un ligero beso.

_¿Y ahora?

_¿Ahora?_ Él se rió entre dientes suavemente.

_¿Estás traumatizada ahora?_ Los celestes ojos se oscurecieron con inconfundible deseo.

_Debería.

_¿Por qué? ¿Porque me deseas?

_Sí._ Cualquier esperanza de retirada estuvo perdida cuando Darien acunó su cara en sus manos y bajó la cabeza. Demonios, cualquier esperanza de retirada estuvo perdida en el momento en que había puesto los ojos por primera vez en la Shalott.

_Sedosa luz de luna,_ murmuró él cuando capturó su labio inferior entre los dientes. _No es de extrañar que esté hechizado.

_¿Hechizado?_ Sus labios se movieron contra los de él cuando habló. _¿Pensé que no te gustaba la magia?_ Él delineó dulcemente su boca con su lengua.

_Me gusta esta magia. Me gusta mucho, mucho.

_Darien…_ Sus manos se alzaron como si ella quisiera apartarle y Darien sofocó una maldición. Maldita sea. No tomaba siglos de experiencia saber que ella le deseaba. Lo deseaba sincera y completamente. Él podía sentir su deseo como una fuerza tangible en el aire. ¿Por qué demonios seguía luchando contra él?

Él se preparó para su rechazo, pero sorprendentemente, sus manos vacilaron y entonces muy lentamente, se deslizaron bajo su bata para alisarse sobre los tensos músculos de su pecho. Si tuviera un corazón palpitante, habría dejado de latir. El toque fue ligero, vacilante. Pero fue lo suficiente para enviar una sacudida de sofocante necesidad a través de su cuerpo.

_Sí,_ susurró él mientras capturaba su boca en un beso que ya no era de broma.

Bebiendo profundamente de su dulzura, al final tuvo el sentido de no arañarla con sus colmillos. Ya estaba bastante consumido por la lujuria física. No estaba seguro de qué pasaría si la lujuria de sangre fuera arrojada a la mezcla. Podría tener una combustión espontanea en el lugar. Arrancándose su bata impacientemente, Darien enredó sus dedos en la seda de su cabello y presionó hambrientos besos sobre la línea de su mejilla. Él quería sentir el calor de ella calentando su piel. Envolverse a sí mismo en su ardiente vitalidad. Él mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja, murmurando suaves palabras cariñosas en una antigua lengua Eslava mientras se movía para tirar del dobladillo de su camisón.

_Serena, necesito sentirte junto a mí,_ murmuró él. _Quiero tu piel contra la mía.

_¿Qué estamos haciendo?_ susurró ella, mientras él pasaba el camisón sobre su cabeza y lo tiraba al suelo. Él la miró con diversión mientras permitía a sus manos explorar libremente las esbeltas curvas.

_Si no lo has resuelto ya, es que estoy haciendo algo mal._ Ella aspiró un brusco jadeo cuando sus dedos ahuecaron su pecho y su pulgar bromeó ligeramente con su pezón hasta hacerlo un apretado botón.

_Esto es una locura.

_No puedo pensar en una locura más agradable,_ murmuró Darien mientras bajaba la cabeza para cerrar sus labios alrededor de la punta de su pezón.

Serena gimió mientras se aferraba a sus hombros, su cuerpo arqueándose instintivamente en silenciosa invitación. Darien utilizó sus dientes y lengua para dar placer a su sensible carne, sus manos sujetando sus caderas para evitar que ella se frotara contra su tensa erección. Él quería llevar esto hasta el final. Una tarea que estaba en grave riesgo con cada elevación de sus caderas. Él pasó su lengua por la parte inferior de su pecho, dejando un beso en el valle entre sus pechos antes de moverse al pezón inexplorado.

_Darien…

_¿Te gusta esto?_ preguntó él mientras sacudía ligeramente su lengua sobre su pecho.

_Dios, sí.

_¿Y esto?_ Dando un último tirón de su pezón besó su camino hacia abajo por su estómago, deteniéndose para acariciar la hondonada de su ombligo antes de buscar el tesoro que esperaba abajo. Abriendo sus piernas permitió que sus manos recorrieran una suave línea hacia abajo por el interior de sus muslos. Tan sólo por un momento, quería apreciar la visión de ella extendida sobre la seda negra. Yaciendo sobre las almohadas, Serena encontró sus ojos con su celeste y ardiente mirada, sus rasgos se suavizaron con una pasión que ella ya no estaba tratando de disimular.

_¿Darien?

_Eres tan hermosa,_ dijo él mientras bajaba su cabeza y su boca se movía hacia abajo por la longitud de su pierna. Él quería explorar cada satinado centímetro de ella. Cada preciosa curva. Él hociqueó la parte interna de su rodilla, la línea de su pantorrilla y los delicados huesos de su tobillo. Ella soltó un jadeo cuando succionó los dedos de sus pies, sus caderas dando un bote sobre la cama.

_Eso hace cosquillas,_ dijo ella soltando el aliento, aunque no hizo nada por apartarse de su persistente toque.

_¿Tienes cosquillas?_ bromeó él, lamiendo un sendero por la planta de su pie. Ella soltó un suave chillido.

_¡Darien, deja de hacer eso!

_Quiero saborear cada centímetro de ti,_ dijo él. Sus manos apretaron las sabanas de satén.

_No creo que pueda soportarlo.

_Vamos a ver cuánto puedes soportar exactamente._ Él agarró su otro pie y lentamente se dio un banquete de vuelta hacia arriba por su pierna. La diversión de ella se desvaneció cuando un ligero gemido fue arrancado de su garganta.

Él se detuvo ante la suave línea de su muslo, el olor de su sangre bombeando bajo la piel era casi irresistible. Su lengua recorrió la vena azul pálido mientras luchaba contra el impulso de hundir sus colmillos profundamente dentro de su carne. No esta noche. No hasta que ella estuviera preparada para entregarse por completo. Inconsciente de sus oscuros pensamientos, Serena se movió inquietamente bajo su persistente toque.

_Darien… por favor._ Él sonrió mientras se colocaba entre sus piernas y buscaba finalmente la fuente de su necesidad.

_¿Es esto lo que quieres, cariño?_ preguntó él mientras su lengua rozaba a través de su húmedo calor.

_Oh… mierda,_ dijo ella con un aliento mientras sus dedos se extendían hacia abajo para enredarse en su cabello. Él se rio.

_Tomaré eso como un sí.

Él la extendió aún más mientras acariciaba el pequeño nudo oculto en los suaves pliegues. El aliento de ella llegó en jadeos superficiales mientras sus caderas presionaban hacia arriba. El olor de ella llenó sus sentidos y Darien presionó su dureza contra las resbaladizas sábanas. Estaba duro y dolorido y desesperado por estar profundamente dentro de ella. Pero primero quería saborear su clímax en sus labios. Rozando sus manos hacia arriba para encontrar sus pechos, él tiró de los endurecidos picos mientras su lengua continuaba su ritmo constante. El aliento de ella se volvió casi frenético. Sus dedos tirando de su pelo mientras sus piernas rodeaban su cuello.

_Darien…_ dijo ella soltando el aliento. Ella estaba cerca. Él podía sentir sus músculos apretándose por el placer, y con un último largo golpe la empujó gritando por el borde.

Moviéndose rápidamente se colocó sobre ella mientras aún estaba temblando por su liberación, y tomando sus labios en un posesivo beso empujó con fuerza hasta el fondo. Un gemido le fue arrancado de la garganta cuando las manos de ella se deslizaron hacia abajo por su espalda para ahuecar sus caderas. Su esbelto cuerpo encajaba perfectamente bajo él, y las feromonas de Shalott que habían atraído a los vampiros durante siglos estaban llenando el aire con una potente fuerza. Tantas como para hacer que cualquier cosa pasara.

Con un lento movimiento se salió casi hasta la punta antes de empujar de nuevo dentro de su sedoso calor. Cielo santo, ella estaba caliente y apretada y lo aferraba como si ella hubiera sido hecha sólo para mantenerle profundamente en su interior. Esparciendo besos sobre su cara, Darien meció sus caderas una y otra vez, manteniendo su ritmo constante mientras ella envolvía sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Sus uñas mordiendo su piel lo bastante profundo como para hacer sangre. Él gruñó animándola, el agudo dolor sólo realzando su placer mientras enterraba el rostro en la curva de su cuello. La presión se estaba construyendo mientras sus manos se movían bajo las caderas de ella, alzándola para recibir sus acelerados empujones más fácilmente.

_Serena, córrete conmigo,_ la alentó él mientras sentía su temblor bajo él. La cabeza de ella se retorcía inquieta sobre la almohada, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza.

_No creo que tenga elección,_ jadeó ella.

_Bien._ Sellando sus labios con los suyos se sumergió dentro de ella, sintiéndola apretándose su alrededor antes de que él finalmente se perdiera en el intenso orgasmo que le sacudió hasta su alma.

Guau. Parecía una ridícula palabra. O al menos lo había sido hasta hace unos momentos. No era el tipo de palabra que ella usaría nunca. Ahora, sin embargo, mientras Serena luchaba por recuperar el aliento se dio cuenta de que no había realmente ninguna otra palabra para describir realmente lo que acababa de suceder. Todavía bañada en sudor y demasiado débil para moverse, descansó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Darien. No era la primera vez que ella había encontrado placer en los brazos de un hombre. Pero no podía engañarse diciéndose que ya había sentido tal cruda e implacable necesidad.

O que su cuerpo ya había respondido al toque de un hombre con tan intensa alegría. Mierda, mierda, y el doble de mierda. ¿Por qué demonios el mejor sexo que hubiera disfrutado nunca tuvo que ser en los brazos de un vampiro? Eso jodía. Literalmente. Como si sintiera sus enredados pensamientos, Darien deslizó un dedo bajo su barbilla e inclinó hacia arriba su cabeza para encontrar su penetrante mirada.

_Estás silenciosa. ¿Estás bien?_ ¿Estaba bien? Ciertamente ella estaba sudorosa, saciada y aturdida. Pero, ¿bien? Eso aún no lo tenía muy claro.

_Pensaba que los vampiros siempre tomaban sangre cuando ellos…_ Sus cejas se alzaron cuando sus palabras se cortaban por la vergüenza.

_¿Hacen el amor?

_Sí._ Él la estudió por un largo momento, obviamente sintiendo que no era sólo la carencia de una donación de sangre lo que la estaba molestando.

_No es obligatorio, pero es cierto que nuestras lujurias tienden a crecer juntas. ¿Te preocupa que podría morderte?

_Sería una idiota si no lo hiciera._ Su expresión nunca se alteró, pero yaciendo tan cerca de él ella podía sentir que su cuerpo se tensaba.

_Como recordarás, cariño, te di mi palabra._ Desenredándose de sus brazos, ella se apoyó contra el cabecero y tiró de las sábanas hasta su barbilla. No era tanto la modestia lo que la hizo cubrir su cuerpo sino más bien el temor de que al menor contacto de Darien ella podría no ser capaz de controlarse. Dios… él era tan magnífico. Yaciendo sobre las sábanas negras con su cabello enmarañado en una nube negra él parecía algo caído del cielo. Ella tragó con fuerza obligándose a encontrar la brillante y zafira mirada.

_¿Estás enfadado?_ preguntó ella finalmente. La arrogancia estaba al máximo cuando él la miró.

_No es muy a menudo que mi honor sea puesto en duda. Me estoy empezando a preguntar qué es lo que tengo que hacer para ganarme tu confianza._ Ella se encogió de hombros, demasiado involucrada en sus propias confusas emociones como para prestar total atención a la tensión que zumbaba en el aire.

_¿Qué importa eso? Soy tu esclava. Estoy obligada a obedecerte sin importar mis sentimientos. ¿Por qué desearías mi confianza?_ Con un borrón de velocidad él estaba fuera de la cama y mirándola con fría ira. Parecía totalmente indiferente al hecho de que estaba completamente desnudo. Desafortunadamente, Serena no era ni de cerca tan indiferente. Su cuerpo entero se apretó de excitación cuando su mirada viajó con impotencia sobre su perfección de alabastro. Oh… dulce cielo.

_¿Obligada a obedecerme?_ El filo en su voz trajo su mirada de vuelta a su fría expresión. _¿Es por eso que estás en mi cama? ¿Porque piensas que estás obligada?

_Yo… no, por supuesto que no._ Los oscuros ojos permanecieron duros e inflexibles.

_No hay ningún _no, por supuesto que no, _en esto._ Serena se estremeció bajo la sábana. Este era un lado de Darien que no había visto nunca antes.

_¿Por qué estás tan enojado?

_Oh, no sé._ Su boca se torció en una sonrisa sin gracia. _Quizás porque has hecho lo que ninguna otra mujer ha hecho en más de mil años.

_¿El qué?

_Insinuar que la violé. _Se quedó sin aliento por el shock.

_Yo nunca insinué…

_¿No? Yaces en mis brazos hablando de ser mi esclava y tratando de convencerte a ti misma que de ninguna manera podrías haberme deseado._ Su dura voz rozó sobre su cuerpo en un castigo casi tangible. _Preferirías creer que te forcé que admitir que fueron tus propias pasiones las que te llevaron a este momento._ Serena bajó su mirada. Él tenía razón, por supuesto. Su cuerpo no tuvo reparos. Deseaba a Darien. Lo deseaba con una fuerza que era total y absolutamente aterradora. Pero su mente… ah, su mente recordaba que había sido un vampiro el que había asesinado sin piedad a su padre. Y habían sido los vampiros quienes habían cazado a los Shalott como si fueran animales.

_¿Qué quieres de mí?

_La verdad._ Ella levantó su mirada de mala gana.

_¿Qué verdad?_ Él entrecerró su mirada.

_Admitir que me deseas. Nada más, sólo eso._ Serena lamió sus labios. _Admitiré que eres apuesto y obviamente experimentado…_ Un profundo gruñido retumbó a través de su garganta mientras agarraba su bata y empujaba los brazos por las mangas.

_Suficiente._ Serena miró atónita cómo se giraba hacia la puerta.

_¿A dónde vas?_ Él se detuvo, pero se negó a darse la vuelta.

_A cualquier parte menos aquí. Si todavía puedes pensar en mí como un monstruo después de lo que acabamos de compartir, entonces no hay ninguna esperanza para ti._ Una llamarada de culpa apretó su corazón. Por mucho que ella pudiera detestar admitirlo, él tenía razón. Ella había sido totalmente injusta. Ella había deseado cada pedazo de él tanto como él la había deseado a ella. Demonios, tal vez incluso más. Y todavía lo deseaba. Profundamente en su interior ella sabía que si él salía por esa puerta ahora, su orgullo le impediría abrirse a ella de nuevo alguna vez. Ella se deslizó de la cama y corrió hasta estar parada directamente delante de él.

_Espera, Darien.

_¿Y ahora qué?_ Él la apuñaló con una fría mirada. _Ya has destrozado mi orgullo, y mi hombría, ¿hay algo más que desees destruir? _Sus labios temblaron a pesar de sí misma. Nunca antes había visto a un vampiro enfurruñado. Y Darien estaba verdaderamente enfurruñado.

_Dudo que nadie pudiera destrozar tu orgullo, vampiro._ Ella alargó las manos hacia arriba para aferrar con audacia las solapas de su bata, arqueando deliberadamente su desnudo cuerpo contra el suyo. _Dios sabe que tienes suficiente para compartirlo con la mayoría de los de Chicago._ Él se tensó, sus ojos mirándola con cautela.

_¿Y mi hombría?_ preguntó él. Ella sonrió lentamente mientras se frotaba contra él.

_Se siente en adecuadas condiciones._ Hubo un momento mientras él luchaba entre su orgullo herido y el deseo que ella ya podía sentir agitándose contra ella.

_¿Adecuadas?_ La punta de su erección presionó duramente contra su estómago.

_Tal vez más que adecuadas._ Él sacudió la cabeza mientras sus brazos se envolvían alrededor de ella, sus manos bajando instintivamente para ahuecar su desnudo trasero.

_¿Estás tratando de volverme loco? ¿Es este mi castigo por haber sido lo bastante estúpido como para comprarte a Tomoe?_ Ella hizo una mueca mientras miraba en sus hermosos rasgos. Podía decirle que intentaría ser menos veces un dolor en el culo. Pero sería una mentira. Él seguía siendo un vampiro. Y ella seguía siendo su esclava. Y seguía habiendo alguien, o algo, hay fuera que intentaba tener su sangre. Ser una molestia era casi inevitable.

_No soy muy buena en esto,_ admitió ella. Él alzó una ceja.

_¿Buena en qué?

_Relaciones.

_¿Es eso lo que tenemos?_ preguntó él. _¿Una relación?_ Apenas consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, sus manos se deslizaron bajo la pesada bata para acariciar las líneas de su pecho. Ella amaba su piel. Nunca había sentido nada tan suave. Como seda fría bajo sus dedos.

_Tú eres el experto, dímelo tú.

_Sigue así y no te diré nada, te lo mostraré,_ dijo él con voz ronca, sus ojos oscurecidos y sus colmillos extendidos.

Ella se estremeció con anticipación. No tenía ni idea de qué tipo de relación podría o no tener con Darien. En verdad, ella preferiría ignorar completamente la palabra relación. Siempre la hacía estallar imprudentemente. Pero estaba comenzando a aceptar que tener un amante no era tan mala cosa. Ella respiró profundamente su exótico aroma.

_Siempre he preferido la acción a las palabras,_ murmuró ella.

_Eres…_ Él se interrumpió con una triste risita.

_¿Soy qué?

_Aún tengo que decidirlo._ Él se agachó para frotar sus labios sobre su frente. _Sólo sé que debería rebuscar en mi cabeza cada visita a la casa de subastas. Estás destinada a ser una espina en mi costado para toda la eternidad._ Sus manos comenzaron a trazar un determinado camino hacia abajo cuando él soltó un gruñido bajo y ahuecó abruptamente sus caderas para alzarla del suelo. El corazón de Serena se atascó en su garganta mientras sus piernas se envolvían instintivamente alrededor de su cintura.

_Darien.

_Dijiste que preferías la acción,_ murmuró él mientras la colocaba por encima de su erección y empujaba en su interior con un suave movimiento. La cabeza de Serena se inclinó hacia atrás cuando el placer se lanzó a través de su cuerpo.

_Sí… oh, sí.


	17. Capítulo 15

_Capítulo 15_

Serena se despertó sola. Bueno, no completamente sola. Había una bandeja de desayuno sobre la mesita de noche de la derecha, con una tortilla, beicon, tostadas, unos hash browns25, una jarra de zumo de naranja y un pastel de manzana entero. También había unos delicados pétalos de rosa blancos como el marfil esparcidos sobre las sábanas, llenando la habitación con su almizclada esencia.

Más que un poco nerviosa por su noche de pasión en los brazos de Darien, Serena consiguió consumir cada bocado de la bandeja. Luego, después de saltar a la ducha, ella se vistió con un cómodo par de vaqueros y una sudadera antes de perderse en el inmenso laberinto de la mansión. No era que ella estuviera lamentando su tiempo con Darien. ¡Santo cielo! No había una mujer, demonio, diablillo o hada que lamentaría estar en sus brazos. Sin embargo, no estaba segura de que estuviera dispuesta a enfrentarse a él tan pronto. Le resultaba demasiado difícil pensar con claridad cuando él estaba cerca.

Una comprensión vergonzosa, pero cierta. Y ahora parecía un buen momento para estar pensando con claridad. Tropezando finalmente con un pequeño pero encantador solárium, se sentó sobre un banco acolchado y respiró el aroma de la tierra fértil y las flores frescas. Había algo muy pacífico en la naturaleza, decidió ella. Un recordatorio de que había algo mucho más vasto y poderoso que ella y sus problemas.

Permitiendo que el silencio aliviase la tensión que anudaba sus músculos, Serena apoyó la cabeza contra los cojines del asiento y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. Fue el repentino frío en el aire lo que la advirtió de que ya no estaba sola. Y que el intruso era un vampiro. Pero no Darien, reconoció ella mientras se enderezaba a regañadientes. Su corazón no estaba brincando, su boca no se había secado y su piel no se había vuelto fría y húmeda. Todos los síntomas sobre un vampiro muy específico. Probando que sus instintos estaban en lo cierto, Nicolás paseó alrededor de un gran macizo de margaritas dándola una encantadora sonrisa.

_Así que encontraste el solárium._ Ella no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. A pesar de ser un vampiro había algo muy cautivador en el hombre.

_Es hermoso.

_Le diré a Rei que te gusta. Ella es totalmente firme sobre el hecho de que la única forma de disfrutar de la naturaleza es tenerla debidamente civilizada detrás de un cristal._ Su sonrisa se amplió. _Por supuesto, ella está decidida a civilizarme a mí también, pero con mucho menos éxito.

_¿Civilizarte a ti?

_Se ha dicho que soy demasiado guerrero y no lo bastante poeta._ Serena podía creérselo. Él parecía un malvado pirata con su revuelto cabello castaño y sus dorados pendientes de aro. Pero ella no era tan fácil de engañar.

_Te olvidas de que he visto tu biblioteca. Si hay algo que seas es un erudito._ Él alzó sus manos.

_Buen Dios, no dejes que corra el rumor. Prefiero de lejos la imagen de un guerrero._ Ella no pudo evitar reír.

_Mis labios están sellados._ Moviéndose hacia delante él se apoyó contra el borde de la fuente de mármol. A simple vista él parecía totalmente relajado, pero ella no podía no notar la aguda y penetrante curiosidad en los castaños ojos.

_Sabes, nunca te di las gracias por ayudarme a rescatar a Rei,_ dijo él.

_Fue casi por interés propio._ Ella no se molestó en ocultar su estremecimiento. _Nadie quería a Circonia muerta más de lo que yo lo hacía.

_No tenías por que tomar la explosión de un hechizo destinado a Darien._ Bueno, demonios, ¿no era eso cierto? Ella hizo rodar sus ojos.

_Créeme, me he arrepentido de esa impulsiva decisión más de una vez._ Su suave risita fue casi tangible. Serena tuvo que preguntarse si los vampiros practicaban su influencia sobre las mujeres o si tan sólo era un poder que venía con los colmillos.

_Sin duda._ Él inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, cambiando bruscamente de tema. _¿Hay alguna razón para que estés aquí sola?

_Solamente estoy tomándome un respiro.

_Perfectamente comprensible. Los Shalotts siempre han preferido ser los cazadores en lugar de la presa. No es agradable estar huyendo de peligrosos enemigos._ Sus manos se cerraron en su regazo cuando el familiar terror apretó su estómago.

_No, no lo es._ Su expresión se suavizó.

_Al menos no estás sola. A pesar de su arrogancia, son pocos los que preferiría tener a mi lado a parte de Darien._ ¿Era eso por lo que él la había buscado? ¿Para convencerla de que Darien era alguna especie de caballero de brillante armadura?

_Si no te importa, preferiría no hablar de Darien._ Él la miró por un largo rato.

_¿Te está molestando?_ Con una corta carcajada sin humor ella se puso en pie y caminó lejos del amenazante vampiro.

_Siempre.

_¿Quieres que hable con él?

_No._ Ella se giró bruscamente, sus manos apretadas contra su estómago. _Quiero decir… mierda, no tengo ni idea de lo que quiero decir. _Él fue lo bastante sabio para no reírse de su torpe estupidez.

_No creo que seas la única, querida mía,_ dijo él suavemente. _He conocido a Darien durante un considerable periodo de tiempo, y para ser honesto nunca le he visto tan… trastornado por una mujer. Tiene una reputación de ser distante incluso en sus relaciones más íntimas.

_¿Distante?_ Ella hizo un grosero sonido. _Nunca he encontrado un vampiro más entrometido, prepotente e invasivo.

_Como dije, no es del todo él mismo._ Él se encogió de hombros. _No sé si felicitarte o darte mis condolencias._ Divertido, ya eran dos. Ella sacudió su cabeza.

_Simplemente no le entiendo.

_Él disfruta envolviéndose en misterio.

_¿Por qué me compró? Él no quiere una esclava. No quiere vender mi sangre. Ni siquiera la ha probado._ Ella soltó un exasperado suspiro. _¿Qué es lo que quiere?

_¿Tiene que querer algo?_ Ella le lanzó una mordaz mirada.

_Es un vampiro.

_Bastante cierto._ Nicolás se incorporó lentamente, sus manos sobre sus caderas. _Supongo que la respuesta sencilla es que ni siquiera él sabe por qué te compró.

_Tiene más de mil años no dieciséis, ¿cómo puede no saber por qué me compró?_ Él se encogió de hombros.

_A veces vivir tanto tiempo tiende a hacernos… un poco narcisistas.

_¿Tú crees?_ dijo ella. Sus labios temblaron pero su expresión permaneció seria.

_Incluso dentro de nuestros propios clanes somos criaturas solitarias. Hay muchos vampiros que se excluyen por completo y pasan décadas sin contacto con otros.

_¿Así que sois ermitaños?

_De algún modo. El mundo pasa mientras nosotros permanecemos sin cambios. Es una tendencia natural el retirarnos dentro de nosotros mismos hasta que algo, o alguien, nos tienta hacer salir de nuestro caparazón._ Ella hizo una mueca. Ella no había hecho nada para atraer a Darien fuera de su caparazón. Al menos no intencionadamente.

_Vosotros no estáis retirados por completo._ Un ligero filo entró en su voz. Ella era muy consciente de que los vampiros no eran inofensivos ermitaños. En absoluto. _Aún debéis cazar.

_Ya no más. Tenemos sangre sintética que la mayoría prefiere a los peligros de la caza.

_¿Qué peligros?_ se burló ella. _Sois inmortales._ Los apuestos rasgos parecieron cerrarse sobre sí mismos, como si él hubiera revelado más de lo que tenía previsto.

_Hay formas de matarnos. ¿Por qué correr el riesgo de que una estaca de madera te atraviese el corazón cuando puedes tener tu comida servida desde el microondas?_ preguntó él, su tono casi demasiado informal. Serena podría haber perseguido su suposición de que Nicolás le estaba ocultando algo si no se hubiera quedado atrapada por las heridas que nunca habían sanado.

_Pensaba que los vampiros disfrutaban cazando a sus víctimas. La emoción de la matanza, y todo eso._ Nicolás no se perdió la amargura de su voz.

_Darien me dijo que tu padre fue asesinado por un vampiro. Lo siento._ Su mirada cayó al suelo.

_Fue hace mucho tiempo.

_Pero nunca olvidado.

_No, nunca olvidado._ Sin advertencia las puntas de sus botas de motorista entraron en su visión y ella levantó la cabeza para descubrir a Nicolás parado directamente delante de ella.

_Serena, Darien no mató a tu padre._ Ella hizo una mueca ante su suave tono.

_Sé eso.

_¿Lo haces?_ Él tocó ligeramente su brazo. _¿Realmente?

_La mayoría del tiempo,_ admitió ella.

_Serena…

_Nicolás._ Ambos saltaron ante el sonido de la voz como terciopelo negro que flotó a través del aire. _Para ser un vampiro tan inteligente, te gusta vivir peligrosamente, ¿no?_ Girándose, Serena vio como Darien caminaba en su dirección. No, no caminaba. Se deslizaba. Como una elegante pantera deslizándose a través de las sombras. Su aliento se atascó en su garganta mientras se acercaba. Era hermoso, como siempre. Vestido con pantalones negros de satén y capa de terciopelo negro que caía casi hasta sus rodillas, su negro cabello y piel de marfil casi brillaban en contraste. Pero eran los ojos zafiros los que capturaron y mantuvieron su atención. Había un ardiente poder en ellos que parecía agitar el mismo aire.

_Ah, Darien._ De pie a su lado, Nicolás cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y sonrió con un misterioso toque de satisfacción. _Pensé que harías acto de presencia tarde o temprano._ Hubo una sonrisa en los elegantes rasgos, pero cuando Darien se detuvo delante de ellos, Serena tuvo un pequeño estremecimiento. Sus colmillos estaban a la vista. Tanto literalmente como no.

_Obviamente debería haber sido antes,_ dijo arrastrando las palabras.

_Oh, no sé. Serena y yo no hemos tenido ningún problema entreteniéndonos sin ti,_ le aseguró Nicolás. Los zafiros ojos se entrecerraron.

_Eres afortunado de estar emparejado, viejo amigo._ Nicolás soltó una repentina carcajada.

_Guarda tus colmillos, Darien, tan sólo estábamos hablando de ti._ Los colmillos permanecieron mucho más evidentes.

_En realidad, eso es lo que temía.

_¿Ha vuelto Rei?

_Sí, ella está en la biblioteca con la última bruja. Tal vez deberías unirte a ella.

_Una idea excelente._ Lanzándole a Serena un descarado guiño, Nicolás palmeó a su amigo en la espalda y se perdió en las sombras. Ignorando el oscuro ceño fruncido que estropeaba la frente de Darien mientras él observaba la retirada de Nicolás, Serena se paró delante de él con un ceño fruncido propio.

_¿Setsuna ha vuelto?_ preguntó ella. Mirando hacia abajo, ante su amarga expresión el ceño fruncido de Darien fue remplazado de pronto por una sonrisa.

_No, Rei pensó que tal vez sería mejor mantener a Setsuna lejos de ti.

_¿Por qué?

_Ella había murmurado algo sobre poner otra maldición sobre ti cuando Nicolás la estaba llevando a casa.

_¿Por qué haría…? oh, supongo que ella estaba celosa._ Serena hizo una mueca, negándose a reconocer que ella se sentía aliviada de que la prepotente fulana no hubiera regresado. Eso significaría que la bruja no era la única celosa, y eso sería… estúpido. Moviéndose lo bastante cerca para hacer que su corazón saltase a su garganta, Darien rozó un dedo hacia abajo por la línea de su mandíbula.

_Hay algunas mujeres que no me encuentran completamente desagradable.

_No tienes que mostrarte tan pagado de ti mismo. Ella debió haber estado esnifando demasiadas pociones._ Los ojos de medianoche se oscurecieron con esa peligrosa conciencia que envió un escalofrío de excitación susurrando sobre su piel.

_Si dudas de mi encanto, tal vez podría darte una demostración.

_Creo que me has dado más que suficientes demostraciones.

_Nunca son suficientes,_ susurró él mientras su cabeza descendía. El corazón de Serena se detuvo cuando él rozó sus labios hacia atrás y hacia delante sobre los suyos. Era la más ligera de las caricias, pero envió una descarga de placer a través de ella que casi la dejó de rodillas.

Santa mierda. Sin duda cualquier mujer decente estaría saciada después de un maratón de sexo, ¿no? Si eso era cierto entonces obviamente ella no era una mujer decente, reconoció ella mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba instintivamente para presionarse contra su dura forma. Darien tan sólo tenía que estar cerca de ella para derretirse de necesidad.

Gruñendo profundamente en su garganta, Darien la besó con una rápida y creciente urgencia. Serena ahueco su cara con sus manos mientras abría los labios para fusionarse con su lengua. Ni siquiera el afilado pinchazo de sus colmillos podía apagar la llama de la pasión. Se sentía tan bien estar en sus brazos. Tan correcto. Tan deliciosamente maravilloso.

Sus brazos se envolvieron a su alrededor, casi alzándola en el aire. Serena gimió. Presionada tan cerca de él era casi imposible pasar por alto el duro empuje de su creciente deseo. E incluso más imposible no recordar cuando envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras él empujaba dentro de ella. Eso es lo que ella quería. Aquí. Ahora mismo. Y la fuerza de esa necesidad fue lo que al final la hizo volver a sus sentidos. Estaban en medio de un solárium donde cualquiera podría entrar. Ella no había perdido todo sentido de la decencia. Todavía no. Echándose hacia atrás, ella luchó por encontrar su voz.

_Darien._ Negados sus labios, Darien se contentó con esparcir besos sobre su alzado rostro.

_¿Qué?

_¿Por qué hay una bruja en la biblioteca?

_Ella está aquí para asegurarse de que no hay hechizos desagradables en la caja. _Serena presionó las manos contra su pecho, negándose a ser distraída mientras él hociqueaba justo debajo de su oreja.

_Entonces, ¿no deberíamos estar allí?_ Él le dio a su oreja un brusco pellizco.

_Tenemos un montón de tiempo. Ya sabes cómo las brujas aman crear una sensación de melodrama cuando están a punto de lanzar un hechizo. La tomará una hora establecer su círculo y colocar sus velas y todas las otras supercherías sobre las que insisten._ Ella se estremeció.

_Sigo pensando que deberíamos estar allí. No quiero perderme nada._ Sólo por un momento sus brazos se apretaron a su alrededor como si él tuviera la intención de borrar cualquier pensamiento sobre brujas, cajas y maldiciones. Luego, con un suspiro, él aflojó su agarre a regañadientes y la miró con una expresión de tristeza.

_Oh, cariño, eres cruel con mi orgullo. ¿No tienes nada de romance en tu alma?_ Serena se apartó un paso y arregló su sudadera de nuevo en su lugar. Ella deseaba que fuera tan fácil tranquilizar las vergonzosas hormonas que corrían enloquecidas a través de su cuerpo.

_Muy poco,_ admitió ella.

_Parece que voy a tener que enseñarte los placeres de la seducción.

_Puedes enseñarme más tarde._ Incapaz de resistirse, ella se estiró para colocar un beso rápido sobre su mejilla antes de moverse hacia la puerta. _Ahora mismo quiero saber lo que hay en esa caja.

__Sacrebleu_._ Con su impresionante carencia de algo parecido al tacto,Levet entró en la biblioteca pisando con fuerza. _¿Qué es ese hedor?_ La bruja de pelo grisáceo apuntó un retorcido dedo en la dirección del demonio, sin levantar su cabeza de tarea de encender el círculo de velas.

_Contén tu lengua, gárgola, o te la voy a pegar contra el paladar,_ le advirtió ella. Con un bufido, Levet miró enfurecido a la mujer de avanzada edad.

_Eeek. Una bruja. ¿Quién la invitó?_ Por un momento, Darien se apoyó contra la pared esperando con placer a que la bruja convirtiera a la molesta gárgola en un tritón, o un tomate, o cualquier cosa que no pudiera hablar. Por mucho que a él no le gustasen las brujas, de vez en cuando ellas tenían sus usos. Pero una mirada a la preocupada expresión de Serena y él estaba moviéndose hacia delante de mala gana para agarrar a la criatura por su ridícula cola y sacándola de un tirón de la refriega. Serena tenía suficiente en su mente sin la preocupación de que su querida gárgola estaba a punto de convertirse en un sapo.

_Te sugiero que o bien cierres la boca o te la lleves a otra parte, Levet,_ dijo Darien arrastrando la palabras, una vez apoyado de nuevo contra la pared, su mirada volvió al delicado perfil de Serena. _La bruja no parece tener mucha paciencia.

_¿Qué está haciendo?

_Intentando abrir la caja que está sobre la mesa.

_¿Abrir una caja?_ Levet alzó sus manos hacia arriba y empezó a andar hacia delante. __Mon Dieu_. Yo puedo hacer eso.

_Espera._ Darien agarró la cola que se movía nerviosamente y arrastró hacia atrás a la gárgola. _Aún no estamos seguros de si está protegida.

_Oh._ Hubo un momento de bendito silencio antes de que Levet estuviera caminando con impaciencia. _¿Qué hay en la caja?

_Obviamente, aún no lo sabemos.

_¿Va a llevar mucho tiempo?

_Llevará el tiempo que sea necesario.

_¿Tenemos aperitivos?_ Las manos de Darien se apretaron a sus costados. Era eso o estrangular al demonio.

_¡Levet, cállate!

_Bueno, pero si tenemos que esperar por aquí toda la noche al menos podrían servirnos unos aperitivos.

_Si tienes hambre, ¿por qué no vas a la cocina y encuentras algo por ti mismo?_ La gárgola se estremeció.

_No hay nada ahí a parte de sangre y una especie de mugre verde.

_Entonces pide algo.

_¿Pizza? ¿Griego?_ Los ojos grises se iluminaron con emoción. _Oh, oh, ya sé, ¿qué tal…?_ Agachándose, Darien agarró a Levet por los cuernos y tiró de él hasta que estuvieron nariz con nariz.

_Coge un teléfono, pide la comida, gárgola, y estate seguro de que si vuelves a poner un pie en esta habitación yo personalmente te arrancaré esas alas._ Sabiamente retrocediendo hacia la puerta la gárgola alzó sus manos.

_Jesús, no hay necesidad de ese comportamiento. Los vampiros siempre tan irascibles._ La gárgola no tenía ni idea, reconoció Darien mientras se volvía con firmeza hacia Serena. Irascible no alcanzaba a abarcar su humor. Mirar a Serena rondando tan ansiosamente al lado de la bruja hacía a su inmóvil corazón apretarse por el dolor.

Por valiente y desafiante que ella pudiera pretender ser debajo de todas las bravatas, ella era desgarradoramente frágil. El mero pensamiento de que ella pudiera ser herida aún más, le hacía anhelar destruir todo a la vista. Maldita sea. Tendría que haberlos encerrado a ambos en el solárium. Ellos podrían ahora mismo estar volando hacia las alturas del placer, en lugar de estar de pie en esta habitación malditamente caliente viendo a una bruja hacer sus interminables abracadabras. Moviéndose con irritación, Darien ignoró la mirada de preocupación de Nicolás y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Oh, sí, ellos definitivamente deberían estar en el solárium…

_He terminado._ Con un movimiento dramático, la bruja ondeó su mano y las velas se apagaron. _Ahora es seguro abrir la caja._ Darien se enderezó cuando Serena alargó la mano hacia la delicada caja tallada en madera. No se le escapó el ligero temblor de su mano, o el endurecimiento de sus facciones.

Instintivamente él dio un paso hacia delante, anhelando tirar de ella dentro de sus brazos y sumar su fuerza a las de ella. Sólo el conocimiento de que le detestaría al revelar que ella estaba todo menos completamente segura de sí misma lo mantuvo anclado en su lugar. El mismo aire pareció detenerse cuando Serena levantó lentamente la tapa y sacó un arrugado sobre.

_Está dirigido a mí,_ susurró ella en el espeso silencio. Alzando la cabeza ella miró alrededor por la habitación, tomando una profunda respiración. _Si me disculpáis, creo que debería leer esto en privado._ Ella se giró y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Sin pensarlo, Darien fue tras sus pasos. No quería que ella estuviera sola. No cuando aún no sabían lo que había en la carta. Fue la mano de Nicolás sobre su brazo lo que le hizo detenerse bruscamente.

_Darien, creo que deberías respetar sus deseos,_ murmuró su amigo en un tono que sólo Darien podía oír. _Ella no te agradecerá que te entrometas cuando quiere estar sola.

_Es demasiado peligroso…

_Aquí ella está lo bastante segura. La casa está bien protegida contra demonios y hay alarmas para los intrusos más humanos._ Darien soltó un bajo siseo.

_No me gusta sentirme impotente._ Nicolás se rio con ironía.

_Vete acostumbrando, viejo amigo. Las mujeres tienen una tendencia a hacerle eso a un hombre._ Darien entrecerró su mirada.

_No estás ayudando.

_Tan sólo dale unos pocos minutos. Nada le pasará mientras esté en esta casa.

_Bien, pero sólo unos pocos._ Soltándose del agarre del vampiro, caminó a través de la vasta biblioteca. Maldito Nicolás y su molesta lógica. Él no quería ser sensato. No quería darle a Serena la privacidad que ella deseaba. Demonios, también podría ser honesto. Él no la quería fuera de su vista ni siquiera un minuto. Sacudió inconscientemente la cabeza. Por las pelotas del diablo. Era un idiota. Un idiota redomado.

Incapaz de permanecer quieto, continuó paseando mientras el tiempo pasaba arrastrándose lentamente. Fue lejanamente consciente de que Nicolás se había marchado para llevar a la bruja de vuelta a su aquelarre, y de que Rei había traído una bandeja con sangre caliente y la había colocado silenciosamente sobre la mesa, pero ellos no habían tenido la capacidad de inmiscuirse dentro de su oscura y melancólica meditación.

¿Dónde demonios estaba Serena? ¿Por qué no había vuelto? Tenía que haber algo mal. Lo sentía en lo más profundo de su alma. Después de una hora él había tenido suficiente. Saliendo bruscamente de la biblioteca con una ráfaga de poder, rastreó a través de la mansión en busca de su desaparecida Shalott. En verdad no esperaba que la búsqueda le llevara mucho rato. Los dos lugares obvios eran sus habitaciones o el solárium. ¿Dónde más podría ella estar segura de una relativa intimidad? Le tomó sólo unos momentos descubrir que ella no estaba en ninguno. Sangriento infierno.

Y otros cuantos en descubrir que ella no estaba en ningún otro lugar de la casa. Totalmente alarmado, Darien regresó a sus propias habitaciones y recogió el pequeño amuleto de su bolsillo. No dudó ni por un momento que Serena estaría furiosa por ser llamada hacia él como un perro con una correa. Él estaría furioso en su lugar. Pero por ahora Darien se contentó con hacer frente a su ira. Mientras ella estuviera cerca, y él estuviera convencido de que estaba a salvo, podría despotricar todo lo que quisiera. Cerrando sus dedos sobre el amuleto él lo sintió calentarse contra su piel. Diez minutos más tarde Serena irrumpía a través de la puerta, su expresión desafiante pero sus ojos hinchados y enrojecidos por el llanto.

_Maldito seas, Darien,_ siseó ella. _Déjame ir.

_No._ Metiéndose en el bolsillo el amuleto, Darien se movió hacia delante para mirarla con abierta preocupación. _Es demasiado peligroso para ti estar escapándote._ Ella envolvió sus brazos sobre sí misma.

_No soy estúpida. No tenía intención de escaparme mientras siga habiendo alguien ahí fuera cazándome. Sólo quería estar sola.

_Habla conmigo, cariño,_ la instó. _Dime qué había en la carta._ Hubo un largo momento en que Darien temió que ella se negaría a responderle. Ella había estado sola durante mucho tiempo. Demasiado tiempo. Ya no sabía cómo confiar en otros.

_Es de mi padre.

25 **Hash browns**: Croquetas hechas con patata cortada y mezclada con cebolla frita.


	18. Capítulo 16

**¡Hola a todas otra vez! Las cosas se van a poner muy mal para el bueno de Darien. Desde ahora hasta el final va a haber muchos sobresaltos. Os dejo tres capítulos más. El 16 contiene lemon. Besos y abrazos a todas. Mil gracias por seguirme.**_  
_

_Capítulo 16_

Serena tenía toda la intención de estar furiosa con Darien. A pesar de todas sus promesas sobre no tratarla como a una esclava él había sido lo bastante rápido para utilizar la correa que la mantenía unida a él. Él no era mejor que las brujas, se había dicho a sí misma.

Ella había querido estar sola. Había querido luchar a través del laberinto de sus crudas emociones antes de verse obligada a enfrentarse a él. Él no tenía derecho a tirar de ella para ir a su lado contra su voluntad. Y sin embargo, en el momento en que estuvo ante él encontró que su furia desaparecía. De hecho, se descubrió anhelando apoyarse contra ese duro cuerpo, como si estar en sus brazos lo haría todo mejor. Maldita sea. Ese conocimiento debería ser aterrador. Lamentablemente ella estaba simplemente demasiado abrumada por el momento como para evocar el adecuado horror. En vez de eso ella envolvió sus propios brazos a su alrededor y vio como el inevitable shock ondeaba sobre su pálido rostro.

_¿Tu… padre?

_Sí._ Él parecía considerar cuidadosamente su respuesta, como si estuviera tratando con una loca. Y quizás lo estaba.

_Eso debería complacerte, ¿no?_ Ella tragó pasando el apretado nudo alojado en su garganta.

_Él había colocado la maldición sobre mí._ Él alargó la mano para ahuecar su rostro, su frío toque aliviando absurdamente una parte del dolor que apretaba su corazón.

_No puedes estar segura, Serena. Esto podría ser un truco.

_No. No es un truco. La carta dice que él lo hizo para protegerme. _Sus dedos apretaron hasta un nivel cercano al dolor.

_¿Qué?

_Él sabía que estaba siendo acosado, aunque no sabía quién o qué lo estaba persiguiendo. Dice que la maldición tenía la intención de ocultarme de sus enemigos.

_¿Ocultarte?

_La maldición era como una barrera que me mantenía protegida de la mayoría de demonios._ Él lo consideró durante un largo rato.

_Sí, supongo que ha conseguido hacer eso. No ha habido siquiera el susurro de un Shalott en más de un siglo. Sin embargo, fue una molesta, peligrosa y desesperada apuesta. Él te dejó a merced de Tomoe._ Serena se alejó de su toque. Sólo tenerlo tan cerca era distracción suficiente.

_Él nunca tuvo la intención de dejarme a merced de nadie,_ dijo ella. Más para convencerse a sí misma que a Darien. _Una vez que el peligro hubiera pasado la bruja se había comprometido a romper la maldición y revelarme la verdad._ Sus hermosos rasgos eran ilegibles. _Pero ella fue asesinada antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

_Sí._ Pasó un latido. Un latido en el que Serena no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba por su mente. Un vampiro era un maestro en ocultar sus emociones cuando quería hacerlo.

_Él sólo estaba tratando de protegerte, Serena,_ dijo él al final suavemente. Las estúpidas lágrimas que ella había estado conteniendo durante la última hora quemaron calientes en sus ojos mientras se giraba bruscamente para ocultar su angustia.

_Sé eso, es sólo que…_ Con una velocidad que ella nunca podría igualar, él se había movido para detenerse directamente delante de ella.

_¿Qué?_ Ella dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, aceptando que no había manera de esconderse de él.

_Todos estos años he culpado de mi podrido destino a cualquier horrible monstruo que había puesto esta maldición sobre mí. Y ahora descubro que fue mi propio padre.

_Él lo hizo obviamente con la mejor de las intenciones.

_Eso no cambia el hecho de que he pasado más de ochenta años como esclava._ Sus dientes se apretaron cuando los recuerdos amenazaron con sublevarse. Recuerdos que ella mantenía encerrados para que no la ahogasen. _He sido golpeada, encadenada y vendida como un animal.

_Sé que ha sido difícil…

_¿Difícil?_ Ella soltó una corta carcajada sin humor. _No ha habido un momento en que no haya estado a merced de algún amo. Ningún momento en que no temiera lo que podría traer la próxima hora. Ningún momento en que no haya luchado simplemente por sobrevivir.

_Serena._ La compasión en su cara la hizo quitarse con ira las lágrimas.

_Lo siento. No suelo ser una llorica._ Sus ojos se oscurecieron.

_No lo sientas._ Él tocó ligeramente la humedad que se quedó sobre sus mejillas. _Sólo conocí brevemente a las brujas, pero no dudo que ellas hicieron de tu vida un infierno.

_Infierno es apropiado,_ su voz contenía un amargo filo. _Cuando Circonia estaba molesta me encerraba en un sótano. Más de una vez me dejó allí abajo durante años. No había luz, ni comida a excepción de los bichos y las ratas que podía encontrar arrastrándose a mi alrededor. Hubo veces en que no creía que saldría alguna vez. Pensaba…_ Su voz se quebró y ella se vio obligada a aclarar su garganta antes de que pudiera continuar. _Pensaba que estaría atrapada en la oscuridad durante una eternidad._ Su expresión era cuidadosamente neutral, como si sintiera que ella podría cerrarse ante la primera señal de compasión.

_¿Fue por eso por lo que insististe en que esos demonios fueran soltados en la casa de subastas?

_Sí. Nada se merece tal tortura._ Ella se obligó a encontrar su mirada directamente. _Pero sabes, Circonia no era lo peor.

_¿Qué lo era?

_El conocimiento de que siempre estaré en el poder de alguien. Que nunca puedo ser lo bastante fuerte, o lo bastante rápida, o lo bastante inteligente para escapar porque no hay escapatoria._ Sus rasgos se tensaron, sin duda sintiendo que una parte de su frustración se estiraba para incluirle a él. Con esa fluida elegancia él se giró para caminar hacia la cama antes de volverse y mirarla desde la distancia.

_En realidad, sé exactamente cómo te sientes.

_¿Tú?_ Ella soltó un incrédulo resoplido. _¿Cómo es posible que lo entiendas?_ Él permaneció envuelto en las sombras, recordándola al distante vampiro que en principio había llegado a la casa de subasta para pujar por ella.

_No siempre fui un líder de clan,_ dijo él, su tono bajo y extrañamente rudo. _Hubo muchos años después de que fuera convertido en que estuve a merced de cualquier vampiro que deseara reclamarme._ Serena sintió una punzada de asombro. Era imposible imaginar a este arrogante y despiadado hombre a merced de nadie. Ciertamente no a merced de otro vampiro. Él parecía… insensible. Invulnerable.

_¿Fuiste un esclavo?

_Un esclavo y peor.

_¿Qué podría ser peor?

_Tú realmente no quieres saberlo, cariño._ Ella se mordió la lengua. Él tenía razón. Por malas que habían sido las brujas siempre pudo ser peor. Mucho, mucho peor. Ella sacudió lentamente la cabeza.

_Pensaba que los clanes protegían a los suyos_ Darien se encogió de hombros con elegancia.

_Afortunadamente los tiempos han cambiado y nos hemos vuelto más civilizados.

_¿Civilizados? ¿Crees que los vampiros son civilizados?

_En comparación con el pasado. Hubo un tiempo en que los clanes eran simplemente errantes bandas de guerreros. Para ser parte del clan un vampiro recién convertido tenía que… someterse a sus demandas sin importar cuán retorcidas o depravadas pudieran ser._ Serena frunció el ceño.

_Entonces, ¿por qué querrías ser parte de un clan?

_Estar solo era morir.

_¿Ellos te habrían matado?

_El fuerte sobrevive y el débil no era más que la presa.

_¿Y tú fuiste la presa?_ Su piel se erizó cuando su poder llameó a través de la habitación.

_Hasta que me hice lo bastante fuerte para luchar.

_Pero te hiciste lo bastante fuerte,_ dijo ella suavemente.

Hubo un momento mientras él luchó contra sus propios demonios interiores, y Serena entendió bruscamente la razón del vasto arsenal de armas que Darien había escondido bajo su casa. A pesar del poder que él pudiera poseer ahora siempre estaría el conocimiento de que había monstruos acechando en la oscuridad. Él se había rodeado con el tipo de bellos y letales objetos que no sólo eran el sueño de un coleccionista, sino una inconsciente sensación de seguridad. Con esos deslizantes pasos él estuvo una vez más ante ella, su mano estirándose para trazar la curva de su cuello.

_Me hice fuerte, pero como tú, los recuerdos permanecen._ Serena no se alejó de su frío toque. No había nada que leer en sus hermosos rasgos, pero ella sabía que él había soportado horrores que sin duda darían pesadillas a cualquiera durante siglos. Aún más sorprendente, él había conseguido mantener un sentido de honor e integridad que le había impedido convertirse en uno de los animales que le habían torturado. Sin embargo, ella no podía descartar por completo su mezquina envidia. No mientras ella permaneciera vinculada por su maldición.

_Sobreviviste y ahora eres libre._ Sus labios se torcieron por sus palabras.

_Nunca libre, cariño. Hay… poderes ante los que incluso yo debo responder._ Sus cejas se alzaron con sorpresa.

_Eres un líder de clan. ¿Ante qué poderes es posible que tú tengas que responder?

_Está prohibido hablar de ello._ Y eso era todo. No había error en su tono de voz. Le advirtió que ella podría pasar el resto de la eternidad fastidiándole por una explicación y él nunca cedería. Lo cuál por supuesto sólo la hizo aún más curiosa. Ella hizo una mueca.

_¿Tendría que estar aliviada?_ Sin advertencia una sonrisa curvó sus labios. Esa pecaminosa sonrisa que siempre tiraba de algo muy profundo dentro de ella, y hacía a la acechante oscuridad un poco menos oscura.

_Descubriremos donde se está escondiendo Tomoe, Serena._ Su mano se deslizó a la parte de atrás de su cuello, sus dedos rozando ligeramente arriba y abajo por su sensible nuca. _Y entonces romperemos la maldición de una vez por todas.

Su boca se secó y los dedos de sus pies comenzaron a curvarse dentro de sus zapatos. Era una locura. Unos momentos antes ella había estado hundida en la desesperación. Una desesperación que se había sentido tan espesa y pesada que no estaba segura de que se desharía alguna vez de ella. Ahora su cuerpo entero estaba hormigueando y su corazón casi saltando en su pecho. No parecía posible que un simple toque pudiera alterar tan completamente sus emociones. Lamiendo sus repentinamente secos labios ella miró fijamente a su hermoso rostro.

_¿De verdad crees eso?_ Los perturbadores dedos continuaron un camino hacia abajo por su arqueada columna.

_No lo habría dicho si no lo creyera._ Serena luchó por respirar.

_¿Sabes que si rompemos la maldición ya no seré tu esclava?_ Su sonrisa se amplió mientras se movía para cogerla en sus brazos. Sin perder un latido, él se giró y se movió hacia la cama.

_No necesito un amuleto para hacer a una mujer mi esclava,_ le aseguró él. Serena hizo rodar sus ojos.

_Tu arrogancia es nada menos que impresionante, vampiro. Si fueras la mitad de bueno que piensas…_ Sus valientes palabras fueron cortadas cuando se vio siendo lanzada sobre el colchón y la dura forma de Darien cubriéndola con evidente intención. Tomando rápida ventaja, Darien bajó su cabeza para hociquear en su cuello.

_¿Decías algo, cariño?_ murmuró él con un toque de diversión. Ella se estremeció cuando su lengua recorrió un camino hacia el hueco de su hombro.

_No estás jugando limpio,_ le acusó ella incluso mientras sus manos se alzaban para alcanzar su pelo y hundía sus dedos en el negro satén. Su risita rozó sobre su piel mientras él se movía para tirar de la camiseta por encima de su cabeza. Su sujetador le siguió rápidamente.

_Soy un vampiro. Sólo juego para ganar._ Había sin dudas una protesta moral perfectamente razonable a su afirmación, pero cuando su boca encontró la punta de su pecho Serena no pudo comenzar a pensar en eso claramente. En vez de eso, ella gimió y sujetó su cabeza incluso más cerca mientras el placer se abalanzaba a través de ella en una abrasadora ola.

_¿Qué es lo que piensas ganar?_ dijo ella soltando el aliento. Él se apartó para apuñalarla con una provocativa mirada.

_Yo ya he ganado justamente lo que deseaba. Ahora se trata de complacer a mi premio hasta el punto en que ella nunca desee dejar mi lado._ Serena se tragó un gemido.

_No estoy segura de que si me complaces algo más vaya a sobrevivir._ Su mirada descendió para deslizarse sobre sus expuestos pechos.

_Tengo completa confianza en tu habilidad para sobrevivir, cariño. Es una cosa que tenemos en común._ Su pulgar rozó su apretado pezón. _Por supuesto no es la única cosa.

Sus ojos rodaron hacia atrás mientras él bajaba su cabeza para besarla con un crudo anhelo que apretó su estómago. Con toda seguridad ellos tenían esto en común, reconoció ella mientras sentía sus dedos desabrochar torpemente el corchete de sus vaqueros. Sea lo que fuera… lujuria, pasión o alguna oscura obsesión, la tenía en sus garras. Ella no estaba segura de que alguna vez tendría suficiente de este vampiro.

Tirando impacientemente de su camisa, Serena alzó sus caderas de forma que él pudiera deslizar los vaqueros por sus piernas. Con sus labios aún unidos ella pasó sus manos sobre su pecho desnudo, deleitándose en la sensación de su sedosa piel. Era tan suave, tan perfecta. Ella necesitaba más. Darien había explorado cada centímetro de ella. Tocado cada curva, la había acariciado y probado desde la cabeza a los pies. Era su turno, ¿no?

No dándose tiempo para debatir la sabiduría de besuquearse con un vampiro ella había cerrado sus piernas alrededor de las de Darien y con un brusco empuje lo tuvo tumbado sobre su espalda. En el mismo movimiento ella rodó sobre él, sentándose a horcajadas sobre su cintura mientras se enderezaba para mirarle con un intenso apetito.

_Mi turno,_ dijo ella con voz ronca, mientras sus dedos se arrastraban sobre su pecho para rozar ligeramente sus pezones. Las manos de Darien se aferraron a las sabanas negras bajo él cuando su cuerpo reaccionó a su toque.

_¿Tu turno para qué?_ preguntó él soltando el aliento. Eléctrica excitación corrió a través de ella.

_Mi turno para esto.

Flexionándose hacia abajo ella esparció besos sobre su pecho, dándole a cada pezón un rápido lametón con su lengua antes de trazar un mojado camino hacia abajo por el centro de su estómago hasta llegar a la cintura de sus pantalones. Durante un momento ella mordisqueó y pellizcó los apretados músculos de su estómago. Su lengua trazó las crestas y depresiones de su perfección como una tabla de lavar. Exploró su ombligo. La parte sobresaliente del hueso de su cadera. Sintió fácilmente el duro empuje de su erección, pero se negó a ceder ante su silenciosa urgencia. Finalmente las manos de él se estiraron para aferrarse sus brazos, sus ojos tan zafiros como la medianoche mientras sus colmillos se extendían completamente.

_Por el amor de Dios, cariño, sácame de mi miseria._ Una sonrisa de suficiencia curvó sus labios mientras desabrochaba lentamente el botón. Ella bajó la cremallera y le quitó los pantalones. Él gruñó por lo bajo en su garganta, sus dedos hundiéndose en su carne cuando ella lo besó suavemente a través de la seda de su bóxers.

Ella ignoró su duro agarre mientras lo recorría con su lengua desde la punta hasta la base y viceversa. Él soltó un grito ahogado mientras sus caderas se sacudían hacia arriba. Apartándose ella permitió a su mirada apreciar completamente la visión de su belleza de marfil. En contraste contra las sábanas negras él podría haber sido una estatua tallada en mármol.

A excepción de sus ojos. Esos ojos de medianoche ardían con una necesidad que envió una sacudida de anhelo en respuesta a través de su cuerpo. Con un jadeante asombro ella alargó las manos para quitar de su cuerpo los sedosos bóxers. Ella lo había visto todo antes, pero sospechaba que nunca se acostumbraría realmente a tan perfecta belleza. Dejando caer al suelo los bóxers Serena recorrió con sus manos lentamente hacia arriba la longitud de sus piernas, siguiendo el camino con pequeños besos que sacaron desgarrados gemidos del hombre bajo ella.

Finalmente alcanzando su pelvis ella alargó las manos para rodear su erección, explorando la dura longitud con fascinación. Seda y acero. Una erótica combinación que hacía a su bajo vientre temblar con creciente dolor. Besando su camino sobre su cadera ella finalmente lo llevó entre sus labios, usando su lengua para probarle como había anhelado hacer. Sus manos se aferraron a su cabeza, claramente dividido entre urgirla a continuar sus caricias o detenerla antes de que él alcanzara esa imparable cumbre.

_Serena… _Con un último lento lametazo Serena se abrió paso de vuelta sobre su cuerpo, mordisqueando sobre su estómago y luego su pecho antes de encontrar finalmente su boca con la suya.

Sus manos se extendieron hacia abajo por su espalda, agarrando el satén de sus bragas y rasgándolas con un impaciente tirón. Con esa misma impaciente prisa, él separó sus muslos y se restregó a sí mismo a lo largo de su humedad. Él giró su cabeza para enterrar su rostro en su cuello.

_No puedo esperar, cariño,_ gimió él mientras colocaba su punta ante su entrada. _Lo siento.

_No lo sientas, tan sólo hazlo,_ jadeó Serena, su cuerpo ya mojado y preparado para su empuje. Agarrando sus muslos él hundió dentro de ella, deteniéndose solamente cuando estuvo enterrado tan profundo como pudo ir.

_Sí… Dios, sí,_ dijo Darien con voz ronca. Él se quedó quieto durante un jadeante momento mientras ambos absorbían el puro éxtasis de estar tan íntimamente unidos. Sin duda no había nada que pudiera compararse con tan intenso placer, ¿verdad? Nada que pudiera unir a dos personas tan juntas.

Abriendo los ojos Serena encontró la oscura y brillante mirada mientras Darien comenzaba a moverse suavemente dentro de ella. Algo pareció moverse dentro de ella cuando cayó dentro del oscuro calor de sus ojos. Algo inmenso, y aterrador, y maravilloso. Algo que podría haberla hecho salir corriendo de la habitación si sus movimientos no se hubieran vuelto más exigentes y su creciente clímax no hubiera limpiado su mente de todo menos de alcanzar ese brillante y dorado éxtasis.

* * *

Darien caminaba por la biblioteca con una frustración que no hacía ningún intento por ocultar. Había pasado una semana desde que Serena había llegado a casa de Nicolás. Una semana gloriosa, por supuesto. ¿Cómo no podría serlo cuando él había dedicado la inmensa mayoría de sus noches complaciendo y siendo complacido por la mujer que se había convertido en tan esencial parte de su vida? Y no había sido sólo el sexo. El cuál era extremadamente fabuloso, si tenía que decirlo. Sino tenerla cerca, oír su voz, sentir su suave tacto cuando se sentaban en la cama. Fueron momentos que él extrañamente saboreaba.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su deleite en explorar a la mujer que había revuelto su vida como un demonio de Tasmania, él nunca había olvidado ni por un momento que el peligro acechaba fuera de la vista. Había algo o alguien ahí fuera que tenía la intención de quitarle a Serena. Para utilizarla para sus propios fines. Él iría hasta el infierno y volvería antes de permitir que eso pasase. Girando sobre sus talones Darien miró a Taiki con ardiente impaciencia. El vampiro era su mejor teniente. Inteligente, valiente, leal más allá de toda medida y, sobre todo, capaz de una poderosa compulsión sobre humanos y demonios menores. Si había información de la que enterarse, Taiki la descubriría.

_Lo siento, maestro._ El oscuro rostro de Taiki estaba inexpresivo pero no había error en el matiz de tensión en sus anchos hombros. Como cualquier buen sirviente, él podía sentir fácilmente la irritación de su maestro. _No pude encontrar ninguna conversación en las calles sobre los Shalotts._ Darien se tragó un bajo gruñido.

_No puedes haber buscado por todas partes. Debe haber alguien que sepa quién está cazando una Shalott._ Taiki alzó sus manos.

_La mayoría se niega a creer que ella es algo más que un mito. Muy pocos Shalotts han caminado por el mundo durante siglos.

_Serena no es un mito.

_No, pero su presencia nunca ha sido sentida, incluso entre los más poderosos de los demonios.

_Por supuesto que no, la maldición ocultaba su presencia.

_Incluso de aquellos que podría haber sido capaces de ayudarnos._ El vampiro se encogió de hombros. _No hay cuchicheos, ni rumores que pueda encontrar, nada que hable sobre la Shalott. Ni siquiera aquellos familiarizados con Tomoe eran conscientes de que él la poseía._ Darien apretó sus manos, obligando a retroceder a la oleada de ira. Maldita sea. Él nunca perdió los estribos. Nunca.

_Continúa con tu búsqueda.

_Por supuesto, maestro.

_Y no te limites a Chicago. La verdad está ahí fuera. Debemos encontrarla.

_Como desee._ Con una reverencia, el vampiro se giró y se retiró silenciosamente de la biblioteca. Darien lo vio salir antes de girarse y golpear su puño sobre el escritorio de madera.

_Tranquilo, Darien, llegaremos al fondo de este misterio.

_Quienquiera que sea el que tiene a Tomoe está ahí fuera conspirando para capturarla. No puedo simplemente esperar por otro ataque. No cuando no podemos estar seguros de que podemos derrotar a lo que sea que envíen después.

_Comprendo tu frustración, pero estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos._ Darien se giró lentamente para enfrentarse a su amigo.

_¿Tus contactos no han encontrado nada?_ Nicolás dio un paso hacia atrás encogiéndose de hombros.

_Me temo que no.

_¡Maldición!

Con inquietos movimientos Darien reanudó su caminar. No quería estar en esta biblioteca. No quería estar preocupándose sobre algún misterioso peligro que no pudiera sentir o tocar o combatir. Quería regresar a sus aposentos donde sabía que Serena estaría levantándose de su cama. Quería estar sosteniéndola en sus brazos y pretender que nada podía hacerles daño. Desafortunadamente, todos sus instintos le advertían de que se estaban quedando sin tiempo. Si no lograba descubrir quién estaba cazando a Serena, entonces el cazador les encontraría. No podía permitir que fueran atrapados de nuevo.

_Estás cortejando al peligro, viejo amigo, ¿lo sabías?_ dijo Nicolás por detrás arrastrando las palabras. Darien se detuvo, su expresión lejos de ser amistosa cuando miró a su compañero.

_¿Esperas que eche a un lado a Serena porque ella trae peligro consigo?

_Quiero decir que Serena es el peligro.

_Nicolás…

_No, voy a decirlo,_ insistió el joven vampiro, sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. _Te he conocido durante siglos y nunca has mostrado antes tal interés por una mujer.

_Lamento no estar de acuerdo. He mostrado un desmesurado interés por las mujeres. Interesado muy a menudo por docenas de ellas al mismo tiempo.

_Has tenido amantes, no compañeras,_ corrigió Nicolás. _Nunca te has permitido una en tu vida como la tienes a esta._ Darien entrecerró su mirada. No le gustaba la dirección que estaba tomando esta conversación. Tal vez incluso la temía.

_¿Qué estás insinuando?_ preguntó él de mala gana. Nicolás tuvo las pelotas de sonreír.

_No estoy insinuando nada, Darien. Te estoy advirtiendo directamente que estás mostrando todos los síntomas de un vampiro que ha encontrado a su verdadera compañera._ Ahí estaba. Sabía que no le iba a gustar, y no lo hizo. ¿Por qué demonios lo amigos siempre creían que podían sacar temas que un vampiro sabio nunca abordaría? Él se giró para agarrar uno de los interminables estantes, su cuerpo entero rígido por la irritación.

_Mi relación con Serena no es de tu incumbencia.

_Si tienes ganas de tirar algo, desearía que escogieras ese espantoso jarrón sobre el escritorio. Los libros son irremplazables._ Darien miró airadamente sobre su hombro.

_No eres gracioso, Nicolás.

_Sin duda me estoy divirtiendo un poco, ¿no?_ bromeó él. Darien estaba reflexionando sobre el placer de tirar al menos uno de los irremplazables libros cuando la puerta de la biblioteca fue abierta repentinamente de un empujón y Levet entró apresuradamente con sus alas batiendo.

_¡_Sacrebleu_, ahí estás!,_ dijo él soltando el aliento mientras miraba a Darien con su habitual expresión de disgusto. Darien sostuvo en alto una mano en contención. Su temperamento estaba colgando de un hilo. Un hilo que la gárgola estaba segura de romper.

_Ahora no, Levet, no tengo la paciencia para soportar tus protestas en este momento._ Haruka se las arregló para parecer asombrado.

_¿Protestas? ¿_Moi_? ¿Por qué…?

_Fuera._ Darien señaló hacia la puerta. _Lárgate ahora.

_Non._ Levet se mantuvo firme valientemente, o estúpidamente. _¿No puedes sentir el aire?

_¿Qué?

_Espera, Darien._ Nicolás dio un paso hacia delante, su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás mientras extendía sus poderes hacia fuera. _Él tiene razón._ A lo lejos se oyó el repentino sonido de una alarma sonando y Darien sintió su cuerpo entero apretarse por el terror.

_Mierda. Levet coge a Serena y tráela aquí.

_No._ Nicolás les detuvo a ambos con un tono de mando. _Llévala a los túneles de huida del sótano._ Levet deslizó una mirada hacia Darien quién le dio un brusco asentimiento.

_Vete._ La gárgola salió corriendo de la habitación y Nicolás se movió hasta detenerse directamente delante de Darien.

_Tú te vas también._ Darien frunció el ceño.

_No puedo dejarte aquí…

_Debes proteger a Serena._ Nicolás le ofreció una sonrisa torcida. _Además, por mucho que admire tu fuerza y coraje tengo mi propia protección. Darien estuvo momentáneamente desconcertado hasta que un punzante calor comenzó lentamente a llenar el aire. Rei había sentido el peligro y sus poderes ya estaban arrastrándose a través de la casa.

_El Cáliz,_ dijo él.

_Exactamente. Estaremos bien._ Nicolás le dio un firme empujón. _Ahora vete._ Moviéndose hacia la puerta Darien se detuvo para lanzar a su amigo una última mirada.

_Gracias, Nicolás. Has hecho más de lo que puedo pagar._ Nicolás se encogió de hombros.

_En realidad yo estaba en deuda contigo, así que ahora podemos decir que estamos a mano.

_Nunca. _El pálido y apuesto rostro se volvió infrecuentemente sombrío.

_Darien, ten cuidado, y si necesitas…

_Serás el primero al que llame,_ prometió Darien antes de deslizarse a través de la puerta y encaminarse hacia sus aposentos. Había unas pocas docenas de armas que tenía la intención de agarrar antes de unirse a Serena en el sótano.


	19. Capítulo 17

_Capítulo 17_

El cuarto de baño conectado a las habitaciones de Darien era algo sacado de una fantasía. Una vasta extensión de negro y dorado que presumía de tener una ducha lo bastante grande como para dar servicio a un pequeño ejército, una vitrina de vidrio que calentaba las mullidas toallas y una línea de iluminadas vanidades que eran de poca utilidad para los vampiros. Fue la bañera, sin embargo, lo que encantó a Serena.

Hundida en el suelo de mármol, estaba perfectamente curvada para bañarse en sus aguas perfumadas durante todo el día. Un raro lujo para una esclava que se había visto obligada muy a menudo a limpiarse a sí misma con la poca agua que era pasada a través de los barrotes de su celda. Ella la encontró como la perfecta forma que comenzar la noche. Bueno, quizás no la más perfecta forma de comenzar la noche.

Un repentino rubor tiñó sus mejillas mientras daba un tirón de los vaqueros y la sudadera que le había prestado Rei. Mierda. Se prometió a sí misma cuando se había arrastrado fuera de la cama agotada y satisfecha por el cuerpo de Darien que no se tendería en la bañera y se regodearía en el recuerdo de su tacto. Tan placentero pasatiempo como podría serlo, era asquerosamente sensiblero. Como si fuera una adolescente plagada de acné suspirando de amor por su más reciente amorcito. Era suficiente para hacer a una mujer sensata y madura tener arcadas.

Cepillando su largo cabello, ella lo recogió hábilmente en su habitual trenza y regresó al dormitorio. Sabía que Rei estaría esperándola en el solárium con una bandeja de desayuno. Ellas charlarían, reirían y gemirían sobre los numerosos defectos de los vampiros. Era una rutina que Serena apreciaba profundamente en su corazón. Rei no solo era amable y generosa, sino que le ofreció una amistad incondicional que había comenzado lentamente a llenar un vacío que Serena había llevado consigo durante demasiado tiempo. Una amiga. Algo tan simple, pero tan valioso.

Deslizándose dentro de sus zapatillas deportivas, Serena se movió hacia la puerta. Normalmente no era una tarea peligrosa, pero esta noche ella apenas estaba tocando el pomo cuando fue derribada hacia atrás cuando Levet entró de un empujón a través de la puerta.

_Serena,_ jadeó él, su piel gris más pálida que de costumbre.

_¡Buen Dios, Levet!, ¿nunca has oído hablar de llamar a la puerta?_ preguntó ella mientras se levantaba.

_Darien me mandó a recogerte.

_¿Recogerme?_ Sus cejas se unieron en advertencia. Eso sonó demasiado como llamar a un perro. _¿Por qué no vino él mismo?

_Él nos está esperando. Tenemos que irnos ahora._ Serena miró a su compañero con una creciente sensación de alarma. Algo iba mal. Muy mal.

_¿Qué ha pasado, Levet?

_Hay demonios aproximándose. Suficientes demonios como para hacerme retorcerme._ Él se estremeció. _Tenemos que salir de aquí._ Ella perdió cualquier necesidad de discutir mientras permitía a Levet sacarla de la habitación y llevarla por el pasillo.

_¿A dónde vamos?

_Nicolás tiene túneles construidos bajo la propiedad._ Serena recordó los túneles que Darien tenía construidos bajo su propia casa. Parecía ser un tema recurrente en los vampiros.

_Por supuesto que los tiene._ Utilizando sus alas para darle velocidad, Levet no volvió la cabeza.

_Los vampiros nunca han sido conocidos por ser estúpidos, Serena. O descuidados.

_No, supongo que no,_ estuvo ella de acuerdo de buena gana. Llegando a las escaleras ella dudó cuando Levet se encaminó hacia abajo. Desde arriba ella podía sentir el leve cosquilleo de poder siendo utilizado. Un poder extrañamente familiar.

__Mon Dieu_. Por ahí no,_ jadeó la gárgola.

_¿Los demonios?_ Levet hizo una mueca.

_Peor… el Fénix.

_Ah._ Serena tenía una vívida imagen de estar atrapada en una celda con Rei mientras ella se había transformado en el Fénix. Ella había conseguido quemar a la malvada bruja que intentaba matarlos hasta convertirla en un pequeño montón de ceniza. Ella realmente no quería una repetición de la actuación. Especialmente desde que los poderes de la diosa no siempre eran exigentes con cual demonio iba a ser frito. _Eso explicaría el calor.

_Sí. Vamos.

_Ya voy._ Tomando el estrecho tramo de escaleras que conducían hacia el sótano, Serena se detuvo en el último escalón. Ella iba a hacerse daño si continuaba tropezando hacia delante. _Maldita sea, está oscuro. ¿Hay algún interruptor para la luz?

_No necesitamos algo tan mundano. No cuando yo tengo magia._ Levet se detuvo y comenzó a murmurar por lo bajo.

_Levet, no…_ La petición de Serena llegó un momento demasiado tarde cuando hubo una repentina explosión que les envió a ambos al suelo.

_Luz, dije luz,_ murmuró Levet mientras luchaban con sus pies y sacudían la ceniza que había llenado el aire.

_Aprecio el esfuerzo, Levet, pero tal vez deberíamos aguantarnos con los métodos más tradicionales,_ murmuró ella.

_Vale._ Levet lanzó sus manos hacia arriba mientras desaparecía dentro de las espesas sombras. _Pero cuando esos demonios estén a punto de… ¿cómo se dice?… convertirte en el almuerzo, no me vengas llorando a por algún poderoso hechizo para rescatarte._ Serena no pudo evitar sonreír a pesar de las perturbadoras imágenes.

_Lo tendré en cuenta.

Serena y Levet estaban esperando cuando Darien llegó al sótano. Una oleada de alivio corrió a través de él. Había esperado tener que ir en busca de Serena. Diablos, había esperado tener que traerla aquí abajo pataleando y gritando. Para ser una mujer tan inteligente ella podía ser increíblemente terca. Sería propio de ella negarse en redondo a huir a pesar del peligro. Moviéndose directamente hacia la pared del fondo, Darien ajustó con correas la espada a su espalda y dejó a un lado la pesada bolsa con armas antes de tirar de la rejilla de ventilación que ocultaba la entrada a los túneles. Era justo como Nicolás prometió y él ondeó su mano hacia los dos que rondaban en las sombras.

_Por aquí,_ susurró él, indicando a Levet para ir primero. Él entró detrás de la gárgola y tendió su mano hacia Serena que vacilaba ante la apertura.

_¿Serena?_ Ella se mordió el labio inferior mientras le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

_Lo sé, lo sé… tenemos que irnos._ Por un momento su temperamento amenazó con estallar. Maldita sea, no podían permitirse el lujo de quedarse mucho tiempo. Ciertamente no por algún ridículo y fuera de lugar sentido de bravuconería. Entonces él miró fijamente su pálido rostro y se dio cuenta de que su renuencia no tenía nada que ver con la bravuconería o el orgullo. Las brujas obviamente habían hecho un hábito el encerrarla en pequeños y oscuros lugares. Por no hablar de Tomoe y sus mazmorras. ¿Quién podía culparla por estar un poco asustada ante la idea de entrar en el angosto túnel?

_Estoy aquí, Serena, y no iré a ninguna parte sin ti._ Él se movió lo suficiente para coger su mano. Sus dedos estaban tan fríos como los suyos. _No volverás a estar sola en la oscuridad.

_Tal vez eso es lo que me da miedo,_ le devolvió ella malevolamente, aunque no podía ocultar la tensión en su voz.

_Confía en mí._ Darien observó en silencio mientras la mirada de ella caía hacia sus manos unidas y luchaba por tragar.

Él ignoró severamente el modo en que su cuerpo entero vibraba con la necesidad de alzarla en brazos y llevarla a un lugar seguro. Maldita sea, el mismo aire pulsaba con el inminente peligro. Sin embargo, él sabía que este no era el momento para presionar a Serena. Necesitaba su fe en él. La necesitaba si ambos iban a sobrevivir. E igual de importante, la necesitaba para sí mismo. ¿Podría ella alguna vez ofrecer realmente su confianza a alguien? ¿Podría ella ofrecérsela a un vampiro?

Al final, sus dedos se apretaron sobre los suyos y ella se metió en el túnel. En su interior una oleada de triunfo corrió a través de él, pero Darien era lo suficientemente sabio como para mantener su expresión cuidadosamente neutral mientras tiraba de ella por el túnel. Él no le daría ninguna escusa para obstaculizarles ahora. Manteniéndola cerca de su lado, Darien extendió sus sentidos hacia fuera.

Podía sentir el ligero cosquilleo que advertía de que cerca había otros a parte de humanos. Lamentablemente, no podía determinar con precisión qué eran esos otros. Ellos estaban aún demasiado lejos de él como para recoger su olor, y él nunca había poseído la aguda habilidad de Nicolás para determinar las diferentes especies sólo por su poder. Sin embargo él sabía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que ellos no querían encontrarse con lo que fuera que estaba persiguiéndoles. No hasta que pudiera asegurar que Serena estaba a salvo y él no tenía nada en lo que concentrarse a parte de matar. Cuando no tenía distracciones era muy, muy bueno en eso.

El túnel los llevó bastante lejos de la casa, pero cuando llegaron al final Darien contuvo detrás a sus compañeros mientras él salía con cautela a la fría brisa de la noche. Por un momento pareció que ellos podrían realmente conseguir escapar inadvertidos. Un golpe de fortuna que parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Y lo era, por supuesto. Darien se tensó cuando el familiar olor de los hellhounds le alcanzó. Por las pelotas del diablo. Los chuchos eran más una molestia que un peligro. No podían matar a un vampiro, o incluso a una Shalott, pero seguirían su rastro sin importar lo lejos o rápido que corrieran. Si iban a escapar, necesitaba mantenerlos fuera de su rastro.

_Levet,_ llamó él en voz baja.

_¿Qué?

_Ven aquí._ Hubo una larga pausa antes de que la gárgola saliera finalmente del túnel para estar a su lado. Darien puso una mano sobre su hombro. _Hay hellhounds cerca. Vamos a necesitar una distracción.

_¿Una distracción?_ Levet parecía cauteloso. Demonio inteligente. _¿Qué tipo de distracción?

_Tú._ Levet luchó contra el agarre de Darien.

_Oh no, no te atrevas a pensar que lucharé contra esas horribles bestias. Ellos huelen peor que el infierno mismo.

_Eres el único de nosotros que puede volar._ Sacando dos amuletos de su bolsa él los colocó alrededor del cuello de la gárgola. Llevaban el olor de él y Serena. Con un poco de suerte suficiente olor para distraer a los hellhounds el tiempo suficiente para ellos poder escapar.

_Escúchame, vampiro, no soy algo…

_Lo siento, no tengo tiempo para discutir,_ se disculpó Darien mientras daba un tirón y lanzaba al aire a la gárgola. El pequeño demonio miró airadamente hacia abajo y le mostró un dedo que no era precisamente un cumplido.

_Vas a pagar por esto, vampiro,_ juró él mientras se giraba y batía sus alas en la noche. Apareciendo a su lado, Serena le miró con un oscuro ceño fruncido.

_¿Qué le has hecho a Levet?_ Recogiendo su bolsa, Darien se giró y lanzó a Serena sobre su hombro. Ellos solo tenían unos pocos minutos antes de que los hellhounds se dieran cuenta de que Levet no sólo era inaccesible, sino que estaba muy solo. Entonces ellos estarían sobre sus talones.

_Tampoco tengo tiempo para discutir contigo,_ murmuró él mientras se lanzaba hacia las cercanas calles.

_Maldita sea, bájame._ Ella golpeó en el centro de su espalda con sus puños. _Así no puedo pelear._ ¿Ella no podía pelear? Su puñetazo hubiera sido suficiente para romper una costilla y perforar un pulmón si él no hubiera sido un vampiro.

_No vamos a pelear, vamos a correr.

_Levet…

_Los hellhounds no pueden alcanzar a la gárgola. A parte de que es inmortal. No podemos estar seguros de que tú lo seas._ Sus contundentes palabras consiguieron robar al menos una parte de su ira. Un acontecimiento poco frecuente y uno del que Darien se apresuró a tomar ventaja mientras recorría las oscurecidas calles. Había conseguido poner una considerable distancia entre ellos y los hellhounds antes de que ella soltara un frustrado suspiro.

_¿Puedo al menos saber hacia dónde corremos?_ preguntó ella.

_Tengo varios negocios en la zona sur. Si podemos llegar a uno de ellos, mi clan nos protegerá.

_¿Tú clan?_ Ella soltó un ahogado ruido de incredulidad. _¿Me tomas el pelo?

_No, en absoluto.

_¿Tienes la intención de rodearme con un grupo de hambrientos vampiros? ¿Por qué no sólo me dejas para los hellhounds y acabas con esto? Al menos tengo una oportunidad contra ellos._ Darien no disminuyó su ritmo aunque su agarre sobre ella se apretó instintivamente. No le extrañaría nada que ella intentara repentinamente conseguir la libertad a pesar de sus garantías. Ella poseía un prejuicio contra los vampiros que iba más allá de la lógica.

_No serás dañada,_ le aseguró él.

_¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

_Porque eres mía. Ellos obedecerán mis órdenes._ Él podía oír realmente sus dientes rechinando ante su hosca arrogancia. Por supuesto, eso era preferible a la alternativa. Tenerla colgando sobre su hombro garantizando que su pie estuviera colgando peligrosamente cerca de las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo. Incluso un vampiro podía caer de rodillas por una patada bien colocada.

_Oh, bueno. Como si hubiera encontrado alguna vez un vampiro que obedeciera a nadie,_ murmuró ella. _Si ellos deciden hacer de mí un sabroso bufé libre, no hay ni una maldita cosa que ninguno de nosotros pueda hacer para detenerles._ Darien dobló a través de las sombras de un edificio de oficinas vacío mientras consideraba su respuesta. Los vampiros pocas veces revelaban el funcionamiento interno de su cultura. Ni siquiera a otros demonios. El Servicio Secreto no era nada comparado con ellos. Lamentablemente, tendría que darle a Serena alguna seguridad o ella estaría saltando para luchar contra él todo el camino.

_Estoy de acuerdo en que los vampiros puedes ser independientes, pero yo soy un líder de clan,_ dijo él finalmente.

_¿Y?

_Y desafiar mi autoridad es desafiarme a mí._ Él quería que eso fuera el final de la conversación, pero por supuesto no lo fue.

_¿Qué significa eso?

_Significa que ellos deben o bien enfrentarse a mí en un uno contra uno, en combate directo, o dejar el clan,_ confesó él de mala gana. _Hay pocos que se atreverían a cualquiera de los dos destinos.

_¿Están así de asustados de ti?_ Él se detuvo en una esquina, vigilando cautelosamente su entorno. Era lo bastante tarde para que la mayoría de los humanos estuvieran metidos en sus camas dejando detrás un ensombrecido paisaje de silencio. Principal coto de caza para todo tipo de demonios. Algunos que podrían no estar interesados en un vampiro y una Shalott a menos que fueran lo bastante estúpidos como para tropezarse con ellos. Asegurándose de que el camino estaba despejado, él se encaminó rápidamente hacia el callejón más cercano. Él sintió su puño golpearle en el centro de la espalda. _Responde a la pregunta o bájame,_ ordenó ella. Sus propios dientes rechinaron un poco.

_Ser un líder de clan me ha dado… poderes más allá de los de la mayoría de vampiros.

_¿Qué tipo de poderes?

_Es individual para cada líder y nunca hablamos de ello._ Ella hizo un grosero ruido ante su respuesta, pero por una vez aceptó que él no revelaría nada más.

_¿Qué pasa si uno de ellos quiere convertirse en líder de clan ellos mismos?_ presionó ella en su lugar.

_Ellos deben entrar primero en la Batalla de Durotriges. Si sobreviven, pueden establecer su propio clan como hice yo, o desafiar a muerte a otro líder.

_¿Alguna vez has sido desafiado?

_Han pasado muchos siglos.

_¿Lo tomo como que tú los derrotaste?

_Sí.

_¿Así que ahora eres un considerable cabronazo de mucho cuidado al que ninguno quiere desafiar?_ Darien soltó una ahogada carcajada. Había sido llamado de muchas formas en los últimos años, pero no estaba seguro de que _cabronazo de mucho cuidado _hubiera estado entre ellas.

_Puedo ser un… cabronazo de mucho cuidado cuando es necesario, pero en verdad la mayoría en el clan están simplemente contentos._ Él zigzagueó a través de los estrechos callejones, llevándolos con su rápida velocidad dentro de los barrios menos limpios. _No soy un maestro demasiado exigente y a diferencia de muchos yo no tengo ningún deseo de adquirir más poder. Ellos no temen ser arrojados a la sangrienta primera línea de una guerra de clanes.

_¿Un dictador benevolente?_ murmuró ella. Él se resistió a la urgencia de darle un cachete en el trasero. No quería correr el riesgo de una revuelta en este punto.

_Pareces desaprobadora. ¿Preferirías que fuera un tirano?

_Sólo estaba comentando.

_¿Comentando el qué?

_Si parece un pato, y grazna como un pato, es un… mierda._ Darien no dudó cuando se detuvo y bajó a Serena dejándola de pie. Había captado el olor en el mismo momento que su compañera. Troles.

Con fluidos movimientos sacó la espada de su vaina y se la lanzó a Serena. Con la misma facilidad sacó dos largas dagas de su bolsa antes de dejarla caer al suelo. El trol poseía una piel demasiado gruesa para ser atravesada por una bala. Sólo una hoja encantada mágicamente tendría una oportunidad.

_Apunta a la parte baja del estómago,_ ordenó él de forma abreviada. _Es el único lugar donde la hoja puede penetrar y ahí hay una arteria que puede ser cortada._ Serena se movió instintivamente para colocar su espalda contra la de él. La mejor forma para ellos de luchar como una única y fluida unidad.

_No tienes que decirme cómo matar troles,_ dijo ella en tono amargo. _Fue la primera cosa que aprendí después de que Tomoe me obligara a ir hacia él.

_No dudo de ti, cariño, pero huelo más que el mero temor en estos troles. Están desesperados y no hay enemigo más peligroso que uno preparado y dispuesto a morir antes que ser derrotado._ Ella soltó una breve carcajada sin humor.

_No pueden estar más desesperados que yo._ Darien no podía discutir con su lógica. Y en verdad no hubo tiempo cuando las oscuras sombras se desplazaron y cinco grandes troles de montaña aparecieron a la vista. Sería fácil suponer que sus lentos y torpes movimientos significaban una igualmente lenta y torpe mente. Un error que podría conducir a una rápida muerte. Podrían no ser inteligentes, pero poseían una sanguinaria astucia que los hacía peligrosos en una batalla. Sólo un idiota los subestimaría. Un idiota muerto.

Manteniendo ocultas sus dagas, Darien estudió cuidadosamente su aproximación. Como era de esperar ellos se abrieron en abanico para rodearles, pero no atacaron a la vez. Cada grupo era mantenido por una feroz jerarquía, y los líderes enviarían a los más débiles primero para determinar las habilidades de su oponente. Una pérdida de soldados, pero una buena forma de descubrir cómo mejor salir victoriosos.

Mirando al más pequeño de los troles, Darien estaba preparado cuando el trol soltó un resonante rugido antes de embestir torpemente hacia delante. Podía oír el mismo sonido llegando desde detrás, pero confió en que Serena se sostendría hasta el final de la pelea. Había pocos demonios a parte de los vampiros que podrían tener la esperanza de superar a un Shalott. Incluso a una Shalott medio humano. Manteniendo su posición Darien ignoró la cabeza que el trol descendió mientras venía hacia delante. Era un objetivo deliberadamente tentador, pero él era bien consciente de que el cráneo era la parte más gruesa de un trol. El demonio podía hacer pasar su cabeza a través de un muro de acero sin parpadear.

Esperando hasta que la bestia estuvo casi sobre él, Darien alzó sus manos finalmente utilizando una daga para hacer un movimiento hacia los rojos ojos. Como esperaba el trol se echó hacia atrás instintivamente y Darien utilizó la apertura para empujar suavemente la otra daga dentro de la parte inferior derecha de su estómago.

Hubo un sobresaltado gruñido del trol cuando la hoja encantada se deslizó a través de la gruesa piel y encontró el blando tejido de debajo. Darien no dudó mientras torcía la daga hasta que pútrido olor de sangre derramándose llenó el aire. Sólo por un momento el trol continuó luchando hacia delante, como si todavía no fuera consciente de que estaba muerto. Entonces con un ruidoso aliento comenzó lentamente a caer de rodillas. Darien se apresuró a tirar de la daga para liberarla y dar una patada para echar a un lado al cadáver. No quería verse obstaculizado durante el siguiente ataque.

Sin atreverse a echar un vistazo sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que Serena estaba arreglándoselas, él cuadró sus hombros. Por el momento ella todavía estaba en pie. Eso tendría que ser suficiente, mientras los siguientes dos troles se dieron cuenta del peligro de intentar un ataque individual, y embistieron juntos. Ellos también eran lo bastante inteligentes para mantener sus cabezas bajadas y sus brazos mantenidos protectoramente delante de sus estómagos.

Consciente de que la embestida estaba destinada a tirarle hacia atrás contra Serena, y tal vez golpearla haciéndola perder el equilibrio en un momento crítico, Darien se movió suavemente hacia un lado, atrayendo a las bestias hacia él. En el mismo movimiento él apuntó hacia el suelo, murmurando por lo bajo. Hubo un fuerte chasquido cuando la tierra bajo el pavimento sobresalió hacia arriba repentinamente. No fue nada espectacular, pero lo suficiente para hacer tropezar al primer trol que cayó con un sorprendido gruñido. El segundo cayó sobre las piernas del primero y terminó de rodillas. Darien se estaba moviendo antes de que el trol golpeara contra el suelo y tenía su daga metida dentro de su estómago mientras el trol parpadeaba con asombro. Él incluso tuvo la decencia de caer hacia delante para atrapar a su hermano bajo su convulsivo cuerpo. Buen trol.

Con un momento libre, Darien permitió a su mirada apuntar hacia su compañera. Serena ya tenía a su primer trol muerto sobre el suelo, y estaba dando vueltas alrededor del segundo con sinuosa elegancia. La espada era demasiado larga, y el balance era malo para ella, pero la movía como si fuera una extensión de su propio brazo. La marca de un verdadero hombre de armas. O mujer.

Una burlona sonrisa curvó sus labios mientras ella provocaba al cada vez más frustrado trol. Una y otra vez ella se deslizaba lo bastante cerca para que él diera un golpe hacia ella con sus enormes manos, y una y otra vez ella conseguía alejarse rápidamente intacta. Hubo gruñidos, jadeos y sonidos que sin duda eran maldiciones viniendo desde el trol mientras él comenzaba a balancearse con un creciente descuido. Más importante aún, su furia y frustración le llevaba cada vez más cerca de la espada que sostenían las manos de Serena.

El trol a los pies de Darien comenzó a luchar debajo de su compañero muerto y sin permitir que su mirada se apartase de Serena él colocó su pie sobre el grueso cráneo. Él tenía cosas más importantes en su mente en este momento. Inconsciente de su fascinación, Serena hizo una última finta y bailó hacia atrás. El trol tropezó tras ella, sus brazos extendidos. Era todo lo que Serena necesitaba mientras mantenía la espada en alto, y luego la deslizaba hacia abajo en un movimiento demasiado rápido para que el trol lo contrarrestara. Él todavía estaba moviéndose hacia delante mientras ella hundía la hoja profundamente dentro de su estómago y le daba un mortal giro. Hubo un gruñido de sorpresa cuando el trol miró hacia abajo con incredulidad ante la herida. Luego él cayó hacia delante hasta golpear el suelo con un resonante golpe sordo. Agachándose, Serena limpió eficientemente su espada sobre la túnica hecha jirones del trol antes de enderezarse para mirarle a él con una ceja alzada.

_¿Vas a jugar con ese trol toda la noche o vas a terminar con esto?_ preguntó ella.


	20. Capítulo 18

_Capítulo 18_

Serena se sintió aliviada cuando Darien despachó al trol con rápida facilidad y se giró para llevarla a través de la oscura calle sin comentarios. Era demasiado esperar que él no hubiera notado el oscuro hematoma que ya se formaba en su mejilla. El primer trol sólo había conseguido un golpe de refilón, pero fue suficiente para pinchar su orgullo y fue sin duda la razón por la que él había detenido su propio ataque para mirarla tan intensamente. Él tenía que estar pensando que ella era una completa aficionada, maldito sea. ¿Qué importaba que él debiera considerarla un guerrero digno de respeto?, no valía la pena pensar en ello. Al menos no ahora. Con un esfuerzo ella aceleró sus pasos de modo que pudiera caminar al lado de Darien en lugar de detrás de él. Ella no se escondía detrás de nadie. Nunca.

Ignorando su mirada de reojo ella obligó a su mirada a abarcar sus alrededores, decidida a estar preparada para lo que pudiera saltar desde las densas sombras. Y cualquier cosa podría saltar en este barrio, reconoció ella con una leve mueca. Ellos habían dejado atrás las elegantes mansiones y los modernos negocios, sustituyéndolos por estrechos edificios y parcelas vacías que llevaban el hedor de la decadencia. Incluso las calles estaban comenzando a desmoronarse y ella saltó sobre baches que eran capaces de tragarse un coche pequeño entero.

Esta parte de la ciudad se estaba muriendo lentamente, convenientemente olvidada por todos a excepción de aquellos forzados a vivir entre los escombros. Extrañamente entristecida por la visión, Serena asumió brevemente que el frío escalofrío que hormigueaba sobre su piel era solamente una reacción a los alrededores. Fue sólo cuando Darien se detuvo bruscamente que ella se dio cuenta de la verdad.

_Vampiros,_ dijo él soltando el aliento.

_Maldita sea._ Ella alargó la mano instintivamente para darle un nervioso tirón a su trenza. _Supongo que ellos no son _tus _vampiros, ¿no?

_No._ Por supuesto que no. Parecía que la noche de las sorpresas desagradables. ¿Y qué podría ser una sorpresa más desagradable que encontrarse con vampiros en una oscura calle?

_¿Quizás sólo están de paso?_ Él negó con la cabeza, sus rasgos endurecidos en esa fría máscara que le recordaba a ella precisamente el qué y quién era él.

_Ninguno se atrevería a entrar en Chicago sin mi permiso. No a menos que estuvieran declarando una guerra._ Ella tragó con fuerza.

_¿Cuántos?

_Seis._ Él inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, olfateando el aire. _Y uno es un líder.

_Así que estamos jodidos, ¿no?_ Darien maldijo por lo bajo mientras inspeccionaba las sombras por los ocultos vampiros. No era una buena señal. Ella no quería verle preocupado. No ahora. Ella quería a ese hombre arrogante, con aires de superioridad y completamente seguro de sí mismo que la sacaba de sus casillas.

_Maldita sea todo, he sido un idiota. Un estúpido idiota,_ murmuró él.

_No es que tenga la intención de discutir, pero ¿a cerca de qué has sido un idiota en esta ocasión?_ preguntó ella en voz baja.

_Los hellhounds y los troles no eran más que una artimaña para hacernos salir de la mansión de Nicolás._ Él soltó un bajo gruñido. _Caminamos directamente dentro de su trampa._ Serena se congeló, recordando el caótico pánico que había cundido cuando ellos habían sentido acercarse los problemas. Él tenía razón. Dios mío, habían sido unos idiotas. Si tuvieran algún sentido, habrían esperado hasta estar seguros de que el peligro detrás de ellos era peor que el peligro delante de ellos. Por supuesto, sinceramente, ¿quién no huiría aterrorizado después del Lu? La cosa la había hecho acojonarse.

_¿Corremos o luchamos?_ murmuró ella.

_Conozco a este vampiro,_ dijo él entre dientes, alargando el brazo para agarrar su mano. _Corremos._ Para Serena eso sonó como una maldita perfecta idea. Los mejores guerreros siempre conocían la sabiduría de una retirada estratégica. Sosteniendo la espada a un lado de modo que no la hiciera tropezar, Serena permitió a Darien tirar de ella por la oscura calle. Ella no sabía hacia dónde se dirigían, pero cualquier lugar tenía que ser mejor que aquí. O al menos eso esperaba.

Sin perder nunca el paso, Darien se lanzó por un callejón lateral y la agarró suavemente por la cintura mientras saltaba por encima de la inminente valla de seguridad. Serena se tragó su grito de sorpresa mientras aterrizaban en el otro lado y giraban hacia un almacén abandonado. Ella podía correr rápido y saltar más alto que los humanos pero… maldición. Ella casi sintió como si estuvieran volando. Entrando en el almacén, Darien disminuyó su ritmo, su cabeza inclinada como si estuviera olfateando el aire.

_¿Qué estás…?

_Shhh._ Él presionó un dedo sobre sus labios antes de tirar de ella hacia la parte trasera del edificio. _Por aquí._ Ellos rodearon una imponente pila de contenedores oxidados antes de que Darien se arrodillara y tirara de ella hacia abajo a su lado.

_¿Por qué nos detenemos aquí?_ preguntó ella.

_No podemos escapar de todos ellos._ Él giró su cabeza para mirarla con una sombría expresión. _Ellos ya nos han rodeado._ El corazón de Serena brincó, se sacudió, y se detuvo con un tartamudeo.

_Maldición.

_Si no podemos escapar de todos ellos, entonces debemos burlarles,_ susurró él en voz baja.

_¿Tienes un plan?_ Él asintió lentamente.

_Sí._ Serena estudió los exquisitos rasgos en la apagada luz. Había una sombría determinación que la hizo entrecerrar sus ojos con sospecha.

_¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que no me va a gustar este plan?_ Sus labios se curvaron en una ligera sonrisa.

_Porque eres terca y testaruda, sin duda._ Ella alzó la mano para golpear un dedo contra su pecho.

_Dímelo._ Hubo una pausa antes de que él alzara su mano para agarrar la de ella.

_Hay una boca de alcantarilla justo detrás de ti. Quiero que la utilices para escapar mientras yo distraigo a los vampiros.

_No, absolutamente no.

_Serena, escúchame…_ Sus palabras fueron cortadas por el inconfundible sonido de pasos que se aproximaban.

_Darien, bien podrías revelarte. Tenemos el almacén rodeado. No hay escapatoria._ Serena dio un pequeño salto ante la oscura y extrañamente irresistible voz que parecía envolverse a su alrededor. Girando la cabeza, ella miró fijamente por entre los contenedores. Las sombras se movieron y un vampiro caminó hacia ellos. Santa mierda.

Él era alto. Tan alto como Darien y mucho más amplio en los hombros y el pecho. La impresión del tamaño sólo era enfatizada por el largo manto negro que lo cubría desde el cuello hasta los pies. Pero no era su imponente fuerza lo que robó su aliento e hizo ampliar sus ojos. Mientras él se acercaba ella fue capaz de ver tono dorado de su piel. Era el primer vampiro que ella había visto sin la blanca palidez que normalmente los distinguía.

Su cabello era tan plateado como la luna y caía sobrepasando sus hombros. La pesada cortina estaba echada hacia atrás y recogida en una apretada cola de caballo por una serie de bandas de bronce que destellaban en la escasa luz. El estilo severo enfatizaba los afilados planos de su rostro que incluían los altos pómulos y la agresiva línea de su nariz. Añade los alargados ojos que ardían con una líquida claridad grisácea y la imagen de un dios griego estaba completa. ¡La hostia!

_¡Dios mío!,_ jadeó ella. _¿Quién es?

_Malaquite._ Los ojos de Serena se ampliaron mientras su estómago se apretaba de terror. Había algo silenciosamente implacable sobre el vampiro. La sensación de que él no sería desviado de su propósito no importa que.

_¿Malaquite?

_Fue llamado así por dejar un reguero de muertos a su paso,_ dijo Darien, su mirada no abandonando nuca al hombre que se movía implacablemente hacia ellos._ Él es nuestro más famoso guerrero.

_Encantador._ Ella se obligó a tragar el nudo de su garganta. _¿Amigo tuyo?

_En un tiempo.

_¿Así que por qué nos está persiguiendo? ¿Es él el que quiere mi sangre?

_Tengo la intención de averiguarlo._ Darien giró la cabeza para clavarla una feroz mirada. _Pero no hasta que tú estés fuera de aquí.

_Darien…

_No. Ahora no._ Su agarre sobre sus dedos se apretó hasta casi un doloroso nivel mientras él tiraba de ella hacia atrás implacablemente. Él sólo se detuvo cuando hubieron alcanzado la rejilla de hierro colocada en el suelo. Aflojando su agarre él se inclinó sobre la rejilla y con sorprendente fuerza tiró de ella sin el más mínimo ruido de rozadura para destaparla. Colocándola a un lado, él ahuecó el rostro de Serena en sus manos. _Malaquite posee un intenso sentimiento de lealtad hacia los vampiros. Él no me dañará intencionalmente. Tú, sin embargo, estás en gran peligro. Tú debes huir si alguno de nosotros va a salir con vida._ Serena apretó los dientes. Era completamente insultante pedirla que se escabullera como la peor clase de cobarde mientras él se quedaba atrás para jugar el papel del héroe. Peor aún que se supusiera que ella se escabullera a través de lo que olía sospechosamente como a un vertedero de residuos tóxicos. Desafortunadamente, su orgullo no podía superar totalmente el sentido común. Si ella se quedaba entonces Darien lucharía hasta la muerte para protegerla.

Y líder de clan o no, él no estaría a la altura contra seis vampiros decididos a tener su sangre. Incluso si él huía con ella, se verían obligados a ser desbordados y devueltos a esta precisa situación. Lo mejor que ella podía esperar era que pudiera escapar y encontrar ayuda antes de que Darien hiciera algo totalmente estúpido. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, ella se inclinó hacia delante hasta que ellos estuvieron nariz con nariz.

_Si consigues que te maten voy a…_ Su rápido beso robó sus palabras.

_Nunca te librarás de mí, cariño. Y ahora vete._ Su corazón dio un doloroso tirón cuando ella tocó ligeramente su mejilla con las yemas de los dedos antes de lanzar su espada hacia abajo por el oscuro túnel y prepararse para saltar después. Ella fue detenida cuando Darien agarró su brazo repentinamente.

_Deja tu camiseta,_ susurró él tan bajo que ella casi no escuchó sus palabras. Sus ojos se ampliaron.

_¿Qué?_ Él se inclinó cerca de su oído.

_Tu aroma debe permanecer o Malaquite sabrá que tú ya no estás en el almacén. La artimaña no durará mucho, pero con un poco de suerte será tiempo suficiente para que escapes._ Bueno, mierda. No era lo bastante malo que ella tuviera que huir a través de un túnel de malolientes residuos. Ahora ella tenía que hacerlo medio desnuda y congelada. Sin embargo, cuanto antes se fuera, antes podría encontrar a Nicolás y volver para rescatar a Darien. Quitándose la sudadera, ella la lanzó a un lado y manteniendo su mano sobre su nariz saltó dentro de la apestosa oscuridad. Ella aterrizó en una espesa sustancia pegajosa que sólo podía rezar por que fuera lodo antes de ponerse a caminar hacia delante. Perfecto. Simplemente perfecto. Si ella salía del túnel brillando verde, iba a estacar al maldito vampiro ella misma.

_No estoy de humor para jugar al escondite, Darien, muéstrate,_ ordenó Malaquite.

Darien recolocó silenciosamente la rejilla sobre el túnel de alcantarillado antes de ponerse en pie y salir de detrás de los contenedores. Él podía sentir a Serena alejándose, pero el aroma de ella aún flotaba fuerte en el aire. Con un poco de suerte lo bastante fuerte como para engañar a los vampiros de los alrededores. Cuadrando los hombros, él miró a su antiguo amigo y compañero con una fría mirada.

_Y yo no estoy de humor para que me hablen como si fuera algún sirviente que se postra, viejo amigo. Pareces haber olvidado que soy un líder de clan._ Malaquite le miró con una expresión más sombría que arrogante.

_No he olvidado tus poderes, Darien, ni tu posición.

_¿Así que simplemente son tus modales lo que has olvidado?_ La clara cabeza asintió ligeramente.

_Tienes razón al castigarme. Así no es como hubiera deseado encontrarnos una vez más. Desafortunadamente, mi necesidad es mayor que cualquier otra consideración._ Darien se tensó por la ira. De momento no entendía por qué su antiguo amigo y compañero estaba involucrado en la caza por Serena, pero la repentina presencia de Malaquite fue demasiado para una simple coincidencia. Su Shalott había tenido bastante razón en temer a los vampiros.

_¿Y qué necesidad es esa, Malaquite?

_Todas tus preguntas serán contestadas en su momento. Por ahora, sólo pido que llames a tu compañera y vengas conmigo._ Darien cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

_Eso es un poco vago, me temo. Me perdonarás si quiero unas pocas garantías más antes de ir a ninguna parte._ Malaquite le miró durante un largo rato, su expresión no cambiando nunca.

_Nos hemos conocido el uno al otro durante siglos. ¿Qué más garantías deseas?

_Puedes decirme por qué estas en este desagradable almacén en una noche tan fría.

_Obviamente buscándote.

_¿Por qué?

_Este no es el lugar para tal conversación, Darien. Si tú y tu compañera vinierais conmigo…

_¿Y si me niego?_ Darien hizo caso omiso de sus suaves palabras.

_Eso sería… de lo más inoportuno_ Darien entrecerró su mirada, sus colmillos alargándose en advertencia.

_¿Me llevarías contra mi voluntad? ¿Contra todas las reglas que nos gobiernan? Dime, Malaquite, ¿el vampiro que yo admiraba por encima de todos los otros se ha convertido ahora en nada mejor que aquellos contra los que una vez él luchó?

_¡Suficiente!_ La oscura voz nunca se alteró, pero Darien podía sentir la llamarada de poder que se arremolinó en el aire. _Tú no sabes nada de los problemas que afrontamos.

_Sé que no entramos en el territorio de los clanes sin solicitar el paso seguro del líder,_ dijo él, su propio poder llameando lo bastante fuerte como para que Malaquite hiciera una mueca de dolor. _U obligamos a los demonios y los magos oscuros a hacer nuestra voluntad. U ordenar el asesinato de otro vampiro. Dime por qué estás aquí, Malaquite._ Por primera vez esos dorados rasgos tuvieron una expresión genuina. Desaprobación.

_No vamos a discutir esto en público como troles que se pelean. Esperaba algo mejor de ti, mi viejo compañero de armas._ Darien dio un amenazador paso hacia delante.

_Tal vez si no tuviera una daga clavada en la espalda habrías obtenido algo mejor. Has roto nuestro tratado y proclamado a ti mismo un enemigo de mi clan._ Hubo una repentina agitación en las sombras y cinco altos vampiros se movieron hacia delante con fluida velocidad. Al igual que Malaquite ellos estaban cubiertos por pesados mantos negros, aunque ellos tenían sus capuchas puestas haciendo imposible determinar más que el hecho de que eran grandes. Muy grandes.

Darien se preparó para enfrentarse a los vampiros que envestían incluso cuando sintió una oleada de alivio. Los Cuervos se habían quedado, lo que significaba que ellos aún no habían detectado que su presa se le había escapado de las manos. Sacando sus puñales, Darien se tensó para el ataque. Si moría, moriría, pero tenía la intención de llevarse más que unos pocos con él. Los vampiros, sin embargo, fueron detenidos bruscamente cuando Malaquite alzó su mano.

_¡Esperad!,_ ordenó él, su mirada permaneciendo sobre la furiosa expresión de Darien. _Estoy aquí por orden de mi maestro, lo cual me coloca por encima de los tratados como tú bien sabes. Sin embargo, no hay ninguna razón para que no podamos tratar esto juntos razonablemente.

_¿Razonablemente?_ se burló Darien. _Soy bastante más que razonable. Si deseas una discusión seria, entonces regresaremos a casa de Nicolás y podemos poner fin a esto allí._ Sorprendentemente, algo que podría haber sido una sonrisa tocó los dorados rasgos.

_Tan encantadora como estoy seguro que podría ser la nueva compañera de Nicolás, no tengo ningún deseo de compartir el té con el Fénix._ La sonrisa desapareció tan rápido como había llegado y el duro y sombrío aspecto regresó. Con un movimiento de su delgada mano, Malaquite ordenó a los acechantes vampiros que los rodeasen. _Perdóname, viejo amigo, pero el tiempo se agota. Llama a tu compañera o la pondré en manos de mis Cuervos._ Las suaves palabras colgaron en el aire y los dedos de Darien se apretaron instintivamente alrededor de la empuñadura de las dagas. Fue meramente un tic. Un movimiento que habría pasado desapercibido por la mayoría. Pero no por Malaquite. El entrenado guerrero estaba apuntando instantáneamente hacia uno de los acechantes vampiros. _DeAngelo, tráeme a la Shalott,_ dijo él entre dientes. Hubo el suave rumor de tejido cuando el vampiro se movió detrás de los contenedores, y luego el fuerte sonido de la rejilla siendo sacada de la entrada a la tubería de alcantarillado. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el vampiro había regresado sosteniendo la sudadera de Serena en su mano.

_La demonio escapó hacia abajo por un túnel,_ anunció él. _¿La sigo?_ Malaquite miró a Darien con helada furia.

_No. Ella no irá muy lejos. Darien posee el amuleto que la llamará a su lado._ Darien entrecerró su mirada.

_Nunca la llamaré.

_La llamarás, o morirás. La elección es tuya.

* * *

Levet fue lo bastante sabio como para planear por encima de las estrechas calles. Había todo tipo de desagradables pilas de comida podrida, ropa podrida, basura podrida, y cosas podridas que él no quería mirar, mucho menos tocar. No era el primer barrio bajo en el que él se había aventurado. Era una gárgola de 90 cm de alto. Había pasado la mayor parte de su vida escondiéndose entre la inmundicia y la miseria simplemente para sobrevivir. Sin embargo, había llegado a América con la esperanza de mejorar su suerte.

Aquí había muchos menos demonios para acosarle, y suficiente espacio para encontrar un pedazo de tierra y vivir en paz. O esa había sido su intención. Por supuesto, sus buenas intenciones le llevaron inevitablemente de un tipo de desastre a otro, reconoció con un suspiro. Siguiendo a Nicolás se estremeció cuando el hedor se arremolinó hacia arriba en una brisa perdida.

_Tales olores,_ murmuró con disgusto. _¿Cómo pueden soportarlo los humanos?_ El vampiro le lanzó una impaciente mirada. Nicolás había discutido ferozmente contra que Levet viniera con él para seguir la pista de Darien y Serena. Por alguna razón él había estado convencido de que Levet demostraría ser más un estorbo que una ayuda. Estúpido vampiro. Había sido sólo la amenaza de Levet de seguirle por su cuenta lo que al final había finalizado la corta y fea pelea.

_La desesperación siempre posee el mismo hedor ya sea humana o demonio,_ dijo él finalmente. Levet le miró con sorpresa. Vestido de negro, con dos espadas cruzadas sobre su espalda, una pistola en su cadera, y al menos una daga escondida bajo la ropa, él parecía listo para hacerse cargo de un pequeño ejército.

_¿Pensaba que Darien era el filósofo y tú el guerrero?_ Inclinándose hacia abajo Nicolás olfateó el aire como un sabueso.

_Durante los últimos trescientos años fui mantenido prisionero de un clan de brujas. Ser un esclavo te da un considerable entendimiento sobre la desesperación.

_Sí._ Levet se estremeció de nuevo. Su tiempo con Tomoe no estaba olvidado. Nunca sería realmente olvidado. _Sí, lo hace. _Sorprendentemente, Nicolás se enderezó y extendió la mano hacia arriba para tocar su brazo.

_Ya no somos esclavos._ Levet encontró su fija mirada y asintió.

_Y nunca de nuevo._ Ellos compartieron un breve momento de dolor recordado, y Nicolás estaba una vez más siguiendo el rastro mientras ellos serpenteaban su camino a través de las cada vez más estrechas calles. Estrechas y malolientes calles.

Levet encontró que su temor por Serena crecía con cada manzana que recorrían. ¿Darien no tenía buen juicio después de todo? Ya era bastante malo que ellos estuvieran huyendo de troles y hellhounds. ¿También tenía que arrastrarla a través de la escoria del mundo de los demonios? Ardiendo de resentimiento hacia el vampiro de cabello negro, Levet fue sorprendido cuando Nicolás alargó la mano hacia arriba para bloquear su camino.

_Espera,_ siseó él. Levet dio un furioso latigazo con su cola.

__Sacrebleu_, ¿Por qué esperamos? Finalmente estamos acortando la distancia con ellos._ El irritante vampiro alzó una de sus oscuras cejas.

_Suenas ansioso, gárgola. No sabía que estuvieses preocupado.

_Ese vampiro me echó a los lobos, o más precisamente a los hellhounds._ Levet cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. _Nadie tiene permiso para matarle a parte de mí._ Una conocedora sonrisita de suficiencia tocó los pálidos rasgos.

_¿Y eso es todo?_ Él fulminó con la mirada a su compañero. Sangre y humo. Si no necesitase al vampiro para rescatar a Serena, lo habría convertido en polvo donde se encontraba.

_Y podría ser que sienta algún pequeño cariño por la Shalott,_ reconoció él de mala gana. _Muy, muy pequeño, ¿entiendes?

_Ah, sí, lo entiendo.

_Así que, ¿por qué nos detuvimos?

_Los troles han pasado por aquí._ Fue el turno de Levet para sonreír con suficiencia.

_No tendrás miedo de los troles, ¿verdad?

_No de estos._ Nicolás hizo una media sonrisa. _Están todos muertos.

_Serena,_ murmuró Levet con más que un poco de orgullo.

_No está sola, gárgola,_ le respondió Nicolás. _Darien estaba a su lado._ Levet se encogió de hombros.

_Si las bestias están muertas entonces sigamos._ Él negó con la cabeza.

_Los troles no son las únicas cosas que han pasado por aquí. Ha habido vampiros._ Levet soltó un profundo gruñido en su garganta. Tenían que ser vampiros, por supuesto. Parecía que últimamente estaban metidos hasta el cuello de ellos.

_¿Cuántos?

_Seis._ Hubo una tensa pausa. _Y ninguno de nuestro clan.

_¿Ninguno de vuestro clan?_ El corazón de Levet dio un doloroso apretón. _Eso sólo puede significar…_ El pálido rostro de Nicolás se endureció en una dura máscara.

_Ellos están aquí para matar a Darien._ Cualesquiera que fueran sus intenciones Serena estaba en peligro, y eso era todo lo que importaba. Él no era otra cosa sino centrado.

_No podemos esperar. Tenemos que ir con ellos.

_¿Y ser atrapados en la trampa nosotros mismos?_ Nicolás se veía claramente colmilludo mientras miraba a Haruka con el ceño fruncido. _Eso no ayudará a nadie.

_¿Y cómo va a ayudar esconderse en las sombras mientras ellos son masacrados?_ Los castaños ojos destellaron con frustrada furia.

_Cállate y déjame pensar o cortaré esas alas tuyas, gárgola. _Levet le lanzó una pedorreta con la lengua mientras agitaba sus alas para elevarse más alto. _Estupendo, escóndete de miedo en las sombras. Yo descubriré lo que está ocurriendo.

_Maldita sea, Levet…_ Demasiado tarde, el vampiro hizo un intento de agarre hacia las colgantes piernas de Levet, su expresión advirtiéndole de un serio castigo.

Levet ignoró alegremente sus masculladas maldiciones mientras se elevaba hacia los cercanos tejados, con cuidado de mantenerse alejado de las luces callejeras que podrían revelar su sombra. La única cosa que hacía, y la hacía bien, era permanecer escondido de los ojos curiosos. Aterrizando sobre el tejado, el se movió en absoluto silencio hacia el borde de ladrillo y miró fijamente hacia abajo. Ya no era consciente de la mugre o el hedor. O incluso del pesado silencio que envolvía el barrio. Su atención se centró sobre el cabello negro de un Darien que estaba siendo lentamente obligado a entrar en una larga y negra limusina y seguido por un muy grande y muy enojado vampiro. Incluso desde esa distancia Levet podía sentir esa violencia temblando en el aire, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de gritar a Nicolás para correr al rescate, vio como la limusina se alejaba suavemente de la acera seguida de cerca por una segunda limusina.

¿Estaba Serena dentro de la limusina? Sin duda tenía que estarlo. Podría considerar a Darien un engreído asno, pero sabía que el vampiro lucharía hasta la muerte para mantener a salvo a Serena. Si estaba permitiendo ser tomado prisionero sólo podía ser porque ellos ya habían capturado a Serena. Viendo a los automóviles deslizarse por la calle, él se giró y se lanzó fuera del edificio, aterrizando cerca de Nicolás con un fuerte golpe sordo. Apenas había recuperado el equilibrio, sin embargo, cuando se encontró alzado en el aire por un claramente enojado vampiro.

_La próxima vez que hagas eso tendré tu corazón para la cena, gárgola,_ dijo Nicolás apretando los dientes. Luchando por liberarse, Levet fulminó con la mirada a su compañero.

_No tenemos tiempo para que juegues al matón. Un vampiro muy grande estaba obligando a Darien a entrar en un coche y conduciendo alejándose.

_¿Qué hay de Serena?

_Debo suponer que ellos también la tienen.

_¿Y él está permitiendo ser tomado prisionero?

_Él no parecía feliz, pero sí._ Nicolás asintió, acariciando distraídamente la hoja de su daga mientras consideraba las palabras de Levet.

_Él debió darse cuenta de que era imposible luchar,_ murmuró él. _O ellos han amenazado con hacer daño a Serena. En cualquier caso, si nos topamos con ellos, muy bien podríamos hacer empeorar las cosas en lugar de mejorarlas.

_Lamentablemente, debo estar de acuerdo._ Nicolás parpadeó exageradamente.

_Parece que los milagros ocurren._ Levet resistió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. El humor vampírico dejaba mucho desear.

_Las limusinas se desplazaban hacia el sur. Eran muy grandes y muy negras._ Él hizo una mueca. _¿Qué pasa con los vampiros y el negro?_ Nicolás le miró fijamente.

_¿Intentas llegar a algún sitio?

_Los seguiré y cuando alcancen su destino, volveré y te daré la dirección._ Levet estaba totalmente preparado para una discusión. Una discusión que estaba decidido a ganar. Nadie iba a detenerlo de rescatar a Serena. Sorprendentemente, Nicolás simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

_Los vampiros estarán en guardia. Un error y te matarán._ Levet soltó una corta carcajada sin humor extendía sus brazos abiertos.

_Mírame. Apenas tengo un metro de alto. Yo siempre estoy en guardia, idiota._ Otro asentimiento.

_Yo reuniré al resto del clan. Estaremos preparados cuando regreses.

_Asegúrate de incluir un montón de muy grandes y muy afiladas armas._ Con un aleteo, Levet estaba una vez más en el aire y en camino para seguirle la pista a Serena.

__Bon chance_26, _mon ami_,_ llamó Nicolás suavemente. Levet se permitió una pequeña sonrisa. Un vampiro que podía hablar francés. Él no podía ser del todo malo.

26 En francés en el original – Traducción: 'Buena suerte'


	21. Capítulo 19

_Capítulo 19_

Serena salió arrastrándose de la boca de alcantarilla y tomó un irregular aliento de aire limpio. Bueno, del relativamente limpio aire. Estaba congelada, maloliente y medio desnuda. Justo como había predicho, pero sorprendentemente no había habido ningún indicio de persecución por parte de los vampiros. Quizás no tan sorprendente, reconoció tristemente cuando se estremeció en el cortante aire de la noche. El alto y bronceado vampiro conocido simplemente como Malaquite no le dio la impresión de ser un hombre particularmente estúpido. Frío, despiadado e inflexible. Pero no estúpido.

Deteniéndose solamente lo suficiente como para asegurarse de que la calle estaba libre de vampiros/troles/hellhounds, Serena se deslizó a través de las sombras y comenzó a volver sobre sus pasos hacia la extensa mansión de Nicolás. Ella necesitaba ayuda y la necesitaba rápido. La idea apenas había pasado por su cabeza cuando su sensible nariz captó un olor familiar. Deteniéndose, ella lanzó una sorprendida mirada hacia la parte superior de un edificio cercano, casi pasando por alto la vaga sombra que correteaba por el tejado. Levet. Gracias a Dios.

Con una explosión de velocidad ella estaba cruzando la calle y pasando por un estrecho callejón. La escalera de mano que zigzagueaba hacia arriba por el lado del edificio estaba oxidada y no demasiado estable, pero ella apenas se dio cuenta del tambaleante balanceo mientras trepaba hacia arriba por los escalones y aterrizaba suavemente sobre la azotea. La pequeña gárgola había alcanzado el borde del edificio, pero ante el sonido de sus pisadas él se giró repentinamente con sus manos extendidas como para lanzar un hechizo en su dirección.

_No… Levet, soy yo,_ susurró ella apresuradamente.

_¿Serena?

_Sí.

_Santa Madre de Dios. Casi me das un ataque al corazón,_ jadeó la gárgola mientras caminaba balanceándose rápidamente para reunirse con ella. Se detuvo bruscamente a pocos pasos, su nariz arrugándose con disgusto. _Agg. ¿Qué es ese hedor? ¿Dónde está tu camiseta? ¿Te has…?_ Serena alzó una impaciente mano.

_Shhh. ¿Dónde está Nicolás?

_Él fue a hacerse cargo de reunir a la caballería._ Levet colocó las manos sobre las caderas. _¿Cómo te has escapado? Pensé que seguramente esos vampiros te tenían._ Ella se estremeció, y no sólo por el frío. Vampiros. ¿Por qué tenían que ser vampiros?

_Utilicé una tubería de alcantarillado para escapar del almacén, pero Darien aún sigue atascado allí dentro.

_Ya no._ Ella alargó la mano para agarrar su brazo.

_¿Qué quieres decir?

_Ellos lo arrojaron dentro de una limusina muy grande y se fueron._ Su corazón dio un doloroso tirón. Mierda. Eso era precisamente lo que ella más temía.

_Maldita sea._ Ella se lamió los resecos labios y luchó contra la oleada de miedo. Pánico, malo. Pensar, bueno. _Tenemos que ir tras él._ Levet dio un latigazo con su cola.

_Eso era lo que estaba en proceso de hacer cuando llegaste saltando detrás de mí.

_Perfecto, vamos._ La gárgola se movió lo suficiente como para bloquear su camino, su expresión preocupada.

_¿Serena?

_¿Qué?

_¿Realmente piensas que es una buena idea que vengas conmigo? Es a ti a quién ellos buscan. Si estás en cualquier lugar cerca…_ Serena extendió la mano para agarrar su hombro, estremeciéndose cuando una fría brisa rozó sobre su piel. Maldita sea. Necesitaba encontrar algo de ropa. Y una cruz. Y varias estacas muy, muy largas.

_Voy a ir, Levet.

_¡Ay! No necesitas apretarme las alas._ Liberándose de un tirón, la gárgola dio un aleteo con sus delicadas alas. _Si quieres sumergirte en el peligro y llevar al resto de nosotros a la muerte, entonces que así sea._ Serena envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor.

_Ya estoy en peligro.

_No si vuelves con el Fénix. No hay ni un demonio en los alrededores que se atrevería a encabronarla.

_Ni siquiera Rei puede protegerme ahora.

_Por supuesto que ella puede. Es una diosa, ¿no?

_Piensa, Levet,_ ordenó ella. _Ellos tienen a Darien.

_¿Estás bebida? Ya sé que ellos tienen a Darien. Acabo de decírtelo a _ti_._ Sus dientes se apretaron mientras resistía la tentación de darle una buena sacudida.

_Ellos tienen a Darien y yo soy la esclava de Darien. Él tiene mi amuleto.

_Y… oh._ El rostro gris consiguió volverse completamente blanco. _Oh. No, realmente debes de estar bebida si piensas que Darien te convocaría deliberadamente hacia las manos de tus enemigos. Puedo pensar que él es un arrogante dolor en el culo, pero él nunca permitiría que tú fueras dañada._ Esta vez su estremecimiento no fue por el frío.

_No intencionadamente._ Levet frunció el ceño.

_¿Serena?_ Ella encorvó los hombros cuando los viejos recuerdos se revolvieron como una desagradable bilis.

_Levet, ambos hemos estado a merced de los enemigos. Sabemos lo que es ser torturado,_ dijo ella en tono áspero. _Todas esas tonterías sobre el glorioso honor y la lealtad son para los cuentos de hadas, no la realidad. En verdad una persona puede ser obligada a hacer cualquier cosa. Incluso si eso va en contra de todo lo que más quiere._ Él se estremeció cuando su mano se alzó instintivamente para tocar las cicatrices que marcaban su pecho. Los troles habían encontrado un montón de diversión en utilizar a una gárgola en miniatura como diana de prácticas. Al menos hasta que Serena había llegado y amenazado con cortar sus virilidades. Sorprendente cómo esa amenaza lograba trascender la raza, cultura y especie.

_No._ Levet negó con la cabeza. _No Darien. El amuleto debe ser dado libremente y él nunca hará eso._ Eso era lo que ella más temía, se dio cuenta repentinamente. No que él se quebraría bajo la tortura, sino que él no lo haría. Darien era lo bastante terco como para dejarse morir antes que convocarla a su lado. Era un sacrificio que la destrozaría como nada más podría.

_Entonces ellos lo matarán y yo seguiré estando a su merced,_ dijo ella con voz ronca. Levet alzó las manos para frotarse las sienes.

_Me estás dando dolor de cabeza. ¿Qué quieres decir?

_Si ellos tienen a Tomoe, entonces matando a Darien seguiré forzada a caer en sus garras. No puedo escapar de la maldición._ Levet murmuró una cadena de maldiciones en francés cuando al final entendió que la cabeza de ella estaba directamente bajo la guillotina.

__Sacrebleu_, cuando te metes en un atolladero realmente te metes, ¿no?_ Esa era una forma de decirlo.

_Tenemos que rescatarle, Levet. Y tenemos que hacerlo ahora.


	22. Capítulo 20

_Capítulo 20_

Darien decidió que la limusina negra apenas podía compararse con la suya. Aunque adecuadamente larga y presumiendo de suaves asientos de cuero, ofrecía pocos otros lujos. Ni música relajante, ni televisión de plasma, ni champán enfriándose en hielo. Por supuesto, tuvo que admitir, que su propia limusina no tenía grilletes de plata colgando del techo que podían mantener convenientemente cautivo incluso al vampiro más furioso. Un descuido que haría corregir si conseguía alguna vez salir de este detestable lío.

Ignorando la plata que quemaba introduciéndose en sus muñecas, dio otro inútil tirón de las cadenas que lo ataban. Cualquier cosa era mejor que pensar en el traidor que se sentaba en el asiento de enfrente, o peor aún, en el conocimiento de que Serena estaba sola ahí fuera. Chasqueando la lengua, Malaquite se quitó la capa para revelar los pantalones negros de cuero y el grueso suéter que cubría su gran forma.

_Tus forcejeos son inútiles y sólo te harás daño, Darien,_ dijo él. Bajando su mirada, Darien miró con furia al hombre que una vez había estado a su lado. A pesar de su amistad en el pasado, nunca perdonaría a Malaquite por esto. Y nunca, era mucho tiempo para los inmortales.

_¿Crees que voy a ir hacia mi muerte sin algún forcejeo, sin importar cuán inútiles sean?_ preguntó él. Los fríos rasgos nunca se alteraron.

_Me estoy esforzando mucho para asegurar que no estés cara a cara con la muerte.

_¿No estar cara a cara con la muerte?_ Darien soltó una carcajada sin humor, tan furioso consigo mismo como con el hombre frente a él. Por las pelotas del diablo, había sido un idiota. _He sido perseguido a través de Chicago por magos oscuros, hellhounds, y ahora troles.

_Meras distracciones.

_¿Y el Lu?_ preguntó Darien. _Te aseguro que él fue mucho más que una mera distracción. Estuvo malditamente bien cerca de arrancarme la cabeza._ Sorprendentemente, algo que podría haber sido malestar se agitó sobre los bronceados rasgos. No era mucho, pero fue suficiente para dar a Darien una débil esperanza de que el hombre poseyera algún remordimiento.

_Eso… no fue cosa mía.

_¿Tú maestro?_ sondeó Darien con cuidado.

_Sabes bien que eso no se pregunta,_ reprendió Malaquite, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. _Háblame de la Shalott._ Darien apretó los dientes.

_Ella mide metro setenta y tres, 54 kilos, lo cual es sorprendente teniendo en cuenta que come como un caballo…_ Malaquite soltó un siseo de impaciencia.

_Ahora no es el momento para frivolidades, Darien. Si voy a salvarte, debo contar con tu cooperación._ Darien quiso decirle lo que él podía hacer con su cooperación. Pondría una estaca en su propio corazón antes que ayudarles a dañar a Serena. Afortunadamente, entró en razón lo bastante como para darse cuenta de que por el momento era incapaz de intentar escapar. Tal vez si podía alentar a Malaquite a hablar, él podría revelar algo de lo que estaba por venir.

_¿Y qué es lo que esta cooperación implica?

_Por el momento, me gustaría saber de tu relación con la demonio._ Darien enfrentó su mirada directamente.

_Ella es mi esclava.

_Más que eso, creo yo. Has arriesgado tu vida una y otra vez para salvarla. ¿Por qué?

_Ya sabes el por qué._ Los grises ojos le estudiaron durante un largo rato.

_¿Tienes sentimientos por ella?_ Darien se encogió de hombros. No ayudaría nada intentar negar sus sentimientos por Serena. Eran lo bastante obvios para que incluso un inocentón se diera cuenta.

_Sí.

_Un peligroso lujo para un vampiro,_ murmuró Malaquite, las oscuras sombras jugando sobre su rostro. _E incluso más peligroso para un líder de clan._ Darien dio un inconsciente tiró de las cadenas.

_¿Cuál es tu interés en mi relación con Serena?_ Malaquite estuvo en silencio tanto tiempo que Darien temió que podría negarse a responder. Entonces inclinándose lentamente hacia delante, el anciano vampiro le perforó con una feroz mirada.

_Sería mejor si cortas tus conexiones con la demonio y te apartas. Dame el poder sobre el amuleto que la une a ti, y pararé el coche y no te daré problemas de nuevo._ Darien era lo suficientemente sabio como para no reírse ante la ridícula sugerencia.

_¿Y si no lo hago?

_Finalmente te convencerás de hacer lo que te digo, y mucho me temo que no disfrutarás del proceso._ Darien entrecerró sus ojos.

_La tortura ha sido prohibida, incluso para el Anasso,_ dijo él, refiriéndose al líder de todos los vampiros. El maestro al que Malaquite y los Cuervos servían como guardias personales.

_La necesidad, en ocasiones, exige desagradables sacrificios.

_¿Siendo yo el sacrificio?_ preguntó Darien.

_En verdad espero que no._ Darien negó lentamente con la cabeza.

_No es propio de ti, Malaquite. A pesar de todas tus batallas, siempre has mantenido tu preciado honor._ Malaquite volvió a recostarse en su asiento con un suave movimiento, pero Darien no se perdió el pequeño estremecimiento ante su brusca acusación.

_Y mi deber es aún más preciado,_ respondió él, su voz cuidadosamente insulsa. Como si temiera revelar más de lo deseado.

Darien estudió los rasgos que una vez habían sido tan familiares para él. Él no había envejecido, por supuesto. De hecho, sus rasgos eran precisamente los mismos que habían sido hace siglos. Pero no había dudas sobre la insinuación de tensión que tensaba su cuerpo. O el deprimente aire sombrío que nublaba sus ojos. Como si los años le hubieran robado algo valioso para él.

_¿Deber hacia el Anasso?

_Deber hacia todos los vampiros. Nuestra misma existencia depende de esto._ Darien alzó sus cejas.

_Estás siendo muy melodramático para ser un vampiro que ha escogido la vida de un monje. ¿Qué podría ser tan grave?

_¿No puedes simplemente fiarte de mí?

_No._ Malaquite alzó una delgada mano para tocar el pequeño medallón que colgaba de su cuello. Era un antiguo símbolo azteca sin el que él nunca estaba.

_Estás haciendo esto mucho más difícil de lo que es necesario._ Darien hizo un grosero ruido.

_No he sido precisamente el único que está haciendo esto difícil, Malaquite. Yo estaba perfectamente contento de permanecer tranquilamente en mi guarida con Serena, sin molestar ni un alma. Tú fuiste el que me arrastró a este lío._ La frialdad se profundizó alrededor de Malaquite.

_El Anasso ha hablado. Eso es todo lo que importa._ El infierno que lo hace. Darien se agitó impacientemente en el asiento, reprimiendo una maldición cuando la plata se hundió en su carne. El dolor estaba alcanzando el nivel en que era casi imposible de ignorar.

_¿Capturaste al trol que posee la maldición de Serena?

_No, él ha conseguido eludirnos._ Darien frunció el ceño. Malaquite podría evadir o simplemente negarse a responder a la pregunta, pero no mentiría. ¿Así que dónde demonios estaba Tomoe? Por las pelotas del diablo. Darien luchó por dar sentido a los últimos días. Todo lo que sabía era que había sido el Anasso quien había estado decidido a poner sus manos sobre Serena desde el principio. Lo que equivalía a una absoluta y gran cantidad de nada.

_¿Qué queréis de Serena? ¿Su sangre?_ Malaquite se giró para mirar por la ventana.

_Su sangre es la vida._ Un helado escalofrío trató de aferrarse a Darien.

_¿Vida? ¿Vida para quién?

_Suficiente, Darien._ Finalmente Malaquite se giró de vuelta, su expresión sombría. _He dicho todo lo que tenía intención de decir._ No había ninguna duda en la finalidad de su tono y Darien hizo retroceder su frustración. Por el momento él no estaba en posición de hacer demandas o hacer cumplir su voluntad. Tenía plena confianza en que eso cambiaría. Y cuando lo hiciera… bueno, el tendría su libra de carne27. Literalmente. Forzado a cambiar sus tácticas, él volvió su atención hacia el breve destello de debilidad que había notado antes.

_Nunca entendí por qué te comprometiste con el Anasso,_ dijo él en un tono muy a la ligera, como si estuviera simplemente pasando el rato. _Tú siempre fuiste tan extremadamente independiente._ Malaquite se encogió de hombros.

_Descubrí mientras los años y luego los siglos pasaban que necesitaba más que una mera existencia para satisfacerme.

_Esa difícilmente fue una mera existencia,_ señaló Darien. _No sólo eras un temido guerrero sino que una vez fuiste el líder del mayor clan de vampiros jamás reunidos. Una hazaña envidiada por muchos._ Los grises ojos destellaron repentinamente con ira. Absurdamente, Darien se encontró a si mismo satisfecho por la rara muestra de emoción. Eso probaba que algo del Malaquite que él había conocido y amado aún existía.

_Oh, sí, envidiado tanto que cada idiota con sueños de gloria llegaba a mi puerta para imponer un desafío,_ dijo él con un filo de amargura. _Rara vez era el año que pasaba que no estuviera obligado a luchar.

_El coste del liderazgo,_ replicó Darien. _Nunca se dijo que fuera fácil.

_No me importa que sea un camino difícil, de hecho, le doy la bienvenida. Pero ya no deseo uno sangriento. Me cansé de matar hermanos._ Darien sintió de mala gana un destello de simpatía. Él mejor que nadie entendía el lamentar tener sangre en sus manos. Una infernal cantidad de sangre. Sin embargo, Malaquite había sido una vez un paria al igual que él. Un vampiro sin clan y presa abierta hasta que se había vuelto lo bastante fuerte como para defenderse a sí mismo. ¿Cómo podía ponerse de nuevo a sí mismo a merced de otro?

_Al igual que yo. Pero eso sigue sin explicar por qué has escogido unirte a otro.

_Todos nosotros servimos al Anasso, Él es el maestro de todos._ Darien negó con la cabeza.

_No como su guardia personal. Has vendido tu alma.

_No._ La palabra apenas fue un susurro. _Estoy tratando de recuperarla.

_¿Tu alma?_ preguntó Darien con un ceño fruncido.

_Llámalo como quieras._ Malaquite hizo un impaciente movimiento con su mano. _Un significado de la vida. Una sensación de propósito._ Darien miró a su amigo durante un largo rato. La última cosa que él había esperado era un debate sobre filosofía mientras estaba siendo mantenido prisionero. Por supuesto, no debería haberlo sido. Era Malaquite, después de todo.

_Suenas increíblemente humano,_ dijo finalmente arrastrando las palabras. _¿No son ellos los que siempre arman un revuelo para descubrir un destino más allá de sí mismos?

_¿Hacen mal?_ contrarrestó Malaquite. _¿No deberíamos todos nosotros esforzarnos por crear un legado que enriquezca a nuestros hermanos?_ Darien lanzó una mordaz mirada hacia los grilletes de plata que estaban quemando cada vez más profundo en su carne.

_¿Y tú crees que es eso lo que estás haciendo? ¿Enriquecer a nuestros hermanos?_ El antiguo vampiro tuvo la decencia de hacer una mueca aunque su voz permaneció siendo tranquila.

_Pareces olvidar que fue el Anasso quién encabezó la lucha por civilizar nuestros clanes. Que fue su fuerza lo que no permitió derrotar a aquellos que deseaban mantener las formas antiguas. Y su presencia lo que evita que vuelva la anarquía. Creía que tú, Darien, de todas las personas, mantendrías eso como una meta digna._ Darien no había olvidado el pasado. O la brutal y sangrienta lucha que había sido librada. O incluso el hecho de que había sido el Anasso quién había encabezado la carga. Sin duda sin su esfuerzo ellos aún estarían viviendo como salvajes. Tampoco había olvidado que aquellas guerras habían matado a los antiguos que habían estado por encima del Anasso, dejándole a él como el de mayor edad y el más poderoso de todos.

_Y así el fin justifica cualquier medio, ¿eh Malaquite?

_¿Te burlas de mí, Darien?_ Una media sonrisa tocó los labios de Darien.

_No, de hecho lo entiendo. He encontrado satisfacción siendo un líder, pero como tú dices, hay más por lo que vivir que el poder. Es tan sólo ahora que yo he encontrado el propósito en mi vida que tú buscas._ Malaquite lo miró con curiosidad.

_¿Y cuál es ese?

_Serena,_ replicó él simplemente. _Y sin importar cuales sean tus funestas predicciones, haré lo que sea que deba para mantenerla a salvo._ Él se inclinó hacia delante para dejar al descubierto sus colmillos. _Condenaré a toda la raza de los vampiros al infierno si tengo que hacerlo._ Malaquite apretó su mano alrededor del pequeño medallón.

_Mejor tienes la esperanza de entrar en razón y convocar a la Shalott, Darien, o podrías justamente haber logrado eso._ Como es lógico, eso puso un brusco final a la conversación.

* * *

Las cuevas interiores se parecían más a los aposentos de un castillo medieval que a húmedos agujeros en el suelo. Las paredes e incluso los techos estaban ocultos detrás de ricos tapices, los suelos cubiertos por espesas alfombras de piel, y la oscuridad rechazada por altos candelabros de bronce mate, cada uno sosteniendo docenas de parpadeantes velas.

También había la clase de pesados y ornamentado muebles dallados que hacían a Malaquite anhelar una cerilla y una lata de gasolina. A pesar de sus promesas, él era un guerrero hasta la médula, y entendía el peligro de abarrotar su guarida con tales cosas estúpidas. Sería imposible defender estas cámaras contra un ataque. Era más probable que un guerrero tropezase con una otomana y se rompiera el cuello que apuñalara a su oponente.

Sin embargo, el Anasso nunca había pedido su opinión a la hora de escoger la decoración de sus aposentos, y Malaquite era lo bastante sabio como para no mencionar sus preocupaciones. Durante los últimos cien años, su maestro se había vuelto cada vez más impredecible en su estado de ánimo. Más de un sirviente había encontrado una desagradable muerte cuando hablaron fuera de tono.

Malaquite se encontró desacelerando sus pasos mientras llegaba al gran dormitorio. Tantas cosas habían cambiado en los últimos cien años. Demasiadas. La oscura enfermedad que afectó a su maestro. Ojo de Tigre, que llenaba las cuevas con su obscena presencia. Los engaños cada vez más profundos que él estaba obligado a soportar por el bien de todos. No por primera vez, él se cuestionó su decisión de quedarse. Él había hecho una promesa. Y su palabra era su honor. Pero en estos días su honor se estaba sintiendo decididamente empañado.

_¿Malaquite?_ La suave y ronca voz llenó el aire y cuadró los hombros inconscientemente, Malaquite obligó a sus pies a llevarlo dentro de la habitación dominada por la inmensa cama de cuatro postes con dosel. El calor de la chimenea encendida era suficiente para hacer a su piel cosquillear y el hedor a carne podrida era casi abrumador, pero Malaquite nunca permitió a sus pasos vacilar mientras se movía hacia la cama y miraba hacia abajo al vampiro al que había declarado como su maestro. Él no se veía como un maestro. Ya no.

Una vez una gran e imponente figura, ahora estaba tan encogido y arrugado que parecía más una momia que el más poderoso vampiro sobre la tierra. Incluso su cabello se estaba cayendo para revelar las crecientes lesiones que marcaban su carne. Tenía el aspecto y el olor de la muerte, pero sólo un idiota creería que él era débil. Los brillantes ojos negros revelaban la astucia y el peligroso poder que aún ardía en su interior. Deteniéndose al lado de la cama, Malaquite ofreció una profunda reverencia.

_Mi señor, ¿deseaba verme?_ Una leve sonrisa tocó el demacrado y hundido rostro.

_Ah Malaquite, escuché que me has traído a Darien, y que pronto él convocará a mi Shalott.

_Sí, mi señor.

_Preferiría tener a la demonio a mi alcance, pero tú lo has hecho bien. Por supuesto, tú siempre lo haces.

_Desafortunadamente, mi mejor esfuerzo no parece nunca ser suficiente._ Él sabía que su voz era severa, pero no había nada que hacer al respecto.

_Tal modestia. Y algo más en tu voz._ Aquellos oscuros ojos le miraron con una penetrante inteligencia. _No será arrepentimiento, ¿verdad?

_No me gusta hacer daño a un amigo.

_Supongo que te refieres a Darien, ¿no?_ preguntó en voz baja. Malaquite apretó sus manos a los lados. Cuando él había recibido la orden de capturar a Darien junto con la Shalott, él había discutido largo y tendido en contra. ¿No habían luchado ellos para poner fin precisamente a este tipo de traiciones entre los vampiros?

_Sí. Él es un hombre honorable. No merece ser tratado de tal manera._ El Anasso soltó un débil suspiro.

_Mi viejo amigo, tú sabes que yo le daría la bienvenida con mucho gusto como a un hermano si él fuera a usar el amuleto para traernos a su esclava. ¿Lo ha hecho él?

_No._ Malaquite hizo una mueca. _Él… tiene sentimientos por la Shalott.

_Una lástima._ El anciano vampiro acarició el terciopelo carmesí de su túnica como si estuviera pensando profundamente, pero Malaquite no se perdió la oscura mirada que midió cuidadosamente su expresión. _Al igual que tú, yo no tengo gusto por causar daño a mis hermanos. Desafortunadamente, no podemos permitirnos el lujo de vacilar ahora. La Shalott casi está a nuestro alcance. Él debe usar el amuleto.

_¿Y si no lo quiere?

_Tengo plena confianza en que los Cuervos le convencerán.

_¿Has dado órdenes para que lo torturen?

_Fue tu decisión, no la mía, Malaquite,_ le recordó el Anasso suavemente. _Yo preferiría una solución mucho menos… sucia._ Malaquite se tensó, su rostro endurecido por el disgusto.

_¿Tener a Darien muerto y a la demonio tomada por la fuerza?_ Algo brilló en los oscuros ojos antes de que el vampiro suavizara deliberadamente sus rasgos en una expresión de hastiada paciencia.

_Una dura acusación, hijo mío.

_¿Cómo lo llamarías?_ Una delgada y nudosa mano se alzó en un movimiento indefenso.

_Un desafortunado sacrificio por la causa mayor._ Malaquite negó con la cabeza.

_Las palabras bonitas no lo hacen menos despreciable.

_¿Crees que no tengo remordimientos, hijo mío? ¿Que no cambiaría el pasado si fuera posible? Me considero a mí mismo totalmente culpable de las circunstancias en que nos encontramos._ Bien que debería, reconoció Malaquite. Había sido su debilidad lo que les había llevado a este momento. Su codicia por lo prohibido que muy bien podría matar a un noble vampiro.

_Soy consciente de eso, mi señor._ Escuchando fácilmente el disgusto en su tono, el Anasso le lanzó un débil ceño fruncido.

_¿A lo mejor crees que debería permitir a Darien y la Shalott marcharse? Sin ella yo seguramente moriré.

_Debe de haber algún otro medio.

_He buscado cada medio posible, incluso tomando esos viles brebajes que el diablillo está siempre obligándome a aceptar._ El anciano vampiro se interrumpió bruscamente. _No hay nada que detenga la enfermedad excepto la sangre de la Shalott.

_Serena,_ dijo Malaquite suavemente.

_¿Qué?

_El nombre de la Shalott es Serena.

_Sí, por supuesto._ Hubo una larga pausa mientras el anciano vampiro le estudiaba en pensativo silencio. _¿Malaquite?

_¿Sí, mi señor?

_Si has cambiado de opinión, lo entiendo. Te he puesto en una insostenible posición y por eso estoy muy arrepentido._ Él alargó su mano débilmente para tocar el brazo de Malaquite. _Debes saber que tu fe y lealtad significa para mí más que la vida misma._ Una opresión se agarró en el pecho de Malaquite.

_Es usted muy amable, mi señor.

_Para nada._ Una leve sonrisa tocó los descompuestos labios. _¿Te acuerdas de cuando nos conocimos?

_Yo estaba luchando contra una manada de hombres-lobo, por lo que recuerdo._ Una suave carcajada perturbó el espeso aire.

_Tú me informaste que tendría que esperar mi turno para morir._ Malaquite hizo una mueca.

_Aún era joven y temerario.

_¿Recuerdas lo que dije?_ Malaquite se giró lentamente para mirar las ardientes llamas de la chimenea de mármol. No era del todo estúpido. Se dio cuenta de que el Anasso estaba recordándole deliberadamente el día en que él había ofrecido su promesa. Y quizás, igual de importante, recordándole la causa que los había unido. Una causa que iba más allá de cualquiera de ellos.

_Usted dijo que tenía la intención de detener el río de sangre,_ dijo él con una vacía voz. _De escribir el destino de la raza de los vampiros en las estrellas. De unirnos en un grupo y juntar la grandeza fuera del caos. Y entonces usted me preguntó si caminaría a su lado.

_A mi lado, Malaquite. Nunca detrás._ Hubo una estratégica pausa. _Quiero que esta sea tu decisión, hijo mío. Si crees que es mejor liberar a Darien y permitir a la Shalott vagar libre, entonces eso es lo que haremos.

_No, mi señor._ Girándose, Malaquite miró al frágil hombre con una aguda punzada de horror. _No puedo…_ El vampiro levantó su mano para detener su negativa.

_Piensa en ello, Malaquite, pero piensa rápido. No nos queda mucho tiempo.

27 **NdT**: 'pound of flesh' - frase hecha con origen en la obra de Shakespeare 'El mercader de Venecia' y cuyo significado es 'reclamar un pago o tomar venganza'.


	23. Capítulo 21

_Capítulo 21_

El amanecer se cernía sobre el horizonte cuando Levet registró los acantilados duramente tallados. Debajo de ellos la encantadora casa de granja estaba acurrucada en un sueño a la sombra mientras el gran Río Mississippi se deslizaba en silenciosa grandeza. Difícilmente el asentamiento de un grupo de oscuros vampiros con la intención de matar, mutilar, y el bueno y tradicional derramamiento de sangre. Por supuesto, podría haber sido un poco difícil ocultar un castillo gótico equipado con murciélagos y espeluznantes sirvientes en medio del Heartland28. Ese era el tipo de cosas que la gente tiende a notar.

Apoyada contra un árbol mientras la gárgola apartaba a un lado arbustos y rocas caídas, Serena frotó ausentemente los músculos de sus piernas. Había corrido a toda máquina durante más de seis horas mientras seguía a la limusina a través de los caminos secundarios de Illinois. No había habido forma de mantener el ritmo del vehículo, pero el olor de tantos vampiros había sido suficiente para que ella y Levet los siguieran.Y siguieran, y siguieran, y siguieran… Su resistencia estaba mucho más allá de la de un humano, pero eso no evitaba que sus músculos se acalambrasen en nudos del tamaño del Monte Rushmore29. O que sus pies se sintieran como si hubieran sido puestos en una picadora de carne más de una vez. Al menos la punzada del costado había dejado de latir y su respiración estaba casi de vuelta a la normalidad. Y aún más importante, ella había conseguido hacer un pequeño desvío por una granja cercana de modo que pudiera tomar prestadas una gruesa camisa de franela que la protegió del fresco aire de la noche. Tomado prestado sonaba mucho mejor que robado. Echando un vistazo hacia el cielo, ella se aclaró la garganta.

_Levet, el reloj está haciendo tic-tac.

_Lo sé, lo sé,_ murmuró él, arrastrando y tirando de un montón de espesos arbustos. _Es aquí. Lo huelo._ Hubo unos pocos gruñidos más y entonces la gárgola se enderezó bruscamente. _¡_Voila_30!.

_¿_Voila_? ¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso?_ preguntó ella mientras se movía hacia delante para estudiar la estrecha grieta en la roca. Levet lanzó un resoplido mientras pasaba con dificultad a través de la abertura.

_Es un crimen contra la naturaleza que no todo el mundo sea francés. ¿Vienes?_ Ella tomó un profundo aliento mientras sus palmas comenzaban a sudar. Por la sangre de los Santos. Otro agujero oscuro, frío y húmedo. Ella se había jurado que una vez que estuviera libre del aquelarre de las brujas nunca entraría en otro.

_No volverás a estar sola en la oscuridad._

La voz de Darien pareció susurrar a través de su mente, aliviando la oleada de miedo que había amenazado con apoderarse de ella. Ella no estaba sola. Tenía a Levet a su lado, y a Darien esperando por ella para que lo rescatase.

_Ya voy,_ dijo ella en tono firme, empujándose a sí misma a través de la abertura y dentro del ancho túnel de más allá. Ancho pero no alto, descubrió ella cuando se golpeó la cabeza contra el bajo techo. _Ouch. Maldita sea, Levet. Podrías haberme advertido.

_No deberías ser tan alta,_ murmuró Levet desde la oscuridad. _Necesitamos una luz.

_No._ Serena alargó el brazo a ciegas, desesperada por detener a su amigo de crear un desastre. Sorprendentemente, sin embargo, no hubo explosiones, ni repentinas cenizas en el aire. Tan sólo una pequeña bola de luz suspendida sobre el sonriente rostro de Levet. Ella exhaló un entrecortado suspiro mientras se frotaba su palpitante cabeza. _Mierda, Levet, podrías habernos hecho volar a ambos en pedacitos._ Levet le sacó la lengua.

_Bah._ Volviendo su atención a asuntos más importantes, Serena miró el túnel, olfateando el húmedo aire que no contenía ningún rastro de humanos o demonios.

_Nadie ha pasado por este túnel desde hace años,_ murmuró ella. Levet señaló hacia delante a la gran grieta que corría a lo largo de la pared.

_Es inestable._ Un escalofrío bajó lentamente por su columna.

_¿Cómo de inestable?_ La gárgola se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

_Es lo suficientemente sólido por el momento, aunque sugeriría que evitaras encender un cartucho de dinamita.

_Lo tendré en mente._ Sonriendo suavemente ante su forzado intento de humor, Levet se movió para tomar la mano de ella en la suya.

_El sol sale y me gustaría tener tu promesa antes de que me vea obligado a dormir._ Ella le dio a sus dedos un suave apretón.

_¿Qué promesa es esa?

_No puedo impedir que vayas en busca de Darien, pero quiero tu palabra de que no harás nada estúpido._ Serena puso los ojos en blanco con exasperación.

_¿Por qué la gente sigue diciéndome eso?

_Porque eres imprudente, impulsiva, y dejas guiar por tu corazón. Tan sólo ten cuidado.

_Lo haré, lo prometo._ Ella se agachó para darle un beso en la mejilla justo cuando la cueva se iluminaba con el primer resplandor del amanecer. En el momento en que ella se enderezó, o se enderezó tanto como podía sin golpearse la cabeza, la gárgola se había convertido en piedra. Con una última caricia a la cabeza de Levet, ella se giró y caminó introduciéndose más en el túnel.

* * *

A pesar de que la inmortalidad tenía una serie de beneficios, había un puñado de inconvenientes con los que vivir para siempre. El interminable tedio de la Época Oscura31. La espantosa moda de los sesenta. La molestia de aprender la nueva tecnología. Y, lo peor de todo, sobrevivir incluso a la más brutal tortura. Y sobrevivir, y sobrevivir, y sobrevivir.

Darien hacía tiempo que había perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había sido arrastrado hacia abajo a la fría y húmeda caverna. De algún modo, colgar del techo por cadenas de plata y tener su carne cortada por látigos estaba demostrando ser una distracción cojonuda. Él sabía que había pasado tiempo suficiente para que demasiada de su sangre se hubiera reunido en un charco sobre el suelo de áspera piedra. Y que eso hacía cada vez más difícil mantener su cabeza erguida.

Con un brutal ritmo, los látigos chasqueaban a través del aire, nunca deteniéndose, nunca acelerando, nunca cambiando. Un lento y constante ritmo que sin piedad estaba haciendo trizas su espalda y sus piernas. El fin llegó sin previo aviso. En un momento el látigo estaba mordiendo profundamente su espalda y al siguiente los silenciosos Cuervos entraban desde la caverna en sombras.

Él podría haber gemido su alivio si no hubiera sentido a Malaquite entrar en la habitación y cruzar hasta detenerse directamente delante de él. Engulliría agua bendita antes que permitir presenciar a su captor cualquier indicio de debilidad. Siendo fácilmente capaz de leer sus oscuros pensamientos, el alto vampiro hizo un impaciente sonido a la vez que su mano se extendía para tocar suavemente una de las heridas que hacía jirones la espalda de Darien.

_¿Por qué tienes que ser tan terco, Darien? No te sirve de nada. Todo lo que necesitas hacer es convocar a la Shalott y serás liberado y curado._ Ignorando la agonía de incluso el más pequeño movimiento, Darien levantó la cabeza para fulminar con la mirada a su una vez amigo.

_En el momento en que me liberes, te mataré._ El bronceado rostro podría haber sido tallado en granito.

_Yo no soy tu enemigo.

_¿Así que así es como tratas a tus amigos?_ Darien escupió a sus pies. _Entonces sólo puedo decir que tu hospitalidad apesta.

_Sabes que yo nunca consideraría hacerte daño. Nunca desearía hacer daño a ninguno de mis hermanos._ Malaquite levantó la mano de la espalda de Darien y frunció el ceño ante la sangre que manchaba sus dedos. _Trato de salvarnos a todos del caos y la ruina.

_No,_ siseó Darien. _Tratas de sacrificar a una joven e inocente mujer para salvar a un vampiro que provocó su propia ruina. ¿O niegas la debilidad del Anasso?_ Malaquite apretó sus manos a los lados. Su lealtad a su maestro era incuestionable, pero ni siquiera él podía ocultar del todo su disgusto por la enfermedad que había asolado al una vez poderoso vampiro.

Era un secreto celosamente guardado que los vampiros podían verse afectados por tomar la sangre de aquellos que eran adictos a las drogas. Y un secreto aún más celosamente guardado que los vampiros mismos podían quedar encadenados a la adicción. La sangre contaminada destruiría lentamente, pero implacablemente, a cualquier vampiro. Incluso al Anasso.

_Eso es cosa del pasado,_ replicó Malaquite con glacial tono.

_¿Quieres decir antes de que él fuera curado por el padre de Serena?

_Sí._ Darien apretó los dientes cuando una nueva oleada de dolor se disparó hacia abajo por sus brazos. Los vampiros no estaban destinados para colgar del techo por cadenas de plata. Por supuesto, no estaban destinados a ser secuestrados por compañeros a los que una vez habían llamado amigo, o azotados como a un perro salvaje.

_Si eso es cosa del pasado, ¿por qué él está enfermo una vez más?_ preguntó él. Para su sorpresa, Malaquite se giró para caminar de un lado a otro por el frío y húmedo suelo, su larga y suelta capa negra incapaz de ocultar la tensión que apretaba sus hombros. Él inclinó la cabeza lentamente, casi como si estuviera rezando.

_¿Acaso importa?_ El dolor de Darien fue olvidado cuando una violenta furia se apoderó de él.

_Considerando que tienes la intención de asesinar a la mujer que amo, entonces sí, me importa mucho._ Malaquite se estremeció visiblemente, como si Darien en realidad hubiera estirado el brazo para golpearlo.

_Yo… lamento la necesidad. No puedes saber cuánto, Darien, pero tienes que pensar en lo que ocurrirá si el Anasso muere._ Girándose lentamente, el vampiro miró a Darien con una angustiada expresión. _Los vampiros se alzarán contra los vampiros. Algunos para reclamar su dominio sobre nosotros, y otros simplemente para volver a los días anteriores a la paz. La sangre de los clanes nos ahogará a todos mientras los chacales esperan para regresar a su posición de gloria.

_¿Chacales?_ Darien frunció el ceño. _¿Te refieres a los weres32?

_Se están uniendo bajo un nuevo rey. Un joven y feroz hombre-lobo que sueña con el día en que ellos gobiernen la noche,_ replicó Malaquite, su voz oscura por la preocupación. _Es sólo el miedo del Anasso lo que les impide aullar a nuestra puerta._ Darien sacudió lentamente la cabeza. Por la sangre de los santos. ¿Era Malaquite realmente tan ciego? ¿Había estado rondando alrededor de estas cavernas durante tanto tiempo que él no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando en el mundo?

_Eres un idiota, Malaquite,_ gruñó él. Los grises ojos se entrecerraron.

_Sin duda muchos estarían de acuerdo contigo, pero nunca en mi cara._ Como si un puñado de insultos fuera a hacer la más mínima diferencia, pensó Darien con una sonrisa sin humor. Él ya estaba siendo torturado. ¿Qué otra jodida cosa podían hacerle?

_Abre los ojos, viejo compañero,_ jadeó él. _No es el Anasso quien impide a los vampiros hacerse pedazos unos a otros. O incluso quien mantiene a raya a los hombres-lobo._ Malaquite se las arregló para verse como si Darien acabara de murmurar una blasfemia. Y quizás lo era para él. Había dedicado su vida al Anasso. Era obvio que no podía ver más allá de eso.

_Por supuesto que lo es,_ insistió Malaquite. _Él es quien nos llevó a la gloria.

_Tal vez él nos llevó, pero realmente nadie ha visto o hablado con el Anasso en siglos. Él es poco más que una vaga sombra recordada por hechos pasados.

_Ellos le temen. Ellos temen el poder que él ejerce.

_No, ellos te temen a ti, Malaquite. A ti y a tus Cuervos. Vosotros sois los que gobiernan a los vampiros lo quieras o no._ Malaquite se tensó, sus rasgos apretados por el asombro.

_Eso es traición.

_Es la pura verdad._ Darien hizo una mueca, apenas era capaz de mantener la cabeza levantada. Su fuerza fue drenada junto con su sangre. _Deja este lugar y camina entre los clanes si deseas ver la verdad, Malaquite. Tu lealtad te ha cegado._ Malaquite soltó un bajo siseo.

_Vine aquí con la esperanza de que pudieras haber entrado en razón. Evidentemente, tu locura va mucho más allá de lo que me había temido._ Su esbelta mano se extendió para tocar el medallón de su cuello. _Cuando estés preparado para convocar a la Shalott, volveré._ Girando sobre sus talones, el vampiro dejó a Darien con el dolor y la oscuridad. No es que a Darien le importara realmente. Mientras las cadenas de plata mordían su carne y sus músculos se apretaban en feroz agonía, él podía jurar que podía oler el dulce aroma de Serena.

* * *

Los túneles que llenaban de agujeros el acantilado demostraron ser un desconcertante laberinto que más a menudo que no llevaba a callejones sin salida, o peor aún, en círculos regresando al mismo punto de partida. Después de media hora de infructuosa búsqueda, ella estaba perdida y murmurando una ristra de maldiciones en francés. No sabía lo que significaban la mitad de ellas, pero de algún modo parecían perfectas mientras ella se tropezaba y apretaba el paso a través de la densa oscuridad. Las murmuró de nuevo cuando se golpeó la cabeza en una media docena de ocasiones y una vez casi se calló dentro de un enorme agujero en el suelo. El lugar era evidentemente una trampa mortal. Una mohosa, fría, húmeda y apestosa trampa mortal, la cual sin duda albergaba un número ilimitado de asquerosas y espeluznantes arañas. Avanzando lentamente cada vez más profundo bajo los acantilados, al final ella captó el inconfundible aroma de los vampiros. Oh, jodidas gracias a Dios. Preferiría luchar contra una multitud de vampiros que pasar otro momento atrapada sola en los mohosos túneles.

Sin embargo, oler a los vampiros y encontrarlos resultaron de hecho ser dos cosas diferentes. No aparentó ser un túnel que en realidad iba en una línea recta. Malditos túneles. Y ella se vio forzada a dar un rodeo a través de la mitad de Illinois antes de empezar finalmente a descubrir antorchas colocadas en las paredes, y alfombras y tapices ocasionales que revelaron que estaba acercándose a las guaridas ocultas. Llegando a una bifurcación, ella se detuvo a tomar un profundo aliento. Los vampiros estaban más que definitivamente a la derecha. Al menos siete de ellos. Pero desde la izquierda venía el olor de los humanos. Un rebaño entero de humanos que olían a miedo y enfermedad. También había algo más. Un ligero olor de diablillo y… ¿trol?

Su corazón dio un breve salto. ¿Podría ser Tomoe? ¿Estaba lo bastante cerca como para poder capturarlo una vez que rescatara a Darien? Valía la pena intentarlo. Serena se giró con firmeza en la dirección de los vampiros y sacó de su mente todos los pensamientos sobre Tomoe. Todo lo que le importaba en ese momento era encontrar a Darien. Este túnel era más amplio y obviamente transitado mucho más a menudo, pero extrañamente desierto. Con su actual condición de mala suerte ella medio esperaba toparse con los vampiros a la vuelta de cada esquina. En lugar de eso, no se había encontrado a ninguno cuando captó el distintivo olor de Darien.

_¿Darien?_ susurró ella en voz baja. Su ceño se frunció cuando no hubo ninguna respuesta. Sin importar qué tan suave fuera su voz, él debería oírla. A menos que… no, no, no. Ella ni siquiera pensaría en eso.

Tragando el nudo que permanecía valientemente encajado en su garganta, ella se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para agarrar una de las ardientes antorchas de un soporte y obligó a sus pies a ir hacia delante. Justo delante había una estrecha abertura. Darien. Él estaba allí. Ella podía sentirlo en cada latido de su corazón. Con cuidado de no chamuscar su pelo, o cualquier otra parte significativa de su cuerpo, ella se apretujó a través de la estrecha abertura. Una vez dentro de la pequeña caverna, ella sostuvo la antorcha hacia fuera para luchar contra la impenetrable oscuridad. Lo que ella encontró hizo a su corazón apretarse con agudo y desgarrador dolor. Darien estaba allí ciertamente. Colgado por sus muñecas del techo, él había sido azotado hasta que su espalda y piernas estuvieran cortadas hasta el hueso en algunos sitios. La sangre estaba por todas partes, volviendo su negro cabello de un escalofriante amasijo sanguinolento, y manchando la perfección de su marfileño rostro.

_Darien… oh mierda, ¿qué te hicieron?_ gimió ella, congelándose por el horror. La antorcha cayó al suelo antes de que ella tomara el mando de sus sentidos.

Maldita sea, la última cosa que necesitaba Darien era una histérica idiota agitando sus manos y diciendo 'oh Dios mío'. Ella decía ser un guerrero. Ya era hora de que comenzara a actuar como tal. Ella tragó de nuevo y convirtió deliberadamente su tembloroso miedo en una severa y decidida furia. Los vampiros habían encadenado, golpeado y torturado a Darien como si él no fuera más que un animal. Y por ningún motivo mejor que capturarla a ella. Ella tenía la intención de verlos en el infierno. Tan pronto como consiguiera llevar a Darien a un lugar seguro.

Fue una tarea que resultó ser más fácil de decirlo que de hacerlo mientras ella se movió para luchar con la pesada cadena que mantenía a Darien balanceándose del techo. Al menos era de plata y no de hierro, reconoció ella, aunque dudaba que Darien compartiera su alivio. Ella podía oler el hedor del metal quemándose dentro de la carne, y sabía que tenía que ser tan doloroso como todas las horribles heridas en conjunto.

Empujando, tirando, maldiciendo y desgarrando ella consiguió finalmente liberar la cadena de la sujeción en la pared de la caverna. Por supuesto, su éxito vino con un coste cuando Darien cayó pesadamente al suelo, la cadena aterrizando sobre él. Serena se lanzó hacia delante, barriendo las cadenas fuera de su cuerpo antes de agarrar las esposas y arrancarlas de un tirón de las muñecas de Darien.

Durante años ella había maldecido la fuerza de demonio que la mantenía a parte de los humanos. Ella había sido un bicho raro. Una criatura de la que los niños se burlaban y a la que temían los adultos. Ahora por primera vez ella realmente apreciaba los regalos que le habían sido dados. Acunando la cabeza de Darien en su regazo, ella limpió la sangre de su rostro con una temblorosa mano.

_Darien. Darien, ¿me oyes?_ No hubo respuesta durante un aterrador latido, y luego él se agitó en sus brazos.

_¿Serena?_ Ella se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.

_No te muevas, estoy aquí.

_¿Esto es un sueño?_ Ella se tragó una risa histérica.

_Seguramente debes tener mejores sueños que este, ¿no?

_He estado soñando contigo durante meses. No, he estado soñando contigo durante una eternidad._ Sus manos se estiraron para agarrar débilmente sus brazos, sus ojos abriéndose con un doloroso esfuerzo. _Pensé que nunca te encontraría, pero lo hice. No podría dejarte ir. No cuando te necesito tan desesperadamente. Nunca te dejaré ir._ Su aliento se detuvo mientras las ridículas lágrimas picaban en sus ojos. Sin duda él estaba delirando y completamente ido por el dolor. Pero nadie había dicho alguna vez nada que la hubiera conmovido tan profundamente. Ella se vio obligada a aclarar su garganta mientras acariciaba suavemente su cabello.

_Como si tuvieras la posibilidad de deshacerte de mí ahora. Estamos unidos como…

_¿El arroz del día anterior?_ dijo él.

_Las sobras refrigeradas no son exactamente la metáfora romántica que estaba buscando._ Su ceño se frunció cuando los ojos de él se cerraron. _Darien._ Ella le dio una pequeña sacudida. _Darien debes despertar._ Con un evidente esfuerzo, él luchó por recuperar la conciencia.

_No deberías estar aquí. Es peligroso. _¿Peligroso? ¿Una cueva llena de vampiros desesperados por drenar su sangre? Nah.

_No te preocupes, ya me voy,_ le tranquilizó ella.

_Sí._ La mano de él apretó su brazo. _Vete ahora.

_Ambos nos vamos._ Ella liberó suavemente su brazo de su apretado agarre para colocar su muñeca contra sus labios. _Pero primero debes beber._ Ella podía sentir su cuerpo entero tensándose por sus palabras.

_Serena, no. Tú no quieres que tome tu sangre._ Ella hizo un impaciente chasquido con la lengua. ¿No podía el hombre hacer nada sin discutir? Y él la llamaba testaruda.

_Teníamos un trato, Darien. Sangre para curarte. ¿Crees que un Shalott incumpliría alguna vez un trato?_ Él negó con la cabeza.

_Serena, vete. Ellos te matarán._ Ella se encogió de hombros.

_Primero tienen que cogerme._ Una cansada sonrisa tocó sus labios.

_No eres tan dura como te gusta pensar que eres.

_Voy a enseñarte justamente lo dura que soy si no bebes,_ le advirtió ella, presionando su brazo contra sus labios. _Tienes que hacer esto ahora o los dos estamos muertos._ Sus oscuros ojos inspeccionaron su fija expresión durante un largo y silencioso momento.

_Testaruda,_ susurró él finalmente.

_Aprendí de un maestro,_ murmuró ella. _Ahora muerde.

Él lo hizo. Los ojos de Serena se abrieron del todo y su cuerpo entero se estremeció por el shock cuando sus colmillos se deslizaron fácilmente a través de la piel de su muñeca. No fue por el dolor. Ella casi deseó que lo fuera. Eso habría sido fácil de combatir. Dios sabía que ella tenía bastante experiencia. ¿Pero cómo iba a luchar contra la sorprendente oleada de placer que corrió a través de su cuerpo? ¿O el calor que se le acumulaba en la boca del estómago? Evidentemente… ella no lo hizo.

Sus dientes se apretaron cuando la parte inferior de su cuerpo se apretó por una familiar agitación. Oh, ella sabía hacia donde se encaminaba esto, reconoció ella cuando su aliento vino en jadeos superficiales. Con cada tirón de su boca, ella podía sentir el placer aumentando, como si él estuviera profundamente en su interior acariciando sus más íntimos lugares.

Sus ojos amenazaron con ponerse en blanco mientras su mano libre se apretaba en su cabello. En una pequeña, muy pequeña, esquina de su mente ella reconoció que la fuerza de Darien estaba regresando rápidamente. Era evidente por la fuerte succión en su muñeca, y la mano que aferraba su brazo. Ella estaba un poco demasiado absorta en ese momento, sin embargo, como para apreciar completamente el conocimiento de que su sangre estaba obrando su magia. Quién hubiera imaginado…

La dulce presión alcanzó una masa crítica y enterrando la cara en el cabello de Darien, Serena contuvo su grito de culminación. Santa mierda. Ella estaba mareada y débil por la poderosa liberación. Y francamente más que un poco avergonzada. Difícilmente este era el momento o el lugar para tan privado interludio. No es que a su cuerpo pareciera importarle. Estaba totalmente contento mientras Darien despertaba a la vida y se movía realizando la proeza de poder sentarse erguido y acunarla a ella en sus brazos.

_¿Serena?_ Su mano retiró hacia atrás el pelo que había escapado de su trenza. _Serena, háblame.

_Guau,_ dijo ella soltando el aliento, obligándose a encontrar su preocupada mirada. No era la respuesta mejor articulada, sino que estaba un paso por encima de un gruñido. Darien frunció el ceño.

_¿Te hice daño?

_No exactamente._ Él inspeccionó su expresión durante un largo rato antes de que la comprensión finalmente llameara a través de sus oscuros ojos.

_¿Estás ruborizada, cariño?

_Yo no…_ Ella negó con la cabeza antes de retirarse lo suficiente para estudiarle con una preocupada mirada. _¿Te sientes lo suficientemente bien para salir de aquí?_ Una sonrisa curvó sus labios mientras el miraba hacia abajo a su cuerpo empapado en sangre.

_Estoy curado. Completamente curado,_ murmuró él con asombro. _No es sorprendente que el Anasso esté tan ansioso de poner sus manos sobre ti._ Serena hizo una mueca mientras estudiaba las marcas de pinchazo de los colmillos aún visibles sobre su muñeca.

_En realidad, no creo que sean sus manos lo que él quiere poner sobre mí._ Él le dio un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza.

_No subestimes esas feromonas tuyas. Son lo bastante potentes como para seducir a cualquier vampiro.

_¿Se supone que eso tiene que hacerme sentir mejor?_ preguntó ella. Darien se puso en pie suavemente con una suave risita.

_No, supongo que no lo haría._ Con mucho cuidado, él la puso en pie y colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros. Su expresión fija con sombrías líneas mientras sus pulgares acariciaban ausentemente la línea de su clavícula. _Serena, me has dado un gran regalo. Uno que no olvidaré._ Ella se movió inquieta.

_Una promesa es una promesa. Te di la deuda de sangre, nada más._ Él sonrió con pesar.

_Cállate, cariño. Justo en un momento tengo la intención de decirte con toda claridad cuán estúpido ha sido seguirme y ponerte en peligro. Por ahora, simplemente quiero que sepas que has hecho honor a tus antepasados Shalott. Nunca he conocido a nadie, ya sea vampiro, demonio o humano, que poseyera tu valor o tu lealtad. Eres un guerrero del que tu padre habría estado orgulloso._ Un caliente rubor manchó sus mejillas. Maldita sea, ella no era buena con estas cosas sentimentaloides. Dale un demonio con el que luchar, o una bruja a la que burlar, y ella estaba en su elemento. Dale un cumplido y ella se quedaría sin saber que decir y se agitaría como si no tuviera ni una pizca de sentido común.

_Tal vez deberíamos estar pensando en salir de aquí,_ murmuró ella. Sus labios se movieron nerviosamente.

_Hay veces en que me desespero contigo, cariño, realmente lo hago._ Él rozó un suave beso sobre su frente. _Pero en esta ocasión tienes razón. Tenemos que salir de aquí. Cuanto antes mejor.

28 **Heartland**: _El Corazón del país_, nombre por el que también se conoce a grupo de estados de que forman el Medio Oeste, entre ellos Illinois; estado en el que está Chicago.

29 **Monte Rushmore**: monumento que tiene talladas las caras de los presidentes de los Estados Unidos: George Washington, Thomas Jefferson, Theodore Roosevelt y Abraham Lincoln.

30 En francés en el original – Traducción: '¡Aquí está!'

31 **Época Oscura**: también conocida como Edad Media.

32 **Weres**: otra forma de llamar a los cambia-formas, personas capaces de convertirse en animales como los hombres-lobo.


	24. Capítulo 22

_Capítulo 22_

Darien estaba de mal humor. Realmente no había mejor manera de describir su estado de ánimo. Oh, no es que él no estuviera agradecido. Él no disfrutaba en absoluto ser torturado por el próximo vampiro. Probablemente menos que la mayoría. Y él no era indiferente al conocimiento de que Serena había revelado los secretos de su corazón que ella no estaba preparada todavía para confesar. Ninguna mujer seguía a un hombre durante horas y arriesgaba su vida por simple lealtad. Ni siquiera su testadura y completamente obstinada Shalott. Y ciertamente ellas no ofrecían su preciosa sangre sin poseer algunos sentimientos.

Pero tanto como la demostración de su afecto calentaba su frío corazón, él no podía dejar de lado el exasperante conocimiento de que había fallado. Fallado al darse cuenta de la verdad de quién estaba cazando a Serena. Fallado en capturar al condenado Tomoe y poner fin a la maldición. Fallado en evitar que Serena corriera de cabeza al peligro. Había sido un gran y apestoso montón de fracaso. Maldita sea todo. Detrás de él, Serena permanecía, gracias a Dios, ajena a su silenciosa autoflagelación. No era sorprendente. Para ella los túneles eran una telaraña negra como la tinta. Incluso sujetándose firmemente a su mano, ella estaba tropezando con el desnivel del suelo mientras él la sacaba de las ocupadas cuevas.

_¡Au!,_ murmuró ella, casi cayéndose de rodillas cuando ella tropezó con una piedra perdida. Deteniéndose, él giró para estudiar su pálido rostro.

_¿Estás bien?

_No, no estoy bien._ Ella se agachó para frotar los dedos de su pie. _No puedo ver una maldita cosa en esta oscuridad.

_No te preocupes, realmente no hay mucho que ver. Algo de suciedad, algunas rocas, unas pocas arañas,_ dijo él secamente. Ella se enderezó. La mejor forma para fulminarle con la mirada.

_Eso no es nada gracioso.

_Tampoco lo es el hecho de ponerte en peligro para venir aquí,_ replicó él, su voz afilada con su latente frustración. _¿Cómo me encontraste siquiera?_ Ella se encogió de hombros.

_Cuando escapé del almacén me encontré con Levet. Él ya estaba siguiéndote.

_¿La gárgola?_ Él alzó sus cejas. _No sabía que él se preocupase.

_Él pensó que yo estaba contigo.

_Ah._ Darien frunció el ceño. _¿Qué hay de Nicolás?

_Él está reuniendo a tu clan. Una vez que el sol se ponga, Levet volverá a Chicago y les guiará hasta aquí._ Él ahuecó su barbilla en la mano.

_¿Y nunca se te ocurrió esperar a Nicolás?_ Sus ojos se entrecerraron. Nunca era buena señal.

_Podrías muy bien haber muerto.

_Pero tú habrías estado a salvo,_ gruñó él. _Maldita sea, Serena, no voy a tenerte poniéndote en peligro…

_No._ Ella arrancó su barbilla de su agarre. _Puede que tú tengas mi amuleto, pero has prometido que no soy tu esclava._ Él soltó un suspiro de exasperación.

_Por supuesto que no lo eres.

_Entonces soy libre de tomar mis propias decisiones. Y si eso significa venir aquí a rescatarte, entonces eso es exactamente lo que haré._ Era sin duda el argumento más ridículo que Darien había escuchado nunca. Y él había escuchado un montón de ellos durante siglos. Él sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

_¿Incluso si eso significa ser capturada y drenada?_ preguntó él con dureza. _Eso es exactamente lo que pasará si somos capturados. Deberías haber regresado con Rei. Habrías estado a salvo allí. _Indiferente a su peligroso estado de ánimo, ella le golpeó descaradamente en el pecho. Golpearle a él. Uno de los más temidos depredadores en todo Chicago. No. En todo el mundo.

_No, yo no habría estado a salvo,_ dijo ella. Él retrocedió un paso. El golpe no dolía, pero hacía poco para ayudar a su orgullo herido.

_Serena, ni siquiera Malaquite y los Cuervos se atreverían a atacar al Fénix. Eso es exactamente el por qué él nos atrajo a salir de su casa en primer lugar.

_Él podría no atacar al Fénix, pero no importa de cuántas diosas me rodee si ellos deciden matar a Tomoe._ Los músculos de Darien se tensaron.

_¿Tomoe? ¿Sabes dónde está?

_Creo que está aquí.

_No._ Darien sacudió firmemente la cabeza. _Malaquite dijo que ellos nunca consiguieron poner sus manos sobre el trol._ Serena soltó una corta carcajada sin humor.

_¿Y tú le crees después de que te capturase y torturase? ¿También tiene algún pantano a la venta33?_ Sus labios se estrecharon. Él tenía toda la intención de ocuparse de su viejo amigo. Pero no ahora.

_Malaquite podría torturarme, podría incluso matarme, pero él nunca mentiría. No intencionalmente.

_Encantador._ Dándose cuenta de que sería imposible explicar la compleja moral de Malaquite, él volvió su atención asombrosa afirmación.

_¿Por qué crees que él tiene a Tomoe?

_Porque olí a trol cuando vine a través de las cuevas._ Un escalofrío descendió rápidamente por su columna.

_¿Estás segura?_ Sus ojos se entrecerraron. Ella no le llamó lento, pero estaba implícito.

_Es un olor bastante único._ Y uno con el que Serena estaría demasiado familiarizada. Darien apretó los puños mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro del estrecho túnel. Él no podía comenzar a imaginarse cómo podía Tomoe estar tan cerca sin que Malaquite lo supiera, pero al menos él tenía que buscar al horrible trol.

_Maldición.

_¿Qué pasa?_ preguntó ella.

_¿Dónde está Levet?_ Ella le miró con recelo.

_Jugando a la estatua en una cueva que lleva hacia afuera de los acantilados. ¿Por qué?

_¿Supongo que no puedo convencerte de unirte a él mientras yo voy en busca de este misterioso trol?

_No.

_Serena…

_No, no, no._ Ella se movió hasta detenerse directamente delante de él, aunque afortunadamente no hubo más golpes. _No soy ninguna idiota indefensa que tenga que ser echada a un lado cada vez que por casualidad hay un poco de peligro.

_¿Un poco de peligro?_ Él mostró deliberadamente sus colmillos. _Estas cuevas están plagadas de los más peligrosos vampiros que caminan por la tierra.

_Y por ahora todos ellos están metidos sin problemas en sus ataúdes.

_¿Quieres arriesgar tu vida sobre eso?_ jadeó él.

_Es mi vida para arriesgarla. No la tuya._ Él cerró los ojos y luchó contra las ganas de aullar de frustración. Por las pelotas del diablo, la mujer estaba destinada a conducirle a la tumba.

_Los Cuervos deberían tomar lecciones de ti, cariño. Ellos son aficionados a la hora de torturar a un hombre.

_¿Vas a enfurruñarte o vamos a ir a encontrar a Tomoe?_ preguntó ella mientras marchaba ciegamente por el túnel. Darien fue en rápida persecución. Una cosa afortunada cuando ella se detuvo de repente y casi cayó de rodillas. Con una cegadora velocidad, él se movió hacia delante para envolverla en sus brazos.

_¿Serena?_ Ella sacudió la cabeza.

_Lo siento. De repente me sentí mareada._ Las cejas de Darien se juntaron con aguda preocupación. Incluso en la oscuridad él podía detectar su repentina palidez y la película de húmedo sudor que cubría su piel. Obviamente ella estaba enferma. Y así como obviamente trataba de ocultar cómo de mal se estaba sintiendo. Le tomó un estúpido momento antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasándole a la mujer.

_Maldición, soy idiota,_ dijo él entre dientes mientras la recogía y la acunaba contra su pecho. Usando sus sentidos, él buscó una cueva vacía cercana y se encaminó por el túnel. Ella se retorció en sus brazos.

_Darien.

_Shh, quédate quieta por un momento.

_¿Qué estás haciendo?

_Necesitamos algún lugar para descansar.

_No podemos descansar ahora,_ protestó ella con sorpresa. Sus brazos se apretaron.

_Podemos y lo haremos._ Darien escuchó su raspada respiración entre los apretados dientes.

_Eres molestamente aficionado a dar órdenes.

_No, soy molestamente aficionado a ti, cariño, y debería ser estacado por no haberme dado cuenta de lo débil que debías de estar._ Sus directas palabras robaron momentáneamente su enfado. Un truco poco común y Darien fue rápido en utilizar la distracción para girar y meterse en un largo túnel lateral. Por el número de telarañas que rozaban contra su cara, él estaba seguro de que nadie había ido por este camino desde hacía años.

_Te dije que sólo estoy mareada,_ consiguió murmurar ella al final aunque su voz había perdido algo de su ardor.

_Serena, has pasado la noche esquivando demonios, luchando con troles, y siguiéndome a través de medio estado. Poniendo sobre todo eso el donar una gran cantidad de sangre a un vampiro herido es un milagro que aún estés en pie._ Él tocó con sus labios la parte superior de su cabeza. _Incluso los guerreros más poderosos deben de vez en cuando recuperar su fuerza.

_Pero tenemos que salir de aquí._ Darien se agachó cuando el túnel comenzó a hacerse aún más estrecho.

_Tenemos tiempo. Como has señalado, los vampiros estarán en sus ataúdes, y yo no puedo dejar las cuevas hasta que el sol se ponga._ Hubo una pausa antes de que ella soltara un renuente suspiro.

_Tal vez podríamos encontrar un lugar para descansar durante unos minutos.

_Una idea excelente._ Ella le dio un golpe con el codo.

_No seas condescendiente.

_¿Yo?_ Su expresión era de pura inocencia. _¿Condescendiente?

_Déjalo.

_Lo que tú ordenes, cariño._ Llegando finalmente al final del túnel, Darien miró alrededor de la pequeña cueva. Era rocosa y húmeda, y aparentemente creada para la incomodidad. Pero tenía el beneficio de estar aislada de las otras cuevas con una sola entrada. Nadie sería capaz de acercarse sigilosamente a ellos. Colocándola sobre el duro suelo, Darien se movió para sentarse a su lado y tiró de ella dentro de sus brazos.

_Cierra los ojos y descansa, Serena,_ murmuró él. _Yo vigilaré._ Como un testimonio de cuán débil estaba ella realmente, Serena ni siquiera intentó discutir. Colocando su cabeza sobre su hombro, ella soltó un pequeño suspiro y en seguida cayó dormida.

* * *

Levet podría no ser horriblemente grande, o bendecido con la clase de aterradores poderes de sus antepasados, pero él tenía más que su justa cuota de inteligencia. No era una mala compensación, considerándolo todo. Razón por la cual no estaba particularmente sorprendido cuando se despertó para descubrir a Serena perdida en acción.

A pesar de su promesa de ser cuidadosa, él había sabido muy bien que ella no esperaría horas para rescatar a un oh-tan-encantador vampiro. El poco buen juicio que ella había poseído alguna vez estaba ahora evaporado en la bruma del olvido. Ella cargaría felizmente contra cualquier peligro para rescatar a Darien. Agg. Era suficiente para hacer a cualquier gárgola decente querer vomitar. Sin embargo, él no iba a dejarla caer en manos de los malvados vampiros sólo porque ella era lo bastante estúpida como para enamorarse. Él no tenía muchos amigos. Vale, él nunca había tenido amigos hasta Serena. Él no podía permitirse el lujo de perderla.

Sacudiendo los trozos de piedra que se aferraban a su piel, Levet desplegó cuidadosamente sus alas y se abrió paso hacia la cercana abertura. Él tenía que ponerse en contacto con Nicolás, y rápidamente. Ellos no habían esperado que Darien fuera llevado tan lejos de la ciudad. Incluso si ellos salían en este momento, les llevaría horas al clan llegar hasta la aislada casa de granja. Él no podía permitirse el lujo de perder tiempo caminando todo el camino de vuelta a Chicago para dar la ubicación.

Una vez fuera de la cueva, él se deslizó a lo largo de la línea del acantilado, su cola chasqueando cuando vio fácilmente a los vampiros haciendo guardia en las sombras de la casa de granja. Él tenía que llegar al río, pero prefería hacerlo sin tener a una manada de enojados vampiros sobre sus talones. Por el momento el sigilo ganaba a la velocidad.

Permaneciendo en las sombras más profundas, Levet se movió casi con dolorosa lentitud. Los vampiros eran depredadores casi perfectos. Ellos podían utilizar todos sus sentidos para detectar a su presa. Sólo se necesitaría un guijarro perdido siendo desplazado, o una brisa caprichosa llevando su olor en la dirección equivocada, y su cabeza estaría decorando la pared de la casa de granja. No era el destino más agradable.

Él viajo casi un kilómetro alejándose de los vampiros antes de dirigir su camino hacia el inmenso río. Incluso entonces él permaneció en el suelo y preparado para echar a volar a la menor señal de problemas. Su ritmo se aceleró mientras cruzaba una estrecha carretera que serpenteaba al lado del río, y luego bajó por una brusca pendiente que estaba llena de espesa maleza y asfixiante musgo. Él se resbaló y tropezó más de una vez, pero afortunadamente su torpeza fue relativamente silenciosa.

Al final alcanzó la orilla del río y se arrodilló en el espeso barro. A su alrededor, el mundo estaba vivo. Insectos, peces, mapaches curiosos y zarigüeyas cautelosas. Pero Levet los ignoró mientras miraba fijamente dentro de las olas que se desplazaban hacia él. Esperando hasta que pudo por fin ver su reflejo en el agua turbia, él ondeó una nudosa mano y pronunció las discordantes palabras de la magia en voz baja. Hubo un trémulo resplandor de tenue luz antes de que su reflejo desapareciera y un negro vacío tomara su lugar. Esta, por supuesto, era la parte difícil.

Aunque él preferiría cortarse la lengua antes que admitir la verdad, su magia no era siempre tan predecible como podría serlo. Vale, la mayoría del tiempo no era nada más que un tiro al azar que daba como resultado pequeños fuegos, una explosión ocasional, y una vez una dolorosa hemorragia nasal que había durado casi veinte años. Él no podía permitirse ningún desastre esta noche. Construyendo con cuidado la imagen de un vampiro de castaño oscuro en su mente, él proyectó el pensamiento en la oscura agua. Mucho tiempo pasó antes de que por fin él pudiera detectar la borrosa silueta del familiar rostro.

_Nicolás. ¿Puedes escucharme, Nicolás?_ dijo él entre dientes. En las profundidades del agua, el vampiro parecía fruncir el ceño y mirar a su alrededor, como si no estuviera seguro de si había escuchado una voz o no. Estúpidos vampiros. _Nicolás, soy Levet,_ gruñó él.

_¿Levet?_ Las oscuras cejas se juntaron. _¿Dónde demonios estás?

_Si despejas tu mente te lo mostraré.

_¿Qué? _Levet murmuró unas pocas maldiciones escogidas. Las mantuvo lo suficientemente bajas de modo que el vampiro no pudiera escucharlas. Él no era un completo suicida, pero le hicieron sentirse mejor.

_Tan sólo despeja tu mente, yo haré el resto._ Nicolás no parecía feliz, pero él cerró los ojos y obviamente hizo un intento por vaciar su mente. Levet no perdió ni un segundo mientras empujaba a través del agua sus recuerdos del largo viaje hacia la casa de granja. Hubo un fuerte silbido cuando Nicolás abrió los ojos de golpe y sacudía la cabeza.

_Está mucho más lejos de lo que pensaba. Incluso teniendo coches pasarán horas antes de que podamos llegar._ Levet se encogió de hombros. Nada podía hacerse para que los vampiros llegaran más pronto.

_Os esperaré cerca de la entrada de la cueva,_ prometió Levet.

_¿Qué hay de Darien y Serena?

_No lo sé._ Nicolás hizo una mueca.

_Estaremos allí.

_Daos prisa._ Con un ondeo de su mano, Levet cerró el portal. O al menos intentó cerrar el portal. La imagen de Nicolás se había ido, pero el remolino de oscuridad permaneció.

Con el ceño fruncido, él se inclinó hacia delante sólo para dar un repentino chillido cuando un hermoso rostro nadó a la vista. Cayéndose hacia atrás en el barro, él miró con horror como la mujer empujaba a través del portal hasta detenerse de pie delante de él. No era que él no apreciara la visión de una hermosa mujer. Él podría ser pequeño, pero todo un hombre, y ningún hombre podía negar que la pequeña mujer con curvas, con su piel color blanco puro, sesgados ojos y cabello verdes fuera un espectáculo digno de ver. Un total y completo espectáculo digno de ver. Ah, y no ayudaba el que ella estuviera extremadamente desnuda bajo la transparente toga.

_Santa madre de…_ Luchando contra el espeso agarre del barro, Levet fulminó con la mirada a la mujer que estaba de pie y era sólo treinta centímetros más alta que él. _No hagas eso._ La mujer batió las pestañas, su sonrisa ausente.

_¿Hacer qué?_ Finalmente de pie, él sacudió el viscoso musgo de sus alas.

_Aparecer como una… una… cosa que salta fastidiosamente.

_Yo no salté.

_Por supuesto que lo hiciste. ¿No tienes modales en absoluto?_ Levet negó con la cabeza. _Por supuesto que no, qué estoy diciendo. Eres un duendecillo del agua.

_Y tú eres una gárgola, aunque nunca había visto una tan pequeña. ¿Fuiste reducida por un hechizo?_ Levet puso los ojos en blanco mientras se giraba y comenzaba a alejarse del río a pisotones. Los duendecillos del agua podían ser visiones de belleza, pero rara vez poseían suficiente cerebro como para llenar un dedal.

_No, no fui reducido por un hechizo. Este es el tamaño que siempre he tenido._ Ella revoloteó a su lado, pasando casi rozando por encima de las rocas y los arbustos con molesta facilidad.

_No es muy imponente.

_Cállate y lárgate, pesada.

_Yo no soy pesada, y no puedo irme.

_Por supuesto que puedes._ Levet movió rápidamente su mano, teniendo cuidado de mantener sus ojos fijos en el suelo delante de él. Como un demonio, él no podía ser hechizado por el duendecillo, pero no era completamente inmune a la tentación. Ahora no era el momento para tan deliciosa distracción. _Vete a nadar con los asquerosos peces.

_Tú me invocaste, pequeña gárgola,_ ronroneó ella.

_Por supuesto que no lo hice.

_Sí, lo hiciste.

_No lo hice.

_Lo hiciste.

_No lo…_ Deteniéndose, Levet lanzó sus manos al aire. __Sacrebleu_, esto es absurdo. ¿Por qué no te largas?_ Ella sacudió sus rizos.

_Ya te lo dije, tú me invocaste. Estoy atada a ti hasta que el hechizo se rompa.

_Estupendo, lo rompo. Estas des-invocada. Lárgate._ Un puchero tocó sus carnosos labios.

_Tú no sabes mucho para ser una gárgola._ Sus alas dieron un furioso zumbido. Hermosa o no, la mujer era un dolor en el culo.

_Muy bien, dime qué debo hacer para hacerte desaparecer._ El puchero se convirtió en un verdadero enfurruñamiento.

_¿No piensas que soy encantadora?

_Pienso que las jirafas son encantadoras pero eso no significa que quiera una arrastrándose detrás de mí. Especialmente una que parece que no puede mantener su boca cerrada.

_No eres una gárgola muy simpática._ Su piel comenzó a brillar lentamente en la tenue luz de la luna. Era un brillo que había atraído a los marineros a su muerte durante siglos. _Deberías decirme que soy hermosa y que anhelas estar conmigo.

_La única cosa que anhelo es algo de paz,_ gruñó Levet. _Deseo que estés callada._ Los ojos verdes se ampliaron y sus labios se separaron pero sorprendentemente no hubo nada sino bendito silencio. Levet frunció el ceño. ¿Ella realmente había obedecido su orden? No, eso no había sido una orden. Había sido un deseo. Una astuta sonrisa tocó sus labios. _¡Ah ha! Eso es. Tú me das tres deseos y luego debes regresar a las aguas._ Los brazos de ella se cruzaron sobre su amplio pecho mientras le miraba airadamente y con frustración. Obviamente ella había tenido la esperanza de mantenerle demasiado aturdido y cautivado como para razonar el modo de deshacerse de ella. Mientras ella le debiera deseos, estaría libre de su prisión de agua. Y lo mejor de todo es que él era un demonio. Lo que significaba que cuando ella regresara a las aguas, ella no podría obligarle a reunirse con ella.

Dando golpecitos con una gruesa garra contra su barbilla, Levet consideró cuidadosamente lo que iba a hacer con su repentino golpe de suerte. Él había utilizado un deseo para su silencio. Un deseo bien utilizado, si tenía que decirlo. Pero le quedaban dos. Él debía decidir exactamente cómo deberían ser usados.

* * *

Nicolás se balanceó y alargó la mano para agarrar el borde de una mesa cercana cuando el contacto con la gárgola fue cortado abruptamente. Maldito demonio raquítico. Era desconcertante tener a alguien arrancándose de su mente con tanta prisa.

_Nicolás, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Qué está pasando?_ Sacudiendo la cabeza, Nicolás se giró para mirar al oscuro y musculoso vampiro que había entrado en la habitación. Taiki parecía claramente fuera de lugar en el opulento esplendor del club privado de Darien. Al igual que Nicolás, él prefería una sencilla camisa negra y pantalones de cuero. Claro que ambos eran guerreros. Era Darien quién poseía la elegante sofisticación para sentirse cómodo entre tanta grandeza.

_La gárgola,_ dijo él con tono brusco. Taiki dio una rápida mirada alrededor del vacío vestíbulo de entrada.

_¿Ha vuelto?

_No, él se las arregló para contactar conmigo a través de un portal.

_¿Un portal? No sabía que las gárgolas poseyeran tales poderes._ Nicolás sonrió con humor sombrío. A pesar de sí mismo, no podía evitar que le gustase la molesta gárgola.

_El pequeñajo parece estar lleno de sorpresas.

_¿Ha encontrado al maestro?

_Sí. Ellos viajaron por todo el estado. Debemos irnos en seguida._ El vampiro tocó la pesada espada que estaba envainada en su cadera.

_El clan espera sus órdenes._ Dando un paso hacia la escalera cercana, Nicolás se detuvo repentinamente. Mierda. Él casi se había olvidado de lo más importante.

_Taiki, necesito que alguien vuelva a mi propiedad y le diga a Rei lo que está pasando. No puedo tenerla preocupándose por mi ausencia._ El vampiro dio un brusco paso hacia atrás, sus ojos ampliados con horror.

_¿Estás loco?_ Nicolás frunció el ceño.

_¿Qué?

_¿Quieres que alguien haga frente a la diosa y le diga que su compañero ha salido volando para arriesgar su vida contra enemigos peligrosos?_ Taiki le miró con una expresión de martirio. _Puedo ser joven para tus estándares, Nicolás, pero no soy estúpido.

_Rei nunca te haría daño.

_Ella podría no tener la intención de hacerme daño, pero yo no tengo la intención de estar alrededor de una mujer que tiene un historial de prender fuego a las cosas cuando pierde los estribos._ Los labios de Nicolás hicieron un tic nervioso. Su compañera era una hermosa, inteligente y extraordinariamente amable mujer, pero había habido momentos cuando su control sobre el Fénix no fue completamente perfecto. Durante los últimos meses, ella había conseguido chamuscar a un demonio o dos en público, lo cual lamentablemente había persistido en la mente de muchos.

_Ella ya casi nunca prende fuego a las cosas,_ protestó él.

_Casi no es nunca, amigo mío._ Los violetas ojos se entrecerraron. _Y cuando ella descubra que tú te has escapado de la ciudad sin ella… bueno, tú deberías entender mi preocupación. Haz que la gárgola utilice el portal para contactar con ella. No creo que las gárgolas sean inflamables._ Nicolás soltó un resoplido.

_Cobarde._ Taiki se estremeció.

_Oh, sí.

_Estupendo._ Alargando la mano hacia la capa que había arrojado sobre una delicada silla de madera esmaltada, Nicolás la deslizo alrededor de sus hombros. _Lleva al clan hasta las afueras de Rockford34 y yo me encontraré allí con vosotros._ Taiki soltó una tos ahogada.

_¿Tienes la intención de decírselo al Fénix tú mismo?

_Tengo la intención de cogerla y traerla con nosotros,_ dijo él secamente. _Ni siquiera yo soy lo suficientemente estúpido para decirle que debe quedarse atrás._ Taiki soltó una repentina carcajada.

_La edad realmente trae la sabiduría.

_Blandengue,_ murmuró Nicolás mientras se marchaba de la habitación.

33 **NdT**: conocida estafa inmobiliaria que ya es una forma común de expresión para indicar que alguien carece de sentido y es víctima de una estafa, como comprar un terreno pantanoso sin ningún valor inmobiliario.

34 **Rockford**: localidad situada al norte del estado de Illinois y a ambas orillas del río Rock, afluente del Mississippi.


	25. Capítulo 23

_Capítulo 23_

Serena luchó por abrirse paso arrastrándose fuera de la pegajosa oscuridad. No fue una tarea agradable mientras se daba cuenta de que tenía un calambre en el cuello y cada músculo estaba agarrotado por dormir sobre el duro y húmedo suelo. Por supuesto, no todo fue malo, tuvo que admitir. Nada podía ser realmente terrible cuando su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre el hombro de Darien y sus fuertes brazos estaban envueltos sobre ella. Permitiéndose a sí misma un momento para simplemente embeberse en el olor de su piel y la sensación de su cuerpo junto al suyo, Serena finalmente obligó a sus ojos a abrirse.

_¿Qué hora es?_ preguntó ella con voz ronca.

_Media hora pasado el anochecer._ Las telarañas fueron arrancadas de su mente cuando ella se sentó derecha de repente. Debajo de ella, Darien permaneció tendido sobre la dura piedra, su hermoso rostro color marfil y su negro cabello las únicas cosas visibles en la oscuridad.

_¿Por qué no me despertaste?

_Lo intenté varias veces, pero tú te negaste a obedecer,_ murmuró él. _De hecho, me llamaste por una serie de nombres bastante inquietantes y amenazaste con estacarme._ Ella entrecerró los ojos.

_No te creo._ Sus labios temblaron.

_Muy bien, si quieres saber la verdad estaba disfrutando viéndote dormir.

_Ew. No hagas eso._ Él alzó sus cejas.

_¿Hacer qué?

_Verme dormir. Me da repelús.

_¿Por qué?

_Porque sé que debía de estar babeando.

_Sólo un poco y fue bastante lindo._ Una reacia sonrisa tocó su boca.

_Para ya._ Darien se levantó lentamente hasta quedar sentado a su lado. Él alargó los brazos para ahuecar su rostro en sus manos.

_Serena, no importa lo que hagas mientras duermes. Tenerte en mis brazos, sentir tu calor, es una alegría que atesoro. Seguramente ahora ya sabes que lo sacrificaría todo por ti, ¿verdad?_ Su aliento se detuvo y la mera tarea de respirar se volvió difícil.

_¿Darien?_ La oscura y fascinante mirada destelló sobre su cara, su expresión imposible de leer.

_¿Te estoy asustando?_ preguntó él. Su boca estaba seca y su corazón atrapado en algún lugar de su garganta. ¿Pero asustada? Nah.

_Por si no te habías dado cuenta, no me asusto tan fácilmente,_ se obligó a decir a sí misma. Sus dedos se tensaron.

_Me he dado cuenta de que estás molestamente ansiosa por arriesgar tu vida, pero eres mucho más cautelosa cuando se trata de tu corazón._ Su mirada descendió a la carnosa y sensual curva de la boca de él.

_Las heridas del corazón son mucho más difíciles de curar que las heridas del cuerpo._ Él presionó su frente contra la suya.

_Yo nunca te haría daño, Serena._ Sus labios susurraron sobre su piel enviando un mágico cosquilleo hacia abajo por su columna. Ella quiso besarle y mostrarle exactamente lo que ardía en su corazón. Recorrer suavemente sus manos sobre su duro y musculoso cuerpo. Ofrecerse a sí misma sin reservas. Eso era una cosa fácil. Era hacer pasar las palabras a través de sus labios lo que estaba demostrando ser el problema. Ella solamente lo sentía tan… cursi.

_¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?_ preguntó ella finalmente.

_Tu confianza, tu amor, tu misma alma. Lo quiero todo de ti._ Su risa salió como un susurro entrecortado.

_No pides mucho.

_Es lo que todos los vampiros piden de sus compañeras._ Ella se apartó, sus ojos muy abiertos.

_¿Compañera?_ Él estudió expresión igual a la de un ciervo ante los faros de un coche con una leve sonrisa.

_Sí. Tú eres mi compañera, Serena. Tú eres la mujer destinada a estar a mi lado por toda la eternidad.

_Pero…_ Ella fracasó en encontrar un pensamiento razonable que pasase por su mente. _Ni siquiera sabemos si yo tengo una eternidad.

_Ninguno de nosotros puede decir con exactitud cuánto tiempo tenemos. El destino es caprichoso incluso para los inmortales,_ dijo él en voz baja. _Pero cualquier día y noche que tengamos, quiero que las compartas conmigo._ Ella bajó los ojos cuando una oleada de emoción amenazó con hacerla lloriquear como un bebé.

_Éste difícilmente es el momento o el lugar para tal discusión.

_Es posible, pero necesito escucharte decir las palabras, cariño._ Él alisó un mechón extraviado detrás de su oreja. _Necesito que me digas que te preocupas por mí._ Ella se retorció con inquietud. Era estúpido. Mucho más que estúpido. Pero ella preferiría enfrentarse al Lu antes que admitir la verdad que estaba grabada en su corazón.

_Tú sabes que lo hago.

_Las palabras, cariño,_ le instó él. _¿No puedes decirlas?

_No es fácil para mí._ Hubo una larga y dolorosa pausa antes de que él soltara un suspiro y retrocediera.

_No, no es fácil. Vamos, no debemos quedarnos mucho tiempo._ Como para demostrar cuan estúpida era ella realmente, una oleada de pánico corrió a través de ella. Éste era el momento más importante de toda su vida y ella estaba echándolo a perder. Echándolo a perder con glorioso y alucinante éxito. Y todo porque ella era una completa y total cobarde. Duro de admitir, pero ahí estaba. Alargando la mano, ella agarró el tejido hecho jirones de su camisa.

_¿Darien?_ Deteniéndose por su toque, él la miró con una expresión cautelosa.

_¿Qué pasa? ¿Serena?_ _Tú puedes hacerlo, Serena. Y si no puedes, entonces no te mereces para nada a este hombre. _Fin de la historia. Ella se movió hasta que estuvo fuertemente apretada contra él, su expresión severa por la determinación.

_Te amo._ Hubo un sorprendido silencio mientras él absorbía sus repentinas palabras. No habían sido elegantes, o especialmente originales, pero eran sinceras. Eso tenía que contar para algo. Al final una sonrisa curvó sus labios. Una lenta y hermosa sonrisa que envió un cálido torrente de placer a través de todo su cuerpo.

_Yo también te amo, cariño._ Bajando la cabeza, él la besó con una feroz y hambrienta posesión antes de retirarse para estudiarla con ojos relucientes. _Pensaba que comprándote a Tomoe y trayéndote a mi casa me desharía de mi obsesión contigo. No fui para nada tan listo como pensaba.

_Para nada,_ susurró ella. Él tocó su mejilla suavemente, como si estuviera tocando el objeto más delicado.

_Por supuesto, hay unas pocas compensaciones,_ murmuró él.

_Tengo miedo de preguntar._ Él asumió su expresión más arrogante.

_Nunca volveré a ser acosado por esas molestas mujeres que están desesperadas por tenerme en su cama. O entrar en los clubes nocturnos a través de la puerta trasera por temor a provocar un disturbio. O tener adictas a la sangre siguiéndome y pidiéndome un mordisco._ Serena puso los ojos en blanco.

_Es una lástima que nadie esté dispuesto a pagar una mierda por eso. Serías rico._ Su suave risita rozó sobre su piel. La parte inferior de su cuerpo se apretó en deliciosa respuesta. Deliciosa.

_Ah, pero tú eres rica,_ susurró él en su oreja. Ella se apartó con una mueca.

_No me lo recuerdes. Por el momento eso es algo que preferiría no considerar._ Los oscuros ojos brillaron con diversión. No era sorprendente. ¿Qué mujer se quejaría alguna vez de tener demasiada riqueza? Era como ser demasiado delgada. O demasiado hermosa. Simplemente no pasaban tales cosas.

_¿Preferirías vivir en una sórdida ruina y luchar por sobrevivir?

_Eso es lo que he hecho toda mi vida,_ replicó ella con un indicio de desafío.

_Ya no más._ Su propio tono era firme. _Tengo la intención de colmarte de lujos._ Serena dio un tirón de su trenza. Una clara señal de su malestar.

_Eso es lo que me asusta._ Darien negó con la cabeza.

_Eres la criatura más extraña._ ¿Extraña? ¿Ella? ¡Ha! Eso era sin duda la sartén llamándole negro al cazo. O algo parecido. Ella entrecerró su mirada.

_Aún no estamos emparejados, vampiro._ Su expresión se suavizó de repente con una ternura que trajo un pequeño dolor al centro de su pecho.

_Aún no, pero pronto. Muy, muy pronto._ Él se abalanzó hacia delante para robar un desgarrador beso antes de retirarse con triste desgana. _Ahora realmente debemos ponernos en marcha.

Ponerse en marcha era la última cosa que Serena quería. No con sus labios cosquilleando por su toque, y su corazón retumbando contra su pecho. Afortunadamente, ella no había perdido completamente la razón y cuando Darien se puso en pie y tendió su mano, ella le permitió de buena gana tirar de ella hacia arriba.

_Au._ Ella aspiró bruscamente cuando todo su cuerpo se apretó en protesta ante el repentino movimiento. _Debía de estar más cansada de lo que pensaba._ La preocupación tocó su expresión.

_Estabas debilitada y con una gran necesidad de descanso. ¿Cómo te sientes?_ Ella frotó su dolorido cuello.

_Como si hubiera estado durmiendo sobre un montón de piedras._ Él deslizó un dedo bajo su barbilla.

_¿Además de eso?

_Estoy bien.

_¿Estás segura?_ Ella sabía que él aún estaba preocupado por la cantidad de sangre que había tomado de ella, y ella tomó su mano para besar suavemente sus dedos.

_Sí, estoy segura._ Él apretó sus dedos.

_Entonces vamos a salir de aquí._ Le permitió tomar la iniciativa puesto que ella sólo tenía un borroso recuerdo de ser llevada al interior de la estrecha cueva. Un testimonio de lo débil que había estado realmente.

Se movieron en silencio, ambos agudamente conscientes de que con la caída de la noche los vampiros estarían fuera de sus ataúdes y rápidamente en busca de su desaparecido prisionero. No importa lo vastas que sean las catacumbas, no les llevaría mucho tiempo localizarles. Como resultado, Serena estaba tan concentrada en tratar de moverse con la misma silenciosa elegancia de Darien que casi no vio el túnel donde ella había captado la esencia de los humanos la primera vez. Dándole un tirón a su mano, ella le obligó a detenerse.

_Espera, Darien, debemos ir por aquí.

_No. Ese conduce demasiado cerca de las cuevas ocupadas.

_Ahí es donde olí al trol._ Sus rasgos se tensaron. Él quería sacarla a rastras de las cuevas. Él quería esconderla en algún profundo agujero donde ningún monstruo malvado pudiera poner sus manos sobre ella. Ella podía leerlo en cada dura línea de su cuerpo. Afortunadamente, él era lo suficientemente sabio como para darse cuenta de que ellos ya no podían simplemente correr y esconderse.

_¿Todavía lo hueles?_ preguntó él a regañadientes. Ella tomó una profunda inspiración.

_Es débil, pero sí, ahí está.

_No puedo detectar nada._ Percibiendo su latente frustración, Serena se movió por el túnel. El olor a trol era definitivamente más fuerte. Ella no se lo estaba imaginando.

_Debe de haber un glamour35 disimulando su presencia._ Darien la siguió de cerca.

_Malaquite nunca permitiría la presencia de brujas en estas cuevas. Ellas serían un peligro para el Anasso.

_Hay demonios capaces de realizar magia rudimentaria.

_Bastante cierto,_ reconoció él, aunque ella aún podía sentir la tensión que zumbaba por todo su gran cuerpo. _Pero, ¿por qué están en estas cuevas y por qué ocultan el olor del trol?_ Esas eran preguntas para las que Serena no tenía respuesta, así que ella simplemente siguió moviéndose hacia delante. No era una mala estrategia hasta que ellos giraron en una esquina y por delante no había nada más que rocas. _No es que dude de tus habilidades de rastreo, cariño, pero esto se parece mucho a un callejón sin salida,_ murmuró él sobre su hombro. Serena estudió con el ceño fruncido la roca lisa que bloqueaba el paso.

_Un trol ha pasado por aquí y no hace mucho tiempo.

_Malaquite utilizó troles para atraernos fuera de la protección del Fénix. No significa necesariamente que Tomoe esté aquí.

_No, pero tenemos que comprobarlo._ Ella luchó contra una repentina oleada de miedo. El túnel era reducido y lleno de espesa oscuridad. Una asfixiante oscuridad que amenazó con retenerla durante una eternidad. Instintivamente, ella alargó el brazo para agarrar la mano de Darien. En el momento en que ella tocó su fría carne, las oleadas de pánico desaparecieron. Ella no podía vacilar. No ahora. _No podemos dejarle atrás si ellos le han capturado.

_Maldita sea._ Él le dio un apretón casi doloroso a sus dedos antes de aceptar lo inevitable. _¿Puedes encontrar un camino para pasar?

_Puedo intentarlo._ Moviéndose hacia delante, ella rozó sus manos sobre la roca. Solo le llevó unas pocas pasadas descubrir finalmente la sensación de hormigueo que advertía de un hechizo. Presionando su mano hacia delante, pareció hundirse a través de la pared de piedra. _Aquí. Un glamour. Es muy débil y no está muy bien hecho._ Darien hizo un pequeño sonido con su garganta. Los vampiros poseían una gran desconfianza de la magia. Cualquier magia.

_Pero efectivo,_ murmuró él. Ella se giró con una leve sonrisa.

_Sólo contra los vampiros, o los humanos que no pueden sentir la magia.

_La pregunta sigue siendo quién y por qué.

_Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo._ Sus ojos se cerraron brevemente mientras él negaba con la cabeza.

_No me gusta esto.

_A mí tampoco, pero para ser honesta espero que Tomoe esté ahí abajo. Quiero que esto termine._ Ella alargó la mano para tocar ligeramente su brazo. Bajo sus dedos, sus músculos estaban anudados tan duro como el acero. _Estoy cansada de tener miedo, Darien. Estoy cansada de correr._ Sin previo aviso, Serena estuvo envuelta fuertemente en los brazos de Darien, su cabeza presionada contra su pecho mientras él tocaba sus labios contra su frente.

_Lo sé, cariño. Tan sólo prométeme…_ A pesar de la indudable alegría de estar en sus brazos, Serena se tensó ante sus palabras.

_Si dices que no haga nada estúpido, voy a estacarte realmente._ Él soltó un resignado suspiro.

_Ni siquiera soñaría con ello._ Apartándose, ella le lanzó una mirada.

_Hombres.

* * *

Malaquite acababa de levantarse cuando el golpe en la puerta hizo eco a través de su limitada y árida habitación. Por un momento él deseó ignorar al vampiro que sentía de pie en el otro lado de la puerta. Él estaba preocupado. La preocupación profunda en su corazón y ninguna cantidad de cavilación parecía ser capaz de aliviar su sensación de agitada ira. Así no era como se suponía que debía ser.

Él había dejado atrás su pasado de salvaje violencia. Él ya no estaba gobernado por su deseo de conquistar y destruir a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. Si los vampiros querían prosperar en este mundo cada vez más peligroso, entonces tenía que haber paz. Ellos no podrían sobrevivir si estaban tan ocupados matándose unos a otros que perdían de vista a sus enemigos. Era una creencia que él tenía tan clara como su propia vida. Pero, ¿valía esa paz cualquier sacrificio? Esa era la pregunta a la que se enfrentaba ahora. Y una para la que él no tenía respuesta.

El golpe volvió a sonar. Más insistente. Con un suspiro, Malaquite tocó el medallón que colgaba de su cuello antes de cruzar la habitación y abrir la puerta. Como era de esperar, un Cuervo estaba de pie en el túnel. Aunque el vampiro estaba oculto por la pesada capa con su capucha sobre la cabeza, Malaquite podía ver un atisbo de su pálido rostro. Un rostro marcado por una expresión preocupada. Una expresión que se estaba volviendo demasiado familiar entre sus hermanos. Él no era el único preocupado por la inconfundible enfermedad del Anasso. Y las sospechas no expresadas que traía. El vampiro hizo una pequeña reverencia.

_Maestro.

_Sí, DeAngelo, ¿qué pasa?

_El prisionero._ Malaquite extendió la mano para agarrar el borde de la puerta. Si él poseyera un latiente corazón, este se habría detenido.

_¿Darien? ¿Él no está… él aún vive?

_Sí, maestro._ Sus dientes se apretaron ante el feroz alivio que corrió a través de él.

_¿Qué ha pasado?

_Él ha escapado._ No era en absoluto lo que Malaquite había esperado.

_Imposible,_ gruñó él, pasando al vampiro y cargando por el oscuro túnel. Darien había sido herido gravemente. No había ninguna posibilidad de que él se curase lo suficiente como para haber escapado. Incluso si alguien había venido a rescatarle, habría sido horriblemente cruel moverle mientras tenía tanto dolor. A menos que… Su ritmo se convirtió en casi un borrón mientras se deslizaba a través de los túneles hacia las cuevas inferiores que contenían a Darien. Sólo se detuvo cuando había entrado en la cueva y la encontró vacía y las cadenas de plata destruidas. Olfateando el aire, él soltó un profundo gruñido con su garganta. _La Shalott._ DeAngelo se detuvo a su lado.

_Sí._ Tenía que serlo, por supuesto. Sólo la preciada sangre de la Shalott habría curado a Darien lo bastante como para escapar.

_¿Tienes a alguien siguiéndoles la pista?_ Hubo una sorprendida pausa antes de que su compañero bajara finalmente la cabeza, como si se disculpase en silencio.

_No, maestro. Pensamos que era mejor esperar sus órdenes._ Malaquite absorbió las débiles palabras, bien consciente de que se estaba diciendo mucho más. Los Cuervos estaban entrenados para obedecer sin preguntar y con absoluta lealtad. El mero hecho de que DeAngelo no había ido en persecución de Darien en el momento en que descubrió que el prisionero había desaparecido señalaba cómo de sacudida estaba su confianza. Malaquite se tragó un suspiro.

_Bloquea las salidas para asegurar que no se les permita dejar las cuevas, pero no os acerquéis a ellos._ Su expresión contenía un indicio de advertencia. _No quiero un derramamiento de sangre a menos que seáis atacados. ¿Me entiendes?

_Por supuesto, maestro._ El alivio era palpable en el aire cuando DeAngelo hizo una profunda reverencia y giró para dejar la cueva.

Una vez solo, Malaquite se inclinó para tocar la sangre que permanecía encharcada sobre el suelo. La Shalott estaba aquí. Y muy pronto los Cuervos la encontrarían. Se había agotado el tiempo.

* * *

Había pocos que acusarían a Levet de un exceso de paciencia. La mayoría de los que le conocían asegurarían que su temperamento era descaradamente mordaz. Por el momento, él era tan mordaz como el infierno. Deteniéndose en el borde de los acantilados, él se giró para echar una ceñuda mirada a la mujer que estaba agitando sus brazos y contorsionando su rostro hasta que él pensó que se le podrían salir los ojos. Él había pensado que nada podía ser peor que su agitada lengua. Su ridículo intento de farsa había demostrado que estaba equivocado.

_¡Oh, para ya! Te vas a sacar un ojo,_ gruñó él, sus alas batiendo con fastidio. __Sacrebleu_, puedes hablar._ Casi temblando de furia, ella golpeó el suelo con el pie.

_Esa fue una cosa horrible de hacer. Eres una malvada, malvada gárgola._ Él entrecerró su mirada.

_No lo olvides, sigo teniendo dos deseos más,_ le advirtió él. Él esperó hasta que el enfurruñado mohín regresó a su rostro. _¿Cuál es tu nombre?

_Telu._ Levet puso los ojos en blanco. No había nacido el duendecillo que no tuviera un nombre que de algún modo significara belleza.

_Increíblemente original._ Un indicio de confusión tocó su rostro.

_No realmente. Mis seis hermanas se llaman todas Telu.

_¿Y tu madre?

_Telu.

_Por supuesto. _Batiendo sus pestañas, el duendecillo le miró con los ojos abiertos.

_¿No te gusta el nombre Telu?

__Mon dieu_, no importa._ Girando sobre sus talones, Levet se movió para entrar en la estrecha abertura. Sorprendentemente, el duendecillo provoca-dolores-de-cabeza no estaba pisando su cola o molestando a sus alas en su prisa por mantenerse con él. De hecho, una mirada sobre su hombro reveló que ella se había clavado en sus talones y colocado sus manos sobre las caderas. La típica pose de una mujer a punto de ser ridículamente testaruda.

_¿No iremos a entrar ahí, verdad?_ preguntó ella.

_¿Tienes miedo de los vampiros?

_Claro que no, pero no me gustan los diablillos._ Ella arrugó su bonita nariz. _Repugnantes y malolientes criaturas.

_¿Diablillos?_ preguntó Levet.

_Sí. Hay uno que vive ahí._ Un ceño fruncido se colocó en la frente de Levet. Las sorpresas nunca eran una buena cosa.

_¿Qué están haciendo los vampiros con un diablillo?

_Él roba humanos._ Bueno, eso no aclaraba exactamente nada.

_Un clan de vampiros difícilmente necesita la ayuda de un diablillo si quieren unos pocos humanos para un tentempié.

_Sólo un vampiro bebe de los humanos, y sólo humanos muy especiales.

_¿Especiales? ¿Qué quieres decir con especiales?_ Con un arrebato de impaciencia, Telu se giró para dirigirse hacia una zona de árboles que se aferraban tenazmente al rocoso suelo. Ella señaló hacia el suelo cuando Levet se movió para reunirse con ella.

_Los humanos que vienen a clavarse esas agujas sobre sí mismos._ Levet dio un apresurado paso hacia atrás. Él no era un experto sobre humanos, pero sabía lo bastante como para reconocer las jeringuillas hipodérmicas esparcidas sobre el suelo, y para saber que ellos las usaban para algún tipo de rara droga.

_Maldita sea.

_¿Ahora podemos ir a algún lugar y besarnos?_ preguntó Telu, sus manos alargándose para tocar ligeramente sus cuernos. _Yo soy mucho más divertida que esos estúpidos vampiros. Jugaré con tus alas.

_Ahora no…_ Las palabras gruñidas por Levet se perdieron en un suave suspiro cuando sus hábiles dedos acariciaron bajando por su cuello y pasaron como una pluma sobre sus alas. _Oh.

_Soy muy buena._ Ella lo era. Sus alas temblaron bajo la suave exploración. Pocos se daban cuenta de cuán sensibles podían ser las alas de una gárgola. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse antes de que él echara a un lado tristemente el seductor placer. Serena podría muy bien estar en peligro. Él no tenía tiempo para tales distracciones. Maldita sea.

__Non, non_. Quiero que me hables de tus poderes._ Ese familiar mohín regresó mientras ella seguía jugando con sus alas.

_Estoy tratando de mostrártelos.

_Tus poderes mágicos._ Levet luchó por apartar impacientemente sus manos. _Precisamente, ¿qué tipo de deseos puedes conceder?_ Ella soltó un cansado suspiro.

_Cualquier cosa que desees. Riqueza, belleza, amor._ Una idea comenzó a formarse en la mente de Levet.

_En realidad, yo estaba pensando en algo un poco más exótico._ Su expresión se llenó de sospecha ante sus palabras. Tal vez ella era un poco más brillante de lo que pensaba.

_¿Exótico?

_No puedo simplemente sentarme aquí esperando a Godot36, teniendo la esperanza de que Serena pueda sobrevivir hasta que llegue la caballería. Tengo que hacer algo ahora, y tú vas a ayudarme.

35 **NdT: **'Glamour = Encanto' término empleado para referirse a un poder mental o magia que permite manipular la mente de otras personas o modificar la percepción de las cosas.

36 **NdT: **Referencia a la obra de teatro de Samuel Beckett, 'Esperando a Godot', en la que dos personajes, Vladimir y Estragón, esperan a alguien llamado Godot, el cual no aparece.


	26. Capítulo 24

_Capítulo 24_

De alguna manera, las cuevas ocultas consiguieron ser aún más miserables de lo que incluso Darien había temido. Agua salobre rezumaba por las paredes, charcos desperdigados por el suelo de piedra, y el fuerte olor de la muerte y la descomposición flotaba en el aire. Cada instinto de Darien picaba con advertencia. Él era un estúpido por permitir a Serena permanecer en este lugar. En cualquier momento Malaquite los descubriría y el Anasso la drenaría sin un atisbo de remordimiento. Él debería arrojarla sobre su hombro y salir corriendo tan rápido y tan lejos como fuera posible. Desafortunadamente, él no podía negar que sería aún más estúpido huir antes de descubrir si Tomoe estaba en manos de los Cuervos. Si ellos le tenían a su alcance… ni todo el correr del mundo mantendría a Serena a salvo. Por las jodidas pelotas del diablo.

Manteniéndose sobre el olor del trol, Darien se detuvo cuando se acercaron a una gran cueva. Él podía sentir a los mortales que se acurrucaban en la oscuridad. Él podía oler su decadente desesperación. Dudó por un momento, rebelándose ante la idea de obligar a Serena a soportar ser testigo de tal miseria. Sus dudas, sin embargo, solamente le dieron a la testaruda Shalott la oportunidad de pasarle, su propio intensificado sentido del olfato llevándola directamente a la repugnante cueva.

_Humanos,_ murmuró ella, su cuerpo tensándose mientras ella miraba fijamente dentro de las sombras hasta ver realmente a los demacrados cuerpos amontonados juntos sobre el húmedo y frío suelo. _Cristo, ¿por qué no corren?_ Darien hizo una mueca antes de señalar hacia el suelo cubierto de jeringuillas.

_Mira más de cerca, cariño.

_Drogas._ Ella se giró para fruncirle el ceño con confusión. _¿Son adictos a las drogas?

_Sí.

_Pero… ¿qué están haciendo aquí?_ Sus colmillos se alargaron cuando la desagradable verdad se estrelló contra él. Incluso cuando había sospechado el por qué el Anasso necesitaba la sangre de Serena, no había querido creerlo. Una parte de él todavía se había aferrado a la esperanza de que su líder no hubiera caído tan bajo. Su mirada osciló sobre la media docena de mortales que olían a podrida muerte. Esa persistente esperanza se había ido. El Anasso estaba más allá de la redención. Él lo vería muerto antes de permitirle permanecer en el poder.

_Están destruyendo a un vampiro una vez grande,_ admitió él, su tono cansado. La traición pesaba en su corazón. _Esto es el por qué estás siendo cazada, Serena. Nuestro… líder se ha vuelto un adicto justo como estos humanos son adictos, y su sangre le está matando.

_¿Matándole?_ El asombro en su cara podría haber sido divertido si la situación no hubiera sido tan grave. _Ni siquiera sabía que eso era posible.

_No hemos sido demasiado ansiosos por revelar tales debilidades a los demás,_ dijo él secamente. _Es una de esas cosas básicas-necesarias-de-saber._ Ella rechazó sus impertinentes palabras.

_Así que, ¿si bebes de humanos que toman drogas te vuelves adicto tu mismo?

_Es una peligrosa posibilidad,_ admitió él. _Una que rara vez ocurre ya que es uno de nuestros pocos delitos penados con la muerte.

_Pero, si el vampiro está destinado a morir de todos modos, ¿por qué matarle?_ preguntó ella.

_Porque se vuelven locos antes de morir. Sólo en el último siglo un vampiro consiguió saquear y masacrar a toda una aldea en China antes de matar a tres de los vampiros enviados para capturarlo. Ahora, ellos son ejecutados en el momento en que son descubiertos._ Ella estudió su sombría expresión antes de sacudir lentamente la cabeza.

_Obviamente no todos son ejecutados. _Darien se estremeció ante la acusación.

_No._ Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, ella tuvo un visible estremecimiento.

_Sigo sin entender qué tiene esto que ver conmigo. Mi sangre no está contaminada con esa porquería.

_Justo lo contrario.

_No entiendo.

_Posee una cura._ Él aferró sus manos a sus lados. Él quería tener sus dedos alrededor de la garganta de alguien. Preferiblemente la del Anasso. _Lo dijiste tú misma, cariño. Tu sangre puede curar cualquier cosa excepto la muerte. Justo como tu padre, vas a ser sacrificada._ Ella palideció cuando se dio cuenta de la verdadera magnitud del peligro que la rodeaba. Sólo ella podía salvar la existencia de un legendario líder. ¿Qué vampiro no ahogaría el mundo en sangre por ofrecerla como sacrificio? Sus labios se separaron pero antes de que ella pudiera hablar, un cosquilleo familiar corrió sobre la piel de Darien y con un suave movimiento había tirado de ella detrás de él y girado para encarar al vampiro que se acercaba.

_Él tiene razón, por supuesto,_ murmuró Malaquite, su fría expresión no revelando nada de sus emociones. _Su sangre es bastante preciada.

_Pensé que olía tu hedor,_ gruñó Darien.

_No hay necesidad de ser ofensivo, Darien,_ le reprendió Malaquite suavemente. Sin advertencia, Serena empujó pasando a Darien, su rostro encendido por la ira.

_¿No hay necesidad?… ¿Por qué tú viscoso, traicionero, lastimoso pedazo de mierda…?

_Serena, no,_ gritó Darien. Agarrándola por la cintura, él consiguió evitar que atacara al peligroso vampiro.

Maldita mujer, ¿qué creía que estaba haciendo? Ella no era rival para un líder de clan. Especialmente no para este líder de clan en particular. Casi gruñendo de disgusto, Darien puso su cuerpo delante de la imprudente mujer tan sólo para tensarse por la sorpresa cuando él la sintió deslizar una daga dentro de su mano. Bueno… demonios. Ella había distraído deliberadamente a Malaquite para que pudiera colarle a él su arma oculta. Uno de estos días él iba a tener que dejar de subestimar a su peligrosa belleza. Al menos él poseía el suficiente sentido común como para mantener la daga oculta por sus piernas mientras Malaquite caminaba hacia delante y miraba a Serena con una pequeña y casi triste sonrisa.

_Enérgica y hermosa,_ dijo él. _No es de extrañar que sientas tanto apego por ella, viejo compañero.

_Es mucho más que un mero apego,_ le corrigió Darien. _¿Dónde están los Cuervos?_ Malaquite se detuvo demasiado lejos de Darien como para ser golpeado sin advertencia. El anciano vampiro nunca había sido conocido por su temeraria estupidez. Su guardia nunca estaría completamente bajada.

_He colocado guardias para asegurar que vosotros no os escabullís fuera de las cuevas,_ dijo Malaquite. Darien alzó sus cejas.

_¿Has venido para llevarte a Serena por ti mismo? Cuán exquisitamente insultante para ti._ Algo que podría haber sido remordimiento brilló sobre los bronceados rasgos incluso mientras el guerrero sacaba suavemente su espada de su vaina.

_No deseo pelear, Darien.

_No puedo decir que esté demasiado ansioso de luchar tampoco, Malaquite, pero yo no soy uno de tus Cuervos. Yo no obedezco sin preguntar._ Moviéndose hacia el medio del túnel de modo que él tuviera bastante espacio para balancear su mortal espada, Malaquite le miró con una indescifrable expresión.

_¿Cómo encontrasteis este túnel?

_El glamour sólo es eficaz contra los vampiros. Deberías haber pensado en eso cuando estabas ocultando a los patéticos humanos._ Con cegadora velocidad él hizo un quiebro hacia delante, hundiendo su daga hacia el brazo de la espada de Malaquite. Malaquite contrarrestó fácilmente, pero mientras él bloqueaba la daga con su espada, Darien se movió para plantar una sólida patada en el estómago de su oponente. Malaquite gruñó pero consiguió mantenerse en pie, su espada cortando el aire para forzar a Darien a retroceder.

_El glamour era eficaz contra mí también, viejo compañero,_ dijo él mientras mantenía una cautelosa mirada sobre Darien. Darien se movió hacia un lado.

_¿Afirmas no tener conocimiento de esta pocilga?"

_Conocimiento, no._ Los grises ojos brillaron con frustración. _¿Sospechas? ¿Temores? Sí._ Darien hizo otra finta, más para mantener a Malaquite fuera de guardia que como un verdadero intento de hacerle daño. Cualquier sed de venganza por haber sido torturado fue olvidada por la necesidad de proteger a Serena. Él tenía que sacarlos de aquí de algún modo. Con todas las partes de su cuerpo aún intactas. Las probabilidades no eran buenas.

_Y sin embargo aún pretendes que el Anasso puede ser restaurado a su antigua gloria._ Él hizo un brusco movimiento hacia los humanos que estaban durmiendo en su bruma de las drogas. _Él está más allá de la salvación, Malaquite. Incluso si él es curado no hay medios para salvarle de sí mismo. ¿Acaso puedes negarlo?_ Malaquite siseó suavemente.

_No. Ya no más._ Darien parpadeó, no del todo seguro de haber escuchado correctamente.

_¿Admites que tu causa es imposible?_ Los grises ojos se movieron hacia los humanos con evidente reticencia.

_Admito que he sido engañado y manipulado. Y que ya no puedo aferrarme a la confianza que me ha sostenido.

_Habla con claridad, Malaquite,_ dijo Darien entre dientes, la daga aferrada en sus manos. _No habrá malentendidos entre nosotros. _La espada bajó lentamente mientras Malaquite soltaba un cansado suspiro.

_No te detendré de llevarte a la Shalott y dejar estas cuevas.

_¿Qué hay de tus Cuervos?_ preguntó él.

_Yo…_ Malaquite se tensó ante la pesada asquerosidad que se rizó llenando el aire.

Darien se agachó preparándose para un ataque. Él no necesitaba la asustada expresión de Malaquite para decirle que estaban bajo ataque. El oscuro poder que cosquilleó sobre su piel era advertencia suficiente. El problema era que él podía sentir el fuerte mal, pero no podía ver ni una sangrienta cosa. Él lanzó un ceño fruncido hacia Malaquite.

_¿Qué es eso?

_El Anasso. Él ha sentido a la Shalott.

_Mierda. Debemos salir de aquí._ Darien se giró hacia Serena justo cuando la oscuridad se cerraba alrededor de ella. Sus ojos se ampliaron mientras su mano se extendía hacia Darien que ya estaba corriendo en su dirección.

_¿Darien?_ susurró ella y entonces su cabeza se inclinó hacia atrás mientras un grito era arrancado de su garganta.

_No._ Él llegó a su lado justo cuando ella se desplomó en sus brazos. Alzándola en el aire, él estudió su pálido rostro con una oleada de aterrorizado pánico. Él podía sentir el latido constante de su corazón, pero su piel estaba pálida y sudorosa, y ella se negaba a despertar. _Serena. Háblame._ Malaquite cruzó el estrecho espacio hasta situarse junto a su hombro.

_Ella está en poder del Anasso._ Frío terror apretó el corazón de Darien. Él había sabido que el anciano vampiro poseía poderes más allá de cualquiera de ellos, pero no se había dado cuenta de que él podía extenderse y tocar físicamente a otros a distancia. Darien apretó a Serena contra su pecho, su larga trenza colgando por encima de su brazo.

_¿Cómo puedo salvarla?

_Debemos llevarla hasta él,_ dijo Malaquite en voz baja. Levantando la cabeza, Darien fulminó con la mirada a su compañero con aguda furia.

_Nunca.

_Sólo el Anasso puede liberarla de su poder._ Darien dio un paso hacia atrás, sus colmillos extendidos.

_Me has engañado._ Manteniendo sus manos hacia arriba, Malaquite intentó parecer inofensivo. Un gesto que se echó a perder cuando la larga y mortal hoja brilló en el resplandor de la luz de las antorchas. No es que él no hubiera sido tan letal sin la espada.

_No, Darien, esto no es ningún truco,_ protestó él, sus ojos brillaban con una intensa e ilegible emoción. _No me di cuenta de que él aún poseía tal fuerza.

_¿Cómo le detengo?

_Tú no puedes._ Malaquite permitió a su mirada moverse hacia la delicada mujer en los brazos de Darien. Algo que podría ser remordimiento recorrió su rostro. _Debes llevarla con el Anasso.

_Te he dicho que no,_ dijo Darien entre dientes.

_No tienes elección. Él la matará._ Darien entrecerró su mirada.

_Él no puede matarla. Necesita su sangre para sobrevivir.

_Él no es… totalmente estable en su juicio._ El frío terror aumentó mientras se extendía a través de su cuerpo.

_¿Se está volviendo loco?_ Malaquite hizo una pausa. Él había pasado casi un siglo ocultando el lento e implacable deterioro de su maestro. Había sido una desagradable tarea que él había realizado con severa lealtad. Ahora él luchaba contra el demonio interior de la incertidumbre que lo torturaba.

_Lo suficientemente loco,_ reconoció él de mala gana. Darien bajó la cabeza hasta que pudo enterrar su cara en la suave seda del cabello de Serena. Él maldijo al destino que los había traído hasta este momento y lugar.

_Maldito seas, Malaquite. Maldito seas en el infierno.

* * *

Observando a los dos vampiros llevándose a la inconsciente mujer fuera del túnel, Ojo de Tigre salió lentamente de las sombras. Una ligera sonrisa tocaba sus labios.

_Bueno, bueno, pensé que olía a Shalott._ Hubo un ruido de cadenas que venía de la estrecha cueva detrás de él. Se giró lentamente para mirar al repugnante trol que estaba acurrucado en un rincón lejano.

_¿Serena?_ preguntó Tomoe, sus ojos brillando rojos. _¿Ella está aquí?_ Ojo de Tigre soltó una suave carcajada mientras recorría su camino a través de la cueva.

_¿Crees que ella ha venido a rescatarte, dulce Tomoe? Me temo que ella está un poco demasiado inconsciente como para dedicarte algún pensamiento. Sin embargo, su llegada altera mi agenda._ Moviéndose a través de la cueva, lanzó una triste mirada hacia abajo a la bastante sencilla túnica que él había escogido. _Desearía haber llevado la dorada. Realmente este verde no es lo bastante festivo._ Tomoe lamió sus labios. Él era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que cualquier cosa que iba a suceder no podía ser buena. Al menos no para él.

_¿Qué vas a hacer?_ La sonrisa de Ojo de Tigre se amplió mientras un glorioso sentido de la justicia le atravesaba. Pronto podría ver a su enemigo destruido por sus propias manos. Y aún más satisfactorio, su plan haría que toda la raza de los vampiros aullara de dolor. Los eventos no se habían desarrollado exactamente como él había planeado, pero el final sería el mismo. El Anasso estaría muerto y él tendría la paz que le había eludido durante incontables siglos. Extendiendo las manos hacia arriba, Ojo de Tigre desbloqueó las cadenas de la pared de la cueva. De un tirón, sacó al aterrorizado trol de su rincón.

_Tú, mi amigo, estás a punto de presenciar mi momento más triunfal. La culminación de un brillante complot y una impecable ejecución._ Tomoe tiró de las cadenas que le retenían, pero no era rival para el decidido diablillo. Por un momento su redondo rostro enrojeció y sus afilados dientes se apretaron con furia. Entonces, como todo buen cobarde, se dejó caer de rodillas y agachó la cabeza en silenciosa suplica de misericordia.

_Buen amo, creo que es mejor que yo me quede aquí. No estoy con mucho estado de ánimo para momentos de triunfo._ La sonrisa de Ojo de Tigre se desvaneció mientras se estiraba hacia abajo para acariciar ligeramente el profusamente sudoroso rostro.

_Ah, pero tú eres una parte vital de mi celebración. Tú no puedes quedarte atrás de ningún modo.

_Yo realmente preferiría…_ Las palabras se cortaron en un ahogado gemido cuando Ojo de Tigre apretó sus dedos alrededor de la gorda garganta y alzó fácilmente en el aire al trol. Dejándolo colgar en el aire, Ojo de Tigre miró con frío desagrado cómo la redonda cara se volvía de un extraño color pardo rojizo.

_No me enfades, desagradable trol, o te cortaré la lengua. Quiero saborear esta victoria sin tener que escuchar tus labios agitarse._ Él le dio al trol una pequeña sacudida. _¿Entiendes?_ Fueron necesarios varios intentos antes de que Tomoe consiguiera hacer pasar las palabras por el aplastante agarre sobre su garganta.

_Entiendo._ Abriendo sus dedos, Ojo de Tigre permitió al trol caer de vuelta al suelo. Su sonrisa regresó.

_Sabía que verías las cosas a mi modo. Ahora vamos divertirnos un poco.

* * *

Darien nunca recordaría la angustiosa caminata a través de los oscuros túneles hacia la guarida del Anasso. Oh, tenía vagos flashes de tapices cada vez más lujosos, y elegantes candelabros que ofrecían una parpadeante luz. Y en general un penetrante aroma de depravada auto-indulgencia. Su atención, sin embargo, estaba consumida por un latente pánico por la mujer en sus brazos. Él no le permitiría morir. No si eso significaba matar a cada vampiro, trol y humano de las cuevas.

Siguiendo finalmente a Malaquite dentro de una caverna que estaba dominada por una enorme cama y una chimenea encendida, Darien se detuvo para estudiar al frágil vampiro que estaba apoyado entre un montón de almohadas de satén. A pesar de que él estaba preparado para un cambio en el antes poderoso líder, Darien siguió experimentando una sacudida de sorpresa ante la visión de la débil y casi como un cadáver realidad. Por la sangre de los santos, él parecía más muerto que vivo. Una inquietante visión incluso para un vampiro. ¿Cómo demonios podía seguir poseyendo tal poder? Parecía imposible hasta que Darien se encontró con el febril brillo de los hundidos ojos. El Anasso podía estar literalmente al borde de la extinción, pero él lucharía hasta el amargo final. Leyendo sus pensamientos con facilidad, el Anasso le ofreció una sonrisa que envió una sacudida de miedo a través del corazón de Darien.

_Ah, sabía que vendrías a mí, Darien,_ dijo el anciano vampiro con voz raspada. Aferrando a Serena protectoramente contra su pecho, Darien miró fijamente a la demacrada cara.

_Usted se aseguró de que no tuviera elección.

_Tan enojado._ El anciano vampiro soltó un débil suspiro. _¿No tiene la menor simpatía por su maestro, hijo mío? ¿No posee ninguna lealtad hacia alguien que lo ha sacrificado todo por la raza de los vampiros?

_Veo una apagada sombra de un vampiro una vez grande que ha perdido contra sus propias debilidades._ Los frágiles rasgos se tensaron, pero el Anasso mantuvo su voz suave y persuasiva. Era una voz que antes había atraído a cientos de vampiros a la batalla.

_Sí. He sido débil. Y un estúpido. Una vez que esté curado puedo prometerte que nunca más seré presa de tales deficiencias. Haré volver a mí mismo y a todos mis seguidores a la gloria que es nuestro derecho._ Darien sacudió lentamente la cabeza. Malaquite y sus Cuervos podían aceptar tal compromiso. Para él sonaba con falsa falta de convicción. Él había visto a los humanos atrapados abajo.

_Usted ya hizo tales promesas antes, maestro._ Esta vez el vampiro no trató de ocultar su enojo.

_No pienses en juzgarme, Darien. Tú no puedes saber lo que he sufrido para traernos la paz a todos nosotros,_ dijo él, su voz enviando una sacudida de dolor sobre la piel de Darien. Darien apretó los dientes. Maldición, eso dolió. Y con nada más que un pensamiento.

_Todos nosotros sabemos lo que usted ha hecho por nosotros,_ dijo él entre dientes. El dolor atravesó el aire una vez más.

_¿Cómo puedes siquiera saberlo? ¿Cómo puedes siquiera entender el coste?_ El Anasso apuntó un delgado dedo en la dirección de Darien. _No hay una noche que no esté obsesionado por los rostros de amigos y seres queridos que me vi obligado a matar porque ellos no aceptarían el cambio. No hay una noche que no escuche los gritos de mis familiares mientras ellos morían por mis manos. ¿Realmente puedes seguir echándome la culpa por tratar de escapar de los fantasmas que me acosan?_ Darien tenía que admitir que cuando se trataba de tácticas de combate, el anciano vampiro era un maestro. Una combinación de sutil manipulación con la flotante amenaza de aún más dolor. Y todo con aparente facilidad. Darien podría haber estado impresionado si no hubiera estado en el extremo receptor de esa inteligente estrategia.

_¿Y qué hay del fantasma del padre de Serena?_ preguntó él. _¿También él te persigue?

_Él fue una baja necesaria.

_¿Justo como lo será Serena?_ Ni siquiera hubo la más mínima chispa de remordimiento.

_Sí._ Los brazos de Darien se tensaron instintivamente alrededor de Serena mientras permitía a su propio poder comenzar a llenar el aire. Puede que él no poseyera la fuerza del anciano vampiro, pero no estaba indefenso.

_¿Qué ocurrirá cuando toda la sangre Shalott se haya ido?_ Él permitió deliberadamente que el desprecio llenara su voz. _¿A quién sacrificará entonces?_ Los guantes se habían lanzado definitivamente cuando el vampiro se levanto de las almohadas, su rostro una cruda máscara de ira.

_Basta de esto. Ven a mí ahora, Darien._ Con una punzada de pesar, Darien bajó a Serena hasta el suelo. Por mucho que él deseara tenerla cerca, no podía correr el riesgo de que el Anasso pudiera golpear sin advertencia.

_No entregaré a la mujer que amo,_ juró él, sacando la daga de su bota. _Por ninguna razón.

_¿Te atreves a negarte a tu maestro?

_Usted dejó de ser mi maestro cuando escogió envenenar su cuerpo con sangre contaminada. El castigo por tal pecado es la muerte._ Una espesa saliva se formó sobre los labios del Anasso mientras luchaba por desenredarse de las pesadas mantas.

_Malaquite,_ llamó él bruscamente. Darien se movió para mantener una cautelosa mirada sobre el silencioso vampiro que se adelantó con una reverencia.

_¿Maestro?

_Tráeme a la Shalott._ Malaquite se enderezó lentamente, su rostro una dura máscara.

_La mujer está destinada a ser la compañera de Darien. Va contra nuestra ley hacerle daño. _Darien apenas consiguió disimular su sorpresa ante el claro desafío. Una sorpresa que se hizo eco en el rostro del Anasso.

_De modo que voy a ser traicionado por todos lados._ Con un bajo siseo, el anciano vampiro consiguió salir luchando de la cama. Aferrándose a un grueso poste de la cama, él levantó una amenazante mano en la dirección de Darien. _La tendré. Tráemela, Darien, o mírala morir sobre el suelo._ Darien se movió deliberadamente para estar entre Serena y el furioso demonio.

_Ella preferiría morir antes que ser drenada por ti._ El poder azotó a través del aire, agitando el pelo de Darien y apagando las velas colocadas alrededor de la caverna.

_¿Crees que estoy indefenso?_ El Anasso se movió hacia delante con lentos pero firmes pasos. _¿Crees que puedes superarme, muchacho?_ Darien no estaba más allá de sentir una fuerte oleada de miedo. No por sí mismo. Él daría fácilmente su vida por proteger a Serena. Pero si él fuera a morir entonces no habría nadie para rescatarla del Anasso. Eso era lo que no podía soportar. Atrayendo tanto de su poder como podía sostener, Darien se preparó sombríamente para la batalla.

_Estoy dispuesto a enfrentar mis fuerzas contra las suyas,_ dijo él entre dientes.

_¿Incluso si eso significa tu muerte?_ preguntó el vampiro mientras avanzaba, una densa oscuridad arremolinándose alrededor de él.

_Sí.

_Estúpido._ Con un movimiento, el Anasso envió la oscuridad a toda velocidad hacia Darien. Darien sostuvo sus manos hacia fuera para desviar el golpe que venía, pero mientras sus músculos se tensaban hubo un borrón de movimiento y Malaquite se paró repentinamente delante de él.

_Maestro… no._ La oscuridad golpeó a Malaquite y con un silencioso grito, el alto vampiro se arrugó a los pies de Darien.

Una sorprendida incredulidad llenó el aire. Nadie había esperado que el leal siervo se lanzase en la línea de fuego. No después de siglos de devoción incondicional. Algo que casi podía haber sido arrepentimiento destelló sobre el demacrado rostro. Obviamente, el anciano vampiro no se había vuelto completamente loco. Lamentablemente, él estaba lo bastante loco como para dejar a un lado su momento de vacilación, y devolvió una vez más su atención hacia Darien. Sin desperdiciar el sacrificio que Malaquite había hecho tan precipitadamente, Darien lanzó la daga directamente hacia el pecho del Anasso, y se agachó suavemente para recuperar la espada de su amigo caído. La espada estuvo en su mano aún cuando la daga golpeó certeramente.

Hubo un ahogado jadeo cuando el Anasso se tambaleó hacia atrás y miró hacia abajo a la sangre que corría por el frente de su túnica. Cualquier esperanza, sin embargo, de que él hubiera conseguido frenar al antiguo demonio se desvaneció cuando el vampiro alargó la mano hacia arriba para sacar la daga de su pecho y lanzarla a un lado. Su expresión era despectiva cuando llamó una vez más a su poder.

_Aullarás hasta la muerte antes de que haya terminado contigo,_ dijo el vampiro entre dientes mientras levantaba sus manos y una vez más enviaba su poder abalanzándose a través de la habitación. Darien aulló.

Nada podía prepararle para tan aplastante dolor. Se arrastró a través de él con una fuerza imparable que le tuvo de rodillas antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. Aferrando la espada en su mano, Darien luchó por mantener la oscuridad a raya. Él podía sentir al Anasso acercándose cada vez más. Si sólo tenía un disparo para matar al demonio, tenía la intención de hacer uno bueno.


	27. Capítulo 25

_**¡Hola a todas! Os dejo los dos últimos capítulos, el 26 contiene lemon. Espero que la historia os haya gustado tanto como a mí. Mil gracias a todas por leerme. Besos y abrazos.**  
_

_Capítulo 25_

Serena casi gritó de alivio cuando el agonizante dolor se disipó abruptamente. Santa mierda. Ella no era ajena a la tortura. Había sido golpeada, quemada, encadenada, e incluso atacada con conjuros mágicos. Pero nada había conseguido hacer que su cuerpo quemase como si ella estuviera siendo asada sobre los fuegos del infierno, o aferrado su corazón hasta que ella temía que podría ser arrancado de su pecho. Ella no sabía que nadie pudiera realmente sobrevivir a tal sufrimiento. Parecía el tipo de cosa que debería poner a un demonio en su tumba. O al menos desear estar allí.

Consiguiendo obligarse a abrir sus pesados párpados, ella se dio cuenta rápidamente de que ya no estaba en los húmedos túneles. De hecho, ella estaba tumbada sobre una carísima alfombra persa que encajaba perfectamente con el resto de la ostentosa habitación. Las mil y una noches se vuelven salvajes. La siguiente cosa de la que se dio cuenta fue que Darien estaba muy cerca de ella, su gran forma arrodillada sobre la alfombra mientras él luchaba obviamente algún horrible e invisible ataque. Su aliento se atascó en su garganta mientras ella luchaba por obligar a su debilitado cuerpo a moverse. Ella no tenía ni idea de lo que podía hacer para ayudar al vampiro que sufría, pero la necesidad de tocarle era abrumadora.

Ella consiguió realmente levantar la cabeza de la alfombra cuando una repentina sombra cayó sobre ella y se tensó en alarma. No había ninguna duda del oscuro mal que se cocía en el aire, o el escalofrío de repulsión que se deslizó sobre su piel. El mismo mal que ella había sentido en la casa de subastas y de nuevo cuando Malaquite y sus Cuervos les habían cazado a través de las calles de Chicago. El Anasso. No podía ser ningún otro. Girando lentamente la cabeza, Serena no pudo detener el fuerte jadeo de sorpresa ante el delgado y devastado rostro suspendido justo sobre ella. Él se parecía más a un extra de una mala película de terror que al más poderoso vampiro sobre la tierra.

Las apariencias, sin embargo, era demasiado a menudo engañosas y Serena no era los bastante estúpida como para subestimar al demonio que le había causado suficiente dolor como para desear su propia muerte. Preparándose para el inevitable ataque, Serena se sorprendió cuando él se arrodilló lentamente a su lado y tocó su mejilla con una gentil mano.

_Mi Shalott._ Su voz era baja y ronca, pero llena de una fuerza que sin duda podía cautivar a demonios y humanos por igual. _Sabía que vendrías a mí._ Echando a un lado la compulsión de caer en esa voz, Serena inspiró profundamente.

_¿Qué le has hecho a Darien?_ Una expresión de profundo pesar tocó el esquelético rostro. Una expresión que no cuadraba de ningún modo con el febril brillo de los oscuros ojos.

_No tuve elección. Él se negó a entender.

_¿Entender qué?

_Que debo sobrevivir. Que sin mí, los vampiros volverán a ser nada más que salvajes._ Sus colmillos relucieron en la luz de las llamas. _Yo soy el Anasso. Debo ser eterno.

_¿Sin importar a cuántos de los tuyos debas matar?_ Sus dedos se apretaron sobre su cara, provocándole una mueca de dolor.

_Yo estoy por encima de todo._ Un brote de furia corrió a través de Serena. Este vampiro ya se había llevado a su padre, y ahora amenazaba al hombre al que ella amaba. Y todo a causa de alguna delirante creencia sobre su propia gloriosa leyenda.

_Estás como una cabra,_ siseó ella. Él tiró bruscamente de su rostro hacia delante. Tan cerca que ella podía sentir su fétido aliento rozando su piel.

_Tan testaruda, justamente igual que tu padre.

_Bastardo._ Incluso sabiendo que era inútil, ella luchó contra su agarre. _Tú mataste a mi padre.

_Él realizó su propósito en la vida, querida mía. Su sangre fue considerada como un regalo. Un regalo de sanación para mí. Y ahora a ti se te permitirá realizar tu propio destino._ Ella se aferró a su delgada muñeca, apretando con todas sus fuerzas.

_Mi único destino es verte morir._ Él se rió ante su débil amenaza.

_Me temo que no.

_En realidad, la encantadora señorita está parcialmente en lo cierto,_ dijo arrastrando las palabras una nueva voz desde detrás del amenazante vampiro. _Morirá, viejo maestro, y ella estará ahí. Desafortunadamente, no estoy seguro de que ella sobrevivirá lo suficiente para ver su revelado destino._ Serena fue liberada con una brusquedad que casi la hizo caer de cara. Parando la caída con las manos, ella vio al vampiro enderezarse y girarse hacia la entrada cercana.

Acurrucada en el suelo, Serena resistió la mortal urgencia de arrastrarse hasta convertirse en una bola de miedo. En su lugar, ella se obligó a mirar a la nueva amenaza. Una sacudida de sorpresa corrió a través de ella ante la visión del demonio con cola y cabellos dorados que se encontraba de pie en la entrada. ¿Un diablillo? ¿Qué demonios estaría haciendo un diablillo en una cueva de vampiros? Y quizás más importante, ¿qué había al final de esa cadena que desaparecía dentro de las sombras del túnel detrás de él? Claramente infeliz de haber sido interrumpido durante su hora de la cena, el Anasso ofreció un bajo siseo a modo de saludo.

_Ojo de Tigre. No te he llamado.

_Sí, lo sé, y debo decir que estoy sumamente herido._ Él diablillo dio un golpe a sus dorados rizos. _¿Cómo puede tener una fiesta y no invitar a su sirviente más amado?

_¿Amado?_ El vampiro soltó otro siseo. _Difícilmente._ El diablillo sonrió y Serena se encontró acercándose a Darien instintivamente. No había nada agradable en esa sonrisa.

_Tsk, tsk. Después de todo lo que he hecho por usted, mi señor._ El Anasso afortunadamente pareció olvidar a la mujer detrás de él mientras se ponía rígido por la ira. Lo cual estaba muy bien para Serena. Especialmente cuando ella sintió a Darien levantar dolorosamente su brazo para envolverlo alrededor de su cintura. Ella miró hacia él con intenso alivio, pero su severa expresión le advirtió de no hacer nada que pudiera llamar la atención. Una vez más, eso estaba bien para ella.

_¿Y qué has hecho tú por mí, Ojo de Tigre, aparte de atraerme hacia la debilidad?_ Estaba preguntando el anciano vampiro. _Una vez me dejé ser cegado por tus mentiras, pero ya no más. No has traído nada más que ruina y traición a tu paso._ El diablillo se echó a reír con deleite.

_Sí, y lo hice tan bien._ El Anasso parecía tan sorprendido como Serena por la contundente confesión.

_¿Admites tus pecados?

_Por supuesto. Quiero que sepas cómo de fácil fue hacerte caer de rodillas._ El diablillo permitió que su falsa sonrisa desapareciera, mostrando una expresión de abrumador odio. _Te llamas a ti mismo el Anasso. Afirmas ser nada menos que un dios para tu gente. Pero en verdad eres un patético y cobarde estúpido que condenaría a su raza entera a la tumba si eso preservara oculto tu poco valor._ El Anasso dio un vacilante paso hacia delante.

_¿Has venido aquí para destruirme?

_Sí.

_¿Por qué? _El diablillo tocó el pequeño medallón que colgaba de su cuello.

_Te dije que tú no eras el primer demonio al que servía. Una vez estuve con orgullo al lado de un vampiro verdaderamente grande.

_¿Quién era ese vampiro?

_Tú no eres digno de decir su sombre. No después de mentirle y engañarle de modo que tú pudieras atraerle a tus traicioneras trampas._ Un cargado silencio descendió mientras los dos se miraban airadamente el uno al otro. Serena sintió el brazo de Darien tensarse a su alrededor cuando el espeso aire se arremolinó con peligro. Ya no era una cuestión de si habría violencia o no, si no de cuándo golpearía. El Anasso se enderezó en una arrogante pose.

__Yo _uní a los clanes. _Yo _terminé la oleada de derramamientos de sangre. _Yo _traje la paz a aquellos que nunca tenían paz. _Yo _logré lo que ningún otro pudo._ El diablillo hizo una mueca de desprecio ante las soberbias afirmaciones.

_No, tú concebiste el único método seguro de unir a los vampiros en tu causa de modo que tú pudieras matar a aquellos más ancianos y dignos que tú y tomar el control de todos. Un inteligente complot, lo admito. Pero nunca finjas conmigo que no fue nada más que un codicioso aumento de poder._ A su lado, Darien inspiró bruscamente ante la acusación, pero Serena no le permitió a su mirada apartarse de la demacrada forma del anciano vampiro. Él parecía de los que se sentía ofendido por ser marcado como un psicópata hambriento de poder. Bastante ofendido como para matarlos a todos.

_Tú no tienes ningún derecho a juzgarme, diablillo,_ dijo con dureza el Anasso.

_Ah, pero yo no soy el único que te juzga, ¿verdad?_ El diablillo ondeó una teatral mano hacia el inconsciente Malaquite. _Son tus propios vampiros quienes finalmente han olido el hedor de tu corrupción. Quienes han visto a través de tu pretensión de gloria para mostrar a la débil criatura que realmente eres._ Con un aterrador gruñido, el Anasso alzó sus manos como garras y las apuntó hacia el diablillo. Darien soltó una maldición por lo bajo antes de empujar a Serena detrás de su arrodillado cuerpo. La violencia estaba a punto de estallar.

_Valientes palabras para un demonio inferior. Te enseñaré a tratar de alzarte por encima de tu nivel,_ prometió el vampiro con una horrible voz. Sorprendentemente, el diablillo simplemente se rió.

_Difícilmente un demonio inferior. Yo solo y sin ayuda conseguí hacer caer de rodillas al glorioso Anasso.

_Mentiras y engaños,_ gruñó el vampiro. _¿Enfrentarás tu propia fuerza contra la mía?

_Oh, creo que eso no será necesario. Será mucho más divertido matarte simplemente._ Los azules ojos brillaron con una demente diversión cuando el diablillo dio un firme tirón de la cadena. Todavía escudada detrás de Darien, Serena se aferró a su espalda. Hubo un repentino y familiar olor en el aire. Uno que ella conocía demasiado bien.

_Tomoe,_ susurró ella justo cuando el trol entró tropezando en la habitación y cayó de rodillas. Darien se tensó.

_Por las pelotas del Diablo._ Serena silenciosamente se hizo eco del sentimiento. Incluso sospechando que el trol estaba en las cuevas, la visión de él aún hizo que su corazón se apretara de miedo. Tenía un aspecto terrible. El fino y escaso pelo estaba apelmazado contra su cráneo, su rostro estaba pálido y cubierto de suciedad, y su traje de mil dólares parecía algo sacado del vertedero de basuras local. No parecía en absoluto el empalagoso y elegante Tomoe que ella conocía y odiaba.

_¿Crees que este patético medio trol puede hacerme daño?_ preguntó el Anasso con arrogante incredulidad. Tirando del trol para acercarlo a su rodilla como a un perro con correa, el diablillo pasó una mano sobre la cabeza de Tomoe.

_Este es un trol muy especial. Verás, él lleva consigo una maldición. Una maldición que está a punto de matar a tu valiosa Shalott._ Hubo un sorprendido latido cuando el anciano vampiro finalmente se dio cuenta de la verdadera profundidad de su peligro. Él tenía que tener la sangre de Serena para sobrevivir, pero ningún vampiro podía beber la sangre de un cadáver. Serena tenía que estar viva para ofrecerle su curación.

Esperando que el furioso vampiro se lanzara hacia el diablillo que sonreía con satisfacción, Serena soltó un pequeño grito cuando en vez de eso él se giró y fue directamente hacia ella. Evidentemente, él tenía la esperanza de drenar suficiente sangre antes de que Tomoe pudiera ser asesinado. No era una mala idea, excepto por el hecho de que él subestimó al vampiro arrodillado delante de ella. Darien se puso en pie con un fluido movimiento, su espada cortando hacia el vampiro sin vacilación. El Anasso se vio obligado a retroceder de un tirón o ser decapitado.

_Serena… coge al trol,_ dijo Darien entre dientes mientras se movía hacia delante, la espada un simple borrón de plata mientras él empujaba resueltamente su ventaja. Ella titubeó cuando el anciano vampiro alzó sus manos y se preparó para golpear a Darien con ese abrumador dolor. Ella sabía de primera mano que tal dolor era imposible de combatir. Darien estaría completamente a merced del despiadado vampiro. Como si sintiera su vacilación, Darien realizó otro amplio giro con la espada que el demonio se vio obligado a esquivar. _Serena, ve o conseguirás que nos maten a ambos,_ dijo entre dientes, sin apartar los ojos de la decrépita figura en frente de él. Bueno, eso fue lo bastante contundente. Y no muy equivocado probablemente. Prolongando su presencia distraía más a Darien que beneficiarle.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, ella se giró para descubrir que el diablillo no había perdido el tiempo. El diablillo ya había forzado a Tomoe contra el suelo y estaba alzando un cuchillo sobre su corazón. Mierda. Ella saltó hacia delante instintivamente, pero la lógica le advertía que ella nunca podría alcanzarle a tiempo. Tomoe estaba a punto de morir. Y ella iba a morir con él.

Darien sintió cuando Serena dejó su lado a pesar de que él no echó un vistazo en su dirección. No se atrevió. El Anasso podría estar debilitado, pero su poder aún era superior al de Darien. Su única esperanza era mantener al anciano vampiro a la defensiva el tiempo suficiente como para conseguir un golpe de suerte. No era el mejor de los planes de batalla, pero era el único que poseía por el momento.

Manteniendo la espada en constante movimiento, él continuó avanzando lentamente. El vampiro siseó hacia él con frustración, desesperado por conseguir pasarle. Una vez más la delgada mano se alzó para golpear y Darien alteró su golpe para cortar a través de los delgados huesos de su muñeca. Un aullido de dolor atravesó el aire cuando la mano cayó al suelo y el Anasso aferró el ensangrentado muñón contra su pecho.

_Soy tu maestro,_ dijo él entre dientes. _No puedes permitir que muera._ Darien ignoró la orden. Él no permitiría que su concentración flaquease. La única elección inteligente que hizo en toda la noche, como se vio más tarde.

Acunando su brazo herido, el Anasso inclinó hacia atrás la cabeza y convocó las fuerzas que había perfeccionado durante un milenio. En un segundo la oscuridad comenzó a formarse a su alrededor. Darien no dudó. Con un feroz grito de batalla, se abalanzó hacia delante. Él no sobreviviría a otro ataque. Su única esperanza era matar al anciano vampiro. Ahora.

Avanzando hacia un lado, él fingió un golpe hacia el corazón del vampiro. El Anasso esquivó fácilmente el ataque, e incluso el golpe siguiente que iba destinado a su mutilado brazo. La oscuridad se espesó y Darien comenzó a sentir los primeros pinchazos de dolor. Su espada destelló a través del aire, balanceándose hacia abajo en un bien conocido movimiento que sería seguido tradicionalmente por un barrido hacia arriba. Como él esperaba, el anciano vampiro se arqueó hacia atrás instintivamente para evitar el golpe. Darien alteró su balanceo a medio movimiento para cortar a través de las desprotegidas piernas. No fue un golpe mortal, pero fue suficiente para hacer al vampiro tambalearse. El Anasso gruñó cuando la sangre fluyó de un profundo corte en su muslo.

La oscuridad vaciló brevemente y Darien fue rápido en aprovechar la ventaja. Con un brusco giro, él rodeó a la frágil forma, su espada mordiendo profundamente la estrecha espalda antes de que su enemigo pudiera seguir su movimiento. Esta vez el Anasso cayó de rodillas. Darien se preparó para matar. Sintiendo su cercana muerte, el vampiro giró la cabeza para mirar a Darien con una expresión desesperada.

_Soy el Anasso. Los vampiros no pueden sobrevivir sin mí,_ suplicó él. _Los condenas a todos a la muerte._ Darien se detuvo con la espada en alto. Casi sorprendentemente, no sentía nada al poner fin a la vida de un antiguamente noble comandante. Cualquier cosa que el Anasso hubiera sido antes, ahora no era más que un animal rabioso.

_Sólo te condeno a ti._ La espada se arqueó hacia abajo con un destello de acero. El Anasso levantó la mano que le quedaba como para detener el golpe, pero era demasiado tarde. Los años de decadencia le habían dejado vulnerable y demasiado mortal.

Con una suave facilidad, el afilado filo se deslizó a través de su cuello y con un suspiro de gorgoteo, el anciano guerrero había muerto.

* * *

Los nervios de Levet estaban en carne viva. No era tan sorprendente. ¿Qué gárgola de un metro de alto arrastrándose a través de un laberinto de túneles mientras trataba de esquivar a un grupo de hambrientos vampiros no estaría un poco inquieta? Pero tal vez por primera vez en su muy, muy larga vida él se negaba a permitir que su cobarde corazón anulara a su frágil valentía. Con cada paso podía sentirse acercándose a Serena y no flaquearía. Sin importar cuántos malditos vampiros estuvieran al acecho en la sombras. Por supuesto, ayudaba el hecho de que aunque él podía detectar el olor de más de una docena de vampiros, aún no se había topado realmente con una de las bestias. La valentía siempre era mejor cuando no era puesta a prueba inmediatamente.

Olfateando el aire con una sana dosis de cautela, Levet se giró hacia los túneles ricamente decorados. Él sentía que estaban llegando a la guarida del Pez Gordo, algo que parecía mejor evitar, pero no había duda de que Serena había venido por este camino. Y recientemente. Se acercó lentamente hacia delante hasta que alcanzó finalmente la boca de una enorme caverna. Allí se detuvo e inspiró profundamente. Como era de esperar, la mujer que le seguía consiguió chocar dolorosamente contra sus alas y pisar su cola antes de que ella se diera cuenta de que él ya no se estaba moviendo. Con un bajo siseo, él se giró para mirar su petulante cara.

_Mis alas no son tu air-bag personal,_ murmuró él en voz baja. _¿Podrías por favor intentar recordarlo?_ Ella lloriqueó, ajena a su protesta.

_¿Por qué te paraste?

_Serena está ahí.

_¿Qué pasa con esta Serena? ¿Es tu amante?

_Te lo he dicho, ella es mi amiga.

_Buu._ Telu pasó sus manos sugestivamente sobre sus exuberantes curvas. _Yo podría ser una amiga mucho mejor si tú sólo desearas que esté siempre a tu lado._ ¿Siempre a su lado? Levet se estremeció ante la sola idea. Él era lo bastante hombre como para apreciar a una hermosa mujer, pero se arrancaría la cabeza antes de ser condenado a una eternidad con el caprichoso duendecillo.

_¿Qué sabes tú de la amistad?_ preguntó él mientras se giraba de nuevo hacia la abertura. Él sintió sus dedos trazar ligeramente el borde de sus alas.

_Yo podría ser lo que tú quieras, podría satisfacer tus fantasías más profundas._ Levet dio un tirón de sus alas para sacar su mano. _No necesito un amigo para eso. Tan sólo suficiente dinero y un burdel local.

_Yo haría lo que tú pidieras. Sin importar lo que fuera. Sin importar cuán… difícil.

_Eso no es lo que hace un amigo.

_¿Entonces qué es un amigo?_ Él giró la cabeza para apuñalarla con una impaciente mirada.

_Alguien que se preocupa por ti, incluso si tú no te mereces que se preocupe.

_Eso no tiene ningún sentido,_ protestó ella. Su irritación desapareció a medida que los recuerdos de Serena rodaban por su mente. Serena parándose entre él y los troles que torturaban. Serena amenazando a Tomoe con la castración, y cosas peores. Serena regresando a la casa de subastas para rescatarle.

_No,_ dijo él en voz baja. _Y esa es la belleza de ello._ Ella abrió la boca para continuar con su despiadado acoso, pero con un brusco movimiento de su mano Levet regresó su atención hacia la caverna. Serena estaba definitivamente cerca. Pero también había tres vampiros, el diablillo que Telu había advertido que vivía en las cuevas, y… Tomoe.

_Maldición._ Esto era malo. Muy, muy malo. Alargando la mano hacia su espalda, él agarró el brazo del duendecillo y tiró de ella a su lado. _¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en realizarse la magia?

_Tú lo deseas y ocurre,_ reconoció ella a regañadientes.

_Bien._ Levet inspiró un profundo aliento mientras ella presionó apresuradamente sus dedos contra sus labios.

_No hagas esto. Desea que yo esté contigo. Yo rescataré a tu estúpida amiga…

_Deseo ser del tamaño del Rey de las Gárgolas,_ gruñó él. Él no estaba seguro de qué es lo que esperaba. Un poco de hormigueo. Una bocanada de humo. Fuegos artificiales y una Banda de Sousa37. Lo que obtuvo en cambio fue un agudo golpe en la cabeza cuando de pronto él fue demasiado grande para el túnel.

_Ouch._ Él se frotó el creciente chichón y miró hacia abajo a su cuerpo que tenía tres veces el tamaño que había tenido. Su deseo se había cumplido. Ahora él era lo bastante grande como para rescatar a Serena de cualquiera y cualquier cosa que pudiera interponerse en su camino. Una cosa afortunada, teniendo en cuenta que él apenas había parpadeado cuando el sonido de un agudo y penetrante grito rompió el aire abruptamente.

__Sacrebleu_. Serena.

37 **Banda de Sousa**: hace referencia a la banda de música de John Philip Sousa, famoso por sus marchas militares estadounidenses.


	28. Capítulo 26

_Capítulo 26_

Era como una de esas horribles pesadillas que solían acosarla. Aquellas en las que ella estaba tratando huir de las brujas, pero sus pies estaban hundiéndose implacablemente en un espeso barro. No importaba cuán duro ella intentara huir, ella sólo seguía yendo más y más lento.

Ella podía ver a Ojo de Tigre con su daga brillando con la luz. Podía ver a Tomoe luchando mientras su vida pasaba frente a sus ojos. Podía ver la corta distancia que ella había cruzado para detener el implacable golpe. Pero no importaba lo rápida fuera ella, no podría alcanzar al diablillo antes de que la daga se hundiera en el traicionero corazón del trol. Un grito de furia y miedo fue arrancado de su garganta.

Tomoe no era el único que veía su vida pasar ante sus ojos, y fue toda tan brutalmente injusta. Durante muchos años ella había dado su vida por sentado. Ella incluso había maldecido la miserable existencia que se le había concedido. Ciertamente, ella nunca se había despertado con un intenso deseo de saltar de la cama y descubrir lo que el día traería. Finalmente ahora ella tenía eso. Tenía a Darien. Y la idea de morir ahora la llenaba de una insoportable desesperación.

Siguió corriendo a pesar de la inutilidad de todo ello, Serena sintió de repente que la tierra se ondulaba bajo sus pies. Ella cayó de rodillas justo cuando las piedras alrededor de la entrada estallaban hacia el interior para bañarla en una nube de guijarros. No del todo muy segura de lo que había pasado, ella se restregó los ojos y miró fijamente a través de la nube de polvo. Lo que ella vio fue a una muy grande y muy aterradora gárgola. Una gárgola que extendía la mano hacia fuera para batear al diablillo haciéndole cruzar la habitación. Con un escalofriante ruido sordo, el diablillo golpeó la lejana pared y se desplomó sobre el suelo. Incluso desde la distancia era fácil detectar el antinatural ángulo de su cuello y los abiertos ojos que estaban en blanco por la muerte. Jodida Sagrada Vaca.

Demasiado sorprendida incluso para apreciar el hecho de que Ojo de Tigre había sido asesinado milagrosamente, Serena comenzó a escabullirse hacia atrás mientras el amenazante demonio extendía la mano hacia abajo para alzar del suelo a un Tomoe que gritaba y sostenerlo en sus garras. Ella estaba viva por el momento, pero la gárgola que ahora tenía al trol no parecía de humor para escuchar sus súplicas. De hecho, se veía grande, feroz y totalmente capaz de tragarse a todos ellos. La gárgola dio un paso hacia delante y ella soltó un pequeño chillido. Al diablo con la valentía. Esta cosa estaba acojonándola de muerte. El demonio se detuvo, y entonces sorprendentemente él alzó su mano libre en señal de paz.

_Serena, soy yo,_ gruñó él. Entonces, mientras ella seguía mirándole con abierto horror, él chasqueó la lengua. _Soy Levet.

_¿Levet?_ Serena se puso en pie lentamente, su mirada asimilando tardíamente las hermosas alas que ahora eran tan grandes como un coche pequeño. _¿Qué… qué has hecho?_ Él sonrió revelando unos dientes que podrían partirla en dos.

_Parece que te he rescatado una vez más de tu propia estupidez._ Rescatado. Santo Dios. Ella fue rescatada. El alivio se desbordó a través de ella. O al menos comenzó a brotar a través de ella. No había ido muy lejos cuando fue reemplazado por un brote de miedo. Darien.

Ella giró sobre sí misma justo a tiempo de ver al apuesto vampiro de cabello negro cortándole la cabeza al Anasso. Esta vez el alivio llegó sin obstáculos. Se había acabado. Realmente y verdaderamente acabado. Ella dio un paso hacia delante para correr al lado de Darien. Quería arrojarse en sus brazos y gritar de alegría. Quería pasar sus manos a través de su cabello y besarle hasta que ambos pudieran olvidar el horror de las últimas horas.

Sin embargo, sus pasos se detuvieron cuando Darien cayó de rodillas lentamente y una expresión de profunda pena tocó su rostro. Él acababa de verse obligado a matar a un líder al que obviamente había respetado durante siglos. Él se merecía unos pocos minutos para reconciliarse con la dolorosa muerte. Con un esfuerzo, se volvió lentamente hacia el demonio que esperaba detrás de ella. Él no se parecía en nada a su querido Levet. Bueno, a excepción de los ojos. Ellos nunca podrían cambiar. Una débil sonrisa tocó sus labios.

_No sabía que pudieras alterar tu forma._ Levet se encogió de hombros.

_Oh, todos tenemos nuestros pequeños secretos…

_Él no lo hizo. Lo hice yo,_ interrumpió con firmeza una voz femenina. Los ojos de Serena se ampliaron cuando una curvilínea mujer vestida con un transparente pedazo de tela saló de detrás del amenazante demonio.

_¿Un duendecillo del agua?_ Serena miró a la gárgola con las cejas alzadas. _¡Cielo Santo, Levet, has sido un chico muy ocupado!

_Parece como si tú hubieras estado un poco ocupada también. Ese aún está vivo._ Él apuntó una garra hacia Malaquite, el cual estaba empezando a despertarse en el suelo. _¿Quieres que lo aplaste?_ Antes de que Serena pudiera responder, sintió un reconfortante brazo deslizándose sobre su hombro. Su corazón dio un pequeño salto cuando miró fijamente el pálido rostro del vampiro a su lado.

_¿Darien?_ preguntó ella en voz baja. Este hombre acababa de perder a su líder. Ella no le presionaría para que también perdiera a un amigo.

_No,_ contestó Darien, su voz firme. _Él sólo estaba haciendo lo que creía correcto. Arriesgó su vida para salvarnos.

_Sí, lo hizo,_ dijo ella en voz baja, su mirada regresando a Levet. _Nada de aplastarlo.

_¿Qué hay de este animal?_ Levet le dio al trol una viciosa sacudida. _¿Puedo matarlo?_ Serena alzó una mano.

_Aún no. Él todavía tiene mi maldición._ Levet soltó un suspiro.

_Vaya, maldita sea. No puedo matar al vampiro. No puedo matar al trol. Odio gastar un buen deseo. Tal vez debería ir a saquear un pueblo cercano. Las doncellas locales sin duda apreciarán mi nuevo y muy varonil físico._ Darien se rió en voz baja. Fue uno de los mejores sonidos que Serena había escuchado nunca.

_¿No deberías saber ya después de todos estos siglos que a una mujer no le importa el tamaño?_ dijo él alargando las palabras.

_¡Ha! Fácil de decir para un vampiro que mide 1'82,_ refunfuñó Levet. De mala gana, Serena se alejó de Darien para tomar suavemente la enorme mano de Levet y presionarla contra su cara. Ella entendía cuán difícil debía de haber sido para el demonio obligarse a ir en su rescate.

_Levet, no es el tamaño del demonio lo que importa, sino el tamaño de su corazón. Y no hay ninguna gárgola en todo el mundo que posea un corazón tan grande como el tuyo._ Sus labios tocaron su áspera piel. _Me salvaste la vida.

__Oui, oui. _No tienes que lloriquear sobre mí._ Levet se apartó, un rubor tiñendo sus grises mejillas. Para cubrir su vergüenza, él sostuvo hacia afuera a un Tomoe que se retorcía y le dio otra sacudida. _¿Qué quieres que haga con esta criatura?

_Ponle aquí._ Darien señaló un punto directamente delante de él.

Sosteniendo su brazo hacia afuera, Levet simplemente permitió que el trol cayera desde su mano. Tomoe consiguió desmoronarse en el suelo antes de que Darien lo cogiera por el cuello y lo pusiera en pie de nuevo. Sus ojos sobresalieron y su redonda cara se volvió roja cuando los dedos de Darien se hundieron en su esponjosa carne.

_No puedes matarme,_ chilló el trol. _No sin matar a la Shalott._ Con un movimiento casual, Darien golpeó a Tomoe con suficiente fuerza como para hacer que su cabeza se moviera bruscamente hacia atrás.

_La Shalott tiene un nombre.

_Serena,_ jadeó Tomoe. _Lady Serena._ Darien le miró como si fuera un bicho que había descubierto pegado a la suela de su zapato.

_¿Qué quieres hacer con él, cariño? Podríamos llevarle a casa y tenerle clavado en la pared como un trofeo. _Serena se estremeció.

_¿Y tener que mirar esa horrenda cara cada día?

_Buen punto. Tengo varias mazmorras creativamente temáticas que él podría disfrutar.

_¿Creativamente temáticas?_ Darien hizo un pequeño encogimiento de hombros.

_Tortura tradicional, tortura clásica, tortura de alta tecnología…

_No, no. Por favor._ Tomoe volvió la cabeza hacia Serena, su expresión desesperada. Era una expresión que ella decidió que le gustaba sobre ese feo rostro. _Haré lo que tú quieras._ Ella se acercó más al trol, su expresión endurecida.

_Quiero respuestas.

_Por supuesto._ Él se lamió nerviosamente los labios. _¿Qué respuestas?

_¿Cómo conseguiste mi maldición?

_Yo…_ Los dedos de Darien se apretaron bruscamente.

_Ni siquiera pienses en mentir a la dama. Puedo hacerte rezar por la muerte.

_Fui a Morgana a por una… poción,_ jadeó Tomoe.

_¿Morgana?_ preguntó Serena.

_La bruja.

_Oh._ Serena frunció el ceño. Ella no sabía que los troles utilizaran pociones mágicas. _¿Qué tipo de poción?

_Era personal.

_¿Personal? ¿Qué significa eso?

_Confía en mí, cariño, tú no quieres más detalles,_ interrumpió Darien. Ella hizo una mueca. Darien sin duda estaba en lo cierto. La simple idea de lo que el desagradable demonio podría hacer en privado era suficiente para darle pesadillas.

_Vale. Fuiste a la bruja a por una poción. ¿Cómo acabaste con mi maldición?

_Cuando llegué la tienda estaba cerrada así que yo… me permití entrar.

_Querrás decir que irrumpiste en la tienda,_ acusó Serena.

_Yo quería esa poción,_ dijo Tomoe en un tono que revelaba que el allanamiento de morada era parte de su código moral. _Pensé que el lugar estaba vacío, pero había una puerta oculta que había sido dejada abierta y pude oír voces. Una de ellas era la de Morgana hablando con una joven bruja. Su protegida, supongo._ Serena frunció el ceño, recordando la puerta que llevaba al sucio sótano bajo la tienda.

_¿Qué tiene eso que ver con la maldición?

_Ella estaba instruyendo a la joven bruja sobre su deber en la protección de una joven Shalott que estaba en grave peligro. Ella dijo que una vez que la maldición fuera traspasada, ella debería estar siempre en guardia de aquellos que harían daño a la medio demonio.

_¿Ella iba a traspasar la maldición a otra bruja?_ preguntó Serena.

_Sí. Morgana estaba preocupada porque ella se estaba volviendo demasiado vieja para ser una adecuada guardiana.

_Oh._ Serena absorbió lentamente las palabras. Quizás ridículamente ella sintió una chispa de calidez por la preocupación de la bruja. Evidentemente su padre había escogido a su guardiana cuidadosamente. Eso le aseguró que él realmente la había amado tanto como ella había creído. _¿Así que ella quería protegerme?_ Tomoe se encogió de hombros.

_Supongo que sí._ Siempre sensible de todas sus emociones, Darien apretó su agarre sobre la garganta del trol. Él se había dado cuenta de cuánto necesitaba ella saber que no había sido abandonada por aquellos que afirmaban amarla.

_Y tú escuchaste la palabra _Shalott _e inmediatamente te diste cuenta de lo mucho que ella valdría,_ le acusó él con un letal tono. Tomoe chilló, sus ojos desorbitados de terror.

_Soy un hombre de negocios. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

_Das asco,_ corrigió Serena. _¿Cómo conseguiste la maldición?

_Yo…_ Tomoe lamió sus labios, sus ojos mirando con recelo de Darien a Serena. _Yo me deslicé por las escaleras y esperé por momento apropiado. En cuanto la maldición estaba siendo transferida, yo salté hacia delante para matar a la joven bruja y el hechizo cayó sobre mí.

_¿Y luego tú asesinaste a Morgana?

_Sí._ Un indicio de confusión tocó su feo rostro. _Tenía la intención de quemar su cuerpo, pero ella pareció desaparecer en el aire._ Serena recordó encontrar el esqueleto y la pequeña caja oculta detrás del círculo encantado. Morgana había utilizado su último aliento para mantener la verdad a salvo para Serena.

_Despreciable bastardo sin corazón,_ susurró ella, apretando sus manos a sus lados para evitar extenderlas fuera y estrangular al horrible trol. La criatura había hecho de su vida un infierno. Él se había unido a ella, abusado de ella y la había vendido como a un animal. Si no fuera por él…

Si no fuera por él ella nunca habría conocido a Darien, le susurró una voz no deseada desde el fondo de su mente. La temblorosa furia se desvaneció lentamente, y casi inesperadamente ella cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar. Ella no estaba segura de por qué lloraba. La completamente absurda pérdida de su padre, tal vez. El horror de su infancia robada. Los años de esclavitud. El conocimiento de que, excepto por un golpe de suerte, ella nunca habría estado en poder de Tomoe. O tal vez ella estaba simplemente purgando lo último de su amargura de modo que pudiera ponerla en el pasado a donde pertenecía. Cualquiera que fuera la causa no le llevó mucho tiempo a Darien estar arrodillado a su lado, sus brazos envueltos apretadamente a su alrededor.

_Serena, por favor, mi amor,_ susurró él en su pelo. _Me estás rompiendo el corazón._ Ella se sorbió la nariz, hurgando dentro de la fuerza de su pecho.

_¿Se acabó? _Sus labios rozaron su cara, apartando con besos la humedad de sus lágrimas.

_Se acabó. Realmente. Podemos ir a casa.

_¿Qué pasa con Tomoe?

_Él vendrá con nosotros. Tengo suficientes conexiones para encontrar a una bruja lo bastante poderosa para romper la maldición. Después de eso… bueno, eso será totalmente decisión tuya, cariño._ Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba para encontrar sus preocupados ojos medianoche.

_Cuando pongamos fin a la maldición, ya no seré tu esclava._ Una lenta y perfecta sonrisa curvó sus labios.

_Tal vez no mi esclava, pero pronto serás mi compañera. Lo que significa que estarás unida a mí durante una eternidad.

_Yo no he dicho sí, todavía,_ le recordó ella en voz baja.

_Bien._ Sus labios rozaron su boca. _Quiero el placer de convencerte._ Ella tuvo un pequeño escalofrío. No dudaba que sería un placer. Para ambos. El sonido de Levet aclarándose la garganta hizo un inquietante eco a través de la caverna y Serena miró hacia arriba para descubrirle mirándolos con un indicio de impaciencia.

_No es que desee ser un aguafiestas, pero a menos que salgamos de estas cavernas Nicolás pronto traerá a su ejército con llameantes armas,_ señaló él. _El tiempo corre._ Darien asintió lentamente.

_Odio estar de acuerdo con la gárgola, pero si Nicolás está de camino entonces debemos detenerle antes de provocar más violencia._ Su cabeza se giró para mirar a Malaquite que estaba recogiendo silenciosamente el puñado de cenizas que quedaba de su maestro. _Ya ha habido suficiente derramamiento de sangre._ Serena tocó ligeramente su rostro en simpatía antes de regresar su atención hacia el gigante demonio. Él era bastante impresionante con sus abultados músculos y grotescos rasgos. Tan aterrador como la más grande de las gárgolas. Pero ella echaba de menos a su pequeño Levet.

_No es que quiera pincharte el globo, Levet, pero ¿has pensado en cómo vas a salir de estas cuevas?_ murmuró ella suavemente. Con un ceño fruncido de sorpresa, Levet miró hacia abajo a su agrandado cuerpo.

_¿No puedo simplemente…_ Él hizo un gesto con la mano. _… forzar mi salida?_ Darien se puso en pie y tiró de Serena a su lado.

_No sin derrumbar la mayoría del acantilado sobre nuestras cabezas. Y aunque aprecio tu ayuda, amigo mío, no tengo ningún deseo de estar atrapado en estos túneles contigo hasta que podamos cavar una salida._ Levet dio un irritado pisotón con el pie, rociándolos a todos ellos con trozos de roca del techo.

_Esto realmente da asco,_ se quejó él. _Finalmente consigo tener un tamaño decente y ahora tengo que renunciar a él antes de poder siquiera disfrutar de un buen saqueo.

_No._ El silencioso duendecillo agarró de repente el brazo de Levet, su expresión suplicante. _No les escuches. Ellos están tratando de engañarte y hacer que renuncies a tu último deseo. Nosotros podemos salir de aquí. Conozco un camino…

_¡Oh, cállate!,_ chasqueó Levet. _Vale la pena renunciar a un deseo tan sólo para librarse de ti._ Él inspiró profundamente. _Deseo tener mi tamaño normal._ En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Levet se había reducido a su estatura de 90 cm y lo mejor de todo, el duendecillo de agua que gimoteaba había desaparecido. Con una pequeña sonrisa, Serena se movió hacia delante para envolver sus brazos alrededor de su querido amigo.

_Te amo, Levet,_ susurró ella. Él soltó un burlón resoplido ante sus sentimentaloides palabras, pero él no intentó apartarse. Con un incómodo movimiento él palmeó su espalda con su pequeña mano.

_Oui, oui. ¿Podemos irnos a casa ahora?_ A casa. Sí, ella se iba a casa. Con su familia a su lado. Ningún demonio podía pedir más.

* * *

Darien cumplió con su palabra. Él tenía las conexiones necesarias para descubrir a una bruja dispuesta a romper la maldición que ataba a Serena. Por supuesto, él no estuvo contento con su decisión de permitir a Tomoe volverse a escabullir bajo las rocas desde las que se había arrastrado. Él fue bastante rotundo sobre lo que él quería para el trol. Una agradable y larga sesión de tortura, seguida de varias horas de ser cortado en pequeños trocitos.

Serena, sin embargo, descubrió que su feroz necesidad de venganza ya no era la fuerza motora de su vida. No cuando tenía una eternidad que planificar con el vampiro al que amaba. Ella estaba libre de Tomoe, y en tanto en cuanto él estuviera siendo vigilado por vampiros para asegurarse de que no hiciera daño a cualquier otro demonio, ella estaba satisfecha. Ellos se habían peleado, por supuesto, pero al final ella había conseguido salirse con la suya. Y ambos habían disfrutado de la deliciosa oportunidad de hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. Ahora la maldición se había ido y Serena era capaz de planear su futuro por primera vez en casi un siglo.

Con gozosa alegría ella cambió su vida como sirviente por una como compañera. Había sido una hermosa ceremonia en la finca de campo de Darien rodeados por cientos de velas y rosas, y el dulce aroma de la tarta de manzana recién horneada flotando en el aire. Cuando los colmillos de Darien se habían deslizado en su carne y él había invocado el antiguo poder para unirlos como uno, Serena pensó que nunca habría un momento más perfecto en su vida. Ella había estado equivocada.

Mientras los días pasaban, ella se dio cuenta de que sus días estaban ahora llenos de esos momentos perfectos. Yendo de compras o simplemente compartiendo un almuerzo con Rei. Viendo a Darien enseñar a Levet cómo usar una espada con mortal precisión. Cenas a medianoche con Darien burlándose de ella mientras se zampaba la enorme comida dejada por el ama de llaves. Las festivas reuniones con su clan donde los vampiros revelaban su profundo respeto e inquebrantable lealtad hacia el líder que los mantenía seguros. Eran momentos que muchos daban por sentado. Pero nunca ella.

Regresando a casa tras una maratoniana expedición de compras con Rei, Serena se deslizó silenciosamente en el dormitorio que compartía con Darien, y lanzó a un lado sus numerosas bolsas. Hasta que ella se había enamorado nunca se había preocupado por algo tan tonto como la moda. Ahora, sin embargo, ella tenía un muy particular deseo por lucir lo mejor posible.

Aliviada de descubrir que Darien estaba ocupado en la ducha, ella se apresuró a quitarse la ropa y rebuscó dentro de una de las bolsas para sacar un camisón blanco. Era una hermosa prenda. Reluciente satén con encaje sobre los pechos y hacia abajo por su estómago que se las arreglaba para revelar mucho más de lo que ocultaba. Parecía hecho a medida para hacer al vampiro más exigente ponerse en pie y fijarse en ella.

Ella acababa de deslizárselo sobre la cabeza cuando la puerta que conectaba con el baño se abrió y Darien entró en la habitación. Tan sólo por un momento ella luchó por recordar como respirar. Él era tan malditamente espléndido. Llevando un grueso albornoz y el sedoso cabello negro enmarcando su perfecto rostro, él parecía alguna decadente fantasía que ha cobrado vida. Su fantasía.

Deteniéndose abruptamente, él permitió a sus ojos ampliarse mientras hacían un lento y extremadamente concienzudo estudio de su cuerpo apenas cubierto. Serena ocultó una sonrisa cuando sintió el aire de la habitación empezar a repicar con el ardiente calor que Darien despertaba con tanta facilidad. No parecía importar cuántas veces él la tenía en sus brazos, él siempre tenía hambre de más.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron mientras se detenía el tiempo suficiente para encender las decenas de velas dejadas sobre el tocador antes de apagar la luz del techo y moverse hasta detenerse directamente delante de ella. Él permaneció de pie durante un interminable momento, bebiendo de la visión de ella con una expresión que era imposible de leer. Al final, Serena soltó un impaciente suspiro.

_¿Y bien?_ le provocó ella.

_Y bien ¿qué?_ preguntó él, su voz adecuadamente profunda. ¿Cuál era el punto del satén y el encaje si no hacían a un hombre luchar por hablar? Ella pasó sus manos deliberadamente sobre el suave material.

_Se supone que tienes que decirme que piensas que mi nuevo vestido es hermoso._ Sus colmillos se alargaron mientras él luchaba por no arrastrarla simplemente a la cama y dejar que el instinto tomara el mando. A pesar de toda su elegante sofisticación, había veces en que él era totalmente masculino.

_Cualquier cosa que te pongas es hermosa,_ murmuró él.

_Pensé que te gustaría._ Su corazón se sacudió de excitación cuando sus brazos se deslizaron a su alrededor, y ella fue tirada con firmeza contra su cuerpo. El tacto y el aroma de él eran suficientes para hacer que su sangre se apresurase y que su estómago temblara de anticipación.

_Me gusta mucho, pero no estoy seguro de que el coste merezca la pena,_ dijo él mientras bajaba la cabeza para hociquear suavemente contra su mejilla.

_¿No me digas que te has vuelto un tacaño en tu vejez?_ protestó ella. Él le dio a su oreja un pequeño pellizco.

_Me importa un bledo el coste, es el tiempo que tú te tomas para comprar el vestido lo que lamento._ Serena se estremeció mientras permitía que sus brazos se envolvieran alrededor de su cuello. Ella sabía muy bien que Darien estaba contento de que ella hubiera forjado una amistad con Rei. Él mejor que nadie entendía lo especial que un vínculo era para ella.

_Sólo han sido cinco horas._ Su lengua recorrió la longitud de su mandíbula enviando un brote de calor corriendo a través de su cuerpo. Bendito guacamole, él era bueno en esto.

_Demasiado tiempo,_ le informó él. Serena luchó por recordar que ella tenía un cerebro. Uno que por lo general funcionaba bastante bien. No era una cosa fácil cuando sus manos comenzaron a explorar el encaje transparente que cubría sus pechos.

_Es obvio que no sabes nada de los complejos rituales involucrados en el ir de compras,_ jadeó ella. Sus pulgares rozaron sus pezones, haciéndolos crecer en ansiosos puntos.

_¿Complejos rituales?_ Ella se inclinó hacia atrás solícitamente de modo que él pudiera cubrir más fácilmente sus doloridos pezones con sus talentosos labios. Un suspiro se deslizó por sus labios cuando él la chupó con creciente insistencia.

_Rei está instruyéndome en la materia. Todo es muy complicado y muy secreto.

_Hmm._ Su lengua acarició la dura punta de su pecho hasta que sus rodillas amenazaron con doblarse. _Suena demasiado tedioso para perder tu tiempo con ello. Tienes asuntos mucho más importantes que atender._ Ella se aferró a sus hombros.

_¿Y qué asuntos serían esos?

_Déjame ver._ Antes de que ella pudiera percibir sus intenciones, él la había tomado en brazos y se estaba encaminando hacia la cama cercana. Ella se encontró extendida sobre el colchón y con Darien sobre ella antes de que pudiera parpadear. No es que le importase. Era precisamente a donde ella había previsto terminar. Aunque no necesariamente con Darien sobre ella. Él la miró con una expresión ridículamente engreída. _En primer lugar, siempre deberías saludar a tu compañero con un beso.

_Ah._ Ella tenía la intención de poner fin rápidamente a esa engreída sonrisa.

Ahuecando su rostro con sus manos, ella levantó la cabeza para colocar sus labios contra los de él. Al principio su toque fue suave. Besos como plumas y el roce de su lengua. Darien gimió pero ella se negó a profundizar su toque mientras mordisqueaba la esquina de su boca. Ella sintió su cuerpo endurecerse sobre ella, su erección presionando contra su muslo con feroz insistencia. Sólo entonces ella separó sus labios con la lengua y permitió que su moderada hambre lo probase como ella deseaba. Él hizo un profundo sonido con la garganta mientras sus manos tiraban impacientemente de su costoso vestido.

_¿Es así como debería besarte?_ murmuró ella.

_Oh, sí,_ dijo él mientras luchaba porque ella saliera del satén. _Así es precisamente como deberías hacerlo.

_¿Algo más?

_Deberías quitarme la bata._ Él sonrió cuando ella alzó una ceja. _Tan sólo para asegurarte de que conseguí lavar todo el jabón.

_Sip, claro._ Ella se rió mientras deslizaba servicialmente el rico material fuera de su cuerpo y lo lanzaba al suelo. Ella pasó sus manos sobre los ondulantes músculos de su espalda. _Tú no quisieras ninguna burbuja de jabón perdida._ Sus ojos estaban tan zafiros como la medianoche y su cabello se había revuelto. Con sus colmillos completamente extendidos, él se veía peligroso, exótico y totalmente malvado.

_Realmente deberías de buscar con más cuidado, cariño.

_¿De veras?_ Inclinando la cabeza, ella deslizó sus labios hacia abajo por la longitud de su cuello y por encima de su clavícula. Ella se quedó allí un momento para mordisquear la fría y pecaminosamente suave piel antes de continuar bajando para bromear con sus pezones como él había bromeado con los suyos. _¿Qué te parece así?

_Perfecto,_ gimió él, sus dedos hundiéndose en su cabello y tirando de él de su ordenada trenza. _Serena._ Con un brusco movimiento, él había tirado de ella de vuelta para encontrarse con los labios que la buscaban. No hubo más pretensión de dulzura cuando él capturó su boca en un beso que exigía una rendición completa.

Serena separó sus labios de buena gana cuando su lengua acarició profundamente dentro de su boca. Al mismo tiempo, sus manos estaban vagando sobre su piel con una urgencia que hizo que su corazón se apretara de excitación. No había nada tan delicioso como un vampiro totalmente excitado.

Bebiendo profundamente de su deseo, él esparció exigentes besos sobre su cara antes de moverse para acariciar la línea de su cuello. Serena contuvo la respiración, esperando sentir el suave empuje de sus colmillos. Las últimas semanas le habían enseñado que no había nada que temer en ofrecerle a Darien la sangre que él ansiaba. Era un intercambio íntimo que proporcionaba un placer más allá de toda imaginación.

Sus colmillos rasparon ligeramente su piel, pero él siguió moviéndose hacia abajo, colocando provocadores besos sobre su pecho, su estómago, y en la curva de su cadera. Los ojos de Serena rodaron hacia atrás en su cabeza mientras él tiraba de sus piernas para abrirlas y se colocaba entre ellas. Oh, a ella le gustaba esta parte.

Con la paciencia que sólo un inmortal podía invocar, Darien recorrió sus labios sobre la curva de sus muslos, su lengua provocando hacia abajo por su pierna hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies antes de regresar. Sus caderas se arquearon fuera de la cama en silenciosa súplica.

_Por favor…_ susurró ella.

Su lengua siguió acariciando la parte interna de su muslo mientras él miraba hacia arriba para encontrarse con su brillante mirada. Con un movimiento deliberado, él permitió que sus colmillos perforaran la piel, y al igual de deliberadamente se detuvo mientras esperaba por su aprobación. Era su forma de asegurarle que él nunca tomaría su sangre contra su voluntad. Que ella tendría el poder de negarle a cualquier hora. Su estómago se apretó mientras ella estudiaba la pura belleza de su rostro.

_Si me muerdes no podré aguantar,_ dijo ella. Los oscuros ojos brillaron con pura satisfacción masculina. Ella no pudo evitar reírse. Él podría ser un vampiro, pero había una gran cantidad de testosterona fluyendo a través de su cuerpo. Ella asintió lentamente y gritó cuando sus colmillos se hundieron profundamente en su carne. No fue un grito de dolor. Fue de pura alegría.

Agarrando las sábanas bajo ella, Serena jadeó un profundo aliento mientras lo sentía alimentarse profundamente de su cuerpo. Con cada succión, su cuerpo se retorcía con el creciente placer. Él estaba tocando nada más que su pierna, pero su aliento venía en pequeños jadeos, y la parte inferior de su cuerpo se apretaba con una familiar presión. Ella sabía bien que no se podía luchar contra el rápidamente creciente clímax. Era tan inevitable como una ola rompiendo contra la costa.

_Darien._ Extendiendo las manos hacia abajo, ella enredó los dedos en su cabello cuando la explosión sacudió todo su cuerpo. Jodida… sagrada… vaca. Estrellas se dispararon detrás de sus ojos. La tierra se movió. El tiempo se detuvo. Era como siempre ocurría. Perfecto.

Incluso si ella vivía una eternidad, nunca se acostumbraría al puro poder de sus pasiones. Con un gemido sincero ella se hundió en el colchón y con un suave movimiento, Darien se alzó y se deslizó dentro de ella con un feroz empuje. Ella se aferró a sus hombros, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras él la montaba con rápidos golpes, su movimiento constante volviendo a encender rápidamente su deseo.

_Te amo, cariño,_ jadeó él mientras las uñas de ella rastrillaban hacia abajo por su espalda. _Amo cada hermoso centímetro de ti. _Serena sonrió mientras sus suaves palabras rozaban su mejilla. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que ella alguna vez sostendría en sus brazos a un vampiro? ¿O que le daría el corazón que ella había pensado enterrar para siempre? ¿Y quién hubiera pensado que ella llegaría a aceptar que ser medio-Shalott y medio-humana era una casi una cosa maravillosa?

Apretando su agarre sobre el hombre que había cambiado su vida tan profundamente, Serena permitió que el amplio placer alcanzara su clímax justo cuando Darien lanzaba un ronco grito y se hundía profundamente en su interior. Él se desplomó a su lado y tiró de ella dentro de sus brazos, sus labios rozando sus enredados mechones.

_Lamento lo de tu nuevo camisón, cariño,_ murmuró él. Él no sonaba ni un poco arrepentido, reconoció ella con pesar mirando hacia el vestido de satén que había sido desgarrado más allá de la reparación. De hecho, él sonaba positivamente satisfecho de sí mismo.

_No te preocupes por eso._ Ella se acurrucó más cómodamente contra él. _Siempre puedo ir otra vez de compras mañana.

_¿Mañana?_ Sus brazos se apretaron. _¿Sabes que hay un invento de lo más maravilloso? Se llama compra online…

* * *

Esperando hasta que Serena se durmiera, Darien se desenredó con cuidado de sus brazos y se puso la bata. Una sonrisa tocó su cara cuando miró hacia abajo a la esbelta mujer que había conseguido convertirse en la cosa más importante del mundo para él. Incluso después de semanas de tenerla en su cama, él seguía encontrándose despertando con una pequeña sacudida de placer al encontrarla en sus brazos. Él nunca había estado tan completamente en paz o contento en toda su existencia, y sin embargo había un persistente dolor que no podía sacar de su mente por completo.

Moviéndose hacia la ventana, Darien miró fijamente a la oscuridad. Él podía sentir entre los árboles a Taiki y a los otros jóvenes vampiros que patrullaban diligentemente los alrededores. La amenaza para Serena había terminado, pero su posición como líder de clan aseguraba que él nunca tomaba su seguridad por sentado. No habría más desagradables sorpresas si él podía evitarlo. Perdido en sus pensamientos, Darien se sorprendió cuando una suave voz se introdujo de repente en el silencio.

_Deberías ir con él, lo sabes. _Girándose hacia la mujer sobre la cama, él alzó una ceja.

_Pensé que estabas dormida._ Serena sonrió perezosamente, viéndose completamente demasiado tentadora yaciendo desnuda sobre las doradas sábanas con su cabello extendido como una cortina de satén a su alrededor.

_Darien, ve con él.

_¿Ir con quién?_ preguntó él mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la cama. Su cuerpo ya estaba respondiendo a la visión de ella. Él podría estar técnicamente muerto, pero no estaba enterrado. Una mujer desnuda en su cama era una oportunidad que no debía perderse.

_Malaquite._ Él se detuvo asombrado.

_¿Cómo lo has sabido?

_No soy simplemente una cara bonita._ Él permitió que su mirada vagara lentamente sobre sus expuestas curvas.

_Oh, soy muy consciente de eso,_ refunfuñó él. _Sin embargo, no sabía que pudieras leer la mente._ Un encantador rubor tocó sus mejillas mientras ella tiraba de la sábana sobre su cuerpo. Darien soltó un triste suspiro. Maldición. Era casi un pecado cubrir tal belleza.

_No se necesita mucha habilidad para darse cuenta de que has estado preocupado desde que dejamos las cuevas,_ dijo ella. _Y de que debes de lamentar lo que ocurrió allí._ Darien hizo una mueca. Esta mujer estaba comenzando a conocerle demasiado bien.

_Fue por mi mano que él líder de los vampiros esté ahora muerto. Malaquite debe tomar el mando si no queremos caer en el caos._ Ella frunció el ceño.

_¿Crees que lo hará?_ Él sacudió lentamente la cabeza. Como todos los vampiros, Malaquite podía ser testarudo, arrogante y con tendencia a retirarse dentro de sí mismo cuando estaba preocupado. Si llegaba a la conclusión de que él tenía la culpa por la muerte del Anasso, o de que él era de algún modo inadecuado para tomar el mando, él desaparecería en la niebla y nadie sería capaz de encontrarlo. No se podía permitir que eso sucediera. Cuales quiera que fueran sus inquietudes o recelos, Malaquite era ahora su líder.

_Supongo que esa es la cuestión,_ dijo él en voz baja. Ella lo miró durante un largo rato, su expresión sombría.

_Ve con él.

* * *

Finalmente pasó casi una semana antes de que Darien se encontrara caminando por los escarpados acantilados que enmarcaban el Río Mississippi. A pesar de toda su preocupación por Malaquite, él tenía su propio clan para supervisar, y él había descuidado sus negocios demasiado durante el último mes. Al final fue la intimidante insistencia de Serena lo que le había enviado hasta la remota casa de granja. Ella había dicho que la estaba volviendo loca con sus cavilaciones nocturnas. Y que ella lo desterraría al sótano a menos que se enfrentara con su viejo amigo y aliviara su mente. Ese era un destino que él se negaba siquiera a contemplar.

Dejando Chicago, había conducido a través de la noche y aparcado su coche cerca de la carretera. Prefería caminar por el estrecho camino que se abría paso a través de los poco densos bosques. Todavía no estaba seguro de lo que tenía la intención de decirle a Malaquite. O si el orgulloso vampiro consentiría siquiera hablar con él. Él todavía estaba a una distancia de la casa de granja cuando una sombra se movió desde detrás de un árbol y él estaba cara a cara con el amenazante vampiro de cabello plateado como la luna. No había nada que leer en el bronceado rostro, y Darien alzó las manos con cautela en señal de paz. Él estaba técnicamente entrando sin autorización en el territorio de otro líder de clan. Malaquite estaría muy en su derecho de ejecutarle.

_¿Se trata de un comité de bienvenida, o tienes la intención de matarme?_ preguntó él, su tono ligero pero su cuerpo tenso para reaccionar a cualquier ataque. Malaquite se encogió de hombros, sus dedos jugueteando distraídamente con el medallón de su cuello.

_Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo. ¿Debe de haber una poderosa razón para que un vampiro recientemente emparejado esté tan lejos de su guarida.

_El poder de la simple amistad y preocupación por ti, viejo compañero,_ replicó Darien.

_¿Preocupación?_ Los grises ojos se entornaron. _¿Temes que pudiera seguir los pasos de mi maestro y desarrollar una adicción por esos patéticos humanos?_ Darien dio un paso hacia delante. A su alrededor el aire de la noche se arremolinaba con una helada brisa, tirando de sus capas y susurrando a través de los desnudos árboles. Afortunadamente, los vampiros no sentían el frío.

_Mi único temor es que tú permanezcas aquí meditando y culpándote a ti mismo por la tragedia del Anasso._ Él alargó el brazo para colocar su mano sobre un ancho hombro. _Te quiero como a un hermano, pero tienes la desafortunada tendencia de creer que deberías de ser infalible.

_Bastante lejos de ser infalible._ Los claros ojos brillaron con una culpa tan profunda que hizo a Darien estremecerse. _Casi permito que tu compañera fuera destruida.

_Serena está bien y gloriosamente satisfecha con su nuevo compañero. Al igual que yo,_ insistió él. Ninguno de ellos podía permitirse el lujo de tener a Malaquite paralizado por su sensación de fracaso. Lo necesitaban fuerte y preparado para tomar el mando. _El pasado, pasado está, Malaquite. Ahora es el momento de mirar hacia el futuro. El futuro de todos nosotros.

_¿Y es por eso que estás aquí?_ preguntó él.

_Ahora eres nuestro líder. Quiero que sepas que tienes mi lealtad, y la lealtad de mi clan._ Su expresión se endureció.

_No es un puesto que desease alguna vez._ Darien no pudo evitar sonreír.

_El destino rara vez se preocupa por nuestros propios deseos. Se despliega cuando lo desea._ Malaquite hizo una mueca de fastidio.

_Siempre he detestado a los filósofos.

_Entonces déjame hablar con claridad._ La mano de Darien se apretó sobre el hombro de su amigo, su expresión sombría. _Te necesitamos, Malaquite. Es el respeto por ti y tus Cuervos lo que ha mantenido alejados a los vampiros de una guerra abierta, y más importante, es el miedo de ti lo que ha mantenido a raya a los otros demonios. Si tú no tomas el mando, ambos sabemos que se perderá todo aquello por lo que luchamos._ Malaquite apretó las manos a sus lados.

_¿Por qué yo? Tú eres perfectamente capaz de tomar el mando._ Darien negó lentamente con la cabeza.

_Si alguien más intenta tomar el control, entonces cada pequeño vampiro con esperanzas de obtener poder se alzaría en desafío,_ señaló él con lógica irrefutable. _No. Tú eres el sucesor natural, y sólo tú puedes mantener intactos los tratados.

_¡Maldito seas, Darien!_ suspiró el anciano vampiro.

_Tan sólo estoy diciendo lo que tú ya sabes.

_Eso no significa que me tenga que gustar._ Darien soltó una repentina carcajada.

_No, no tiene por qué que gustarte._ Un aire de cansancio se asentó sobre el sombrío vampiro.

_Regresa con tu compañera, Darien. Cumpliré con mi deber.

_¿Y me llamarás si me necesitas?_ presionó Darien.

_Te llamaré,_ admitió él de mala gana. Contento de que Malaquite en efecto cumpliría con su deber, Darien dio un paso hacia atrás y le ofreció una maliciosa sonrisa.

_¿Sabes que hay unos pocos beneficios unidos a tu nuevo puesto?_ Malaquite frunció el ceño.

_¿Beneficios?

_No habrá una hembra de vampiro en los alrededores que no vaya a estar dispuesta a compartir la cama de nuestro nuevo Anasso. _Malaquite alzó una ceja.

_No necesito ser el Anasso para tener a una hembra en mi cama._ Darien se rió mientras tiraba hacia atrás de la capa para revelar el intrincado tatuaje que se desarrollaba a lo largo de la parte interna de su antebrazo. Era la marca de su emparejamiento con Serena.

_Tan sólo no olvides que las hembras ofrecen más riesgos que todos los demonios juntos._ El anciano vampiro miró a Darien como si temiera que hubiera perdido la cabeza.

_Ese es un riesgo que nunca necesitaré temer, viejo amigo. Algunos de nosotros somos lo bastante sabios como para evitar trampas tan evidentes,_ dijo él con absoluta convicción. Darien simplemente sonrió, recordando su propia firme creencia en que él nunca sería lo bastante estúpido como para acabar emparejado.

_Ya sabes lo que dicen, amigo mío. Los mejores planes, de vampiros o ratones, en ocasiones se tuercen…38

_Fin_

38 **NdT: **Hace referencia a un verso de un poema de Robert Burns que suele usarse como dicho popular, _'…The best laid schemes, of mice and men, go often askew…_' y que viene a decir más o menos que 'los mejores planes de los ratones y los hombres en ocasiones se tuercen'.


End file.
